


Der Geschichtenerzähler

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 59
Words: 82,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock", die BBC-Serie - aber von Jims Warte aus betrachtet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Märchen vom Zaubererkönig

  
  
  
Es war einmal ein kleiner, schmächtiger, genialer Junge. Er hieß Jimmy, war irischer Abstammung mit schwarzem Haar und schwarzen Augen. Jimmy war immer sehr einsam, denn alle anderen Kinder waren so viel dümmer als er. Sie waren sogar alle so dumm, dass keiner von ihnen begriff, dass er klüger war. Gleich am ersten Tag in der Schule fragte die Lehrerin alle Kinder, was sie einmal werden wollten, wenn sie erst groß wären. Die Mädchen wollten Prinzessinnen werden, Popstars oder Filmschauspielerinnen, die Jungen gefeierte Fußballstars oder andere Spitzensportler, Polizisten, Feuerwehrleute oder James Bond. Als Jimmy an die Reihe kam, sagte er: Ich will der größte Zauberer der Welt werden und dann mache ich mich zum König über die ganze Erde! Da wurde er von der ganzen Klasse ausgelacht und auch die Lehrerin kam nicht dagegen an.

So kam es, dass sich Jimmy vom ersten Tag an zurück zog und heimlich Pläne schmiedete, wie er seinen Traum in die Tat umsetzten könnte.  
Die anderen Kinder waren grässlich – die Mädchen waren sowieso schrecklich, aber die Jungen waren nicht viel besser. Sie verstanden nicht, warum er sich lieber Geschichten ausdachte, als Fußball zu spielen. Als er einmal in einem Aufsatz eines dieser Märchen aufschrieb – denn Märchen waren gerade das Thema – bestellte die Lehrerin voller Entsetzen seine Mutter zu sich, denn das kleine Genie hatte den Bösewicht des Märchens, einen finsteren Zauberer, der sein eigenes Herz zu Stein verwandelt hatte, nicht nur mit den Morden an der Prinzessin, ihren Eltern und den sieben guten Feen davon kommen lassen – nein, der Zauberer hatte obendrein auch noch den tapferen, schönen Prinzen verhext und ihn geheiratet!

  
Doch die Mutter las sich nur die Aufgabenstellung für die Klassenarbeit durch und erklärte der geschockten Pädagogin: "Sie werden doch wohl zugeben müssen, dass er nicht das Thema verfehlt hat. Er hat alle Ihre Vorgaben berücksichtigt! – Also, was haben Sie für ein Problem?"


	2. Kriegsspiele

  
  
  
Jimmys Vater war IT-Spezialist und wie sich bald herausgestellt hatte, sollte das Jahr 1976 nicht nur als das Jahr in die Geschichte eingehen, in dem Jim geboren worden war, sondern auch der Personal Computer! Und so kam es, dass der kleine Jim, wie kaum ein anderes Kind seiner Zeit, schon begann, einen Apple I zu nutzen, noch ehe er in die Schule kam!  
Als Jim acht Jahre alt war, brachte ihm sein Vater ein Buch mit. Zuerst war Jim enttäuscht, dass es sich nicht um ein Computerspiel handelte, wie es meistens der Fall war. Doch sein Vater erklärte ihm, dass es das Buch zu einem US-amerikanischen Film namens Wargames sei, den er kürzlich im Kino gesehen habe. Leider sei der Film erst ab zwölf freigegeben. Es ging um einen Teenager namens David, der gerne Computerspiele spielt und sich daran macht, sich über die Telefonleitungen in den Computer seines Lieblingsspieleherstellers zu hacken. Doch stattdessen landet er in dem Zentralrechner, der das US-amerikanische Nuklearwaffenarsenal steuert. Dort findet er viele Spiele wie Schach und Poker - weshalb es nicht weiter verwunderlich ist, dass er seinen Irrtum nicht bemerkt – doch auch etwas, das nach einem supercoolen, realistischen Weltkriegsspiel aussieht. Was David nicht ahnt: Es ist kein Spiel – und beinahe löst er den Dritten Weltkrieg aus!

  
Jimmy war fasziniert! Doch er hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass er das nicht zeigen durfte, wenn es um Dinge ging, die Menschen verletzen oder gar töten können!  
"Paps!" fragte er und machte dabei ganz große Augen. "Denkst du denn, das geht? Oder ist das Science Fiction?"  
"Doch, Jimmyboy, so etwas ist möglich! Und noch ehe du erwachsen bist, wird die Technik in dieser Hinsicht erstaunliche Fortschritte machen: Das ist fantastisch – aber wie du siehst, kann es auch ganz schreckliche Folgen haben!"  
Nach Grimms Märchen blieb Wargames für lange Zeit Jims Lieblingsbuch.  
  
  



	3. I've got the Powers!

  
  
  
"Irgendeinen Vereinssport musst du aber treiben, mein Junge!" mahnte Jims Vater aber eines Tages – dabei war dieser doch selbst keine Sportskanone, wie das bei IT-Spezialisten ja meistens der Fall ist, doch sein Sohn war schmächtig und kränkelte oft, so dass es ihm nun trotzdem wichtig erschien.  
Der Junge brauchte keine Sekunde, um sich zu entscheiden: Schwimmen!  
Allerdings war er inzwischen dreizehn und schon so clever, niemandem zu verraten, weshalb er diesen Sport wählte, denn eigentlich hasste er das beißende Chlor in seinen Augen und Schleimhäuten und er fürchtete sich vor den Größeren und Stärkeren, die ihn unter Wasser drücken würden – und doch entschied er sich fürs Schwimmen, denn nichts liebte er mehr, als die fast nackten Körper schlanker, muskulöser Jungen zu beobachten, die durch das Wasser glitten – oder noch besser: Die wieder aus dem Becken stiegen und auf deren glänzender Haut Tropfen wie Perlen schimmerten.  
Eines Tages würde er den einen finden, den er als Prinzgemahl heimführen würde in sein Königreich...  
Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da sah er auf einer Wettkampfveranstaltung einen Jungen aus einer anderen Schule an den Start gehen. Dieser war erst elf, aber er wirkte viel älter: Groß und durchtrainiert und seine wunderbaren Muskeln saßen genau an den richtigen Stellen. Es war eine Lust, ihm zuzusehen und Jimmy verliebte sich bis über beide Ohren in den herrlichen Körper des fremden, jungen Schwimmers.  
Dieser gewann natürlich den Wettkampf, wie der strahlendste Ritter das Turnier gewonnen und alle Konkurrenten aus dem Sattel gehoben hätte – und als sei er noch nicht perfekt genug, trug er auch noch einen Namen, der zu ihm passte: Carl Powers!  
Jim ging nach der Siegerehrung zu ihm, um ihm zu gratulieren und mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen – aber da kam er schön an: Carl musterte ihn verblüfft – und dann lachte er ihn aus und begann mit seinen Kumpels über das schmächtige, fremde Kerlchen zu lästern. Obendrein offenbarte Carl dabei noch, wie unerträglich dumm er war!  
Da verwandelte sich Jims glühende Liebe in Hass und sein Herz wurde schwarz wie verloschene Kohle.  
Von diesem Tag an sann er auf Rache!  
Zuerst brachte er alles über Carl in Erfahrung, dann las er in Windeseile ein paar Bücher und beim nächsten Wettkampf ertrank Carl Powers, der Schwimmwunderknabe und niemand konnte sich erklären, wie dieses Unglück hatte geschehen können.  
Doch Jimmy, das kleine Genie fühlte sich so glücklich und so stark wie nie zuvor in seinem jungen Leben. Er begriff, dass er und nur er ganz besondere Power hatte. Und eine seiner mächtigsten Stärken bestand darin, dass niemand ahnte, was in ihm steckte!


	4. Die Kunde vom klugen Prinzen

(Dieses Kapi wurde von Sam96 gebetat und von heartofblood Probe gelesen. Vielen Dank dafür!)  
  
  
20\. 8. 2014  
Bitte, beachtet meine Erklärung nach diesem Kap.:  
  
********************************  
  
  
Die Kunde vom klugen Prinzen  
  
  
   
  
  
Die Polizei kam, einige der jungen Schwimmer und deren Mütter weinten, Eltern schimpften, Trainer verteidigten sich, die beiden Bademeister waren verstört, weil sie Carl nicht hatten retten können – es war ein einziges Chaos! Und so war es für Jimmy nicht schwer, seine Spuren zu verwischen: Er stahl Carls Sneakers, seine Socken und auch die Salbe, die er vergiftet hatte. Er würde sich nicht erwischen lassen – nicht so wie die dumme Stiefmutter von Schneewittchen!  
Jimmy hatte bei alledem einen Heidenspaß! Er belauschte die ratlosen Polizisten und weidete sich am Entsetzen und an der Angst seiner Mitmenschen. All das hatte er zustande gebracht, er allein mit der Macht seines Intellekts!  
In alldem Durcheinander fand ihn sein Vater und Jimmy sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Verzweiflung im Blick an, ehe er sich schluchzend in seine Arme flüchtete: "Bitte, Paps! Ich hab' Angst! Ich will nicht mehr schwimmen!" flehte er. "Computer, Schach, Theater-AG - alles! Aber nichts mehr mit Wasser! Bitte! Bitte...!"  
  
Computer und Schach? Das hörte der Vater nur zu gerne! Und Jimmy musste nie wieder schwimmen.  
Einige Tage später erzählte der Vater, während er die Zeitung las, ein Freund von ihm habe gehört, dass ein Zeitungsleser, der den Fall Carl Powers verfolgt hatte, sich bei der Polizei gemeldet habe, weil er es seltsam fand, dass bei Carls Sachen keine Schuhe gewesen gefunden worden seien. Man war der Sache zuerst nachgegangen – doch als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass der Zeuge erst zwölf Jahre war, habe man diese Spur nicht weiter verfolgt.  
"Wie dumm!" sagte Jims Vater. "Der Bengel hat bestimmt recht! Er hat sicher mehr Grips im kleinen Finger als ganz Scotland Yard zusammen!"  
Da horchte Jimmy auf und sein kleines, erkaltetes Herz begann wie wild in seiner schmalen Brust zu schlagen.  
'Er ist es...!' jauchzte es. 'Ihn musst du finden!'  
'Schweig still!' stauchte Jim im Stillen sein Herz zusammen: 'Finden muss ich ihn wohl, doch zu welchem Zweck muss sich erst noch zeigen!'  
Er überlegte, wie er es anstellen könnte, aber das war schwieriger als gedacht! Alles, was er herausfinden konnte, als er sich in die Computer der Polizei und der Zeitung hackte, war, dass der Junge Sherlock Holmes hieß. Doch wo der Gesuchte lebte, auf welche Schule er ging, oder wie er aussah, das blieb Jimmy verborgen, so sehr er auch suchte. Deshalb wurde er sehr traurig und kränkelte immer mehr.  
Seine Eltern hatten keine Ahnung, was ihm fehlte. Und obwohl er eigentlich schon dem Alter für Märchen entwachsen war, schenkte ihm seine Mutter eine Gesamtausgabe der Märchen des Dänen Hans Christian Andersen.  
Auch sein Vater versuchte ihn aufzumuntern. Er brachte ihm Computerspiele mit und er erzählte von seiner Arbeit und das machte Jim wieder Hoffnung, denn im selben Jahr, als Carl Powers starb, wurde etwas entwickelt, das die Welt revolutionieren sollte: Das Internet! Noch diente es zunächst wissenschaftlichen und bald darauf natürlich auch militärischen Zwecken, doch Jims Vater erklärte, es werde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis jeder Mensch, der einen Computer und einen Telefonanschluss besaß, es ganz selbstverständlich nutzen könne, um zu kommunizieren, sich alles, was man nur kaufen kann nach Hause zu bestellen, und seine Meinung kund zu tun. Und wenn es erst so weit wäre, würde man alles und jeden über das Internet aufspüren können.  
Bis zur Errichtung des worldwide Web dauerte es zwar noch ein wenig, aber Jim war dessen gewiss: Eines Tages – in ein paar Jahren, da werden alle halbwegs, intelligenten Menschen in diesem Netz sein und es zu allem möglichen nutzen...  
Und dann - dann würde er ihn finden!  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Vorgestern machte mich Sam96 darauf aufmerksam, dass Sherlock Jahrgang 1981 sein soll.   
Tja, ich weiß ja nicht...  
  
Diese Weisheit stammt aus dem  Casebook.   
(Ich besitze es zwar, habe es aber aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht so genau studiert: Mir sagen die Texte auf den Post its teilweise so gar nicht zu (da hätte ich ja NfdB längst quasi einstampfen können), außerdem enthält es Fehler (in der Urne soll nicht die Großmutter sein, sondern die Tante, Dzundza ist falsch geschrieben, das zweite "z" fehlt, 2011 und 2010 gehen auch einfach kommentarlos durcheinander. Manches scheint mir einfach haltlos frei erfunden zu sein, wie die Vornamen des Schädels und der von Mrs Wenceslas, die hier Zola heißt, was kein tschechischer Frauenname ist. Dazu kommt dann noch, dass ich schlecht sehe und das blaue Gekrakel sogar auf Deutsch schwer zu lesen finde.)  
  
Wie auch immer...  
  
Das würde bedeuten,  
...Sherlock hätte die Fechtauszeichnung, die in seinem Schlafzimmer hängt, mit 15 bekommen (1996!) Es steht aber Camford drauf, was ja wohl heißen soll, dass sie sich nicht festlegen wollen, ob er in Cambridge oder Oxford war! Ist er als Wunderkind früher auf die Uni gekommen? (Und wie passt das zum "Goldfischgespräch"?)  
  
...Molly wäre dann nach ihrem diary 2 Jahre älter als Sherlock:  
  
"27 January  
Hi. My name is Molly Hooper. I work at Barts Hospital. I'm 31..."  
  
...und wenn der Altersunterschied zu Mycroft im Casebook kanonisch ist, dann müsste John ein Jahr älter sein als Mycroft! (denn er ist laut einem Zeitungsartikel "Hatman & Robin) im August 2010 (Blog '11) 37 Jahre alt (Harry: Ende Januar davor 36 laut Johns Blog)...  
  
  
Tja, ein Altersunterschied zwischen Jim und Sherlock würde die Theorie begünstigen, dass Moriarty ein weiterer Holmesbruder sein könnte - wenn Mummy Holmes etwas mit Moriarty senior gehabt haben soll. Hinweise darauf scheinen zu sein, dass sie ein Mathegenie ist und ein Buch geschrieben hat, dessen Titel dem eines der beiden bei ACD erwähnten Bücher von Prof. Moriarty stark ähnelt.   
  
(Für NfdB mag das alles nicht so wild sein, aber eigentlich müsste ich nun so einiges nochmals überprüfen, ob ich nicht doch Details angleichen sollte...)  
  
  
Auch laut Casebook bleibt Moriarty Jahrgang 1976.  
  
Die geänderte Passage hier lautete ursprünglich:  
  
"(...)  
Er überlegte, wie er es anstellen könnte, aber das war schwieriger als gedacht! Alles, was er herausfinden konnte, als er sich in die Computer der Polizei und der Zeitung hackte, war, dass der Junge Sherlock Holmes hieß und im selben Jahrgang geboren war, wie er selbst!  
(...)"  
  
  
  
Dann deduziere ich mal, dass Sherlock über seinen 30. Geburtstag, der während ASiB war, geflüchtet ist - zumindest denken das alle, aber in Wirklichkeit war er damals in Pakistan...  
  
************  
  
  
Inzwischen habe ich eine Aufstellung aller "exklusiven Informationen" des Casebook gefunden: [link href="http://sherlockholmesonline.skyrock.com/3121670665-facts-about-bbc-sherlock-we-didn-t-know-before-casebook-spoilers.html"]http://sherlockholmesonline.skyrock.com/3121670665-facts-about-bbc-sherlock-we-didn-t-know-before-casebook-spoilers.html[/link]  
  
UND AUCH...DAS HIER:    
  
[link href="http://finalproblem.tumblr.com/post/45040765180/lilyismilesaway-answered-your-question-zhellyzee"]http://finalproblem.tumblr.com/post/45040765180/lilyismilesaway-answered-your-question-zhellyzee[/link]  
  
Also alles doch nur ein "Verhörer"?!  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Ich würde ja jetzt fragen "Was meint ihr?", aber ich bekomme ja doch wieder keine Antworten...


	5. Kopfkino (1990-1996)

  
Jahre gingen ins Land. Aus Jimmy wurde Jim, wurde James. Er trat in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters und vor allem das Internet wurde mehr und mehr zu seinem Element. Er liebte es mindestens eben so sehr, wie Carl Powers das Wasser geliebt hatte, ja, er war darin wie ein Fisch im Wasser – aber noch mehr: Er fand darin alles, was er suchte: Gifte, Wunderwaffen, unermessliche Schätze und Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, Menschen mit ungestillten Sehnsüchten, Menschen voller Gier, voller Zorn, Menschen mit finsteren kalten Herzen, wie dem Seinen.  
Nur ihn.  
Ihn fand er nicht.  
  
James beschäftigte seinen rastlosen Geist und sein leeres, krankes Herz mit allem Möglichen. Inzwischen bedauerte er es, an seiner Schule nicht die Theater-AG besucht zu haben, aber er hatte gespürt, dass sein Vater das befremdlich gefunden hätte. Später hatte er einfach zu viel zu tun, um in einer der studentischen Laienspielgruppen mitzuwirken.  
Trotzdem las er viel, vor allem Theaterstücke, die er dann in seinem Kopf in Szene setzte. Ah, ja die Shakespearschen Bösewichte...!  
Vor allem den Jago aus Othello schätzte er: Alle seine Mitmenschen halten ihn für einen ehrlichen, freundlichen und loyalen Kerl, so dass ihm nur durch Lügen, Intrigen, absichtlich falsch interpretierte Beobachtungen und nicht zuletzt das Platzieren eines wichtigen Indizes, ein fast perfektes Verbrechen gelingt. Doch seine Frau, die seine Ränke aber erst zu spät durchschaut, verrät ihn zuletzt.  
Vorsicht also mit irgendwelchen Anhängseln, die man in seine Pläne einweihen muss...!  
  
Auch die Autoren seiner irischen Heimat studierte Jim.  
  
Zu Oscar Wilde hatte er ein ganz merkwürdiges, zwiespältiges Verhältnis – natürlich nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil dieser schwul gewesen war wie er selbst, und dabei zumindest als Dichter brillant. Es gab so herrlich geschliffene zynische Bemerkungen in seinen Komödien! Doch Wilde hatte auch unklug und stolz seinen eigenen Untergang heraufbeschworen. Etwas, das ihm niemals passieren würde!  
  
Ausgerechnet Wildes ausgelassendste Komödie machte Jim ein wenig nachdenklich: The Importance of being Earnest. Denn einer der beiden jungen Gentlemen, die im Zentrum der Geschehnisse stehen, hat sich eine zweite Identität zugelegt, unter deren Deckmantel er gerne mal über die Stränge schlägt, sein Freund hat eine ähnliche Masche, er hat einen kranken Freund erfunden, den er immer dann "besucht", wenn ihm in seinem richtigen Leben sozusagen die Decke auf den Kopf fällt.  
  
Eine zweite Identität..., überlegte Jim. Das wäre wirklich praktisch. Ich werde den Gedanken im Hinterkopf behalten, bis ich sicher bin, wie ich sie am besten umsetze. Ich sollte das nicht überstürzen...  
...und ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht Earnest nennen! Dann schon eher Serenus oder Hilarius!   
Sly? Natürlich würde es passen, aber das will ich ja niemandem auf die Nase binden.  
Innocent? Also bitte, ich bin ja kein Papst, aber das wäre ja schon köstlich!  
Irenaeus?  
Nein, alles zu exotisch... Es muss normal klingen. Unverdächtig...  
  
Kevin? Ein guter irischer Name! Kevin, der Schöne, der Angenehme, der Anmutige, der Liebenswürdige...    
  
Ja.  
Vielleicht Kevin.  
  
Damit legte er diesen Gedanken erstmal auf Eis.  
  
  
Wildes Märchen waren für Jim eine herbe Enttäuschung! Sie troffen doch nur so von selbstloser, aufopfernder Liebe! Zumindest die, die er gelesen hatte, denn irgendwann hatte er vor Ekel das Buch ins Kaminfeuer geworfen. Eine Nachtigall, die sich ihr kleines Herz mit einem Dorn durchbohrt, um eine weiße Rose rot zu färben, damit ein Jüngling sie seiner Angebeteten schenken kann, denn sie hat ihm in Aussicht gestellt, dass sie dann mit ihm tanzen werde. Aber die alberne Gans erhört ihn nicht mal! Die Statue des glücklichen Prinzen und sein Freund, eine Schwalbe, die sich beide zugrunde richten, um Gutes zu tun! Der selbstsüchtige Riese, der sich erweichen lässt, seinen wunderbaren Garten einer Meute tobender Kinder zu überlassen, der junge König, dem drei Träume die Augen darüber öffnen, dass sein Reichtum so viel Leid verursacht – wie unerträglich fromm! Und natürlich das Sternenkind...  
Alles ganz furchtbar!  
  
Und sein einziger Roman?  
Dorian Gray?  
Ah, Dorian! Du hattest alles! Du hattest ewige Jugend und ein kaltes, unerschütterliches Herz!  
Wie konntest du diese unermesslichen Schätze verwerfen?  
Ich wüsste wohl, was ich an seiner Stelle getan hätte! dachte Jim so manches Mal.  
  
Auch einige der Aphorismen schätzte er sehr. Die Unmoralischen natürlich.  
Sein Lieblingsspruch war und blieb: Sich selbst zu lieben, ist der Beginn einer lebenslangen Romanze.  
Ein gutes Motto, aber es vermochte Jim nicht darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass er sich nach dem Einen sehnte, der für ihn bestimmt war.  
  
Und dann gab es ein Stück von Oscar Wilde, zu dem verband ihn eine ganz eigenartige Beziehung: Salome!  
Er hatte überhaupt etwas übrig für so manche gewalttätigen Geschichten aus der Bibel und das ergab sich folgendermaßen: Jims Patenonkel war Priester. (Und was sonst hätte er werden sollen, war er doch der Trottel in der Familie!) Er hatte von Anfang an versucht, seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft zu erfüllen. Doch er merkte sehr wohl, dass er den kleinen Jimmy mit den Geschichten vom lieben Herrn Jesus nur langweilte. Um ihn dennoch irgendwie für die Bibel zu begeistern, war er dazu übergegangen, die blutrünstigsten Geschichten des Alten Testaments zu bemühen. Später weckten dann tatsächlich auch neutestamentliche Erzählungen wie der Versuchung Christi oder die Passion Jims Interesse. Doch was den Jungen daran so faszinierte blieb dem frommen Tölpel verborgen.  
  
Oscar Wildes poetische Sprache – angelehnt an den fremdartigen Stil des Hohenliedes – machten die kleine Geschichte über das Ende des Täufers für Jim zu einem bezaubernden und mitreißenden Meisterwerk: Die schöne Prinzessin, die den Propheten Johannes - hier historisch korrekt Jochanaan genannt – aus der Zisterne, in der er gefangen gehalten wird, schreckliche Gottesurteile über ihren Stiefvater und ihre Mutter aussprechen hört – ist gleich von seiner seltsamen Stimme fasziniert.  
  
(Einmal hat James auch die Opernfassung von Richard Strauss erlebt, und den Propheten singt ein tiefer Bariton.)  
  
Salome bezirzt den jungen Hauptmann, der in sie verliebt ist, denn sie möchte, dass Jochanaan aus der Zisterne heraufgelassen wird, damit sie mit ihm sprechen kann. Nach kurzer anfänglicher Irritation ist sie rasch verliebt. Sie baggert ihn an wie eine unverfrorene, nymphomanische Emanze – obgleich noch Jungfrau schon völlig verdorben durch ihre ehebrecherische Mutter: Sie preist seinen Leib, der weiß ist wie die Lilien auf dem Felde – doch Jochanaan verweigert sich ihr natürlich und so macht sie all ihre Komplimente wieder zunichte, nennt ihn ein übertünchtes Grab voll widerlicher Dinge, nur um sich gleich aufs Neue zu verlieben: In seine schwarzen Locken, doch sie bekommt wieder eine Abfuhr, worauf eine neue Hasstirade folgt. Schließlich begehrt sie, seinen roten Mund zu küssen... Doch der Prophet bleibt ungerührt, er predigt ihr, sie solle Jesus suchen und ihn um Vergebung für ihre Sünden bitten und steigt schließlich freiwillig wieder in sein Gefängnis hinab.  
Der Rest ist Geschichte: Doch bei Wilde ist es Salome selbst, nicht ihre Mutter, die den Kopf des Propheten auf einem Silbertablett fordert – albernes Küken! Ihr Stiefvater hat ihr solche Schätze angeboten! Sogar sein halbes Königreich und schließlich sogar, den Thron mit ihr zu teilen! Doch sie hat stur ihre Rache verfolgt - sie ist sogar bis zuletzt überzeugt, dass sich der Prophet in sie hätte verlieben müssen, wenn er sie nur angesehen hätte! - , was ihr zuletzt zum Verderben wurde, denn nachdem sie den abgeschlagenen Kopf liebkost hat, lässt der König, ihr Stiefvater, sie töten!  
Doch Jim war auch fasziniert von der morbiden, selbstzerstörerischen Konsequenz dieser Figur. Sie wollte diesen Kerl besitzen. Und wenn das nicht ging: Kopf ab!   
  
Natürlich hatte Jim eine Ausgabe mit den Illustrationen von Aubrey Beardsley*. Dieser Jugendstilkünstler hatte sich den Propheten bartlos vorgestellt, was unsinnig aber Jim sehr sympathisch war: Ein hagerer, bleicher Jüngling mit sinnlichen Lippen, ein wenig kantigen aber doch auch femininen Gesichtszügen und schwarzen Locken – aber mit einer energiegeladenen Donnerstimme. Schrecklich und hinreißend. Zart-androgyn und doch Ehrfurcht gebietend...  
  
Eine ganz eigenwillige, aber auch reizvolle Mischung....  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://www.victorianweb.org/art/illustration/beardsley/11.html.


	6. Die Queste nach dem klugen Prinzen

  
  
  
Jim knüpfte viele Kontakte, spann langsam und beharrlich sein Netz. Behutsam und heimlich prüfte er all die Verbindungen, testete, welche Reaktionen ein Zug dieser oder jener Stärke hervorriefe, hackte sich in Konten, verkaufte Geheimnisse.  
  
Kurz: Auf eine moderne Art und Weise wurde er zu dem Zaubererkönig, der er von Anbeginn hatte sein wollen.  
  
Und nach wie vor war er auf der Suche nach ihm: Sherlock Holmes.  
Seine Sehnsucht wuchs.  
Manchmal verlor er sich in Tagträume, stellte sich vor, wie er ihn dereinst finden würde, rätselte, wie er aussehen mochte, bangte, ob seine romantische Hoffnung enttäuscht werden würde...  
Immer und immer wieder suchte er das Internet nach diesem einen Namen ab – und endlich, eines Tages fand er heraus, dass Sherlock Holmes in Camford Chemie studierte, dass er focht*, Theater spielte und gerne tanzte!  
Jim war ganz aus dem Häuschen!  
Er hatte ihn gefunden! Noch vor seinem 25. Geburtstag!  
  
  
Die ganze westliche Welt war an diesem Tag in Angst und Schrecken und starrte voller Entsetzen nach Amerika, wo Terroristen mit vier entführten großen Passagierflugzeugen Anschläge verübt hatten, die zwei in New York hatten dabei den mit Abstand größten Schaden angerichtet, als sie in die Twin Towers des World Trade Centers gekracht waren, doch für Jim war der 11. September 2001 der Tag, an dem er Sherlock Holmes aufgespürt hatte!  
  
Jim war trunken vor Glück! Er durchsuchte die Webseiten der Universität und fand Fotos und Videoclips der letzten Theateraufführungen.  
Nun würde er ihn endlich, endlich sehen! Vor Aufregung vergaß er fast zu atmen!  
Maßlos erstaunt und verwirrt betrachtete er den so lange Ersehnten: Das war er! Einmal lässig gelangweilt, dann überschäumend vor jugendlichem Eifer, noch fast schlaksig wie ein Teenager, zugleich elegant und kraftvoll wie ein Balletttänzer.  
Schon ein Schwan - doch bisweilen noch unsicher, weil er immer wieder daran erinnert wurde, dass er dereinst ein hässliches Entlein gewesen war – und es bisweilen noch zu sein glaubte: Getreten, verletzlich - so wie Jim selbst es in seiner Kindheit auch gewesen war.  
  
Unersättlich verschlang er alles Material, das er finden konnte!  
  
Sherlock Holmes!  
  
Seine Augen waren elektrisierend wie die einer Siamkatze und die geschwungenen Lippen standen in einem seltsamen Kontrast zu diesem energischen Unterkiefer. Ganz besonders hatten es Jim aber diese Wangenknochen angetan...  
Verblüfft schnappte Jim nach Luft, denn plötzlich begriff er, woher dieses Déjà-vu-Gefühl kam: Das war Jochanaan...! SEIN Jochanaan! - gut mit Ausnahme der Augen, die waren noch tausendmal besser! Aber sonst war alles da - bis hin zu dieser Stimme, die ihn allein ihn schon in Erregung versetzte!

  
Überwältigt streckte Jim sich auf seinem Bett aus: Der Prinzgemahl war gefunden!  
  
Du bist es! dachte Jim andächtig: Du bist für mich gemacht! So wie Eva für Adam erschaffen wurde! Ihn hat Gott zuerst gemacht, denn er ist die Hauptsache, dann die Tiere, die ihm dienlich sein sollen, denn nichts anderes ist gemeint, wenn es heißt, dass Adam ihnen ihre Namen geben durfte. Aber Adam war einsam, denn alle anderen Kreaturen waren ja so dumm und gewöhnlich! Also erschuf Gott einen zweiten Menschen aus der einen Seite des ersten! Und nun kann ich sagen: Das ist Geist von meinem Geist und Fleisch von meinem Fleisch!  
  
Du, Sherlock, bist wahrhaftig mein Gefährte!  
  
...und solltest du dich sträuben, werden ich dich zähmen wie Petruchio wie widerspenstige Katherina!**  
  
Ich werde ich dich nach meinem Bild formen, so wie Gott Adam erschaffen hat!  
  
Du gehörst mir!  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sherlock hat 1996 eine Auszeichnung in einem Fechtturnier gewonnen, die in seinem Schlafzimmer hängt. Neben dem zweiten Fenster, wie in ASiB zu sehen ist.)
> 
> http://www.sherlockology.com/news/2014/1/17/sherlockology-on-set-a-visit-to-221b-170114 - Man muss ziemlich weit nach unten scrollen: Viertes Foto von unten.
> 
> ** W. Shakespeare: The Taming of the Shrew (Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung) - Vorsicht, diese Komödie ist nix für Feministinnen! (Und Gehirnwäsche ist auch eigentlich gar nicht witzig! - Böser Shake!)


	7. Schneewittchenapfel

 

 

  
  
  
Doch als Jim die Uni gewechselt hatte und sich in Camford umsah, war Sherlock Holmes verschwunden! Er habe zwar nach dem Ersten Examen als Doktorand seine Studien fortgesetzt, informierte ihn ein Wirtschaftswissenschaftler namens Sebastian Wilkes, aber dann habe er von einem auf den anderen Tag hingeschmissen. Und weil er so ein Einzelgänger gewesen war, konnte niemand Jim sagen, warum er das getan hatte und was aus ihm geworden war!  
  
Jim war am Boden zerstört! Nun würde er wieder bei null anfangen müssen!  
  
Ich muss hier weg! war alles, was er in diesem Moment denken konnte.  
  
Also heuerte er ein Taxi an, um sich zurück nach London fahren zu lassen. Als er durch die vertrauten Straßen kutschiert wurde und an einigen der vielen Museen und Bildergalerien vorbei kam, fiel ihm seit vielen Jahren einmal wieder sein schon lang verstorbener Onkel Richard ein. Er war ein Kunstliebhaber gewesen und bereits sein Großvater hatte Bilder gesammelt. Ölgemälde, Aquarelle, Gouachen... Immer wenn der kleine Jimmy von seinem Vater oder von beiden Eltern auf einen Besuch zu diesem Onkel mitgenommen wurde, langweilte er sich entsetzlich, denn der wunderliche Kauz hatte keinen Computer, keinen Fernseher – nicht mal ein Radio oder Hörspiele! Er hasste die moderne Technik, deshalb durfte Jimmy auch nichts Derartiges mitbringen, um sich zu beschäftigen.  
Aber im Frühjahr 1982 musste Jimmys Mum ins Krankenhaus und bis sie wieder nachhause käme, sollte der Junge unter der Woche bei Onkel Richard wohnen, denn dieser lebte recht nahe bei der Schule seines Neffen.  
  
"Was?! Zu diesem Spinner? Der ist doch voll langweilig!" hatte Jimmy geschimpft.  
"James! So sprichst du nicht über meinen großen Bruder!"  
  
Jimmy war ziemlich verdattert gewesen, denn dass sein Dad mal seine Stimme erhob, hatte wirklich Seltenheitswert.  
  
"Und langweilig ist er ganz bestimmt nicht. Du wirst schon sehen!"  
  
Was soll ich da wohl sehen? hatte sich Jimmy verstimmt gefragt.  
  
Am darauffolgenden Sonntagabend war es so weit:  
Missmutig fügte er sich und stellte sich auf eine schwere Leidenszeit ein.  
  
  
Doch dann passierte etwas Seltsames und Wunderbares:  
Der Onkel hatte bisher dem kleinen Kerl keine allzu große Beachtung geschenkt, aber in erster Linie, weil er glaubte, er könne mit kleinen Kindern nun mal nichts anfangen. Aber nun war sein Neffe ja alleine bei ihm und er schien so furchtbar traurig zu sein. Aber das war ja nur zu verständlich, wo doch seine Mutter im Krankenhaus war!  
  
Es wäre gut, ihn aufzumuntern, dachte sich Richard.  
  
Doch es goss draußen in Strömen und Brettspiele oder Karten besaß er auch keine.  
  
"Komm, Jimmy, ich zeig dir meine Bilder...", schlug er vor.  
"Ich kenn' deine...Bilder doch schon", brummte der Junge. (Beinahe hätte er 'doofen' gesagt!)  
"Hast du sie dir wirklich schon richtig angesehen? Schau mal. Was ist das?"  
"Na, ein Weg. Ein Waldweg!" jaulte Jim gelangweilt.  
"Genau. Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsbilder. Da scheint immer die Sonne und es ist immer Sommer. Die Blumen verwelken nie. Ich male mir gerne aus, wie – “  
  
„Aber, Onkel Richard, da ist doch gar nichts zum Ausmalen! Das ist doch schon alles bunt! Außerdem ist Ausmalen was für Babies!“ beschwerte sich Jimmy naseweis.  
  
Richard lachte: „Das ist ja auch ein Ausmalen für größere Kinder und für Erwachsene mit Fantasie. Du malst dir das nur in deinem Kopf aus, da, wo's keiner sieht außer dir“, erklärte er. „Schau, ich frage mich dann gerne, wo der Wanderer, der diesen Blick genießen durfte, wohl hergekommen ist. Ich meine jetzt nicht den Maler, sondern ich denke mir einfach etwas Eigenes aus. Also, wo kommt er her? Aus einem ärmlichen, düsteren Zuhause vielleicht? Wo er geschlagen wurde und hart arbeiten musste? Dann ist er froh, da endlich heraus zu kommen und in die weite Welt hinaus ziehen zu können.  
Oder wurde er aus seiner geliebten Heimat vertrieben, hat schon viel Leid erfahren und schöpft nun zum ersten Mal wieder Hoffnung, dass die Zukunft vielleicht doch schön werden könnte?  
Vielleicht ist es aber auch ein Jäger, der hinter einem Hirsch her ist, oder ein Ritter, der sich bald in einen finsteren Wald begeben wird, um dort einen bösen Drachen zu erschlagen?  
Was meinst du?"  
  
Jimmy hatte mit wachsendem Erstaunen zugehört.  
Geschichten? Geschichten erfinden?  
Aber genau das hatte ihn doch schon immer gereizt!  
...zu diesen Bildern!?  
Neugierig sah er sich um.  
  
"Vielleicht will der Ritter zurück zu seiner Burg, nachdem er den Drachen getötet hat. Er will zuhause erzählen, wie tapfer er war und wie groß und stark der Drache gewesen ist und wie er ihn beinahe mit seinem feurigen Atem verbrannt hätte! ...aber als er ankommt, ist die Burg kaputt und alle sind weg!" und er zeigte auf ein anderes Bild, auf dem nur noch eine fast schwarze, halb verfallene, traurige Mauer mit einem Fenster darin in einen rötlichen Abendhimmel ragte.  
  
"Das wäre aber eine traurige Geschichte, mein Kleiner. Da wäre der Ritter wohl besser zuhause geblieben, was?"  
  
„Vielleicht ist der Drache kurz vor dem Kampf mit dem Ritter zu dessen Burg geflogen und hat sie – wusch! – niedergebrannt“, überlegte Jimmy.  
  
„Ja, Feuer kann etwas Schreckliches sein...“  
  
Aber Jimmy dachte: Ich wäre gerne so ein Drache, einer der fliegen und Feuer speien kann. Aber noch besser wäre es, ein Ungeheuer zu sein, das alle für einen Menschen halten. Für einen netten Menschen. Für den guten König vielleicht...  
  
Doch dann erregte ein anderes Bild seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Wieso malt jemand eine Schale mit Obst?" fragte Jimmy und verkniff sich, seine Meinung kund zu tun, denn das war doch wohl megalangweilig – oder nicht?  
  
Der Onkel hielt sich zurück.  
  
Mal abwarten, zu welchem Ergebnis der Kleine kommen wird, dachte er.  
  
"Oh, da ist ja auch ein Totenschädel! Das ist ja cool! Mum würde so etwas sicher nicht auf dem Tisch dulden!  
Und wer war das?"  
  
"Wer – ?!" schnappte der Onkel entsetzt. "Oh, das...ist mehr symbolisch, weißt du?"  
  
Was? Kein Mord? Wie unbeschreiblich fad! ging es Jim durch den Kopf, doch laut sagte er: "Ein Zeichen für irgendwas, klar!"  
  
"Solche Bilder nennt man Stillleben. Das war halt mal sehr in Mode."  
  
"Dieser rote Apfel ist bestimmt vergiftet!" vermutete Jimmy überzeugt und betrachtete die verlockende Frucht im Zentrum mit Kennerblick.  
  
"Oh, das ist ja eine gemeine Idee!" lachte der Onkel anerkennend. „Wie bei Schneewittchen, was?“  
  
„Na, klar! Deswegen ist doch der Apfel daneben schon ganz faul und schimmelig geworden!  
Und jedes Kind weiß, dass ein Totenschädel für Gift steht!" erklärte er altklug.  
  
"Interessant...!  
Also, um genau zu sein, das Bild zählt zu einer bestimmten Sorte von Stillleben. Ein Vanitas-Stillleben. Vanitas heißt eigentlich Eitelkeit, aber in dem Zusammenhang bedeutet es, dass alles vergänglich und letzten Endes sinnlos ist und dass man deshalb seine Zeit für die Dinge nutzen sollte, die einem wichtig sind und die einem Freude bereiten.  
Was siehst du noch?"  
  
"Ein Messer! Es sieht aus, als wäre es sehr scharf!"  
  
"Ja, gut. Man merkt gleich, dass du ein richtiger Junge bist. Aber ich gebe dir einen Tipp: Fang links an."  
  
"Blumen?"  
  
"Das ist ein Zweig mit Apfelblüten und da ist eine Biene – du hast doch schon gelernt, wie das ist mit Blumen und Bienen, nicht wahr?“  
  
Jimmy nickte und der Onkel fuhr fort.  
  
„Dann ist da ein noch grüner Apfel, dann kommt der rote."  
  
"Weil der erste Apfel noch nicht reif ist, aber der zweite schon."  
  
"Genau. ...dann im Vordergrund auf dem Teller ein angeschnittener roter Apfel mit einem Wurm darin. Früher hatte viel mehr Obst Würmer als heute, weißt du? Heute vergiftet man sie meistens. Dabei sind die Früchte mit den Würmern die gesünderen. Verrückt, nicht?“  
  
Also ist der Apfel keine Mordwaffe? dachte Jimmy ein wenig enttäuscht, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Es war eine von jener Art seiner Ideen, mit der er anzuecken pflegte!  
Stattdessen hörte er dem Onkel weiter zu.  
  
„...und zuletzt ist da noch der Faule, Schimmlige, der immer noch in der Schale liegt, obwohl man ihn längst hätte essen oder wegwerfen sollen.  
Hm..., aber weißt du was? Die Idee mit dem Gift hat auch etwas. Dieser braune Apfel ist eigentlich schon tot. Er steht für Alter und Krankheit..."  
  
"Ach, und deshalb ist da auch ein Totenschädel in der Ecke!" rief Jimmy triumphierend. „Und das Messer! Das Messer ist bestimmt dazu da, dass man den Apfel genau dann isst, wenn er am besten schmeckt!“  
  
„Ja! Genau! Das hast du sehr gut erkannt!“ hatte Onkel Richard den kleinen Kunstkenner gelobt. Dass der Apfel auch für den Sündenfall und für Sex steht, wollte er ihm jetzt lieber noch nicht erklären...  
  
In den paar Jahren, die Onkel Richard danach noch geblieben waren, hatte Jim ihn eigentlich ganz gerne besucht. Sie hatten sich Geschichten zu den Bildern ausgedacht und einander vorgetragen, aber seine Lieblingsversionen hatte Jim ihm nie wieder erzählt, denn diese Märchen von Tod und Zerstörung behielt er lieber für sich. Andere wollten sie ihm doch bloß madig machen. So wie den ungiftigen Apfel mit dem Wurm, der eigentlich so viel besser war!  
  
  
"Halten Sie hier. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt", entschied Jim seufzend, entlohnte den Taxifahrer und stieg aus.  
  
  
Ja, der rote Apfel...!  
...und sein Schneewittchen-Prinz mit den opalblauen Augen...  
  
Wohin mochte er wohl verschwunden sein?  
Würde er ihn wieder finden, solange sie noch jung waren?  
„Dein Mund ist so rot wie ein Granatapfel von einem Silbermesser zerteilt, wie Granatapfelblüten in den Gärten von Tyrus...“ kam ihm eine Zeile aus Oscar Wildes Salomé in den Sinn.  
  
  
In dieser melancholischen Stimmung betrat Jim das Museum, vor dem er ausgestiegen war.

 

 


	8. A Star is born

  
  
  
In dieser melancholischen Stimmung betrat Jim das Museum, vor dem er ausgestiegen war. Er versuchte, sich aufzumuntern, indem er sich kleine Geschichten zu den Bildern ausdachte, so wie damals.  
Bei den alten flämischen Meistern wurde er auf die Ansicht einer Hafenstadt aufmerksam. ‚Ansicht der Stadt Delft vom Hafen aus‘, las er. Auf den ersten Blick war es ein richtiges "Postkartenmotiv"... Eigentlich heute, da jeder fotografieren konnte, total langweilig aber eben ein echter Vermeer. Warum hatte er seine Stadt gemalt? Weil er sie liebte? Weil der Dreißigjährige Krieg noch nicht lange zurück lag und er noch in Erinnerung hatte, wie verheerend das gewesen war? Oder war es einfach eine Auftragsarbeit gewesen?  
  
Darüber wusste Jim nichts, aber das war ihm auch nicht wichtig. Ihn interessierte das inhaltliche Potential dieses Bildes: Der Betrachter war an Land und sah über das Hafenbecken hinweg auf die Stadt. Im Vordergrund war noch ein Stück Ufer zu sehen. Zwei Menschen standen da – nur zwei kleine dunkle Silhouetten. Sehnten sie sich danach, mit einem der großen Schiffe ihrem tristen Alltag zu entfliehen? Waren sie vielleicht ein heimliches Liebespaar? War einer von ihnen oder gar beide in einer lieblosen Ehe gefangen? Oder stand sonst etwas ihrem Glück im Wege?  
  
(Ja, er war wirklich gerade sehr romantisch gestimmt!)  
  
  
Ich hätte es anders gemalt, dachte Jim versonnen. Ganz vom Meer aus. So dass man sich fragen muss, ob der Betrachter am Bug des Schiffes steht und es gar nicht erwarten kann, nachhause zurück zu kehren, oder ganz im Gegenteil am Heck, in tiefem Trennungsschmerz, schon jetzt voller Heimweh oder froh, dass dieses Kapitel seines Lebens hinter ihm lag. Oder war er mit knapper Not seinen Verfolgern entronnen, nachdem er ein Verbrechen verübt hatte...?  
Und ich hätte es auch bei Nacht gemalt. Mit einem Sternenhimmel darüber...  
  
  
  
Ach, Sherlock…! Liebst du den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel…? Es gibt Dinge, die sieht man in der Finsternis besser als im Tageslicht…  
  
  
  
Oft erkannte er aber auch einfach das wieder, wovon die Gemälde tatsächlich erzählen sollten: Da war etwa der heilige Georg, der den Drachen erschlägt, oder Simson, dem die tückische Delila gerade sein langes Zauberhaar abgeschnitten hat und dem nun seine Feinde die Augen ausstechen. Auch so ein verderbliches Weib wie Salome. Aber kalt und raffiniert... Eine der ersten Geheimagentinnen der Weltgeschichte...  
  
  
Ach, Sherlock, mein Liebster! Wir hätten zusammen neue Gifte und Sprengstoffe entwickeln können...! Ich hätte dir gezeigt, wie man heimtückische Computerviren und Trojaner programmiert und sich überall reinhackt! Wir hätten zusammen Theater spielen können! Geschichten voller großer Taten und ungezügelter Leidenschaften. Dabei wären wir einander schnell näher gekommen. Du hättest entdeckt, wie ähnlich wir uns sind, wie fantastisch wir uns ergänzen.  
Du hättest dich selbst entdeckt, du herrlicher, stolzer Schwan!  
Wieso bist du gegangen, mein Freund? so fragte er sich, während er durch die Ausstellungsräume irrte.  
  
  
Und dann kam ihm ein grandioser Gedanke: Ich werde Schauspieler!  
  
Aber SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH werde ich Schauspieler! Ich werde brillant sein! Ich habe doch fast schon mein ganzes Leben lang allen Leuten etwas vorgemacht. Für mein Werk wird es sinnvoll sein, diese Kunst zu perfektionieren, die neuen Erfahrungen werden mich ablenken von meiner Sehnsucht und überhaupt: Ich hatte mir doch sowieso schon überlegt, dass eine zweite Identität in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr nützlich sein könnte...!  
  
Zu schade jedoch, dass er ein nettes Image brauchte. Er musste ein Schauspieler werden, den man als jugendlichen Liebhaber und harmlosen, freundlichen Kumpel besetzen würde, ein Typ, der einen guten Daddy abgeben würde oder einen engagierten einfühlsamen Arzt. Kein böser Junge, kein intriganter Finsterling…  
  
Sei’s drum! Dafür war er das ja heimlich in seinem realen Leben!  
  
   
  
Nun tauchte auch wieder die Frage nach einem passenden Namen auf.  
  
Kevin…  
  
Wirklich Kevin?  
  
Irgendwie denken immer noch alle an diesen Film mit dem kleinen Jungen, der an Weihnachten zuhause vergessen wird…!  
  
Nein.  
  
Schade drum, aber – nein, keinesfalls!  
  
  
  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden reifte sein Plan heran und als er sich schon als preisgekrönten Fernsehstar sah, erspähte er ein Bild an der entferntesten Wand des Ausstellungsraumes, in dem er sich gerade befand.  
  
Ein felsiges Gebirge…  
  
  
  
…hm…  
  
…Cliff…?  
  
  
  
Haha! Cliff Hanger! Das wäre doch mal ein Name für einen Actiondarsteller!  
  
  
  
Nun hatte er das Bild erreicht und stellte fest, dass es nicht die Berge und auch nicht das Tal darunter gewesen war, was den Künstler fasziniert hatte, sondern dass sich im Zentrum ein Wasserfall befand.  
  
Und was für einer…!  
  
  
  
Wow! dachte Jim beeindruckt. Wer da hineingerät, ist nicht mehr zu retten; das Wasser zieht ihn unaufhaltsam mit sich in die Tiefe!  
  
Er musste an Edgar Alan Poes grausige Erzählung vom Malstrom denken – nur dass das hier sehr viel schneller gehen würde!  
  
Dieser Wasserfall ist genauso tödlich wie ich. Wer in meinem Wirkungskreis gerät, den reiße ich mit mir fort. Er kann Menschen verschlingen und doch bleibt sein Wasser hell und klar. Ich kann Leben auslöschen und doch bleibt meine Weste weiß, mein Ruf ohne Makel!  
  
Andächtig betrachtete er lange das Gemälde.  
  
Du bist wie ich, dachte er.  
  
Und dann las er das kleine Schild, das daneben an die Wand geheftet war:  
  
  
William Turner: Die Reichenbachfälle.  
  
  
Das ist es!  
So soll mein zweites Ich heißen! Ein bisschen auch in Gedenken an Onkel Richard.  
  
Er wird mein freundliches, nettes, sensibles Alter Ego. Ein Schöngeist mit einem charmanten, einnehmenden Wesen. Eine hübsche Maske meiner selbst. Ein harmloser Avatar, der mir alle Türen öffnen wird. Auch die Türen zu den Herzen der Menschen.  
Doch wehe ihnen, wenn sie mich erst eingelassen haben, denn ich kann sie von innen heraus zerfressen, wie der Wurm den Apfel!  
  
  
Und in dieser Sekunde wurde Richard Brook geboren.  
  
So begann Jim sein zweites Leben. Er fälschte Ausweispapiere und Zeugnisse und besuchte eine Schauspielschule. Und obwohl er praktisch nichts von den großen Gefühlen, die er ausdrücken sollte, selbst zu empfinden im Stande war, war er darin absolut überzeugend.  
  
Schmerz, Herzeleid, Trauer, Todeskampf...  
  
Er liebte die ganz großen Themen, die selbstzerstörerischen Emotionen. Er kannte sie selbst nicht und wollte sie auch gar nicht erfahren, schließlich war er kein kranker Masochist! Aber er liebte es, sie bei seinem Publikum zu erregen und er genoss es, jene, die ihm im Weg waren, sie wahrhaft durchleiden zu lassen. Diese kleinen, empfindsamen Menschlein! Sie waren ja so leicht zu quälen und es war eine Lust, ihnen dabei zuzusehen.  
  
Rich Brook riss sie alle mit sich fort.  
  



	9. That's what people DOOO! (Herbst 2002)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun, da auch in Germany die Katze aus dem Sack ist, kann ich auch verraten, dass es sich um ein Meta-Ficlet handelt.  
> Ich bin mir keineswegs mit allen Details meiner Theorien sicher, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß daran

 

Im Herbst 2002 verlor Jim nicht nur das Objekt seiner immensen Sehnsucht aus den Augen – er verlor auch seine Eltern.   
Professor James Hawkins und seine Frau starben bei einem Autounfall.  
  
Jim empfand eine seltsame Mischung aus Leere und zugleich ungeheurer Freiheit. Das machte es viel unkomplizierter für Richard Brook und auch einfacher für seine geheimen Aktivitäten!  
Keine wöchentlichen Anrufe mehr: „Besuchst du uns an diesem Wochenende endlich mal wieder, Jimmy-Boy?“, keine monatliche Anfrage seiner Mum: „Und Schatz? Immer noch keine nette, intelligente Doktorandin gefunden? Du musst weniger arbeiten! …müsstest öfter mal raus. Es gibt mehr als bloß Bits und Bites!“  
„Wenn ich so weit bin, finde ich schon eine übers Internet“, hatte er sie zu vertrösten gepflegt. Dad hatte sogar einmal versucht, ihn mit der Nichte eines Kollegen zusammenzubringen! Nur um seinen alten Herrn nicht zu verärgern, hatte Jim diese langweilige Trulle wenigstens noch zwei weitere Male treffen müssen, um seinen guten Willen zu bekunden!   
Was für ein Aufwand!  
  
Aber all das lag nun hinter ihm.  
  
Das heißt nicht ganz.  
  
Zuerst musste er natürlich die lästige Pflicht erfüllen, sich um ihre Beisetzung zu kümmern. Dabei würde er früher oder später auch auf die ganze langweilige Verwandtschaft treffen.  
  
Na, schön! sagte er sich: Ich fasse das als Gelegenheit auf, um zu studieren, wie Mienen und Gesten von Trauernden aussehen müssen, wie aufrichtige und verlogene Stimmen klingen. Ich nehme es als Schauspiellektion.  
  
Da war nur eine Person, eine einzige, auf die er sich freute, doch er würde keine Gelegenheit haben, sich mit ihr auszutauschen. Nicht nur, weil sie kaum Zeit alleine haben würden, sondern auch weil er unsicher war, wie sie diese Todesfälle verkraftete. Vor allem aber durfte er ja nicht aus der Rolle fallen – und sie, wenn sie noch so war, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte und wie er hoffte, dass sie noch sein werde würde, erst recht nicht.  
  
Und diese eine besondere Person war Jims Halbschwester Janine. Sie war eine außereheliche Tochter seines Vaters, aber 1991 nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, einem Flüchtling aus Pakistan, hatten die Hawkins sie aufgenommen und bald auch adoptiert. Anfangs war Jim entsetzt gewesen, dass er nun mit fünfzehn Jahren eine neunjährige Schwester in sein Leben lassen sollte, doch die Kleine liebte ihn vom ersten Moment an und bald vergötterte sie ihn geradezu. Allerdings lernte Jim auch von ihr. Ihr verdankte er, dass er trotz seines grundsätzlichen Desinteresses am anderen Geschlecht, inzwischen über die Fähigkeit verfügte, Frauen zu verstehen, zu manipulieren und sie optimal zu nutzen. Janine war zwar kein Genie, aber sie besaß Charme, und war eine glaubwürdige Schauspielerin und routinierte Lügnerin. Aber vor allem hatte sie keine Skrupel und das schätzte Jim am meisten.  
Also tauschten die Halbgeschwister nur verstohlene Blicke, fast wie ein heimliches Liebespaar und Jim las in ihren braunen Augen, dass wohl auch sie kaum mehr als ein leises Bedauern empfand und ihre Tränen nicht echt waren.  
  
Die Trauerfeier, diesen unfassbaren katholischen Firlefanz um Kadaver von Menschen, Kadaver von großen Worten und Kadaver von Blumen, hielt Jims Onkel, der Pfaffe ab. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, aber es war eine ganz dumme Idee gewesen, denn er kam selbst aus dem Heulen kaum heraus, was seine pathetischen Phrasen von Auferstehung und ewigem Leben Lügen strafte.  
  
Jim hatte Mühe, nicht die Augen zu rollen. Normale Menschen waren mitunter schon sehr nervig, aber so einen komischen Heiligen in der Familie zu haben, war unsagbar peinlich!  
Doch auch die pompöseste Zeremonie besitzt die Gnade, irgendwann einmal zu enden.  
  
Artig stand Jim am Doppelgrab seiner Eltern und dachte: Ihr habt eure Sache gut gemacht. Aber inzwischen seid ihr hinderlich geworden. Es ist überaus praktisch, dass ihr geht, ehe ihr angefangen habt, so richtig lästige Ansprüche an mich zu stellen. Im Übrigen muss es doch großartig für euch sein, dass ihr keine Alterskrankheiten mehr erleben müsst – ja, noch nicht einmal so richtig die Angst davor.  
Ja, Jim war absolut zufrieden mit dieser Situation.   
Es war an der Zeit gewesen.   
Einfach richtig.  
  
Er horchte in sich hinein, in seinen mächtigen Geist und gewann im Angesicht dieser sinnentleerten Feier, der klagenden Menschen und all dieser Grabsteine und Engelstatuen mit einem Mal die klare Gewissheit: Ich nicht! Sterben ist was für gemeine Menschen. Das ist es, was sie nun einmal tun.  
Nun, sonst wäre die Welt ja auch längst übergelaufen!  
Aber ich nicht! Dieser allem überlegene Geist wird leben!  
  
Gebeugt und schweren Schrittes – aber federleichten Herzens und mit hochfliegenden Plänen – verließ Prof. James Hawkins junior den Friedhof seiner Heimatstadt, um nie wieder dorthin zurückzukehren.  
  
  
  
tbc


	10. Der Name des Zaubererkönigs (2002-2005)

  
  
  
In den folgenden Jahren verschwand der geniale Informatik-Professor James Hawkins zusehends von der akademischen Bühne. Angeblich wegen seiner schwachen Gesundheit. Oder machte ihm der plötzliche Tod seiner Eltern zu schaffen? Vielleicht, weil er ihm seine eigene Vergänglichkeit vor Augen geführt hatte? Oder war er einfach zu so viel Geld gekommen, dass er in aller Abgeschiedenheit dem Müßiggang frönte? Das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit oder auch nur seiner Studenten an dieser Frage, war nicht sonderlich groß. Jim hatte stets darauf geachtet, nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen.  
Was niemand auch nur ahnte: Er spaltete sich in zwei Persönlichkeiten auf.  
Ein bisschen wie Dr Jekyll und Mr Hyde.  
  
Eine ganze Weile hatte er sich einfach als Anonymous tituliert, wenn es darum ging, in der Unterwelt sein Terrain zu markieren und seine Werke zu signieren und er war bekannt für seine wüsten Folterdrohungen, doch nun sann er auf etwas…Kreativeres…Poetischeres! …doch es sollte auch normal und unverdächtig wirken.    
Nach einem besonders großen und besonders gelungenen Coup, den, nachdem er sich einiger Komplizen äußerst elegant entledigt hatte, auch niemand zu ihm würde zurückverfolgen können, präsentierte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein stolz, woran es so lange unermüdlich gearbeitet hatte: Jims neuen Namen!  
  
Moriarty!  
  
Oh, ja…! jubelte er innerlich, dieser Name ist genial! So tiefsinnig und vielschichtig!  
Man kann es als eine Art Lehenwort aus dem Lateinischen sehen, mori artis, das Sterben der Kunst (, denn ich übe ein aussterbendes Metier, das Denken, aus). Oder man liest es als Sterben durch Kunst (, denn meine Kunst ist tödlich und mächtig wie der Tod…)  
Aber eigentlich ist es die englische Version eines alten irischen Namens und bedeutet Steuermann, Navigator – und das bin ich! Ich allein kenne den Kurs, den eigentlichen Zielhafen all unserer großen Fahrten und Raubzüge: Sherlock Holmes!  
  
  
  
tbc

 


	11. Engel mit Fehlern (2005)

  
  
  
  
  
Es dauerte über zwei Jahre bis Jim wieder eine Spur des Angebeteten fand – und sie führte in den Drogensumpf von London!  
Das war Musik in Jims Ohren! Sherlock Holmes tat Dinge, die illegal waren! Und er würde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kaputt genug sein, sich von ihm formen zu lassen, so weit das noch nötig wäre!  
  
Doch während Jim noch darüber nachdachte, Sherlock auf eine neue Designerdroge zu bringen und ihn dann vielleicht mit einer Art Liebestrank an sich zu binden, sobald ein solcher erfunden wäre, musste er auch schon wieder feststellen, dass er sich zu früh gefreut hatte, denn er kam erneut zu spät! Sherlock Holmes versuchte, von den Drogen wieder wegzukommen – und was noch weitaus schlimmer war: Er begann Scotland Yard zu beraten! Er schlug sich auf die Seite der Engel...!  
Wie niederschmetternd!  
Dennoch gab es immer noch Lichtblicke: Da war Sherlocks Einsamkeit, seine Arroganz und sein offenkundiges Desinteresse an Frauen!  
  
Also gab Jim die Hoffnung nicht auf, sondern stürzte sich in das, was er im Stillen sein "Werk" zu nennen pflegte: Er baute sein Netz aus und spann es immer enger um den Geliebten.  
  
  
Eines herrlichen Tages entdeckte er, dass sich Sherlock Holmes eine Website eingerichtet hatte!  
  
Ich beobachte alles, stand da und:  
Aus meinen Beobachtungen deduziere ich alles.  
  
Jim lachte lauthals.  
  
Diese geradezu blasphemische Selbstgefälligkeit gefiel ihm über alle Maßen.  
  
Soso, der liebe Sherlock sieht alles! schmunzelte er.  
Mein Onkel hat immer behauptet, das träfe auf Gott zu...  
Hörst du auch alles? Und was noch wichtiger ist: Verstehst du auch alles?  
Wir werden sehen!  
  
Alles sehr clever, was da zu lesen war – nur, dass er noch immer auf der falschen Seite stand! Aber die Dummheit der Engel und sein eigener Stolz würden Sherlock schon zum Verhängnis werden, dafür würde er, James Moriarty, schon sorgen!  
  
  
Soso, Sherlock, du bringst also Licht in jedes Dunkel, hm?  
Kennst du die Legende vom schönsten und stolzesten unter allen Engeln Gottes?  
Man nannte ihn auch Bringer des Lichts.  
  
Lucifer.  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	12. Hoffnung (Herbst 2009)

  
  
  
  
  
Eines Tages nahm ein Mann zu ihm Kontakt auf, der ihm seine Dienste als Killer anbot. Er trug den Namen Hope und das nahm Jim als gutes Omen. Er hörte sich den merkwürdigen Plan des Taxifahrers an: Dieser erbot sich, Jims Feinde zu beseitigen, wenn sie den Fehler machen sollten, in sein Taxi zu steigen. Diesem Fehler müsste man natürlich hier und da ein wenig nachhelfen.  
Jim überlegte und ließ Jefferson Hope dann ausrichten, dass er eine ganz besondere Aufgabe für ihn habe und ihn auch fürstlich entlohnen werde, doch er müsse sich dazu bereitfinden, Zufallsopfer zu töten. Und zwar nachdem er sich mit ihnen unterhalten habe – sie also keine Fremden mehr für ihn seien. Genauer gesagt: Er solle sie in den Selbstmord treiben. Ob er wohl die Kaltblütigkeit besäße, dies zu tun?  
Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit, meldete Jim sich bei ihm. Hope ließ sich die Einzelheiten darlegen und clever, wie er war, begriff er gleich, dass alle Pillen tödlich waren: Die Kunst bestand nur darin, sie wenn irgend möglich einfach in die Backentasche oder unter die Zunge zu schieben und sie schnell genug wieder auszuspucken.  
  
Jim warnte sein Protegé vor Sherlock Holmes: „Dieser Bursche“, sagte er und bemühte sich, nicht in einen schwärmerischen Ton zu verfallen. „gehört zu der seltenen Art der richtigen Genies, er ist in der Lage, anständig zu denken!“ Und dann, als gehe ihm gerade ein Licht auf, setzte er hinzu: „Ganz so wie Sie, Hope! Sehen Sie sich nur seine Website an! Ich schicke Ihnen den Link. Die Polizei wird nicht den leisesten Schimmer haben, worauf Sie aus sind mit all diesen Zufallsopfern. Aber er, er liebt solche Rätsel und er wäre vielleicht im Stande, Ihnen auf die Schliche zu kommen. Sehen Sie sich vor…!“  
  
Dann beendete Jim das Telefonat.  
Er wollte er sich nur noch zurücklehnen und das Spiel genießen.  
  
  
  
tbc


	13. Das Schloss des klugen Prinzen

 

  
  
Natürlich versuchte Jim, Sherlocks Umfeld, Gewohnheiten und Vorlieben  zu erforschen. Kurz, alles, was seinen Märchenprinzen betraf.   
Aber so selten ist der Name Holmes auch wieder nicht und niemand dieses Namens, der ein Facebook-Account oder ähnliches hatte, schien mit ihm in Verbindung zu stehen.  
Seltsam! Sollte er wirklich ganz alleine auf der Welt sein?  
  
Nicht mehr lange, mein süßer Prinz...!  
  
Eines Tages schaute Jim mal wieder auf Sherlocks Homepage vorbei und stellte erfreut fest, dass dieser nun auch ein Forum eingerichtet hatte!   
Das war doch mehr als nur eine Einladung, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Vielleicht sogar weit, weit mehr als das, vielleicht ein heimlicher, stummer Schrei aus unbewusster Einsamkeit…?  
  
Und bis jetzt war es noch gänzlich leer.  
  
Gewiss bekam Sherlock Mails; geschäftliche Anfragen wie:   
Ich suche jemanden, der meine Frau beschattet, denn ich glaube, dass sie mich betrügt…   
oder:  
Bitte, finden Sie meinen Mann, ich glaube nicht, dass er mich verlassen hat – können Sie mir einen Kostenvoranschlag machen?  
  
Aber ein Forum ist etwas gänzlich anderes: Es fordert Fremde auf, mit dem Gastgeber in einen öffentlichen Disput einzutreten, ihm Sympathie zu bekunden oder generell eine Position gegenüber seiner Lehrmeinung zu beziehen – allein schon, indem man sich einen Account anlegt. Ein Forum ist schon fast so etwas wie eine Art passiver Freundschaftsanfrage an Unbekannt.   
  
Bei jedem Märchenprinzen hätte man erwartet, dass er in einem Schloss wohnte, einem prunkvollen, heiteren Palast, in den zu Bällen und Opernaufführungen geladen wurde.  
Doch nicht so bei Sherlock.  
Man sagt, Papier sei geduldig. Aber Webseiten sind noch viel geduldiger. Ob Schmutziggrau oder Königsblau, alle Farben sind gratis...  
Jeder konnte seine Website ganz nach eigenem Geschmack gestalten.   
Sherlocks war auf den ersten Blick düster und schroff wie eine Festung auf einem hohen, allzeit schneebedeckten Felsen.   
Doch nun hatte der Prinz die Zugbrücke heruntergelassen.  
  
Jim hatte zwar noch jede Menge anderes zu tun, aber er beobachtete Sherlocks Site gewissenhaft weiter. Das war für ihn morgens der erste und abends der letzte Klick.   
  
Das Forum blieb leer!  
Jungfräulich gewissermaßen…  
  
Dieser Umstand erfüllte Jim mit Stolz und Freude; befremdlich war aber dieser leise Anflug von Bedauern, der sich in diese hehren Gefühle mischte. Doch Jim konnte auch diese Stimmung leicht analysieren. Er selbst kannte die Einsamkeit von klein auf. Er war einsam gewesen, als er noch seine Umgebung an seinen Gedanken hatte teilhaben lassen und er war es im tiefsten Innern immer geblieben: Professor James Hawkins hatte Rivalen und Neider gehabt, dazu mittelmäßige Kollegen und Studenten, die sich nicht an ihn herangetraut hatten. Moriarty hatte Geschäftspartner und Handlanger und vor allem Leute, die ihn fürchteten – und das zu Recht! Einzig Rich Brook hatte neben Konkurrenten, Fans und Leuten aus der Branche, die seine Arbeit und sein angenehmes Wesen am Set oder auf der Probebühne schätzten, auch so etwas wie Freunde.   
Doch das waren Richards Freunde. Nicht Jims.  
  
Sherlock dagegen prahlte auf seiner Site mit seiner Genialität, indirekt bezeichnete er sich als unfehlbar und es kam noch erschwerend hinzu, dass er sein Angebot, alle Probleme lösen zu können, fast schon als Drohung formuliert und auch nicht versucht hatte, sein Anliegen als eine Form von Hilfsbereitschaft zu bemänteln.   
(Er hätte einen Werbefachmann fragen sollen…)  
  
Kein Wunder, dass sich niemand auf dieses Forum wagte!  
Oh, wie brannte Jim doch darauf, der Erste zu sein!   
Es wäre leicht gewesen. So leicht!  
Doch damit hätte er auch das Eis gebrochen und das wollte er nicht.  
  
Friere ruhig noch eine Weile, mein süßer Prinz! dachte er.  
  
tbc


	14. Das Spiel beginnt

  
  
Unterdessen beging Jefferson Hope seinen ersten Mord. Und er hatte keinen armseligen Nobody erwischt, immerhin war es ein Sir: Jeffrey Petterson.  
Die Zeitungsartikel über diesen erschütternden "Selbstmord" las Jim mit großem Interesse. Er war versucht, sie zu archivieren, so wie damals alles Material über den mysteriösen Tod von Carl Powers. Nicht, weil es ein ebenso großer Meilenstein in seiner Karriere gewesen wäre, sondern weil dies das Rätsel war, mit dem er, der mächtige Zauberer Kontakt zu dem klugen Prinzen aufnehmen würde!  
  
  
Als Jim das erste Mal Jefferson Hope auf dem Bildschirm seines Computers beobachtet hatte, war ihm gleich aufgefallen, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.   
Mit diesem Angebot und mit dem Mann selbst.  
Selbstverständlich kostete es Jim keine Mühe, Hopes Hintergrund und Umfeld zu erforschen. Da es nur wenige Anhaltspunkte gab, fand er umso rascher dessen Geheimnis in seiner Patientenakte: Der Cabbie hatte praktisch täglich mit seinem eigenen Ableben zu rechnen. Kein Wunder, dass er das verschwieg! Mit diesem Risiko war er als Personenbeförderer untragbar!  
  
Einerseits fand Jim das enttäuschend. Jeder frustrierte Idiot (vorausgesetzt, er glaubt weder an ein jüngstes Gericht noch an Karma oder sonst eine jenseitige ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit) kann leicht den Bösewicht heraushängen lassen, wenn er weiß, dass er die Konsequenzen ohnehin nicht lange zu tragen haben wird.   
Vielleicht sogar noch enttäuschender war Hopes ach so selbstloses Motiv, seinen geliebten Kindern ein größeres Erbe schaffen zu wollen.  
Andererseits ergab diese Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Kaltblütigkeit und Sentimentalität ein erfrischend menschliches Geheimnis, dessen Enthüllung dem selbsternannten beratenden Detektiv doch eigentlich großes Vergnügen bereiten sollte.  
  
  
Natürlich wusste Jim inzwischen längst, dass Sherlock in der Montague Street wohnte, nahe beim Britischen Museum.   
Er hackte sich gerne in die Überwachungskamera gegenüber dessen Appartement und beobachtete, wer in das Haus hineinging.   
Es gab Leute, die einmal kamen: Klienten, die Sherlock abwies, oder deren Probleme er sofort lösen konnte, Leute, die zweimal kamen: Zu Beginn und am Ende ihres Falls. Leute, mit denen Sherlock mitkam, oder solche, die ihn dazu veranlassten, kurz nach ihrem Abschied aus dem Haus zu gehen: Das waren Fälle, die ihn wirklich interessierten.   
Unter den letzteren Besuchern war auch einer, der öfter kam: Ein Inspektor von Scotland Yard.  
  
Interessant!  
  
Ich brauche jemanden in seiner Nähe..., überlegte Jim.  
  
Natürlich verließ Sherlock das Haus von Zeit zu Zeit auch ohne ersichtlichen Grund und ohne erkennbare Eile.   
Nicht um wieder Stoff zu kaufen, jedenfalls...   
Nein, er schien mittlerweile tatsächlich clean zu sein.  
  
Hin und wieder suchte er dann die Pathologie des St. Bartholomew Hospitals auf; den Altbau in der Giltspur Street. Sicher zu Forschungszwecken und um vielleicht unentdeckten Morden auf die Schliche zu kommen.  
  
  
Obendrein gab es da noch einen mysteriösen Gentleman im Dreiteiler mit Stockschirm, der von Zeit zu Zeit auf einen kurzen Besuch bei Sherlock vorbei schaute. Er kam nicht etwa mit einem Taxi oder dem eigenen Wagen, nein, dieser Snob pflegte standesgemäß immer in einer schwarzen Limousine mit Chauffeur vorzufahren!  
  
Einmal, als der Gentleman Sherlock wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte, trug er ein kleines Paket unter dem Arm, als er das Haus betrat. Er hatte es nicht mehr bei sich, als er nach knapp zwanzig Minuten wieder herauskam und sich anschickte, in die Limousine zu steigen, aber da öffnete Sherlock ein Fenster, warf dem Snob mit einem augenscheinlich kräftigen Schwung besagtes Päckchen auf den Kopf und knurrte lautstark: „Verpiss dich, Mycroft!“  
  
Jim lachte überrascht auf und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände.  
  
"Ah, jetzt ist alles klar!" jauchzte er.  
  
Zwar erschloss sich ihm nicht, was dieses Päckchen enthalten haben mochte (jedenfalls war es zu weich oder zu leicht, um dem Attackierten eine ernsthafte Verletzung zuzufügen), aber er hatte durch diese kleine Szene eine wesentlich wertvollere Erkenntnis gewonnen: Der feine – um etwa 5-10 Jahre ältere – Herr konnte niemand anderes als Sherlocks großer Bruder sein!  
  
Selbstredend würde Jim den genauer unter die Lupe nehmen!  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	15. Eröffnungsfalle*

  
Eröffnungsfalle* (immernoch 2009)  
  
  
  
  
Von Zeit zu Zeit passierte es, dass Sherlock seine Fenster aufriss und dicker Qualm ins Freie strömte. Einmal – und es war dieses Mal besonders schlimm – rief Jim über das Internet die Feuerwehr. Natürlich machte er das so trickreich, dass niemand den Anruf zurückverfolgen konnte! Gleichzeitig ließ er sich von einem Taxi in die Montague Street fahren und beobachtete auf dem Weg unablässig auf seinem Laptop über die gehackte Kamera, wie sich Sherlock hustend und würgend aus einem der Fenster lehnte. Er musste sich am Rahmen festhalten und rang nach Luft.  
  
Alles lief ausgezeichnet: Feuerwehr und Ambulanz trafen ein, ebenso der Bruder – und gewiss bekam Sherlock jetzt einen Haufen Ärger! Jim erhaschte einen Blick auf das Gezänk der beiden Streithähne: Sherlock in der offenen Hecktür des Krankenwagens sitzend, der sehr zum Leidwesen des Sanitäters wieder und wieder die Sauerstoffmaske abnahm, um spitzfindige Kommentare abzugeben und Mycroft, der nervös vor ihm auf und abging und hinter seiner herablassenden Fassade von Erleichterung und Zorn hin- und hergerissen schien.    
Als der Ältere aufbrach und sich das Chaos legte, wies Jim den Cabbie an, der Limousine zu folgen. Er war nun nahe genug, sich in Mycroft Holmes‘ Handy zu hacken, dessen Nummer zu ermitteln und ihm eine Spyware einzupflanzen, als dieser telefonierte und außerdem durfte er feststellen, dass Mr Holmes sich zum Diogenes Club fahren ließ!  
  
Mycroft Holmes war ein vielversprechendes Objekt! Nicht nur, weil er Sherlocks Bruder war, nein, er schien wichtig zu sein, wirklich wichtig: Von nationaler Bedeutung – oder sogar mehr...!  
  
Es macht von Tag zu Tag mehr Spaß! stellte Jim vergnügt fest. Er hackte sich in Mr Holmes‘ E-Mails und durchstöberte sie fasziniert.  
Dann schrieb er ihm eine nicht zurück verfolgbare Nachricht:  
  
"Das war ja brenzlig heute! Buchstäblich! Auf so ein risikofreudiges Brüderchen aufzupassen, ist gewiss nicht leicht!"  
Gleich darauf löschte er diesen E-Mail-Account nach nur einmaligem Gebrauch wieder.  
Gleich darauf beauftragte er ein paar seiner Leute, Fotos von Sherlock zu machen. Er suchte sich die gelungensten heraus und versah sie jeweils mit einem dekorativ-bedrohlichen Fadenkreuz, das Sherlocks Kopf anvisierte.  
Eines davon verschickte er gleich an Mycroft.  
Er brauchte nicht lange auf eine Reaktion zu warten:  
  
"Was wollen Sie?"  
  
"Ihnen Ihre schwere Bürde erleichtern", antwortete Jim.  
  
"Für wie viel?"  
  
"Geld ist unwichtig. Sie haben doch so viel mehr zu bieten."  
  
"Was bringt Sie denn auf diesen absurden Gedanken?"  
  
  
Schmunzelnd besah sich Jim das kleine Geplänkel. Zwei Schachmeister, die einander vergiftete Bauern anboten - beide zu klug, in die Falle zu tappen.   
Was Mycroft nicht wusste: Er würde früher oder später gar keine andere Wahl haben!  
Jim beschloss, ihn erst einmal zappeln zu lassen und vernichtete auch diese Mailadresse wieder.  
Er wusste Mycrofts Frage sehr wohl einzuschätzen! Dieser Kerl war clever. Und äußerst cool. Ein Mann aus Eis.  
Mycroft hatte nicht deshalb auf diese Weise nach Moriartys Forderungen gefragt, weil er bereit gewesen wäre, ihn zu bezahlen. Nein, er wollte damit erreichen, dass er, Moriarty den Grad seiner Bedrohlichkeit preisgäbe.  
Hätte er Geld gefordert, hätte das seine beschränkten, und womöglich sogar letztlich spießbürgerlichen Ansprüche offenbart (und eventuell die Fehleinschätzung von Mycrofts Vermögen). Je geringer er das Schutzgeld angesetzt hätte, umso lächerlicher und harmloser wäre er einzuschätzen, während ein unrealistisch und unerträglich hoher Betrag darauf hätte schließen lassen, dass er ein größenwahnsinniger, gieriger Kerl sein müsse, der keinerlei Vorstellung davon hat, welche kriminellen Energien er durch diesen Druck bei seinem verzweifelten und gedemütigten Opfer freisetzen könnte.  
Hätte er Geld gefordert, hätte Mycroft daraus geschlossen, dass dieser Erpresser kein nennenswertes Problem darstellen würde. Man könnte ihn bei der Übergabe von Bargeld oder anderen Wertsachen schnappen (bzw. ausschalten) oder der elektronischen Spur des Geldes folgen, falls er eine Überweisung forderte.  
  
  
Aber es wäre unbeschreiblich dumm, von einer so mächtigen Person nichts weiter zu fordern als Geld!  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Beim Schach: [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Er%C3%B6ffnungsfalle"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Er%C3%B6ffnungsfalle[/link]
> 
> Vergifteter Bauer: Als „vergiftet“ bezeichnet man einen Bauern, der von einem Spieler geopfert wird, um einen Stellungs- (Tempo!) oder Materialvorteil zu erlangen, und dessen Schlagen daher ein Fehler ist.


	16. Der Zauberer und die Königin

 

  
Jedes Spinnennetz beginnt mit ein paar wenigen zuverlässigen Punkten, zwischen denen die ersten, tragenden Fäden geknüpft werden.    
Der erste Punkt war in diesem Fall zweifellos Mycroft, auch wenn Sherlock so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen war. Doch selbstverständlich würden weitere Fixpunkte vonnöten sein.  
  
  
Unterdessen hatte Jim natürlich auch längst in Erfahrung gebracht, wie dieser Inspektor hieß, der Sherlocks Dienste so häufig in Anspruch nahm. Nun rief er eine seiner freien Mitarbeiterinnen an, eine sehr unartige junge Dame mit kalten, hellen Augen.  
  
"Aquila*, meine Süße! Ja, Jim hier! Ich benötige da einen klitzekleinen Gefallen von dir... Du hast mir doch neulich erzählt, dass unter den hohen Tieren, die sich von dir dressieren lassen, auch ein gewisser Oberbulle ist, nicht?  
Nun, du weißt ja, ich habe schon ein paar meiner Leute im Yard, also geht es nur um eine kleine Beförderung oder auch Degradierung in Verbindung mit einer Versetzung aus einem Dezernat in ein anderes. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass der passende Platz frei wird und meine Leute werden sich bewerben. Sorge einfach dafür, dass er einen von ihnen nimmt, wen ist im Grunde egal.  
Schon einen Vorschlag, was ich für dich tun soll?  
Ja, ach, lass dir nur Zeit. Der Gutschein verfällt nicht..."  
  
Ach, ja. Irene Adler…!  
(Eigentlich witzig, wo er ja doch in Wirklichkeit Hawkins hieß – also Falknerei – und sie war einer der Raubvögel, die ihm gehorchten…!)  
Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, dass sie Jim eigentlich sogar von Angesicht zu Angesicht kannte! „Persönlich“ konnte man dies jedoch nicht nennen, denn Irene Adler hatte einst im Jahr 2003 einen Workshop in New Yorker American Academy of Dramatic Arts geleitet. Einer ihrer Eleven war ein netter, zurückhaltender kleiner Ire namens Richard Brook gewesen, der ihr sicher nicht mal besonders aufgefallen war. Er hatte sich weder besonders hervorgetan, noch durchblicken lassen, wie sehr ihre Kunst ihn beeindruckte.  
Einer von Richards vorlauteren Mitstudenten hatte Irene damals gefragte, ob sie eine Nachfahrin von Stella Adler sei, denn er entdecke Ähnlichkeiten in ihrer Methode zu der abtrünnigen Strasberg-Schülerin.**   
Sie hatte nur süffisant zurückgefragt, ob es nicht die größere Kunst sei, ein Gefühl, mit dem man sich selbst gar nicht belasten müsse, glaubhaft und mitreißend darzustellen, statt sich zuerst selbst zu überlisten.   
Eine wahrhaft weise Antwort! hatte Jim innerlich gejubelt, während sich Rich Brook davon gänzlich unbeeindruckt gezeigt hatte.  
   
Später hatte Jim wieder von ihr gehört und war höchst erfreut gewesen, zu erfahren, was sie inzwischen aus sich und ihrem Talent gemacht hatte! Sie war vor aller Augen ein böses Mädchen und verdiente auch noch Geld damit! Das, dachte Jim anerkennend, nenne ich savoir vivre!  
Und das war ja noch lange nicht alles...  
  
Also hatte er sie eine Weile im Auge behalten, sie dann endlich als Moriarty kontaktiert und ihr hier und da ein paar Tipps gegeben. So in der Art wie: 'Hallo, Dominatrix! Vielleicht haben Sie schon von mir gehört? Ich bewundere Ihre Arbeitsweise. Das ist wirklich einzigartig und genial. Haben Sie schon Sir XY kennen gelernt? Sie würden in ihm ein lohnendes Objekt finden!'   
Später hatte er sich dann gelegentlich wieder gemeldet und angefragt: ...'hat Ihnen mein kleiner Tipp von neulich gefallen? Vielleicht können wir einmal ins Geschäft kommen...?'  
  
Natürlich hatte sie dabei niemals sein Gesicht zu sehen bekommen. Allerdings gehörte sie zu den wenigen Auserwählten, mit denen er persönlich sprach. Einfach deshalb, weil Jim sich so gerne reden hörte, er liebte es, seine Stimme zu modulieren und mit Sprache zu spielen – großes Theater, nur für die Ohren! Als Anonymous und später als Moriarty sprach er so, wie er es als James Hawkins niemals getan hatte und es sich selbst als Richard Brook immer versagte. Ein Preis – ein schmerzlich hoher Preis, den er für seine Tarnung zahlen musste: Er konnte nie ganz als der auftreten, der er sich in Wahrheit fühlte.  
  
Jim schätzte sie und es war als Ehrentitel gemeint, wenn er sie Aquila nannte, denn auf ihrem Gebiet, war sie wirklich Königin, wie der Adler in der Luft. Sie hingegen profitierte von Jims freundlichen Hinweisen und hatte nach einer Weile ein gewisses, wohl kalkuliertes Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst, das inzwischen eine gute Basis für ernsthafte Geschäfte miteinander darstellte.   
  
Irenes Raffinesse und ihre Bosheit gefielen Jim. Wenn er sich sonst auch nichts aus Frauen machte – nicht in sexueller Hinsicht – hatte er doch in den letzten Jahren viel über den Umgang mit ihnen gelernt. Es imponierte ihm einfach, wie grausam und süffisant Frauen sein können, wie kreativ in ihrer Rache, wenn sie sich gekränkt fühlen. Und es amüsierte ihn, wie heterosexuelle Männer geschickten Weibsbildern auf den Leim kriechen. Daran hatte sich seit Anbeginn der Zeiten nichts geändert und das würde es wohl nie, solange es animalisches Leben gab.  
Doch letztlich steckt in jeder Frau auch noch das kleine Mädchen, das davon träumt, eine Prinzessin zu sein... Eine solche Prinzessin glaubt noch an Wunder.  
Und an Märchenprinzen – oder vielleicht in Irenes Fall eher an andere Märchenprinzessinnen.  
Ja, das verband ihn mit Irene: Sie waren beide homosexuell. Sie wickelte eiskalt Männer um ihre schlanken Fingerchen – so wie er Frauen, aber niemand ahnte, dass sie beide völlig entgegengesetzte Vorlieben hatten.  
Doch es gab auch einen gewaltigen Unterschied: Während Irene*** – ihrem Namen entsprechend – ihren Frieden mit ihren Bedürfnissen und ihrem Lebensstil gemacht und hemmungslosen Sex mit ihrer ihr treu ergebenen, wenn auch geistig minderbemittelten Assistentin Kate hatte, war Jim all die Jahre keusch geblieben.  
Er sparte sich auf für seinen Prinzen, geduldig aber voller Sehnsucht.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * lat. Adler (Auch ein nördliches Sommersternbild)
> 
> ** [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stella_Adler"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stella_Adler[/link]
> 
> *** Von griechisch εἰρήνη = Friede


	17. Unverhoffte Chance

 

  
  
  
Als Jim am Abend wieder auf Sherlocks Forum nachsah, war es immer noch leer.  
  
Ob ich doch mal etwas gegen seine Einsamkeit tun sollte? überlegte Jim. Ich brauche einen richtig guten Nickname...!  
  
Zum wiederholten Male betrachtete er die ihm schon so vertraute düstere Site...  
  
'Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, so unwahrscheinlich es einem auch vorkommen mag, die Wahrheit sein...'  
  
„Der Unwahrscheinliche!“ grinste Jim begeistert. „Na, klar, ich bin theimprobableone! Wenn du alle anderen als mögliche Partner ausgeschlossen hast, werde ich als einziger noch übrig sein. Du wirst schon sehen: Du wirst nicht an mir vorbei kommen! Ich bin die Antwort auf all deine Fragen, die Lösung für das Rätsel deines einsamen Daseins!“  
  
Er legte sich einen Account an – dazu hackte er sich mal wieder in ein fremdes, völlig zufällig gewähltes E-Mail-Fach, generierte von da aus einen neuen Account und registrierte sich von dort aus auf The Science of Deduction als ’theimprobableone‘.  
  
Er hütete sich jedoch, das immer noch unberührte Forum zu nutzen, sondern schrieb eine persönliche Mitteilung: 'Sagt mein Nickname nicht alles? Xx'  
  
Doch er bekam keine Reaktion.  
  
  
Aber ein paar Tage später war es passiert!  
Das Forum war nicht mehr leer!  
  
Doch nach dem ersten Schrecken bemerkte Jim, dass der Eintrag von Sherlock selbst stammte!  
  
  
SH: Keine Post mehr in die Montague Street schicken. Ärger mit Vermieter. Wohne da nicht mehr. Neue Adresse folgt.  
  
  
Oh!  
  
Neineinein! dachte Jim panisch und raufte sich die Haare. Hieß das, Sherlock war wieder auf der Straße gelandet? Würde er erneut nach ihm suchen müssen?!  
'Sei nicht albern, Jim!' wies er sich dann zurecht. 'Du hast seine Website! Du hast Kontakt zu seinem Bruder und du weißt von Lestrade und dass Sherlock gerne im Bart's experimentiert. Natürlich findest du ihn jederzeit wieder!'  
Aber war es ein Wunder, dass ihn das so aufregte? Immerhin hatte er ihn insgesamt zwanzig Jahre lang gesucht?!  
Jim hackte sich wieder in Mycroft Holmes‘ Handy, jetzt war das ja kein Problem mehr. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis der Ältere den Jüngeren anrief:  
  
„Was willst du, Mycroft?“ fauchte Sherlock.  
„Dir anbieten, bei mir unterzukommen. Was sonst!"  
„Träum' weiter!" Sherlock legte auf.  
  
Doch Jim sah seine bisherigen Beobachtungen bestätigt: Eine Schwachstelle hatte der Mann aus Eis. Als großer Bruder war er besorgt. Und er fühlte sich verpflichtet, auf Sherlock aufzupassen. Hm...  
Ob sie noch Eltern hatten? Wie alt mochten die sein...? Bauten sie bereits stark ab oder waren sie noch geistig rege und einigermaßen fit?  
  
Das kriege ich auch noch raus, dachte Jim. Klar ist: Mycroft ist alleinstehend – sonst hätte er gesagt, 'bei uns' nicht 'bei mir' – auch das ist interessant...  
  
Er verschickte ein weiteres Foto von Sherlock in einem bedrohlichen roten Fadenkreuz an Mycroft.  
  
"Sehen Sie zu, dass Ihr Bruder wieder ein Dach über dem Kopf bekommt, Mr Holmes! Die Nächte sind lang und dunkel!"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich glauben, dass Sie mir seine Sicherheit garantieren können?“ mailte Mycroft Holmes.  
  
Jim schmunzelte nur und beschloss, diese Frage mal so im Raum stehen zu lassen.  
Vorerst.  
Und er löschte auch diese E-Mail-Account nach einmaligem Gebrauch.  
  
  
  
Noch am gleichen Tag kam die erste Reaktion auf Sherlocks Forum.  
  
Ein Mike Stamford schrieb:  
Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, du hast noch nichts Neues?  
  
Und Sherlock antwortete innerhalb von zwei Minuten!  
  
Jim starrte erschreckte diese prompte Reaktion. War dieser Stamford so etwas wie ein…Freund?  
Rasch sah er sich die Antwort an.  
  
  
SH: Nein. Deshalb habe ich doch geschrieben: Adresse folgt!  
  
Nein. Nein, da machte er sich wohl unnötig Gedanken. Sherlock lag nichts an ihm und auch Mikes Interesse hielt sich in Grenzen.  
Dafür sprach auch, dass es bis zum nächsten Morgen dauerte, dass sich Mike erneut meldete.  
  
Mike Stamford:  
Ja, sorry!  
  
Nicht gerade der Hellste, dieser Stamford! Wieso, um alles in der Welt, klärt er das nicht per Mail, wie jeder normale Mensch? dachte Jim amüsiert und googlete Michael Stamford.  
  
Ein Mediziner. Oh, am Bart's...! Sieh an... Also bloß so eine Art Kollege.  
  
Jim befand, nun sei der rechte Zeitpunkt gekommen, um auf Sherlocks Forum aufzutreten... Er hatte sich einen Spine für theimprobableone zurechtgelegt. Der Unwahrscheinliche sollte ein devoter Fan sein, ein cleverer Nerd mit geringem Selbstvertrauen...  
  
theimprobableone:  
mr holmes, in meiner wohnung ist ein zimmer frei, wenn sie möchten.  
  
Während Jim diesen kleinen Satz auf Sherlocks Forum postete, geschah etwas Seltsames! Er bekam zuerst Herzklopfen, dann Atemnot und schließlich verspürte er ein ganz flaues und merkwürdig flattriges Gefühl im Magen.  
Verwirrt hielt er inne und rang nach Luft.  
  
Was ist los mit mir? fragte er sich besorgt. Ich werde doch wohl nicht krank? Ich werde nicht mehr krank, seit ich von der Erfindung des Internets erfahren habe!  
  
Wieso begann er sich mit einem Mal so schwach und schwindlig zu fühlen, als ob sich alles Blut aus seinem Kopf und seinen Extremitäten zurückzöge…?  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, natürlich…!  
Ganz natürlich.  
Im biologischen Sinne 'natürlich'.  
  
Ja, der Gedanke an Sherlock erregte ihn, das tat er ja schon seit vielen Jahren, doch das hier – diese überfallartige Heftigkeit überraschte ihn nun doch.  
Er hatte nicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Erwägung gezogen, dass Sherlock wirklich kommen könnte, um sich seine Wohnung anzusehen!  
Aber die bloße Idee erwies sich als absolut überwältigend!  
  
Wohne bei mir!  
Wohne mir bei!  
  
Selbst am Rande einer Ohnmacht und mit irrsinnig wenig Blut in seinem fantasievollen Gehirn, war er noch zu geistreichen Wortspielchen imstande, wie er nun zufrieden feststellte…!  
  
Jim schickte sein Angebot ab und wollte lachen. Aber dazu war er kaum noch in der Lage, mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich auf Schaumgummibeinen die eineinhalb Schritte vom Schreibtisch zur Couch, öffnete mit zitternden Händen die lästige, viel zu enge Jeans, zerrte sie sich bis in die Kniekehlen und sank dann stöhnend und am ganzen Körper bebend in die Polster.  
  
„Sherlock…!“ ächzte er atemlos.  
Er schloss seine Hände um sein heißes, inzwischen schmerzhaft steifes Glied…  
  
Schon vor Jahren hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er bei der Wahl seines Künstlernamens etwas außer Acht gelassen hatte: Immer wieder gab es da aufdringliche Personen, die ihn Dick oder Dickie nennen wollten!  
Das ging ihm entschieden zu weit...!  
  
Doch nun stellte er sich vor, dass Sherlock bei ihm wäre. Hier…hier direkt zwischen seinen Beinen. Er malte sich aus, wie der schöne Prinz ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen anschmachten würde, ehe sich sein perfekt geschwungenes Lippenpaar öffnete, um den Liebsten von all seiner Qual zu befreien…    
  
Ja, nenn mich DICK! Ich will dein Dickie sein! Ich und sonst niemand…! jubelte Jim in seinen verwirrten Gedanken.  
  
„make believe!“  
  
Diese Worte hatte Rich Brook schon seit Jahren als Wandtattoo am Treppenaufgang stehen und dann ein weiteres Mal im ersten Stock. Es wirkte harmlos. Nichts weiter als das Motto eines positiv denkenden Künstlers. Aber er, der heimliche Zauberer war groß darin, seine eigenen Wünsche Gestalt annehmen zu lassen.  
So war es auch in diesem Moment.  
Er spürte kräftige, schlanke Arme, die sich um seine Lenden schlangen, und seine eigenen Hände wurden ihm in seiner Vorstellung zu Sherlocks Mund, der sich hingebungsvoll und gierig zugleich um seine Erektion schloss, bereit, all die aufgestaute Sehnsucht aus seinen brennenden Eingeweiden zu trinken…

 

  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	18. 'make believe!'

 

  
  
  
  
  
‚make believe!‘  
  
  
  
Schon vor einigen Jahren hatte Jim unter seinem Pseudonym Rich Brook ein kleines Reihenhaus am Rande des Stadtkerns gemietet. Es waren lauter identische aneinandergeklatschte Häuser vom Anfang den zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts, die jeweils eine Wohnung beherbergten. Erdgeschoss, erster Stock und ausgebautes Dachgeschoss. Unten befand sich ein freundliches Wohnzimmer mit vielen, vielen Bildern die die Wände beinahe schon so dicht bedecken wie bei der berühmten Petersburger Hängung. Bilder von Orten, an denen Jim schon gewesen war, von Orten, die er noch besuchen wollte. Gleich links neben der Wohnzimmertür führte eine Treppe nach oben zur Küche und einem Arbeitszimmer; im Dachgeschoss waren zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Bad untergebracht.  
Am Fuße dieser Treppe und auch im ersten Stock prangte jeweils etwas über Augenhöhe der Schriftzug ‚make believe!‘  
Nach außen hin schien es nichts weiter als das Mantra eines Künstlers zu sein, der von der großen Karriere träumt und auf die gestalterische Macht der Gedanken, auf neurolinguistisches Programmieren vertraut.  
  
Jim allein wusste, dass es so viel mehr war, als nur das.  
Was er nicht wusste – und darin steckte zweifellos eine gewisse tragische Komik! – wie unfassbar real seine Sexfantasie eben gewesen war.  
Er ahnte es nicht mal, aber genauso hätte sich eine vergleichbare, wirkliche Situation auch angefühlt, denn seine Vorstellungskraft war perfekt. Aber da ihm jeglicher Vergleich fehlte, ging er davon aus, dass es selbstverständlich um ein unvorstellbares lustvoller sein müsste, sich Sherlock Holmes tatsächlich hinzugeben und ihn zugleich ganz und gar zu besitzen.  
Nun lag Jim nach dem ermüdenden Liebesspiel mit seinem Fantasieprinzen auf seinem ziemlich klebrigen Sofa und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Er stellte sich vor, dass Sherlock ihm eine PN schreiben würde…  
„Hallo, improbableone!  
Ein Zimmer? Denken Sie denn, das würde mir genügen?  
SH“  
„hallo, mr holmes! Schön, dass sie antworten, denn ich meine es wirklich ernst! natürlich wäre auch die nutzung von küche, bad und wohnzimmer inbegriffen! es ist ein echt süßes, schön gelegenes häuschen. schauen sie doch mal rein!“  
  
Ja, warum nicht…?  
  
Jim würde durch eines der Fenster unter dem Dach nach ihm Ausschau halten und ihn schon von weitem kommen sehen. Aber natürlich würde er sich das nicht anmerken lassen. Noch ein Blick in den Spiegel, ein gewinnendes Lächeln…  
  
Warte das Klingeln ab. Warte…  
Er soll nicht denken, dass ich hier auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen und mich nach ihm verzehrt habe…!  
Einundzwanzig, Zweiundzwanzig, Dreiundzwa – ach, Scheiß drauf!!!  
  
Mit jagendem Herzen würde er zur Tür stürzen und öffnen…!  
…sich mühsam beherrschen und scheinbar gelassen, wenn auch freundlich sagen: „Schön, dass Sie da sind! Immer herein! Wenn Ihnen die Wände zu überladen sein sollten, können wir das gerne ändern, ich bin selbst schon am Überlegen, ob es jetzt nicht doch zu viel geworden ist…  
Es ist zentral gelegen – aber trotzdem nicht laut.  
Und im Spitzboden ist auch noch etwas Stauraum…“  
  
…doch er würde es nicht durchhalten:  
  
„…wissen Sie, ich suche nicht bloß jemanden, um die Miete zu teilen, sondern die Wohnung. Ich wünsche mir, dass das hier wirklich der gemeinsame Livingroom wird, dass ich hier mit einem Gefährten wohnen, leben, reden, denken und  träumen kann…! Was sagst du dazu, Sherlock?“  
„Denken?“ haucht nun der Angebetete hingerissen und fassungslos: „Seit ich denken kann, träume ich von einem Geist, der imstande wäre, mich auf meinen Höhenflügen zu begleiten! Sollte ich ihn endlich gefunden haben?“  
„Ja! Lass uns zusammen denken…! Denken und träumen und leben! Möchtest du jetzt das Dachgeschoss sehen?“  
„Ein Einblick in dein Oberstübchen würde mich viel mehr reizen…!“  
  
Oh, du unschuldiger kleiner Schlingel, du…!  
  
„Das rote Zimmer geht nach Osten hinaus und das Blaue nach Westen, such es dir aus…“ schlägt Jim vor, obwohl er sich doch eine gänzlich anders motivierte Entscheidung wünscht!  
Er stellt sich vor, wie Sherlock ihm gegenübertreten, diese weißen, langen, schlanken Hände heben und zärtlich um sein Gesicht legen wird…  
  
„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich will kein Zimmer, ich will dich! Ganz gleich wo!“  
  
Jim ist es, als schwebe er in diese unwirklich blaugrünschimmernde Iris hinauf, schon stellt er sich auf die Zehenspitzen –  
  
…als er plötzlich einen Textalert vernahm.  
  
Sherlock musste ihm geantwortet haben!  
  
Mit klopfenden Herzen raffte er sich auf und schleppte sich zurück in seinen Schreibtischsessel.  
  
‚Okay…!‘ japste er halblaut. ‚Und jetzt komm wieder runter! Du hast dir das Image eines netten, heterosexuellen Singles erarbeitet! Du hast noch so viel vor: Du kannst noch keinen männlichen Mitbewohner gebrauchen! Und selbst wenn er käme, um sich die Wohnung anzusehen, selbst wenn…  
Nein! Er muss sich in meinen Geist verlieben! In meine Pläne! In meine genialen Verbrechen, meine tödlichen Tricks…!  
IN MICH!  
NICHT IN DEN NIEDLICHEN, LIEBEN, DUMMEN, KLEINEN RICHY BROOK!!!‘  
  
Er atmete noch zweimal tief durch, ehe er das Forum aktualisierte:  
  
SH: Habe schon eines, danke.  
  
Das war alles, was Sherlock geschrieben hatte!  
  
Es war um so vieles einfacher und vernünftiger so – und doch schmerzte es Jim tief, ja, die irrationale Enttäuschung trieb ihm sogar die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Reiß dich zusammen, ermahnte er sich, hab Geduld! Es wäre fatal, jetzt alles zu überstürzen…  
Ich habe ihm als alberner kleiner Fan geschrieben! Natürlich zieht er das nicht in Erwägung!  
  
Nun, eines wusste Jim mit Sicherheit: Sherlock hatte noch keine neue Bleibe…!  
  
Aber Moment mal, dämmerte es ihm, das würde ja bedeuten…!  
  
"Oh, Sherlock!" grinste Jim in seinen Bildschirm. "Du lügst ja! Das gefällt mir!"  
  
Diese kleine Sünde gab ihm neue Hoffnung. Sein Prinz mochte clean sein, doch rein war er nicht. Wer durch Lügen seine eigene Realität erschafft, verleugnet die Wahrheit.  
  
Jim schrieb all seine Vorsätze in den Wind und gab sich erneut seiner Sehnsucht hin.  
  
sie können es haben, wenn sie möchten, beharrte er als theimprobableone.  
  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
wenn ich sie mal auf einen Drink einladen darf, hätten wir sicher viel spaß, legte er nach.  
  
Aber noch immer keine Reaktion.  
  
Das war bitter und ernüchternd.  
Doch Jim sagte sich, dass es absolut in Ordnung sei: Sein Prinz durfte niemand sein, der dem Erstbesten auf den Leim ging, den ein schlanker Körper hinriss, oder der sich in einem Paar dunkler Augen verlor; der nur sich wegen einiger magischer Momente überirdischer Lust verschenkte!  
Nein, Sherlock – wenn er denn der war, für den Jim ihn hielt – würde sich in seine cleveren Rätsel, in seine perfekten Verbrechen, in die Pläne seines gottgleichen Genies verlieben!  
Über diesen unermesslich reichen Schatz verfügte nur er allein auf der Welt!  
Yes…! I am RICH…!  
  
Na, du wirst schon noch anbeißen, Sweetheart! dachte Jim siegesgewiss.  
Er bekam immer was er wollte.  
Früher oder später.   
  
  
  
tbc


	19. Geduld

  
  
Jefferson Hope meldete sich per SMS wegen eines weiteren Mordes.  
Das hatte aber auch lange genug gedauert! Ganze sechs Wochen! Und das, wo doch Hopes Zeit so knapp sein konnte!  
  
Diesmal hatte Hope während eines Unwetters einen jungen Burschen aufgelesen und gestorben war der dann in einem Sportcenter…  
…nicht so jung wie Carl Powers und nicht im Schwimmbecken…  
Aber würde nicht auch Sherlock daran denken müssen?  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fand Jim eine weitere Nachricht auf Sherlocks Forum:  
  
G Lestrade:  
Ich habe es schon auf Ihrem Handy und per E-Mail versucht. Jetzt war ich bei Ihrer Wohnung. Es hat noch einen gegeben!  
  
Oh! Herrlich! Das ist Sherlocks Bulle! Er bearbeitet Hopes Morde! Das ist ja wunderbar! Klingt ja ziemlich verzweifelt, der Gute!  
  
  
Kurz entschlossen legte sich Jim einen weiteren Account für The Science of Deduction zu – diesmal nannte er sich einfach wieder Anonymous wie früher. Schlicht aber elegant! Gerade überlegte er noch, was er schreiben solle, als Sherlock dem Yarder antwortete:  
  
Beschäftigt!  
  
"Was!" schnappte Jim in seinem leeren Büro. "Das interessiert dich nicht?!"  
  
Entsetzt starrte er auf den Bildschirm und las das Wort wieder und wieder!  
  
Ruhig! Tu jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes..., sagte er zu sich.  
  
Es war ja erst der zweite mysteriöse Todesfall. Und wenn es gar nicht anders ging, dann konnte Jim ja immer noch den Hinterbliebenen eines Opfers einen anonymen Hinweis geben…oder sie vielleicht per neurolinguistische Programmierung auf Sherlock Holmes stoßen lassen…? Das wollte er doch schon länger einmal ausprobieren…  
Aber dabei sollte er doch besser vorsichtiger zu Werke gehen!  
  
Als Anonymous schrieb er an Sherlocks Forum: Eines Tages werden wir einander begegnen!  
  
Oh, das ist lahm! kam sehr schnell Sherlocks Antwort.  
(Weil er sich so langweilte oder weil er so verbissen eine neue Bleibe suchte?)  
  
Anonymous konterte: Sie wissen ja nicht, wer ich bin!  
  
SH: Nein, aber Sie benutzen Sätze wie: Eines Tages werden wir einander begegnen. Wenn Sie mich stalken oder mir drohen wollen, benutzen Sie wenigstens Ihre Fantasie!"  
  
  
Oh, sind wir aber heute schlecht gelaunt! dachte Jim schmunzelnd. Aber was meine Fantasie anbelangt...! Du wirst schon sehen...!  
  
  
Ein paar Tage später meldete sich bei Sherlock jemand wegen einer verschwundenen Katze!  
  
Jim lachte: "Armes Detektivchen!"  
  
Immerhin war der andere beeindruckt, dass Sherlock aus diesem häufigen Nachnamen, den er preisgegeben hatte, schließen konnte, dass er der berühmte Ex-Boxer 'Der Major' war!  
  
  
Was Jim ein wenig aufschreckte, war, dass sich ein paar Tage später eine Molly Hooper bemerkbar machte und von Sherlock wissen wollte, ob er womöglich demnächst zurück ins Krankenhaus käme, denn sie habe dort einen Schlips gefunden, der möglicherweise ihm gehöre.  
  
Sollte er sich so getäuscht haben? Lief da etwa was?!  
  
Er googlete Molly Hooper, fand aber nur heraus, dass sie am Bart's in der Pathologie arbeitete. Nun, das war natürlich interessant für Sherlock...aber doch hoffentlich nicht ...mehr...?  
  
Als Sherlocks Antwort kam, beruhigte Jim sich allerdings rasch: Sherlock korrigierte ihre Rechtschreibung und schien eher genervt von ihr.  
  
  
Jim ließ Sherlock observieren, wann immer sich de Möglichkeit dazu bot. Täglich erreichten ihn neue Daten und Bilder. Dieses Material diente keineswegs nur dazu, Mycroft zu zermürben. Jim hatte einfach Freude daran, seinen Märchenprinzen auf all seinen Wegen zu begeiten.  
Sherlocks Ortskenntnis war übrigens beispiellos! Er hatte nicht nur den Stadtplan von London im Kopf, er kannte auch alle Einbahnstraßen, Abkürzungen – auch durch Häuser hindurch oder über Feuertreppen und Dächer – und war immer auf dem Laufenden über aktuelle Baustellen, die den Verkehr behindern konnten. Ebenso wusste er über leerstehende Häuser Bescheid. Anscheinend bediente er sich eines weit verzweigten Netzes von Wohnsitzlosen und ähnlichen asozialen Subjekten, die für ihn unauffällig überall auf Londons Straßen spionierten.  
Tja, Sherlock verfügte nun mal nicht über Jims Möglichkeiten – aber auch er hatte seine Handlanger und das war schon ziemlich clever!  
  
Gut zu wissen, dachte Jim. Eines Tages werde ich jemanden in sein Netzwerk einschleusen... Doch diese Möglichkeit werde ich mit äußerster Sorgfalt nutzen, sie ist zu kostbar und zu erfolgversprechend, um sie leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
Eines Tages, Sherlock, wird da ein Mitarbeiter sein, dem du besonders vertraust, doch er wird in Wahrheit mein Spion sein…  
Oder jemand, in dem du dein jüngeres, weniger glückhaftes Selbst siehst, einen cleveren Junkie, eine geniale doch gescheiterte Existenz, in der du dich wieder findest. Vielleicht ein Chemiker und Drogenkoch, der aussteigen möchte? So jemand könnte eine willkommene Gesellschaft für dein einsames Leben sein – und dich von neuem in den Abgrund ziehen, aus dem ich dich dann retten könnte…  
  
Oder vielleicht werde ich es ja auch selbst sein, mich verkleiden wie der König Drosselbart, um meinen stolzen widerspenstigen Prinzgemahl zu zähmen…?  
  
Das wäre grandios! Aber auch ziemlich ekelhaft! Ich könnte dich gewiss nur dann täuschen, wenn ich wirklich eine Weile in der Gosse zugebracht habe und der Dreck tatsächlich echt ist.  
  
Igitt!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	20. Vorzeitige Bescherung (Advent 2009)

 

  
  
  
Es ging auf Weihnachten zu...  
  
Jim zog ein paar Webseiten mit Hilfsprojekten auf, die ordentlich auf die Tränendrüsen drückten, dazu virtuelle Konten und verschickte Bettelmails mit Fotos von dunkelhäutigen, mageren Kindern mit großen, traurigen Augen. Er hätte das nicht gebraucht, denn seine anderen Projekte liefen prächtig, aber es war das einzige an Weihnachten, was ihm Spaß machte. Die Leute sind ja sooo dumm!  
  
  
Sherlock war anscheinend einige Zeit obdachlos gewesen, war da und dort kurz untergekommen oder hatte im Bart’s genächtigt. Jim hatte ihn nie mehr als zehn, zwölf Stunden aus den Augen verloren, aber trotzdem war er jedes Mal wieder ein wenig nervös geworden.  
Doch jetzt schien der Prinz endlich ein standesgemäßes Domizil gefunden zu haben: In der Baker Street.  
  
Aber warum veröffentlichte er die neue Adresse noch nicht auf seinem Forum?  
Nur eine vorübergehende Lösung, also?  
  
Ich will Gewissheit, damit ich die Bude verwanzen kann! dachte Jim ungeduldig. Außerdem steht die Wohnung genau gegenüber leer... Was für Möglichkeiten...!  
  
  
Mycroft Holmes empfing pro Woche mindestens drei Nachrichten von Jim. Außer Bildmaterial enthielten sie fürsorgliche, mitfühlende Botschaften, wie: 'Er braucht wirklich jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst!' – 'Sie müssen doch krank sein vor Sorge!' oder 'Oh, das hätte böse enden können!'  
  
Doch Mr Holmes reagierte nicht so ängstlich, wie Jim erwartet hatte...  
  
Ach, und Jefferson Hope war auch eine Enttäuschung:  
  
Erst zwei Morde!? Das will ein Serienkiller sein? Angeblich kann er doch jeden Moment tot umfallen mit seinem Aneurysma…!  
  
Natürlich könnte ich ihm drohen..., überlegte Jim. Wenn das herauskäme, wäre seine Lizenz gleich futsch!  
  
Er rief ihn an und fragte, wie die Geschäfte denn so liefen.  
  
"Nicht im Advent", sagte Hope. "Nicht zu Weihnachten..." Er klang müde.  
"Was? Denken Sie an Ihre Kinder! Daran, dass Sie sie nicht sehen dürfen! Wo bleibt Ihr Stolz? Ihr Zorn? Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mann!"  
  
Für dieses Mal ließ Jim es dabei bewenden.  
  
Ob Sherlock Weihnachten mag? grübelte er weiter. Ich hoffe nicht! Es ist geschmacklos! Einfach geschmacklos!  
  
Irgendwie lief es nicht, wie es sollte – alles schien so träge und grau...  
  
Ja, der große Zauberer kämpfte mit einem Winterdepressiönchen!  
  
  
Doch da meldete sich Irene Adler: "Hallo, Jim! Hab ein Weihnachtspräsent für Dich! Du wirst sehr zufrieden mit mir sein! Handynummer folgt!"  
"Oh, dir auch schöne Feiertage, meine Teure! Du machst mich ja ganz neugierig!"  
Er wählte gleich die Mobilfunknummer an, die sie ihm simste und lauschte erwartungsvoll, denn er hatte da schon so eine Ahnung...  
  
"Sergeant Sally Donovan?"  
  
Oh, ja! freute sich Jim im Stillen: Das ist optimal! Irene, du bist ein Goldstück!  
  
Im Übrigen amüsierte es ihn, dass Sally in Wirklichkeit nicht etwa Sarah hieß – wie gewöhnliche Sallys – sondern Salome und dass ihr Vater ebenfalls Ire war und der Nachname Donovan so viel wie dunkel oder braun bedeutet, was bei Sally nun mal sehr passend war...  
  
"Ah, Salome, hier ist Ihr Boss! Gratuliere zur Beförderung. Wie ist denn der neue Chef?"  
  
"Na, netter als der arrogante Gregson und der knurrige Jones allemal!"  
  
"Haben Sie schon von Sherlock Holmes gehört?"  
  
"Nicht nur gehört, ich hatte schon mit ihm zu tun! Er hat Jones schon mal geholfen und Gregson hat ihn auch schon das ein oder andere Mal zu Rate gezogen."  
  
"Was? Und das erfahre ich jetzt erst?!" schimpfte Jim außer sich.  
  
"Aber...bei allem Respekt, Boss...!" stammelte Donovan eingeschüchtert. "Wie hätte ich ahnen können..."  
  
"Ja, ja, schon gut! Mein Versäumnis!" knurrte Jim aufgebracht. "Ist auch egal jetzt. Was wissen Sie noch?"  
  
"Es wird gemunkelt, Lestrade ziehe ihn oft hinzu, wenn er nicht weiter weiß."  
  
"Kalter Kaffee!“ winkte Jim ab. „Was noch?"  
  
"Da gibt es diesen einen Forensiker. Jung, ehrgeizig – und ich denke, opportunistisch. Philipp Anderson. Er bewundert Holmes insgeheim, eifert ihm nach, lechzt nach seiner Anerkennung. Doch ich könnte mir vorstellen, wenn sie ihm auf Dauer versagt bleiben sollte, könnte seine Begeisterung durchaus auch in Hass umschlagen…Derzeit wurmt es ihn zwar, wenn Holmes ihn zur Schnecke macht, aber er schluckt es noch und versucht immer wieder, ihn zu beeindrucken!“  
  
„Oh, interessant…! Behalten Sie ihn im Auge, er könnte nützlich sein… Hm… Und wie ist Mr Holmes denn so? Die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm?“  
Es entstand eine kleine Stille.  
  
„Verzeihung, Boss…es geht mich natürlich nichts an, ich frage nur, damit ich meine Aufgabe optimal erfüllen kann. Weshalb genau soll ich diesen Mr Holmes…im Auge behalten…?“ fragte Donovan. Sie klang kühl und sachlich, doch Jim wusste, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, ihn zu enttäuschen oder in diesem Fall wohl eher in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten.  
  
„Nun, weil er äußerst clever und wie ich fürchte integer und unbestechlich ist – und damit für so manche meiner Unternehmungen zu einer gewissen Gefahr werden kann! Ich muss alles über seine Vorlieben und Schwächen wissen!“    
  
„Verstehe! Also, Boss…ich weiß, eigentlich meinen Sie mit Schwäche etwas anderes, aber dieser Holmes sticht vor allem durch einen besonderen Mangel hervor: Er ist… furchtbar – also…sozial furchtbar! Ständig stellt er Leute bloß. Er liebt Morde. Er ist so heiß drauf, dass ich denke, dass er bloß durch Zufall auf der Seite der Guten steht! Ich glaube, er würde nur zu gerne mal selbst einen begehen! Oder besser noch eine Serie! Er ist zweifellos genial – aber oft denke ich, er ist ein richtiger Freak! Ein fanatischer Irrer! Allein diese Augen manchmal!"  
  
Sally Donovan war letztlich ein ganz normales, unartiges Mädchen. Sie war es, weil sie sich Wünsche erfüllen wollte. Geld, Ansehen, eine Karriere. Nicht, weil Verbrechen Cleverness erfordern, oder weil sie es reizvoll gefunden hätte, böse zu sein, nein, sie stellte aus purem, egoistischem Pragmatismus das Wohl anderer Menschen oder die Gültigkeit des Gesetzes hintenan, wenn es um ihre Wünsche ging. Eine gewöhnliche kleine Sünderin, zwar mit einem nur winzig kleinen, kaum hinderlichen Gewissen gehandicapt, aber weit entfernt davon, ein richtiger Dämon zu sein.    
Doch Jim war viel zu klug, sie seine Geringschätzung auch nur ahnen zu lassen. Und schließlich: Nützlich war sie ja trotzdem.  
  
"Oh, Salome!“ rief er in anerkennendem Ton, „Sie sind ein kluges Mädchen! Wirklich sehr clever."  
  
"Danke, Boss!" sagte sie überrascht.  
  
"Ich verrate Ihnen was: Weil er so ein Genie ist, habe ich ...sagen wir, Pläne mit ihm! Seien Sie so gut, und versuchen Sie, sich mit ihm anzufreunden, ja?"  
  
"Anfreunden?!" platzte Sally heraus. "Jemand wie der findet keine Freunde!"  
  
"Gutes Stichwort!" grinste Jim und dachte sich: Hab dich! Du hast ihn längst vergeblich angebaggert, deshalb bist du auch so zornig auf ihn! "Also, Salome! Folgende Befehle: Bringen Sie diesen Anderson gegen Holmes auf. Unauffällig. Stück für Stück. Unterwandern Sie ihn. Jedes Mittel ist recht. Und ich will über alles, was mit Mr Holmes zu tun hat, sofort unterrichtet werden. Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er tatsächlich einmal ...eine vielversprechende Bekanntschaft machen sollte: Auf alle Fälle vergraulen! Sie machen das schon! Ich melde mich wieder! Frohes Schaffen!"  
  
Na, also! Es geht ja doch wenigstens ein bisschen voran, versuchte er sich aufzumuntern.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	21. Das Fest der Liebe

 

  
  
  
Für Mycroft Holmes hatte Jim sich etwas Besonderes ausgedacht: Einen E-Mail-Adventskalender! Seit dem 1. Dezember sandte er ihm täglich einen lieben, kleinen Gruß, aber statt aufwärts zählte er dabei abwärts, hatte also mit der 25 begonnen, denn er fand, dass ein Countdown bedrohlich wirke, weil man damit die Zündung einer Rakete oder gar einer Bombe verbindet. Natürlich kamen auch diese Nachrichten immer von einer anderen Adresse. Mal mit Foto, mal mit einem kurzen Videoclip: Seine Leute erwischten dieser Tage ein paar wirklich schöne Schnappschüsse und Szenen von Sherlock! Zum Beispiel eine, wo er knapp vor einem Doppeldeckerbus über die Straße flitzte, eine, wo sich mit einem Kerl prügelte, der ihn mit einem Messer bedrohte oder eine, wo er auf einem Dach stand, einfach weil er von dort einen besseren Überblick hatte...  
  
  
Ob Sherlock Weihnachten mag? grübelte Jim. Ich hoffe nicht! Es ist geschmacklos! Einfach geschmacklos!  
  
  
Irgendwie lief es nicht, wie es sollte – alles schien so träge und grau...  
  
Ja, der große Zauberer kämpfte mit einem Winterdepressiönchen!  
  
"Hallo, Janine, meine kleine Hexe!  
Kommst du über Weihnachten nachhause...?" begann Jim eine Mail an seine Halbschwester.  
  
Dann gefror er förmlich über der Tastatur: Zwei Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf.  
Der erste war: Was zum Teufel machst du da eigentlich??  
Und der zweite: Natürlich! Wieso bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen!  
  
Wenn die Holmes-Brüder noch Eltern hatten, würden die sich doch wegen Weihnachten bei ihren Söhnen melden! Oder die würden zum Fest anrufen!  
  
Er überlegte, ob er die Briefpost abfangen oder auch Sherlocks Handy mit einer Spyware infizieren sollte.  
  
Aber da ging auch schon wieder ein Anruf auf Mycrofts Handy ein. Eine unterdrückte Nummer.  
  
„Mycroft Holmes!“ Genervtes Stöhnen lag in seinem Ton. Gar nicht diplomatisch.  
„Komm schon Mykie, du weißt genau wer dran ist!“ sagte eine nicht mehr junge, aber doch noch muntere Frauenstimme.  
„Ja, Mummy!“  
  
Jim schnappte nach Luft und versuchte natürlich gleich, den Anruf zurück zu verfolgen.  
  
„Zeig gefälligst etwas mehr Freude, wenn ich dich anrufe – noch dazu in der Vorweihnachtszeit! Was ist? Wirst du dieses Jahr kommen?“ fragte Mummy Holmes.  
„Nein, ich habe viel zu viel zu tun!“  
„Jaja. Wozu hat man überhaupt Kinder, wenn sie Weihnachten nicht nachhause kommen? Wenigstens! Und was macht Sherlock?“  
„Für seine Verhältnisse relativ wenig Unsinn. Jedenfalls ist er clean. Ich passe auf ihn auf.“  
„Aber er scheint gerade keine Wohnung zu haben, nicht? Ich habe seine Site gefunden. Sie sieht so...traurig aus...“  
„Ach, was! Er findet das bloß...cool…“  
  
Er hatte eine Weile nach dem richtigen Terminus gesucht und sich für einen Ausdruck entschieden, von dem er annahm, dass er – wenn auch fast schon zeitlos – noch immer bei der jüngeren Generation in Mode sei.  
  
„Natürlich habe ich ihm schon angeboten, wenigstens vorübergehend bei mir unterzukommen – und natürlich weigert er sich“, fuhr Mycroft Holmes fort. „Versuch doch mal wieder, ihn einzuladen. Vielleicht geschieht ein Weihnachtswunder!“  
So wie er das aussprach, war eindeutig, dass er für dieses sentimentale Fest nur Abscheu und Verachtung übrig hatte. Bravo, Mycroft!  
„Ich bin Mathematikerin. Ich glaube nicht an Wunder!“ lachte sie. „Aber ich werde es trotzdem versuchen.  
Pass auf alle Fälle auf ihn auf, ja...?“  
Hier hatte sich ihr Ton geändert: Nicht mehr heiter, sondern sorgenvoll und bedrückt.  
„Gruß von Daddy. Hab dich lieb!“ würgte sie dann das Gespräch rasch ab.  
„Ja, Mum...danke...Frohe Feiertage...“, brummte Mycroft Holmes.  
  
„Ah, zu kurz!“ schimpfte Jim laut. Er hatte nicht ermitteln können, woher der Anruf gekommen war.  
Aber immerhin wusste er, dass die Eltern lebten und die Mutter Mathematikerin war. Damit ließ sich etwas anfangen!  
  
Das Projekt Weihnachtspost scheiterte jedoch auf der ganzen Linie.  
Seltsam...  
  
Aber nein, ich Dummerchen! sagte er sich dann. Die Mutter ist Mathematikerin und immer mehr Senioren nutzen das Internet. Bestimmt verschickt sie E-Cards!  
Also hackte er sich in Mycroft Holmes‘ Mails und suchte nach Hinweisen auf einen weiteren, einen privaten Account.  
Oh, Mr Holmes war vorsichtig, was das anging – doch für jemanden mit Jims Fähigkeiten, dann doch nicht vorsichtig genug.  
Als Jim die beiden Buchstaben sah, mit denen diese E-Mail-Adresse namens Holmes, die die Weihnachts-E-Card verschickt hatte, ihre Vornamen abgekürzt hatte, fiel es ihm – wie man so sagt – wie Schuppen von den Augen: M. L. Holmes! Aber natürlich! Er hatte ja einmal ein Buch von ihr gelesen! Über die Dynamik der Verbrennung! Doch er wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es von einer Frau geschrieben sein könnte! Was für eine brillante alte Lady!  
  
Natürlich war es ein Klacks für Jim, die beiden alten Leutchen ausfindig zu machen.  
Er überlegte, ob er Mycroft Holmes darüber in Kenntnis setzen sollte, dass er von ihnen wusste – so als Weihnachtsüberraschung! Doch dann beschloss er, das vorerst für sich zu behalten.  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	22. Happy New Year! (31. Dezember 2009-28. Januar 2010)

  
   
  
  
  
  
  
Das Neue Jahr brach an.  
  
Was würde es Jim wohl bringen?  
Selbstverständlich glaubte er nicht an Wahrsagerei, denn er war selbst seines Glückes Schmied – und brillant darin! ...und doch, dieses eine Mal hätte er gerne Blei gegossen oder etwas ähnlich Albernes getan...  
  
Es war zum Mäuse melken: Er hatte seinen Prinzen doch so sehnsüchtig gesucht und nun war er wie blockiert und wusste nicht, wie er weiter machen sollte – aber das war nur Jefferson Hopes schuld!  
  
SPES SAEPE FALLIT  
  
Die Hoffnung trügt oft – das war einer der ersten Sätze, die Jim im Lateinunterricht gelernt hatte.  
Wie unsinnig, so eine tote Sprache noch so zu kultivieren...!  
  
Aber ein wahres Wort: Hoffnung allein ist ein ganz, ganz schlechter Plan!  
Doch Beharrlichkeit ist demgegenüber schon ein Fortschritt!  
  
Jim rief ihn an: "Hope! Was ist jetzt!? Drei Könige ist vorbei!!"  
"Ich kann nicht...mir geht's nicht gut...Depression...Burnout... oder so was...", murmelte dieser matt.  
"Papperlapapp! Muss ich Ihnen erst Beine machen?!"  
„Diese...fremden Menschen...! ...der letzte war fast noch ein Kind...“  
„Werden Sie jetzt bloß nicht weich, Mann!“ brüllte Jim ins Telefon: „Bedenken Sie, dass Sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben! Dann suchen Sie sich eben einen…einen Säufer oder eine Ehebrecherin oder was, wenn Ihnen das leichter fällt! Sie sind eine Enttäuschung! Vielleicht hatte Ihre Frau einfach recht, Sie zu verlassen?!“  
  
Nur betretenes Schweigen antwortete ihm.  
  
„Sind Sie noch dran, Hope?“  
  
„Geben Sie mir noch etwas Zeit, Mr. Moriarty...bitte...“  
  
„Ich bin es nicht, der Ihr Aneurysma erschaffen hat!“ spottete Jim kalt.  
  
  
Ja, die Hoffnung hatte ihn enttäuscht. Mal wieder! Er überlegte, mit welchem anderen, neuen Rätsel er seinen Prinzen begeistern könnte und bemühte sich deshalb nicht weiter, Hope zu drängen, dieser war schließlich nur ein lästiges bisschen Ballast, das sich bald von selbst erledigt haben würde. Doch als Jim längst schon nicht mehr damit rechnete – ganze weitere drei Wochen später schlug Hope wirklich ein drittes Mal zu.  
  
Oh, diesmal hat er sogar wieder einen richtigen Promi erwischt! Die stellvertretende Verkehrsministerin! Und die war auch noch sturzbesoffen gewesen! Schööön!  
Ihre Assistentin hatte ihr noch wohlweißlich ihren Autoschlüssel gemopst, denn eine Verkehrsministerin, die mit Alkohol am Steuer erwischt wird, wäre zu peinlich.  
Jim grinste: Aber dann würde sie vielleicht noch leben.  
Das lässt doch die Mahnung 'don’t drink and drive‘ in ganz neuem Licht erscheinen!  
  
Ab drei ist es eine Serie – wer Criminal Minds und ähnliches sieht, weiß das! dachte Jim zufrieden.  
  
Deshalb wurde eine Pressekonferenz anberaumt. Natürlich hackte sich Jim hinein.  
  
Ah, ja, das ist Sherlocks Bulle, Lestrade – große Fotos von den Opfern – schön inszeniert...! amüsierte er sich.  
  
Die gute Salome hatte eine Erklärung vorbereitet.  
Ein Typ, der aussah, als könne er ein Neffe von Paul McCartney sein, fragte: „Zusammenhängende Selbstmorde – wie kann das sein?“  
  
Genau, Paul! Das ist der Punkt! grinste Jim zufrieden in sich hinein. Nun stellte sich Lestrade der peinlichen Befragung nach einer – unmöglichen – Verbindung zwischen den Opfern.  
  
„...wir suchen danach – es muss eine geben...“, schloss er.  
  
Da begannen alle Handys im Konferenzraum zu läuten! Alle gleichzeitig, auch das des DI und seines Sergeants!  
Außerdem erschien ein neuer Eintrag von Sherlock auf dem Forum. Jim aktualisierte die Seite, um ihn sich anzusehen:  
FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH!  
  
„Ignorieren Sie diese SMS!“ sagte Donovan.  
  
„Da steht nur 'falsch'...“  
  
„Ja, ignorieren Sie sie!“  
  
Oh, das ist herrlich...! dachte Jim kichernd. Er schickt allen eine Sammel-SMS, er wusste genau, wer da sein wird! Du bist gut, Sherlock!  
...und du tust gut daran, wenn du dir der Macht der Presse bewusst bist...  
  
Lestrade bekräftigte nochmals seinen Standpunkt und setzte dann hinzu: „Unsere besten Leute ermitteln in diesem Fall...“  
  
WIEDER vielstimmiges Klingeln!  
  
„Da steht wieder 'falsch'...“  
  
Und anscheinend hatten wieder alle dieselbe Nachricht erhalten!  
  
Ist das cool! freute sich Jim.  
  
Ah...! Und nun fiel endlich das Stichwort: Serienmörder!!!  
  
...und Lestrade begann die Nerven zu verlieren!  
"Ja, ich weiß, über die schreiben Sie gerne...", versuchte er bissig abzublocken.  
  
Wie ungeschickt, diese Antwort mit 'Ja' zu beginnen…!  
  
„...ja, aber, wenn es doch Morde sind: Was können die Menschen tun, um sich zu schützen?“ fragte die spitzfindige Rothaarige mit der Brille.  
  
„Nun..., keinen Selbstmord begehen!“ gab Lestrade schnippisch zurück.  
  
Ah, du kriegst Ärger! Du kriegst sowas von Ärger, Inspektorchen! dachte Jim begeistert.  
  
Der DI versuchte zwar noch, das Ruder herumzureißen, aber nach der fatalen Behauptung: „Wir sind alle so sicher, wie wir es sein wollen“, klingelten wieder alle Handys!!!  
  
  
„Oh, Sherlock! Alleine dafür liebe ich dich!“ jauchzte Jim hingerissen in sein leeres Büro.  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	23. PINK! (28.-30. Januar 2010)

  
  
Inzwischen tat sich wieder etwas auf dem Forum und Jim aktualisierte die Seite erneut.  
Zu dem FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH! FALSCH! hatte Lestrade geschrieben:  
  
DANN HELFEN SIE UNS! HIER STERBEN MENSCHEN, SHERLOCK!  
  
Ernsthaft, Sherlock! Ich hoffe, DAS motiviert dich nicht wirklich! Menschen sterben nun mal. Aber das tangiert so immense Geister wie uns doch nicht! Du willst doch Cleverness und Nervenkitzel, nicht wahr??? beschwor Jim den Geliebten in seinen Gedanken.  
  
Dann rief er Hope an: „Machen Sie weiter! So bald wie möglich! Uuund...! Ich willll... ein Opfer mit möglichst viel PINK!!!“  
  
„Was???“ stammelte Hope verdattert.  
  
„Ja: Pink! Das ist wichtig! EMINENT wichtig!!!  
Okay! Was mit Regenbogen geht auch...!“  
  
„...Regenbogen...“, echote Hope niedergeschmettert...  
  
„Genau!  
Aber passen Sie auf, machen Sie keine Fehler! – und ich will sofort Bericht erstattet bekommen, über alles, was sich so tut!  
UND! Hope: Es gibt einen Bonus! Wie für zwei weitere Tote: Wenn ER...! Sie erwischt..., wenn er mit Ihnen redet, sagen Sie ihm, dass er einen Fan hat; wenn er clever ist und nach dem Warum fragt...! Dann: ...verraten Sie ihm, dass Sie einen Sponsor haben! Tun Sie, als sträubten Sie sich – sagen Sie, mein Name werde nicht genannt! Aber wenn er nachhakt, geben Sie meinen Namen preis...!  
Ich will, dass er ihn kennt! Er soll ihm zum Nachtgebet und zum Liebeslied werden, zum Stoßseufzer und zum Lieblingsfluch auf seinen Lippen!  
Und wenn Sie das Spiel mit IHM spielen, will ich, dass Sie andere Pillen verwenden, denn ich will ihn nur betäuben. Ich lasse sie Ihnen durch einen Boten zukommen, wie bei den Vorigen. Ha! Warten Sie! Und ich werde Ihnen einen Text schicken, den Sie ihm sagen sollen, wenn er sich anschickt, die Pille zu nehmen.  
Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, Hoffnung!“  
  
Stille. War Hope noch dran?  
  
   
  
„Holmes, Sie reden von Sherlock Holmes…“, folgerte dieser lahm.  
  
   
  
Jim verkniff sich ein Knurren.  
  
„Ja aber natürlich rede ich von ihm! Dieser Inspektor ist dabei, ihn zu Rate zu ziehen, Sie – Sie…Blödmann!“  
  
   
Dann machte er sich daran, den besagten Text für Hope zu entwerfen. Er notierte:  
  
'Also Hope: Folgendes müssen Sie ihm unbedingt sagen. Den exakten Wortlaut. Darüber hinaus können Sie improvisieren:  
"Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der einen schönen Mord genießt. Da draußen sind noch andere, die wie Sie sind. Außer, dass Sie nur ein Mensch sind und die so viel mehr als das."  
Wenn er dann fragt, was Sie damit meinen, werden Sie sagen:  
"Diesen Namen, den spricht man nicht aus. Und ich werde das auch nicht tun.  
Ich wette, Sie langweilen sich, oder?  
Ja, ich bin mir sicher.  
Ein Mann wie Sie, der so clever ist.  
Aber, was bringt es, clever zu sein, wenn man es nicht beweisen kann?  
Sie sind immer noch süchtig. Und das hier, ist das, wonach Sie wirklich süchtig sind.  
Sie würden alles tun. Absolut alles! Um sich nicht mehr zu langweilen.  
Ist nicht mehr langweilig jetzt, oder?  
Ist das nicht gut? Machen Sie Ihr Spiel! Leisten Sie den Einsatz! Nichts geht mehr."  
  
Doch zuletzt Hope, spätestens wenn er denkt, dass er jetzt sterben wird, nennen Sie ihm meinen Nachnamen.'  
  
Jim überprüfte seine Notizen. Ha, ein Meisterwerk irischer Dichtkunst!  
  
   
  
Und dann erschien eine neue Nachricht auf Sherlocks Forum:  
Habe neue Adresse. 221b Baker Street.  
  
Bald darauf schrieb eine Marie Turner dazu:  
Mrs H sagt, sie hat jetzt einen Promi als Mieter! Hello!!  
  
Ha! dachte Jim. Gotcha! Er bleibt also...!  
Und er mietete flugs die Wohnung genau gegenüber. Sobald er ein wenig Zeit erübrigen konnte, würde er sie mal persönlich in Augenschein nehmen und überlegen, was zu tun sei.  
  
Sally meldete am 29. Januar: 'Holmes hat einen Mordfall per Mail bzw. SMS gelöst. Da ist einer gestorben, weil er zu abergläubisch war, um unter einer Leiter durch zu laufen! Sie finden das sicher bald auf seiner gruseligen Site!'  
  
Jim sah nach und rief dann Donovan an: „Hab’s gerade gelesen, der Fall mit der grünen Leiter. Dabei war der Plan wirklich nicht schlecht! Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte, was ist denn mit diesem…Anderson?“  
  
„Oh…, der…! Naja, er hat’s nicht so gezeigt – Sherlock gegenüber, meine ich, aber der war…total begeistert…!“ gestand sie stockend.  
  
„Ah, das ist nicht gut, das ist nicht gut! Salomé! En avant, ma chérie! Sie müssen ihn bezirzen!“ verlangte er.  
  
„Wird gemacht, Boss!“ antwortete sie zackig.  
  
Tatsächlich dauerte es nach dem dritten Mord nur zwei Tage, bis Hope sich schon am 30. Januar um kurz nach sechs Uhr abends wieder meldete: „Hab's gemacht, so 'ne Schnepfe ganz in Pink! Aber musste da schneller weg, weil da plötzlich Kids in das Abbruchhaus kamen – aber gesehen haben sie mich nicht...“  
  
„Guuut! Wo?"  
  
"Lauriston Gardens."  
  
"Okay. Sonst alles glattgegangen...?“ fragte Jim lauernd.  
  
„Eh – aber ja, klar...“  
  
Du lügst! urteilte Jim sofort, du hast irgendwas versiebt! – doch diesmal empfand er keinen Groll.  
Hope würde trotzdem seinen Zweck erfüllen!!  
  
Jim hackte sich in die passende Überwachungskamera und beobachtete, wie Polizei samt Spurensicherung am Tatort eintraf.  
Etwas später fuhr der DI in seinem silbernen BMW vor.  
Schließlich kam auch ein Taxi.  
Nicht Hope, natürlich.  
  
Jim hätte beinahe laut gejubelt, als nun Sherlock ausstieg.  
Doch was war das? Was hatte er da für einen hinkenden, kleinen Kerl bei sich?  
Merkwürdig…  
Besser, ich alarmiere gleich mal Salome...!  
Das tat er, dann schickte er Mycroft Holmes mal wieder eine Mail.  
  
„Hallo, Mr Holmes. Wer ist denn dieser kleine, blonde Krüppel bei Ihrem Brüderchen? Letzterer ermittelt gerade in Lauriston Gardens, falls Sie das nicht wissen... Sie sollten diesen Kerl dringend überprüfen, nicht? Ich habe ein Foto gemacht, um Ihnen diese Aufgabe zu erleichtern. Ich tippe auf Ex-Soldat.“  
  
"Holmes hat mir diesen kleinen Kerl als Kollegen vorgestellt. Aber später hat er ihn einfach stehen lassen, so dass Hinkebein zusehen konnte, wie er wieder nachhause kommt. Er war ziemlich angepisst. Und ich hab ihn dann auch noch mal vor Holmes gewarnt. Ich denke, den können wir vergessen!" meldete Salome nur einige Minuten später bereits.  
  
Das will ich aber auch hoffen! dachte Jim. Doch er wollte sicher gehen. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde rief er Mycroft Holmes an.  
"Haben Sie den Veteranen überprüft?"  
"Er ist harmlos. Ein ganz kleines Licht."  
"Sie verschweigen mir etwas. Woher kennt er Sherlock? Was macht er bei ihm?"  
"Finden Sie es doch selbst heraus!" Mycroft Holmes legte auf.  
  
Jetzt wurde Jim doch nervös. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was zu tun sei. Dann rief er Donovan an: "Bringen Sie Lestrade auf die Idee, dass Sherlock inzwischen bestimmt irgendwelche Beweise gefunden und mit nachhause genommen hat. Sollte er nicht selbst darauf kommen, schlagen Sie eine Drogenrazzia vor. Und wenn Sie drin sind, verwanzen Sie die Wohnung!"  
  
„Klar, Boss! Übrigens…“  
  
„Was denn noch?“  
  
„Ich wollte nur sagen: Anderson dürfte kein Problem mehr darstellen. Der Blinzler frisst mir aus der Hand.“  
  
Aha. Hat ihn also flachgelegt, das Luder! dachte er. So ist's brav! Wir kommen voran!  
  
Etwas später kam eine SMS von Hope:  
  
'Habe Handy der Toten im Auto! Sah aus, als riefe sie mich an! Bin hingefahren, obwohl ich einen Fahrgast dabei hatte, der mein nächstes Opfer werden sollte, gerade als ich wieder weg fuhr, weil sich nichts tat, sah ich im Rückspiegel, wie Holmes mir nachrennt! Also hab ich versucht, ihn abzuhängen. Denke schon, ich bin ihn los! – da ist er plötzlich vor mir und hält mich an! Er muss eine Abkürzung gefunden haben! Zu Fuß! Mit noch einem Kerl! Sie haben sich als Polizei ausgegeben und sich für meinen Fahrgast interessiert. Aber SH merkte gleich, dass der aus den USA und eben erst gelandet sein muss. Ich glaube, sie haben noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft! Was mache ich jetzt?'  
  
  
Jim starrte perplex auf das Display: Mit NOCH einem Kerl????  
  
   
  
  
  
  
tbc


	24. Welch Hörspiel! Aber ach! Ein Hörspiel nur!* (30. Januar 2010, später Abend)

  
  
  
  
  
Jim starrte perplex auf das Display: Mit NOCH einem Kerl?! Was, um alles in der Welt, hatte das zu bedeuten?!  
  
Er rief Hope an:  
  
"Hope, Sie Unglückswurm! Was haben Sie da angestellt? Und was ist mit dem Ami?"  
"Ich habe ihn laufen lassen. Er fand unsere Verfolger zwar recht amüsant, aber er wurde auch misstrauisch und hat sie dem nächsten Streifenpolizist gemeldet."  
"Okay. Wer war der andere Kerl?"  
"Weiß nicht – so'n Kleiner mit kurzem blondem Haar. Auch Brite. Relativ braun gebrannt für die Jahreszeit..."  
"Ich schick Ihnen ein Foto....", murmelte Jim unbehaglich.  
"Yep! Das ist er", bestätigte Hope.  
"Und hat er gehumpelt?"  
"Gehumpelt? Die beiden waren hinter mir her wie Windhunde auf der Rennbahn, ehe dieser Holmes sich eine Abkürzung einfallen ließ!"  
  
Verflixt! Wie ist das denn passiert? fragte sich Jim entsetzt.  
Es war einer der wenigen Momente in seinem Leben, in denen er ratlos war. Und diesmal hasste er es. Er glaubte nicht an Wunderheiler – ob sie nun Jesus oder Sherlock heißen sollten. Aber das war definitiv seltsam.  
  
„Na, okay. Weitermachen, Hope!“  
  
Er überlegte und schrieb eine weitere Mail an Mycroft.  
Versuchen Sie keine Tricks, Mr Holmes! Hatten Sie nicht auch den Eindruck, dass das Hinken dieses Veteranen psychosomatisch ist?  
  
Doch dann hielt er inne.  
  
Nein, sagte er sich dann. Nein, warten wir's ab... Im Übrigen kann ich selbst nachsehen!  
Er durchstöberte Mycroft Holmes Mails und fand heraus, dass der kleine Kriegsveteran ein Captain und Armeedoktor namens John Watson war, der nach einer Verwundung in Afghanistan seinen Abschied genommen hatte.  
  
Dann meldete sich Sally wieder: "Tja, Boss, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen das sagen soll, aber dieses Hinkebein ist immer noch bei Mr Holmes und das Komische ist, er hinkt jetzt gar nicht mehr!"  
"Bleiben Sie dabei, dass Sie ihn vergraulen. Machen Sie Sherlock Holmes vor ihm schlecht, warnen Sie ihn vor dem Umgang mit ihm!"    
„Bin schon dabei, Boss!“  
  
Jim schaute und hörte mit, sobald Sally einige Wanzen und Kameras installiert hatte.  
  
Interessante Wohnung...altmodisch, mit einem gewissen Flair...chaotisch...  
Aber was findet er nur an diesem ...Watson? Ist doch gar nicht sein Stil! Dieser unmööögliche Strickpulli...!  
  
Hope mochte clever sein, aber er hatte wohl einfach nicht die Nerven für diese Sache! Oder lag es an seinem Alter? Hatte er einfach zu wenig Ahnung von moderner Technik? Wie konnte dieser Schussel denn bloß das Handy seines letzten Opfers immer noch eingeschaltet mit sich herumkutschieren?!  
Aber egal: Sherlock sollte ihn ja finden!  
  
Ah, Sherlock ist ganz schön rüde zu Lestrade und zu seinem neuen kleinen Freund, das wird sich bald erledigt haben! dachte Jim.  
  
Bald darauf simste Hope: 'Stehe jetzt vor seinem Haus. Die Bullen sind in seiner Wohnung, aber ich werde ihn schon herauslocken...!'  
  
Jim hörte über Hopes Handy mit, was dieser mit Sherlock besprach. Hope machte das wirklich gut. Sorgte dafür, dass Sherlock mit ihm kam, statt den Bullen Bescheid zu geben – allein, ohne sein neues Anhängsel!  
  
Jim verfolgte die Route des Taxis und loggte sich von Zeit zu Zeit in die entsprechenden Überwachungskameras ein. Doch plötzlich: Black out!  
  
"Was ist das denn jetzt!?" fragte er verärgert, wieso gingen plötzlich alle Kameras nicht mehr? "Oh..., oh, ich verstehe: Mycroft macht die Augen zu, damit ich nichts sehen soll! Naja, das wird dir auch nichts helfen. Für diesmal lasse ich dir das durchgehen!"  
Immerhin konnte Jim noch mithören und allem Anschein nach lief es wirklich gut.  
Hope schaffte es, Sherlock für sein Spiel zu begeistern! Ja, obwohl er wusste, wie unvernünftig das wäre, war der kühne Prinz bereit, die Pille zu nehmen!  
  
Aber dann, noch ehe Hope seinen wundervollen Monolog aus Jims Feder beenden konnte: Ein Klirren, ein Krachen!  
Ein Ächzen von Hope und ein Poltern.  
  
Niemand sprach mehr. Ein paar leise Geräusche...Husten...und Keuchen.  
  
Was zum Teufel, passiert da?! fragte sich Jim.  
  
"Hatte ich recht?“ fragte Sherlock. „Ich hatte recht, oder? Ist das die gute Kapsel?“  
Doch Hope antwortete nicht.  
„Na, schön! Sagen Sie mir eins: Ihr Sponsor! Wer war es, der Sie auf mich gebracht hat? Mein Fan! Sagen Sie mir den Namen!“  
„Nein“, kam es heiser von Hope.  
„Sie werden sterben, aber ich kann Ihnen immer noch wehtun! Geben Sie mir den Namen!“  
  
Oh! freute sich Jim. Du klingst ja auf einmal so märchenhaft böse! Das gefällt mir!  
  
Dann ein Ächzen von Hope.  
  
„Den Namen!" knurrte Sherlock.  
  
Du folterst ihn?! Wie cool ist das denn!?  
  
„Sofort!“  
  
Lautes Stöhnen von Hope.  
  
„DEN NAMEN!!!“ insistierte Sherlock inquisitorisch.  
  
Sag es, Hope! SAG ES!!  
  
"MORIARTY!"  
  
"YESSSS!" jubelte Jim in sein leeres Büro und legte auf.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> "Welch Schauspiel! Aber ach! Ein Schauspiel nur!"  
> heißt es natürlich in Goethes Faust I  
> (und wieso sollte Moriarty nicht auch Goethe kennen, auch wenn ihm Christopher Marlowe's Version wohl näher sein dürfte. So oder so: Er ist jedenfalls sehr mephistophelisch!)


	25. Aus allen Wolken... (31. Januar 2010)

 

  
  
Beschwingt tanzte Jim mit seinem Traumprinzen eine Runde Walzer durch sein Wohnzimmer.   
  
„Das war grandios!“ schwärmte er und sah ihn verliebt an.  
  
Ja, es war wirklich fantastisch gelaufen. Er hatte das herrliche Finale zwar eigentlich nur hören können, aber sein Kopfkino hatte alles in High Definition und 3D ergänzt! Sherlock hatte sich der Herausforderung gestellt und war siegreich daraus hervorgegangen.  
Aber, was mindestens genauso wichtig war: ALLEIN!   
  
Er ist wieder allein! Watson war nur eine klitzekleine Episode gewesen. Nichts weiter! jauchzte Jim innerlich, summte den Walzer "Fascination"* vor sich hin und tanzte mit seinem Prinzgemahl.  
  
  
Nicht mal eine Viertelstunde später meldete sich Sally.  
  
"Salome? Was gibt es denn?" säuselte er noch immer auf Wolke neun.  
"Tja..., Sherlock hat ...hm sich von diesem Serientäter erwischen lassen. Und komischerweise hat den jemand durch ein Fenster gegenüber erschossen. Und dieser ...Ex-Hinkefuß, ein Dr Watson übrigens, ist auch hier aufgekreuzt. Anscheinend hat er Lestrade alarmiert... Ich hab nochmal versucht, ihm zu erklären, wie gefährlich und durchgeknallt Holmes ist, aber...."  
  
Jim konnte hören, wie sie schluckte – und ertappte sich dabei, wie er es ihr gleich tat….  
  
"Lestrade hat eben gesagt, Watson will bei Sherlock Holmes einziehen! Und...also ich würde ja sagen, die beiden haben einander geradezu...angehimmelt."  
  
Sie hatte einen kleinen Videoclip geschickt: Holmes und Watson standen einander dicht gegenüber, sahen sich gegenseitig lächelnd in die Augen und unterhielten sich verstohlen...  
  
Jim konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber es gelang ihm, einiges von ihren Lippen abzulesen.  
Er bekam nicht alles mit, aber so viel war klar: Dieser Watson war es gewesen, der Hope erschossen hatte! Und das aus dem Gebäude gegenüber!  
  
"AAAHHH!" schrie Jim außer sich und war nahe daran, sein Handy an die Wand zu werfen.  
  
Frustriert wartete er, dass die Turteltäubchen nachhause kommen würden, aber das dauerte noch fast zwei Stunden. Waren wohl noch um die Häuser gezogen…  
Dann hörte er, wie Leben in die 221b Baker Street kam: Da war ein hohes und ein tiefes Kichern.  
Sherlock...?   
War fähig zu kichern?! Hatte etwa Watson ihn dazu bringen können?  
  
Beunruhigend!  
  
Er hörte sie leise reden, aber es war nichts zu verstehen!   
Mist! Dieses Gesäusel ist ja höchst verdächtig!  
  
Immerhin...es war zwar sehr dunkel, aber Jim konnte zumindest erkennen, dass Watson ein Stockwerk höher ging, als sie sich zurückzogen.  
  
Trotzdem!   
Sherlock würde wirklich dieses Kerlchen in seiner Nähe dulden!?  
Unfassbar!  
  
  
Doch Jim war längst noch nicht mit seinem Latein am Ende. Gleich morgen würde er anfangen, Mycroft Holmes damit auf den Wecker zu fallen, dass Watson doch wieder diensttauglich sei. Und wenn das der Fall war, sollte er doch reaktiviert werden, nicht?  
Falls das nicht funktionierte, würde dem kleinen Armycaptain sicher bald das Geld ausgehen. Und Sherlocks Einkünfte waren – nun ja, sagen wir: Höchst unregelmäßig!  
  
Am Morgen verließ John schon früh das Haus. Doch sehr zu seinem Leidwesen musste Jim feststellen, dass der Ex-Soldat es eilig hatte, sein Zeug zu holen und anschließend noch fürs Frühstück einzukaufen!  
  
Er macht sich nützlich! dachte Jim alarmiert: Das ist gar nicht gut!  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 1904/5 Musik Fermo Dante Marchetti, Text: Dick Manning
> 
> Wurde später mehrfach als Filmmusik eingesetzt und sollte Rich Brook deshalb bekannt sein.
> 
> [link href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fascination_%281932_song%29"]http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fascination_%281932_song%29[/link]
> 
>  
> 
> Text:
> 
>  
> 
> It was fascination  
> I know  
> And it might have ended  
> Right then, at the start  
> Just a passing glance  
> Just a brief romance  
> And I might have gone  
> On my way  
> Empty hearted
> 
> It was fascination  
> I know  
> Seeing you alone  
> With the moonlight above  
> Then I touch your hand  
> And next moment  
> I kiss you  
> Fascination turned to love


	26. Das A und O wenn kleine dumme Ärzte tierisch nerven  (1. Februar 2010)

  
  
  
  
  
Am folgenden Tag, dem ersten Februar tat sich schon wieder etwas auf Sherlocks Forum.   
Mike Stamford schrieb:  
  
Wie ich sehe, hast du einen WG-Kumpel gefunden. Na, viel Glück für ihn!  
  
Was? schrieb Sherlock wenig eloquent zurück.  
  
Mike Stamford: John. Er ist wie du, ein Internet-Crack. Er hat einen Blog!  
www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk.   
Ich dagegen komme ja kaum mit meinen Mails zurecht.  
  
  
Stamford?! dachte Jim griesgrämig, Stamford hat ihm diesen WG-Kumpel vermittelt? Und ich habe ihn für harmlos gehalten! Aber beruhigend, dass es nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft ist. Sie kannten sich also vorher gar nicht! Es lag nicht an meiner Recherche!!  
Selbstverständlich nicht, denn ich bin absolut brillant!!!  
  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause schrieb Sherlock:  
Er bloggt über mich? Ha! Wie arrogant, herrisch und aufgeblasen ich sei?  
  
  
Ah, wer weiß...! grinste Jim. Vielleicht erledigt sich das Problem ‚Watson‘ bald ganz von alleine!  
  
  
Mike Stamford: Na, das bist du doch.  
  
  
Oho! Stamford, du kriegst gleich verbal auf deine hohle Nuss!  
  
  
Ich denke, ich lasse es erstmal dabei bewenden. Mal sehen, wie lange es dauert, bis er merkt, dass ich's gemerkt habe, reagierte Sherlock darauf.  
  
  
Interessant..., überlegte Jim verdutzt. Stamford pflegt diesen Kontakt, obwohl er Sherlock eingebildet findet – nimmt aber auch kein Blatt vor den Mund. Und Sherlock lässt sich das von ihm sagen. Jedenfalls ohne ihm Kontra zu geben...   
Dann sollte ich Stamford vielleicht doch im Auge behalten...  
  
  
Schon ein paar Minuten später kam ein regelrechter Hilfeschrei von Sherlock. Er schrieb:  
Ein weiterer Fall abgeschlossen. Irgendjemand? Irgendetwas? Will mich denn alle Welt an Untätigkeit zugrunde gehen lassen???!!!!  
  
  
Jim kicherte. Oh, das ist gut! Wenn er und John wirklich ein Paar wären, würde er sich jetzt nicht so langweilen, sondern sich in leidenschaftlicher Erwartung verzehren!  
Das ist wirklich gut – aber auch definitiv sehr seltsam! Schließlich sind diese Jungs nun wirklich zu alt für eine Männer-WG…!  
The Odd Couple 2.0! Seeehr frei nach Neil Simon!  
  
Zeit für Anonymous...  
  
Er machte sich daran, eine kleine chiffrierte Botschaft zu entwerfen, damit der arme, kleine Detektiv ein wenig Beschäftigung hätte.  
SHERLOCK ICH BEOBACHTE DICH verschlüsselte er mit einem Verschiebecode, wie ihn schon Cäsar verwendet hatte, und schickte es als PN:  
  
'Liebster Sherlock,  
  
Ein römischer Imperator wird dir helfen, herauszubekommen, was das heißt.  
DSPCWZNV T LX HLENSTYR JZF  
xx'  
  
Dann kommentierte er auf dem Forum:  
  
Ich habe Ihnen eine kleine Botschaft gemailt. Ein kleines Spiel. Ich mag Spiele.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der gelangweilte Detektiv antwortete:  
Ein Geheimcode? Damit werde ich mich nicht abgeben!  
  
Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion, die Jim sich vorgestellt hatte!  
  
Den werden Sie mögen! widersprach Anonymous.  
  
Zuerst kam gar nichts.  
  
Aber als Jim dann über einen neuen Eintrag auf dem Forum informiert wurde und die Seite aktualisierte, bemerkte er in der Hauptnavigation eine neue Registerkarte: 'Verborgene Nachrichten' und Sherlock hatte geschrieben:  
  
Sicher nicht. Bin jetzt schon gelangweilt! Mag das irgendwer für mich entziffern? Genaueres auf der Seite "Verborgene Nachrichten"  
  
"Wie? Du willst das wirklich nicht selbst lösen?" knurrte Jim ärgerlich.   
Doch Moment! So uninteressant fand Sherlock das doch gar nicht.  
OFFENKUNDIG.  
Hätte er sonst seine Hauptnavigation erweitert?  
Hm!  
  
Zeit für den eifrigen, servilen theimprobableone!  
ich mach's ich mach's, schrieb Jim.  
  
Da meldete sich John Watson: Also, da bin ich ratlos.  
  
Na, das ist keine große Überraschung, reagierte Sherlock spöttisch.  
  
  
Ja, grinste Jim: Beleidige ihn, nur zu! Mach ihn so richtig runter. Vergraul' ihn!  
  
  
Doch Jim fackelte nicht lange. Er schaffte es einfach nicht! Keine drei Minuten später schickte er als theimprobabelone stolz des Rätsels Lösung an Sherlock.  
Doch wenn er darauf spekuliert hatte, lobend erwähnt zu werden, so hatte er sich getäuscht: Sherlock hatte zwar eigens eine neue Registerkarte in seiner Hauptnavigation angelegt, aber dort doch nur gelangweilt geschrieben, er werde das Ergebnis im Laufe der Woche veröffentlichen, und eiliger hatte er es auch wirklich nicht.  
     
Andererseits war Jim zu clever, um wirklich nachhaltig enttäuscht zu sein: Es war ja schließlich auch ein leichtes Rätsel gewesen und Sherlock konnte nicht wissen, dass Anonymous sein Alpha und theimprobableone sein Omega sein würde – oder besser gesagt sein Aleph und sein Thet, denn das hebräische Alphabet endet mit einer Art 'Th' wie in THeimprobableone...  
  
  
  
  
tbc  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Odd Couple ist eine erfolgreiche Boulevardkomödie von 1965, 1968 verfilmt mit Jack Lemmon und Walter Mattau, in der ein Hypochonder nach dem Zerwürfnis mit seiner Frau bei einem Kumpel unterkommt, der schon länger geschieden ist und der in seiner Wohnung sehr unordentlich haust. Vielleicht kennt ihr die alte Commedyserie "Männerwirtschaft" mit Klugman und Randall als Oscar und Felix, das ist sozusagen das Spin-off zu diesem Stück!
> 
> Klar, dass Rich Brooks auch diesen Klassiker kennt.
> 
> Weil dieses Stück so beliebt ist, gibt es übrigens längst auch eine Genderbending-Version davon, die vor allem Laienspielgruppen mit Frauenüberschuss gerne verwenden.


	27. Mitbewohner (2.-4. Februar 2010

  
   
Jim hatte natürlich nicht bloß Freizeit. Da liefen eine Menge Projekte, die er zu planen, kontrollieren und deren Ausgang er zu evaluieren hatte. Selbst für den Zaubererkönig führt sich so ein Imperium nicht von alleine! Einige Tage hatte er kaum genug Zeit, Mycroft zu überwachen und zu ärgern. Und in der 221 Baker Street tat sich anscheinend nichts Nennenswertes: Keine interessanten Klienten, keine Besuche von Mycroft und vor allem keine Änderung des Beziehungsstatus' zwischen dem Detektiv und seinem WG-Kumpel.   
  
Sherlock lag dieser Tage zumeist faul auf dem Sofa und war sehr schweigsam, doch wenn Jim etwas zu hören bekam, war es fast immer Geigenspiel: Mal virtuos und höchst anspruchsvoll, seltener geradezu romantisch verträumt – seltsamerweise meist dann, wenn Watson außer Haus war – oder es kam die reinste Kakophonie, aggressiv und übellaunig, dann bisweilen von frustrierten Flüchen wegen quälender Langeweile unterbrochen.   
Jim fand es dennoch unterhaltsam genug: In seinen kleinen Pausen genoss er den Blick auf den schönen Detektiv: Es war entspannend und aufreizend zugleich, ihn auf dem Sofa herumlümmeln zu sehen und Jim hätte jedes Mal vor Vergnügen quietschen können, wenn Sherlock wieder über den Couchtisch latschte.  
   
Salome hatte eine Kamera in der Küche und eine im Wohnzimmer installiert. Eigentlich hätte Jim viel lieber eine im Bad und eine in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer gehabt, doch er wollte die tiefere Natur seines Interesses an Sherlock niemandem offenbaren. Irgendwann würde er diese 'Augen' höchstpersönlich platzieren und bis dahin würde er sich eben gedulden müssen.  
  
Eines Morgens musste Jim feststellen, dass die Kamera in der Küche erblindet war. Sie funktionierte zwar einwandfrei, war aber blockiert worden. Im Wohnzimmer saß bloß der dumme leine Armydoc und las Zeitung.  
Jim vernahm gläsernes Klirren und das Fauchen eines Bunsenbrenners. Und irgendwann zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Knall die Stille.  
  
"Gott, Sherlock!" ächzte ein geschockter Watson mit zitternder Stimme. "Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?"  
"Das war  doch bloß eine Knallgasreaktion...", brummte Sherlock.  
"Ja, jetzt, wo ich hinsehe, weiß ich das auch! Aber ich habe gelesen und – wie man so sagt, an nichts Böses gedacht! Willst du, dass ich einen Flashback bekomme?!"  
"...wirklich? Das könnte passieren?" fragte Sherlock ehrlich betreten.  
"Es...wäre zumindest denkbar...", sagte Watson, klang dabei etwas müde, aber wieder ganz zahm. Geradezu versöhnlich, als sei er unter Sherlocks bittendem Blick dahingeschmolzen.   
  
Beunruhigend...!  
  
Nun, was die blockierte Kamera anging, konnte Jim sich denken, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Sherlock war überzeugt, dass es Mycroft gewesen sein müsse, der ihn auszuspionieren suchte! Nur ihn würde er mit derartiger Verachtung strafen!  
Doch was für ein praktischer Irrtum! Jim würde wieder und wieder Kameras und Wanzen in 221b installieren können, aber Sherlock würde das bloß gegen seinen Bruder aufbringen…


	28. Der Blog (5. Februar 2010)

  
  
  
Am 5. Februar fand Jim wieder etwas Muße, sich seinem unnahbaren Prinzen zuzuwenden. Seine Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt, als er feststellen musste, dass ihm nun auch die Kamera im Wohnzimmer keine Bilder mehr lieferte. Zwar konnte er immer noch etwas hören, aber das gab nach wie vor nicht viel her.  
  
Deshalb kam ihm der Gedanke, sich doch mal den Blog dieses Watson vorzunehmen. Stamford hatte ja freundlicherweise den Link auf Sherlocks Forum gepostet.  
Anscheinend hatte der Ex-Soldat diesen Blog auf Anraten seiner Therapeutin ins Leben gerufen und anfangs überhaupt nicht gewusst, was er dort posten sollte. Ein einsamer, resignierter Tropf, der mit sich und seinem Leben nichts mehr anzufangen wusste – bis ihn Stamford, ein Kumpel aus Jugendtagen, mit Sherlock Holmes bekannt gemacht hatte!  
Es stimmte. John Watson hatte wirklich geschrieben, dass sein neuer Bekannter arrogant und aufgeblasen sei, doch als Jim nun diese Schilderung selbst las, bemerkte er zwischen den Zeilen doch noch etwas deutlich anderes: Bewunderung, ja Faszination, daher Nachsicht gegenüber diesem überbordenden Selbstbewusstsein, ...und eine gewisse Zuneigung, unterschwellig aber ganz eindeutig!  
Und – bitte, WAS? Sherlock kennt einige nette Restaurants? Das liest sich, als hätten sie schon mindestens zwei Dates hinter sich, was soll das denn bedeuten?!  
...oder flunkerte Watson ein wenig?  
  
Das bedarf einer gründlicheren Analyse, dachte Jim verstimmt.  
  
Schon am 31. Januar, am Tag nach der Wohnungsbesichtigung und kaum mehr als zwölf Stunden nach Jefferson Hopes unrühmlichem Ende hatte er über seinen neuen Mitbewohner geschrieben und in Aussicht gestellt, demnächst darüber zu berichten, wie Sherlock den Fall der Serienselbstmorde gelöst hatte!  
Interessant!  
Sherlock hatte zwar einigen seiner Fälle auch Namen gegeben, aber er war unsagbar faul darin, seine Arbeit dann auch wirklich zu beschreiben. Vielleicht würde sich der gute Doktor als wertvolle Informationsquelle erweisen?  
  
Am 1. Februar hatte Watson Sherlock mit der verschlüsselten Nachricht von Anonymous helfen wollen und seine Follower um Rückmeldung gebeten, doch es hatte sich niemand gemeldet.  
  
Schmunzelnd wechselte Jim zurück zum Eintrag des 31. Januar...  
Dann registrierte er sich auch auf Johns Blog und kommentierte als Anonymous: Oh, ja! Erzähl' uns, wie Sherlock es gemacht hat!  
  
Er überflog die Kommentare: Sherlock selbst hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet, also wusste John wahrscheinlich noch nicht, dass dieser über den Blog längst im Bilde war. Dann war da natürlich Stamford, die Therapeutin Ella Thompson, dieser Bill Murray, der – wie Watson erklärt hatte – Pfleger in Afghanistan gewesen war und...!  
...Harry Watson...  
Jim sah sich nochmals den Eintrag vom 29. Januar und die Reaktionen dazu an. Watsons erstes Zusammentreffen mit dem "Verrückten", wie er betitelte.  
  
Kumpel, bist du schwul geworden? hatte Bill Murray gefragt.  
Darauf Harry Watson: Hahahahaha!! Der doch nicht! So wie er Clara immer angesehen hat!  
Hast du nochmal was von ihr gehört? wollte Bill Murray daraufhin wissen.  
Nein, aber ist okay. Aber zurück zu meinem Bruder! wiegelte Harry ab.  
  
Letzterem schien dieser Dialog nun unangenehm zu werden: Könnt ihr euch keine Mails schreiben oder was? Das hier mache ich, um meine Gedanken festzuhalten.  
Also leugnest du's nicht? hakte Bill nach.  
Ich bin nicht schwul. Er womöglich. Ist nicht wichtig, schrieb Watson.  
  
"Nicht wichtig?!" fragte Jim laut. "Du Schaf! Das ist eminent wichtig!!!"  
  
LOL!! lautete schlicht der nächste Kommi von Harry Watson.  
LOL? Du bist 36. Sechsunddreißig! schloss Watson.  
  
Ah....!  
Johnny hatte also bislang keine homosexuellen Tendenzen gezeigt, konnte sich aber durchaus vorstellen, dass Sherlock schwul war...  
  
  
Und ob das wichtig ist!!!  
  
Seltsam, dass das den homophoben Soldaten nicht beunruhigt... – heißt das, Sherlock zeigt keinerlei Interesse? Wieso hält Watson es dann prinzipiell für nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er gerade drauf und dran gewesen ist, mit einem Schwulen zusammen zu ziehen?  
Mysteriös.  
Klar dagegen ist: Der kleine Armydoc hat eine lesbische Schwester, deren langjährige Liebste sie verlassen hat. Bill scheint diese Clara zu kennen, also ist es eine etablierte Beziehung gewesen. Und diese Harry ist etwas besorgt um ihren Bruder. Lange nicht so, wie Mycroft um Sherlock, aber dennoch...  
  
Jim unterbrach seine Überlegungen und ging nochmals einige Kommentare dieser Harry durch.  
  
21\. Januar: Wer ist Ella? Hast du endlich eine Frau gefunden? Wie ist sie so? xx x Schick ein Foto!  
25\. Januar: Treffen wir uns mal?  
  
Am 28. Januar hatte Bill Murray mitgeteilt, dass er geheiratet hatte und John gleich gewarnt, er solle bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen...  
Dass er seinen Kameraden als Casanova tituliert hatte, schien Harry sehr erheitert zu haben.  
  
Hm? Heißt das: Watson baggert alles an, hat aber wenig Erfolg? Bill scheint zu wissen, dass John da so einiges am Laufen gehabt hat, ehe sie nach Afghanistan gegangen waren.  
Soso...  
  
Jim hatte noch nie den Blog eines gewöhnlichen kleinen Idioten verfolgt, aber das hier war aufschlussreich und...irgendwie niedlich. So wie eine idyllische kleine Modelleisenbahn inmitten ihrer winzigen, detailverliebt gestalteten Landschaft...  
  
Ich werde dranbleiben, Johnnyboy! dachte er.


	29. Plauderei (6. Februar 2010)

  
Für eine Zigarette würde ich jeden von euch ermorden!   
verkündete Sherlock auf seinem Forum.  
  
Immer noch süchtig! dachte Jim und: Wäre witzig, wenn der große Mordermittler mal selbst Hauptverdächtiger wäre... Er sollte vorsichtiger sein, der Öffentlichkeit Motive zu liefern!  
  
Letzteres war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint.  
  
Nun ja.  
Nicht diesmal…  
   
  
Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Hausarbeit? Das würde dich ablenken. Und der Wohnung würde es ganz bestimmt nicht schaden,  
schlug John auf gleichem Wege vor.  
  
  
„Ah, wie simsende Teenies!“ amüsierte sich Jim und wartete gespannt darauf, wie sich Sherlock darum drücken würde. „Schade, dass ich das Chaos nicht sehen kann!  
Na, nun komm schon, Sherlock!“  
   
  
Lass das doch Mrs Hudson machen. Sie kümmert sich gerne um uns,   
gab Sherlock zurück.  
  
„Gut gebrüllt, Löwe! Mach dich nur ja unbeliebt bei deinem kleinen Doc.“  
  
Dann frag sie doch,   
schrieb John.  
  
  
Das machst du doch immer.  
  
  
Chicken.  
  
  
Gerade waren Jims Gedanken wieder zu einem neuen Projekt abgeschweift und er hatte die letzten Wortwechsel bloß überflogen, aber was war das?  
Chicken?!   
Verdattert starrte Jim das Wort an.  
Doch.  
Genau das stand da!  
  
John nennt Sherlock chicken?  
In welchem Sinne denn, um alles in der Welt?!  
Chicken kann alles Mögliche sein, doch das erste, was Jim einfiel, war natürlich ein junger oder gar jugendlicher Leckerbissen für Schwule. Analog zu weiblichen Hühnern für Heten, die aber auch Prostituierte bezeichnen können.  
Darüber hinaus auch: 1 Kilogramm Kokain, ein Art von Mutprobenduell, oder eine Spielerei für Teenies im Schwimmbad, oder ein Synonym für Hasenfuß – im Sinne von Feigling oder Drückeberger...  
Meinte John 'Drückeberger'...?    
Sherlocks Reaktion war wenig hilfreich, denn er stellte bloß fest:   
  
Wir haben keine Milch mehr.  
  
Jim beschloss, sich als theimprobableone in die Kabbelei einzuklinken:  
  
ihr neuer mitbewohner klingt dumm sie brauchen jemanden der ihrem intellekt entspricht,   
schrieb er.  
  
Mal sehen, wie Sherlock das aufnehmen wird…, dachte Jim. Du wirst ihn doch wohl nicht verteidigen. Zumal ich natürlich recht habe!  
  
Wieso besuchen Sie uns nicht mal? Ich würde Sie gerne kennen lernen,  
konterte Watson nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert.  
  
Besuch du doch mich! dachte Jim herausfordernd. Eines Tages, Johnnyboy! Eines Tages werde ich dich einladen...!  
  
Buchstäblich wahrscheinlich.  
  
  
  
Aber es wäre wirklich ein Mordsspaß, 221b einen Besuch abzustatten…! Doch leider war es nicht Sherlock gewesen, der auf seine Einladung zu einem Drink reagiert hatte, sondern der kleine Soldat, der ihm auf sehr höfliche und zivilisierte Weise gesagt hatte: Komm her, wenn du dich traust!  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Diese Übersetzungsmöglichkeiten habe ich von der hilfreichen Site "Urban Dictionary"


	30. A Touch of Pink* (7. Februar 2010)

  
  
Am 7. Februar – nach über einer Woche – war es dann endlich so weit: Auf John Watsons Blog erschien seine Schilderung des Falls Jefferson Hope.  
  
Jim starrte ungläubig und völlig fasziniert auf die schlichte weißgrundige Site – und dann brach er in unbändiges Kichern aus.  
„Oh, das ist gut, das ist – das ist – “, japste er und lachte Tränen.  
„Eine Studie in Pink!“ quietschte er vergnügt. „Ja, merkst du denn nicht, wie schwul das klingt!?“  
   
Das muss gefeiert werden! dachte er und ging sich aus seinem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Champagner holen. Rosé, selbstverständlich.  
  
Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, machte er sich an die Lektüre.  
  
„Ich habe aus rechtlichen Gründen einige Namen geschwärzt, aber davon abgesehen ist an dem Abend, als ich mit Sherlock Holmes zusammenzog, genau das passiert.  
Als ich Sherlock kennen lernte, erzählte er mir meine Lebensgeschichte. Er konnte so viel über mich aus meinem Hinken, meiner Sonnenbräune und meinem Handy lesen. Und das ist sein Ding: Sinnlos, sich zu verstecken, denn Sherlock durchschaut alles und jeden innerhalb von Sekunden. Unglaublich ist jedoch, wie ungeheuer ignorant er in Bezug auf manche Dinge ist.“  
  
Jim hielt überrascht inne. Hoppla! Sherlock durchschaut alles und jeden in Sekunden – das war genauso eine reißerisch-gruselige Bemerkung, wie er sie erwartet hatte – aber dann...! 'ungeheuer ignorant'? Neugierig las er weiter:  
  
"Grad‘ heute Morgen hat er mich z. B. gefragt, wer Premierminister ist. Letzte Woche wusste er anscheinend nicht, dass die Erde um die Sonne kreist. Ernsthaft! Er wusste es nicht. Er dachte auch nicht, dass sich die Sonne um die Erde bewegt, oder sonst irgendwas. Es kümmert ihn einfach nicht. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. In so vielen Bereichen ist er der cleverste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe, aber diese blinden Flecken sind einfach erschreckend. Mittlerweile habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Aber was sage ich, ich vermute, ich werde mich nie wirklich an ihn gewöhnen. In dieser ersten Nacht hatte ich buchstäblich keine Ahnung, was auf mich zukommen würde. Ich meine, wie sollte ich auch..."  
  
Jim nahm sich die Zeit, diese wirre Einführung etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, denn sie war recht aufschlussreich:  
Also, was man wissen muss, das beschließt Sherlock selber. Beeindruckend und sympathisch souverän – aber mitunter eine fatale Entscheidung...  
Premierminister kommen und gehen, da hast du recht, kluger Prinz. Aber die Gestirne...!  
Vielleicht liegt es am Londoner Smog, dass du ihre Schönheit nicht zu schätzen weißt? Vielleicht sollte ich deine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken?  
Oder liegt es daran, dass sich deine Welt um dich selbst dreht? Warte nur: Du wirst schon noch lernen, dich um mich zu drehen! Ich werde dir aufspielen und zusehen, wie du tanzt!  
Und der Blogger?  
Er versucht, flapsig zu sein. Drückt sich hier lockerer und umgangssprachlicher aus, als er es im RL tut. Er schreibt, er habe sich innerhalb einer Woche LÄNGST an Sherlocks Machen gewöhnt – doch gleich dementiert er das wieder. Er ist hingerissen, doch er hütet sich, sein neues Idol auf einen Sockel zu heben. Für jede Stärke versucht er eine Schwäche zu finden.  
Damit es nicht zu verliebt aussehen soll?  
Nun, so viel steht fest: Der kleine Armydoc hat an meinem Prinzen einen Narren gefressen...!  
  
Hüte dich, du Wicht! Sherlock rangiert weit über deinem Stand!  
  
Doch dann las Jim gespannt weiter.  
  
"Ich sah mir die Wohnung an und war überrascht, in welchem Zustand sie bereits war, als DI XXXXXXXX von Scotland Yard hereinplatzte und Sherlock natürlich längst wusste, warum er kam. Es hatte einen weiteren Todesfall gegeben, diesmal in XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX…“  
  
Was sollte das? Jeder wusste aus der Zeitung, dass der DI Lestrade hieß und die Leiche in Lauriston Gardens gefunden wurde – egal…  
  
„Sherlock bot mir an, ihm zu assistieren und fasziniert folgte ich ihm. Im Taxi erklärte er mir, wie er am Vortag alles über mich deduziert hatte, wie er alles zusammengesetzt hatte, aus meinen Worten, meinen Bewegungen und winzigen Kleinigkeiten an meinem Handy. Es war außerordentlich. Ich würde versuchen, es hier zu erklären, aber ich würde ihm nicht gerecht werden können."  
  
Da siehst du ausnahmsweise richtig, Johnnyboy!  
  
"Besucht seine Site und seht euch selbst an, wie sein Gehirn arbeitet.  
  
Ich war immer noch erstaunt, so genial er fraglos ist, dass die Polizei ihn um Rat fragte. Er sagte, er sei ein beratender Detektiv. Natürlich, arrogant wie er ist, hat er sich selbst seine eigene einmalige Berufsbezeichnung gegeben.  
  
Wir kamen in XXXXXXX an, wo er mich zu meiner Überraschung, als seinen Kollegen vorstellte. Die Polizei schien erstaunt darüber und ich gewann den Eindruck, dass er niemals zuvor Kollegen gehabt hatte.“  
  
„Kollege!?“ fragte Jim laut. „Kollege? Diesen kleinen Idioten? Assistent wäre zu viel! Lehrling wäre aussichtslos! Kollege!!! Wie konntest du nur, Sherlock!?“  
  
„Es war die Leiche einer Frau, vollständig in Pink bekleidet. Und sie war vergiftet worden. Und wieder: Sherlock sah sie sich nur an und wusste alles über sie. Die Art, wie sie gekleidet war, die Schlammspritzer auf ihrem Bein, er sah das, was da war – und noch wichtiger, was fehlte. Ihr Koffer. Und das begeisterte ihn, der fehlende pinkfarbene Koffer.  
  
Er verließ den Tatort und rannte nach draußen, um ihn zu suchen. Mich hatte er natürlich zurückgelassen. Ich sprach mit einer Polizistin und sie fasste Sherlock zusammen. Sie sagte "Er fährt darauf ab" und das tut er wirklich."  
  
Ah das war Salome. Natürlich war sie das! Braves Mädchen.  
  
"Die tote Frau oder die anderen Opfer kümmerten ihn nicht und ich vermute, wenn er nachhause käme und unsere Vermieterin und mich mit durchschnittenen Kehlen vorfinden würde, er würde es nur als intellektuelle Übung betrachten, würde "Fantastisch!" rufen und sich die Hände reiben. "Aber die Tür war verschlossen, wie können sie einander getötet haben?" …“  
  
Oh, du bist dumm, Watson! Erstens wissen nun alle, die mit Sherlock noch eine Rechnung offen haben, dass eure Mrs Hudson alleine ist und zweitens zeigst du deinen „Kollegen“ in ungünstigstem Licht!  
Und deine eigene Moral obendrein!  
   
„Die Polizistin nannte ihn einen Psychopathen. Das klingt grob und es ist kaum eine professionelle Diagnose, aber ich habe nachgelesen, was ich geschrieben habe, als ich ihn kennen lernte. Ich hatte ihn einen Verrückten genannt."  
  
Wieder hielt Jim inne. War das denn zu fassen?  
Er hat nie vorher einen…Assistenten gehabt! Und jetzt – ausgerechnet jetzt musste dieser abgehalfterte Haudegen des Weges kommen?!  
Und Sherlock ließ ihm durchgehen, dass er ihn als verrückt, aufgeblasen, arrogant und herrisch beschrieb?! Ihn wegen seiner sehr selektiven Allgemeinbildung blamierte?!  
  
Andererseits war Jim viel zu fasziniert, um sich lange mit seinem Ärger aufhalten zu können und fuhr in seiner Lektüre fort.  
  
"Als ich in die Baker Street zurückkam, verlangte Sherlock von mir, dass ich eine SMS verschicke.  
Er hatte den Koffer gefunden und entdeckt, dass das Handy des Opfers fehlte. Er wusste, dass der Mörder es haben musste.  
– Und da war ich nun und hatte grade einem Serienkiller eine SMS geschrieben!"  
  
Ah! so ist das also gewesen! Eigentlich unfassbar simpel! Das nächste Mal muss ich mich selbst darum kümmern und es komplizierter machen! dachte Jim.  
  
"Er hatte den Koffer der Frau gefunden, weil er wusste, dass er pink sein musste – wie ihre Kleidung. Das wäre mir überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen – und als ich das sagte, nannte er mich einen Idioten. Aber er meinte es nicht als Beleidigung, er sagte nur, was er dachte. Ich bin schon Schlimmeres genannt worden, aber seine Unverblümtheit war doch eine Überraschung. Er bemüht sich einfach nicht darum, höflich zu sein oder dergleichen. Und ich begann zu verstehen, warum er nicht viele „Kollegen" zu haben schien.  
Danach hatten wir eine Observation. Wir warteten in einem Restaurant, ob der Killer die Adresse aufsuchen würde, die ich ihm geschickt hatte..."  
  
"Aha. Das war also schon mal KEIN Date!" knurrte Jim zufrieden.  
  
"Auf der anderen Straßenseite sahen wir ein Taxi vorfahren. Wir rannten hinaus, aber es fuhr weg. Sherlock bestand darauf, ihm nachzujagen und glücklicherweise verfügt er über eine intime Kenntnis der Londoner Straßen. Natürlich hatte er, wie ich hinterher erfuhr, den Stadtplan auswendig gelernt. Wir rannten durch die Straßen und es gelang uns, das Taxi zu erwischen – aber nur um festzustellen, dass der Fahrgast nicht unser Mörder war. Er war nämlich grade erst in England angekommen. Es war die lächerlichste Nacht meines Lebens – ich meine, eine richtige Jagd durch London. So was machen Leute nicht wirklich. Wir schon.  
Und natürlich hatte Sherlock das nur veranstaltet, um mir zu beweisen, dass mein Hinken psychosomatisch war, habe ich nicht gesagt, er ist clever?"  
  
Das also war das Geheimnis der Wunderheilung! Interessant...! Und was hatte da nun den Ausschlag gegeben? Die Jagd, wie er es nannte? Oder doch der Jäger? Ihm folgen zu wollen? Ihn vielleicht zu beschützen?  
Er hatte das die lächerlichste Nacht seines Lebens genannt – aber irgendwie klang das in Jims Ohren, als hätte er den mit enormem Abstand besten Sex seines bisherigen Lebens beschreiben wollen.  
  
"Zurück in der Wohnung mussten wir entdecken, dass DI XXXXXXXX und seine Einheit dort den Koffer untersuchten. Es war wirklich ziemlich witzig, mit anzusehen, wie aufgebracht Sherlock darüber war. Natürlich ist er der Ansicht, dass er über dem Gesetz steht. Und er konnte es kaum ertragen, dass XXXXXXXX als Arm des Gesetzes, Gewalt über ihn hatte. Er bezeichnete Sherlock als Kind, und auf manche Weise ist er das wohl. Ich habe gesagt, dass es ihn nicht kümmert, was andere Leute denken und dass er arrogant ist, aber das ist er nicht wirklich. Es ist nicht so, dass es ihn nicht kümmert, es ist einfach so, dass er es überhaupt nicht versteht, dass es normal ist, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es ist normal, sich darum zu scheren, was andere von einem denken. Wie ein Kind versteht er die Regeln der Gesellschaft nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich ist genau das der Grund, warum er uns allen überlegen ist."  
  
"Ich werde es dir beibringen...!" murmelte Jim. "Und ob es wichtig ist, was andere von dir denken! Es ist sogar das Allerwichtigste auf der Welt! Deine Freiheit kann davon abhängen, deine Lebensqualität, ob du Geld mit deinem Beruf verdienst, ob du ihn überhaupt ausüben darfst – einfach alles kann davon abhängen! Du wirst schon sehen...! Und glaube mir, Sherlock, selbst du stehst nicht über dem Gesetz. Und bilde dir bloß nicht ein, du seist über jeden Zweifel erhaben!  
Das musst du lernen, ehe du der Prinzgemahl dessen werden kannst, den alle für den guten König halten!"  
  
Und das war dann wohl auch der entscheidende, wunde Punkt, an dem sich ganz leicht ein Keil zwischen Detektiv und Blogger treiben ließe, denn dem aufrechten Veteranen war es so gar nicht gleichgültig, wie er dastand!  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wie ich neulich gelernt habe, hieß der nicht gesendete 60-minütige Pilot ursprünglich „A Touch of Pink“.  
> Als ich damals im Programm den Titel „Ein Fall von Pink“ las, war mein erster Gedanke: Haben die da wohl was Schwules vor?  
> Aber „Touch“ – das ist ja geradezu ein zärtlicher Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.  
> Einem rosarot gestrichenen Zaunpfahl, versteht sich!


	31. Weitere Aussichten: Abenteuerlich (immer noch 7. Februar 2010)

  
  
  
"Sherlock hält jeden anderen für dumm und er freut sich wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, wenn jemand von uns etwas Cleveres gemacht hat  –  Ich rede nicht von mir, sondern von unserem Mordopfer. Sie hatte ihr Handy nicht vergessen. Sie hatte es zurückgelassen. Sie wusste, dass sie sterben würde, und ließ es deshalb im Taxi. Und wie alle modernen Handys hatte es GPS, so dass wir es orten konnten. Diese brillante Frau hatte uns zu ihrem Mörder geführt. Und er war draußen. Er war draußen vor unserer Wohnung – in seinem Taxi! Wir sind ihm durch halb London hinterher gerannt, weil wir dachten, sein Fahrgast sei der Killer, aber er war selbst der Killer. Auf diese Weise kam er an seine Opfer, er nahm sie einfach als Fahrgäste mit. Und Sherlock war so total und absolut wahnsinnig, dass er in das Taxi einstieg, um mit dem Killer zu reden. Wieder war er an keinerlei Regeln – oder Vorsichtsmaßnahmen – interessiert, – es interessierte ihn nur herauszufinden, wie der Killer es angestellt hatte.  
Ich glaube, er war gar nicht mal interessiert daran, ihn zu stoppen und es kam ihm wohl nicht in den Sinn, die Polizei zu informieren, dass der Gesuchte vor dem Haus stand. Alles, was Sherlock Holmes interessierte war, herauszufinden, warum der Killer es getan hatte. Er wollte den Mörder alleine befragen. Das war wichtiger als alles andere – auch wichtiger, als die offensichtliche Bedrohung für sein eigenes Leben."  
  
So langsam gefiel Jim die Schilderung. Er hatte ja mitgehört. Sherlock hatte so getan, als sei es ihm wichtig, den Killer zu stoppen, ihn verhaften zu lassen, aber dieser kleine, mickrige Infantristenquacksalber hatte recht! Sherlock interessierte nur das Verbrechen selbst, das Warum und vor allem das Wie!  
  
"Der Taxifahrer brachte ihn in eine Schule, – ich schätze, da konnten sie beide einander darin unterrichten, wie ihre Gehirne arbeiteten. Es ist etwas, das ich nie verstehen werde, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, das will ich auch gar nicht. So ein Psychopath zu sein, dem Rest von uns so überlegen zu sein, so gefährlich zu sein. Das ist ganz schön erschreckend.  
Hinterher hat mir Sherlock erzählt, was passiert war. Der Taxifahrer hatte ein Gehirnaneurysma. Er würde sterben. Er nahm Fahrgäste an verlassene Orte mit und dann stellte er sie vor die Wahl, eine von zwei Pillen zu nehmen, von denen die eine harmlos und die andere tödlich war – die einzige andere Möglichkeit war, erschossen zu werden. Es macht mich rasend, wenn ich an die armen Menschen denke, die in das Taxi gestiegen sind – einer von ihnen war noch ein Kind! Sie müssen durch die Hölle gegangen sein. Aber Sherlock, – verrückter, alter Sherlock, – er verstand es. Aus der Sicht des Taxifahrers überlebte er diese Menschen, er verlieh sich selbst Macht über Leben und Tod. Und ich glaube wirklich, das konnte Sherlock nachvollziehen."  
  
Ja, das verstehst du nicht, Kleiner. Ganz genau! dachte Jim. Aber das brauchst du auch gar nicht, dazu hat Sherlock ja MICH!  
  
Es war allerdings beunruhigend, dass Watson sich trotz seines Unverständnisses nicht abgeschreckt fühlte...  
Und Sherlock? Wie unschuldig und naiv er doch war! Glaubte er denn wirklich, es hätte da Kapseln OHNE Wirkstoff gegeben?  
  
"Ich und die Polizei schafften es, heraus zu bekommen, wo sie waren und wir folgten ihnen", hieß es nun.  
  
Sieh an. Du verrätst dich, Doktorchen. DU hast ihn gefunden und du bist stolz darauf – viel stolzer als dir klar ist! Nur deshalb hast du dich zuerst genannt und es nicht mal bemerkt, denn eigentlich bist du dazu viel zu höflich.  
  
"Aber es war zu spät. Als wir dort ankamen, konnte ich sehen, dass Sherlock dabei war, eine der Pillen zu nehmen. Nicht weil er dazu gezwungen wurde, sondern weil es ein Spiel für seinen Verstand darstellte. Er war einfach nicht dazu bereit, diesen anderen arroganten, pompösen Psychopathen gewinnen zu lassen."  
  
Diesen anderen arroganten, pompösen Psychopathen...!  
Jim war hin und hergerissen zwischen Entrüstung und – ja was eigentlich? Watson nannte ihn verrückt, wahnsinnig, ein Kind, einen Psychopathen – aber wieso ergriff er dann nicht die Flucht?  
Ob sich das Problem in Luft auflösen würde, wenn Sherlock das las?  
  
Ich könnte Sherlock über diesen Bericht in Kenntnis setzen...  
als Anonymous…  
…oder besser als theimprobableone…?   
– mich empört zeigen, dass ein Idiot so über ihn sprechen darf...  
  
"Dann hat jemand den Taxifahrer erschossen. Jemand wie er hatte zwangsläufig Feinde, deshalb war es kein Wunder, aber seit Afghanistan habe ich nicht mehr erlebt, dass jemand erschossen wurde. Es ist etwas, woran man sich nicht wirklich gewöhnt, dass jemand Macht über Leben und Tod eines anderen haben soll. Aber ich bin froh darüber, denn wer immer es auch war, er hat Sherlocks Leben gerettet. Und ehrlich gesagt, nach allem, was dieser Mann diesen unschuldigen Opfern, die in sein Taxi gestiegen sind, angetan hatte, war ein so schneller Tod mehr als er verdient hatte..."  
  
Ah, ein Plädoyer in eigener Sache! Interessant! dachte Jim. Wie er sich seine eigenen rudimentären Skrupel ausredet! Was wohl geschähe, wenn ich ihm eine Nachricht zukommen ließe?   
"Ich weiß, dass Sie geschossen haben. Wenn Sie nicht außer Landes flüchten, werde ich Sie verpfeifen!"  
  
Ja, das wäre einfach. Er würde einfach auf Nimmerwiedersehen in der Fremdenlegion verschwinden. Aber wer weiß. Vielleicht ist er doch noch zu etwas anderem nütze? Jedenfalls ist er bei weitem nicht so langweilig wie ich anfangs dachte!  
  
"Und nach alledem? Ich und mein Mitbewohner besuchten ein chinesisches Restaurant. Wie schon gesagt, er kennt einige großartige Restaurants.“  
  
Und wieder diese unhöfliche Reihenfolge!   
Nun, es ist ja auch DEIN Blog, Johnny-Boy...!  
  
"Da war allerdings noch eine andere Sache. Bevor der Taxifahrer starb, sagte er einen Namen. Ein Name von etwas oder jemandem, der ihm geholfen hatte.  
  
Moriarty."  
  
Jim starrte ungläubig und fassungslos auf seinen wahren Künstlernamen. Das war wirklich ungeheuerlich!   
Sherlock hatte das einfach so weiter erzählt? Nicht diesen Namen als kostbares Geheimnis gewahrt? Den aufsteigenden Stern am Nachthimmel der globalen Unterwelt einfach so ans Licht gezerrt?!  
  
"Ich hatte es noch nie gehört und Sherlock auch nicht. Natürlich liebt er es! Er denkt, er hätte seinen persönlichen Erzfeind gefunden. Er ist ein seltsames Kind."  
  
"...er liebt es...", flüsterte Jim zutiefst ergriffen und es rauschte in seinen Ohren. Dass Sherlock den Namen, der doch ein gängiger irischer Nachname war, noch nie gehört hatte, hätte ihn ein wenig enttäuschen müssen, doch seine flinken Augen waren gleich weiter geeilt. Und 'persönlicher Erzfeind' mochte es vielleicht nicht so ganz treffen, aber das war für den Anfang doch schon sehr hübscher Titel...!   
  
"Und nach dieser Nacht? Es hat nicht aufgehört. Oh, es gibt noch so viel, was ich euch zu erzählen habe."  
...so viel...? überlegte Jim. Ach, wie gerne würde ich mal den Klienten spielen! Das wäre doch mal eine Rolle: Der in Bedrängnis geratene, illustre Klient des weltweit einzigen beratenden Detektivs…!  
Aber ach, es wäre zu riskant…  
  
Da kam auch schon der erste Kommentar.   
  
Und? Wie ist Sherlock im Bett?  
wollte Harry Watson wissen.  
  
Hoppla! Sagte ich's doch, lesbische Schwester! Und es würde sie freuen, wenn ihr Bruder das Ufer wechseln würde!  
Was wenn Sherlock das liest? Verdammt, ich würde zu gerne sein Gesicht sehen! Vielleicht kann ich rechtzeitig seine Kamera hacken.  
  
Wieder ein Kommentar. Doch als Jim die Seite aktualisiert hatte, musste er feststellen, dass Harrys Kommentar gelöscht worden war – stattdessen tadelte John:  
  
Kinder könnten das lesen, Harry!  
"Kinder...oder Consulting Detectives...!" murmelte Jim schmunzelnd. „Wie schade!“  
  
Doch Harry ließ nicht locker:  
  
Okay, aber wirklich? Ist das wirklich das, was passiert ist? Das klingt alles ziemlich durchgeknallt!  
DURCHGEKNALLT? also bitte! Etwas mehr Respekt! Es war ebenso brillant wie brenzlig! verbesserte Jim in Gedanken.  
  
Es ist alles wahr, beharrte John nach einer Weile.  
  
Und wieder einige Minuten später:  
Das ist aufregend. Ich schreibe von Mrs Turners Computer. Einer ihrer Mieter will mich dazu überreden, bei Facebook mitzumachen, aber ich habe ihm erklärt, dass ich nicht in den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herumstöbere. Ich schreibe das von Nebenan.  
Marie Turner 07 Feb 15:08  
  
Ah, das ist dann sicher die Vermieterin, Mrs Hudson! Nur keine Scheu vor der Technik, meine Teuerste! Wer sich so äußert, ist zumindest im tiefsten Innern ein rechtes Klatschmaul!  
  
  
Oh Danke, Mrs H. Meinen Sie, Sie könnten ein paar Kekse mit herüber bringen?   
reagierte Watson schon in der nächsten Minute.  
  
Jetzt bekomme ich auch Hunger, dachte Jim. Eine Haushälterin hätte Vorteile, aber ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der herumspioniert und tratscht. Natürlich könnte ich mir einen Roboter bauen lassen und ihn nach meinen Bedürfnissen programmieren – doch wenn der einkaufen ginge, dann würden alle auf dieses Wunderwerk aufmerksam – das kann ich nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Ich bin Ihre Vermieterin, nicht ihre Haushälterin.  
kam es ziemlich schnell von Marie Turner alias Mrs Hudson.  
  
Das ist erstaunlich! Du verdienst einen Orden! Noch einen!  
meinte Watsons Kamerad Bill Murray.  
  
Soso! Dekoriert ist der Kleine auch noch!  
  
Nun hielt es Jim nicht mehr aus: Es war wirklich höchste Zeit für einen geistreichen Kommentar!  
  
selbstverständlich hätten wir den fall viel schneller gelöst, wenn ich sherlocks kollege gewesen wäre. wie konnte ihnen nicht bewusst sein, dass der koffer pink sein musste?  
fragte theimprobableone.  
Jim wartete.   
Vielleicht ist John Kekse holen? Sich bei Mrs Hudson lieb Kind machen? Wer weiß?  
Ah! Neuer Kommentar!  
  
Wer zum Teufel sind Sie? Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Name?   
wollte Harry Watson wissen.  
  
Was das für ein Name ist, du dumme Gans? Nicht jeder Mensch ist so dämlich, einfach unter seinem richtigen Namen aufzutreten!   
  
ich bin ein experte, was sherlock holmes betrifft. ich verstehe ihn und das ist etwas, was jemand wie sie niemals könnte,  
konterte theimprobableone.  
  
Immerhin verstehe ich es, GROSSBUCHSTABEN zu verwenden!  
keifte Harry Watson zurück.  
  
Was für eine Kratzbürste! Ich glaube, es liegt nicht so sehr daran, dass ich ihren Bruder beleidigt habe...PMS vielleicht?  
  
großbuchstaben sind nur eine gesellschaftliche konvention, die ich mich zu ignorieren entschieden habe. sie sind lediglich von der gesellschaft programmiert, sie sind ein schaf,  
antwortete theimprobableone.  
　  
Sie blödes Arschloch!   
motzte Harry.  
Das oder...betrunken vielleicht...?  
Wetten, das Johnny-Boy das gleich wieder löscht?  
  
Jim behielt recht.  
  
Deine Sprache, Harry!  
mahnte der Blogger.  
  
Bravo, John! Ich wusste, du hast es drauf,  
lobte Mike Stamford.  
  
Was meinte er damit? Vor einer Woche hatte er ihm viel Glück gewünscht. Ahnte er etwa, wer der Scharfschütze gewesen war?!  
Jim konnte sich nicht des Gefühls erwehren, dass Stamfords Zufriedenheit etwas mit der Stiftung dieser WG zu tun hatte.  
Elender Kuppler!   
  
Sherlock ist so bewundernswert, nicht wahr? Er ist einfach brillant!!!  
schwärmte Molly Hooper.  
Und du bist einfach nur verliebt. Ich muss mir diese Kleine mit dem Schlips doch mal ansehen...  
Doch fürs erste werde ich Anonymous zu Wort kommen lassen:  
  
Er ist ein Genie, ich hoffe, wir treffen uns eines Tages,  
schrieb Jim also.  
  
Und wie wollen wir nun weiter verfahren, mein stolzer Prinz?   
Steht dir dein hehrer Sinn nach einer weiteren Queste?  
(...und deinem Knappen auch?)  
  
Mal sehen...  
Ich könnte dir deine Ignoranz um die Ohren hauen und...  
...den Premierminister entführen...!  
...oder ein Fall mit...Astronomie...?  
Aber eigentlich hätte ich Lust auf etwas mit ein bisschen mehr RRRUMMMMMS!  
Oder eine Tragödie? Ganz klassisch mit fünf Akten?  
Aaah, nichts überstürzen, so etwas will weise geplant sein.  
Gift...  
oder ein Mord ohne Leiche...?  
  
...oder was in Richtung Spionagethriller...?  
Ich muss mal wieder nachsehen, was Mycroft eigentlich so treibt...  
  
  
Jims Gedanken wanderten zurück, weit zurück zu ihrem ersten Fall.  
Carl Powers.  
Er besaß dessen Joggingschuhe noch.  
Seine vielleicht kostbarste Trophäe und gewiss befanden sich noch immer Spuren des tödlichen Giftes in den Schnürsenkeln...  
  
  
Aber ein Fall mit Sternen...?  
  
Der Gedanke hatte es Jim angetan. Er stellte sich Gustav Holsts Orchestersuite "Die Planeten" an, drehte sie laut auf und dirigierte den „Mars, der Kriegsbringer“ mit geschlossenen Augen, so als zöge er mit der Magie seiner Gesten wirklich ein ganzes Orchester hinter sich her.  
  
Er war bereits bei „Jupiter, dem Freudenspender“ angelangt, als wieder ein Kommentar zu Eine Studie in Pink herein kam:  
  
  
Freak.  
Sally Donovan 07 Feb. 16:36  
  



	32. Absturz (Nacht auf den 23. Februar 2010)

  
  
  
"SH'LOOOOOCK!"  
  
  
  
Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Herz stampfte überanstrengt in seiner Brust und er rang nach Luft.  
  
  
"Das  
       war  
             fan  
                    tas  
                          tisch!"  
  
japste Jim atemlos.  
  
Und dann blieb er ermattet und kichernd vor Ekstase in seinem mit Seide bezogenen Himmelbettchen liegen, ließ sich genüsslich langsam aus seinem Hormonrausch driften und wartete, dass sich sein Kreislauf erholen würde.  
  
Doch dieser wilde Ritt war selbstverständlich nur ein Produkt seiner monumentalen, alles verschlingenden Fantasie gewesen.  
  
Er war allein im roten Schlafzimmer unter dem Dach von Richard Brooks hübschem Reihenhäuschen am Rande der Londoner Innenstadt.  
  
Allein.  
  
Und dann kamen ihm die Tränen und er begann leise und gequält zu schluchzen, wühlte sich in die blutroten, mit kleinen, neongelben Zitronen bedruckten Kissen und Decken und ließ sich von süßer Verzweiflung mitreißen.  
  
Eine ganze Weile lag er, völlig hingegeben an seinen Herzschmerz, zusammengerollt da und tat sich unendlich leid.  
  
"Oh, Sherlock! Was machst du nur mit mir?" stöhnte er dumpf in die Kissen. „Willst du mich denn ganz und gar zugrunde richten?! Mich?! Der ich doch alleine deine Sehnsucht stillen könnte? Ach...! Wenn du doch ahntest, wie sehr ich mich nach dir verzehre!“  
  
Er lauschte den Worten nach: Seine grandiose, unschlagbare Textbehandlung, seine absolut, absolut brillante Betonung und die wie immer hinreißende Modulation seiner so wandelbaren und biegsamen Stimme ergriffen ihn selbst mit aller Macht, so dass ihn sein eigener Jammer mit tief empfundenem Mitgefühl ergriff und geradezu schüttelte, wie ein gnadenloses Raubtier seine todgeweihte Beute.  
  
Es war, als habe ihn Sherlock völlig ausgesaugt und ihn dann leer auf den Müll geworfen, wo er kläglich verrotten würde...  
Wie eine ausgelutschte Zitrone.  
  
  
Und dann sah sich Jim plötzlich von außen. Sah Brooks Schlafzimmer, gerahmt vom Gehäuse eines alten Fernsehers und sich selbst mitten auf der Mattscheibe: Ein erbärmliches, verachtenswertes, widerliches Häufchen Elend, dem jegliche Selbstachtung abhandengekommen zu sein schien.  
  
"Verdammt, das muss aufhören!" knurrte er frustriert.  
  
Ja, das musste es wirklich! Er war ja nicht mehr er selbst! Er hatte sich an ein Traumbild verloren!  
  
Gestern erst hätte Moriarty beinahe einen komplett dämlichen Planungsfehler übersehen, obwohl er an der Vorbereitung dieses Projekts schon seit drei Tagen gearbeitet hatte und sie gerade abschließen zu können glaubte! Der Coup war ebenso genial wie verwegen und sah einen lächerlichen Kollateralschaden von bloß vier kleinen Idioten vor, aber er, ER, der Zauberer unter den Königen und der König der Zauberer, wäre ums Haar dafür den Rest seines Lebens in den Bau gewandert. Wegen eines klitzekleinen Details, das er nicht berücksichtigt – dass er drei Tage lang schlicht übersehen hatte! Eine solche Schlamperei wäre unentschuldbar gewesen. Und vor allem seiner nicht würdig! Sein Gehirn war in den letzten Wochen ständig wechselweise entweder von einem rosaroten Nebel oder düsteren Gewitterwolken umnachtet gewesen – zumindest schien ihm das jetzt, in der Rückschau so gewesen zu sein und es entsetzte ihn maßlos.  
  
Oder konnte es etwas damit zu tun haben, dass Richard Brook dieses blöde Provinzgastspiel angenommen und sich vergangene Woche vier Mal als Romeo auf der Bühne vergiftet hatte und an der Seite seiner vermeintlich toten Julia herzzerreißend qualvoll dahingeschieden war?  
  
Was für ein Coup – eigentlich! Die Idee ist ja gar nicht übel gewesen, Bruder Lorenzo! Einfach Julias Tod vortäuschen.  
Aber welch verhängnisvolle kleine Panne! überlegte er verwirrt.  
  
Dabei hatte er die Standing Ovations doch so genossen! Den brandenden Beifall, die Bravo-Rufe, das Kreischen einiger Fangirls, die nur gekommen waren, weil sie ihn aus einer albernen – und glücklicherweise ziemlich erfolglosen – Soap kannten. Wäre diese unsägliche Schnulze nicht ohnehin nach zwei Staffeln abgesetzt worden, er hätte das Autorenteam angefleht, ihn aus der Show rauszuschreiben. Egal wie!  
  
Aber war er jetzt nicht selbst so ein bejammernswerter Tropf geworden?! Ein Seifenopern-Romeo!  
  
  
"Es muss etwas geschehen!" flüsterte er betroffen.  
  
Und da natürlich er der Gott seiner Welt war, würde er als Deus ex machina es verdammt nochmal höchst selbst geschehen lassen!  
  
Schon vor zwei Wochen hatte er ja mit der Idee gespielt, für sich und seinen Prinzen ein Drama in fünf Akten zu inszenieren. Das Plotbunny hoppelte seither unaufhörlich um ihn herum: Es war rosa und sah sooo flauschig aus und in seinen Augen lauerte ein kleiner, koketter, schalkhafter Dämon. Und selbstverständlich hatte es fünf Ohren. Eines für jeden Akt. Doch es hielt nicht still, ließ sich nicht fangen; aber es hörte auch nicht auf, mit ihm zu flirten und, wenn er versuchte, konzentriert zu arbeiten, mitten auf die Tastatur seines Laptops zu springen und ihn dann herausfordernd anzusehen: Ich bin hier! Nun fang schon an, mich in die Tat umzusetzen! Streng deine Fantasie endlich für etwas wirklich Sinnvolles an. Du weißt, dass es anders nicht gehen wird!  
  
  
Ja. er wollte mit Sherlock spielen! Schon seit Jahren wollte er im Grunde doch nur das!  
  
Und durch diese letzten drei beispiellosen Aktionen hatte er zig Millionen britische Pfund gescheffelt. Da wurde es doch verdammt nochmal Zeit, dass er sich endlich selbst etwas gönnte, statt sich immer nur zu Tode zu schuften, nicht wahr?  
  
  
Immer nur Moriarty und Brook und Sherlock! Und wo bleibe ich?!  
Ich selbst komme doch viel zu kurz! Das muss ja auf einen Nervenzusammenbruch hinauslaufen! überlegte Jim erschöpft und verzweifelt.  
  
Ja, es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich auch mal an mich denke, dass ich Acht auf mich gebe!  
Ach, ja! Ich muss wirklich, wirklich auf mich aufpassen, damit ich nicht mit einem Burnout ende! Ich benötige dringend etwas Zerstreuung, etwas…Wellness…!  
  
Ich sollte es…  
  
Ja, ich sollte es mal wieder richtig krachen lassen!  
  
Ja, ich sollte es mal wieder richtig krachen lassen!


	33. Zündende Idee (noch in derselben Nacht)

  
  
  
  
"Okay...!" seufzte Jim. Es klang natürlich genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Gepresst, zitternd, schmerzlich und dabei bewundernswert tapfer!  
Ja, er würde sich am eigenen Schopf aus dem Sumpf ziehen, wie es einst der Baron von Münchhausen von sich behauptet haben soll!  
Nur dass Jim das wirklich tun würde!  
  
Er rollte sich entschlossen auf den Rücken, wischte seine Tränen fort und schniefte energisch den Rotz aus seiner Nase, der mit einem entschuldigenden Schnauben gehorsam zurückwich.  
  
Das Licht des Vollmonds floss durch das Fenster in der Dachschräge des roten Boudoirs unter dem Dach von Richard Brooks Behausung in Londoner auf das Liebeskrankenlager herab und suchte Jim mit schwermütiger Romantik zu ertränken.  
  
"Tapetenwechsel!" befahl er sich selbst und raffte sich auf. Er schleppte sich hinüber, in das blaue Schlafzimmer, wo der Mond ihn diese Nacht nicht mehr finden würde. Das Bett dort war mit nachtblauer Seide bezogen, die einen ganz leichten Stich ins Violette erkennen ließ und mit kleinen silberweißen Totenköpfen übersäht war, die einen Sternenhimmel bildeten.  
  
Jim machte sich mit seinem hypermodernen Kaffeevollautomaten einen doppelten Espresso und kippte etwas guten irischen Whiskey hinein. Seufzend ließ er sich theatralisch auf das Bett nieder und das Gebräu genießerisch seine Kehle hinabgleiten, dann stellte die Tasse ab und warf sich auf den Rücken, breitete die Arme und Beine aus und begann mit leiser, schauriger Stimme zu rezitieren:  
  
"Kommt, ihr Geister,  
Die ihr auf Mordgedanken lauscht, entweiht mich,  
Füllt mich vom Wirbel bis zur Zeh, randvoll,  
Mit wilder Grausamkeit! Verdickt mein Blut,  
Sperrt jeden Weg und Eingang dem Erbarmen,  
Dass kein anklopfend Mahnen der Natur  
Den grimmen Vorsatz lähmt...*"  
  
  
Kichernd brach er ab.  
Als ob er das jemals nötig gehabt hätte!  
Aber der Monolog der Lady Macbeth war einfach zu schön, um in diesem erhabenen Augenblick, da er sich anschickte, den vielleicht größten Zauber aller seiner Meisterwerke zu erschaffen, nicht zu neuen Ehren zu gelangen. Und immerhin: Zu Zeiten des Barden waren ja auch sämtliche Frauenrollen mit jungen, zierlichen Männern besetzt worden. Ach, ob Richard Brook wohl mal in den Genuss käme, sie in einer historischen Aufführung verkörpern zu dürfen? Oder eine der Hexen?  
  
Sei nicht albern! schalt er sich.  
Kein Regisseur, der bei Verstand ist, würde das mit einer der Tragödien versuchen!  
  
Doch Jim fuhr fort, aber dabei übersprang er die Passage, die erkennen lässt, dass es der Monolog einer Frau ist.  
  
"Komm, schwarze Nacht,  
Umwölk dich mit dem dicksten Dampf der Hölle,  
Dass nicht mein scharfes Messer sieht die Wunde,  
Die es geschlagen, noch der Himmel,  
Durchschauend aus des Dunkels Vorhang, rufe:  
Halt, halt!  
  
Tja, wenn man solche Skrupel hat, sollte man keine Morde planen, dumme Gans!" schloss er grinsend. „Und ein Messer? Und es dann auch noch selbst führen?  
  
Ah, das ist so plump, so primitiv…!“  
  
  
Spielen…!  
  
Spielen mit dem stolzen, klugen Prinzen…, überlegte er.  
  
Was könnte ihn neugierig machen? Ihn hervorlocken?  
  
  
Also, einen Serienmörder hatten wir schon.  
  
Und eine Vergiftung, die wie ein Anfall aussah, der zum Ertrinken führte.  
  
Eine mysteriöse Botschaft.  
Die hatte ich nicht geplant, aber es war eine nette Zugabe: „Rache“!  
Eine Selbstmordserie...  
Einen Serienmörder ohne erkennbares Schema.  
  
Fehlende Schuhe.  
Würde mir heute nicht mehr passieren. Ich würde Schuhe und Socken kaufen und sie später mit Carls austauschen. Austauschen lassen, versteht sich…!  
  
Aber ich schweife ab...  
  
  
  
Oh, ich würde gerne die halbe Tonne Semtex verwenden, die ich letzte Woche zu viel habe verschwinden lassen!  
Was heißt hier überhaupt „zu viel“? Guten Sprengstoff kann man schließlich nie genug haben! Aber der Transport, den er auf verborgenen Umwegen in seinen Besitz hatte übergehen lassen, war ein wenig größer ausgefallen, als er nach seinen Informationen hätte sein sollen. Er hätte das Semtex selbstverständlich auch auf andere Weise beschaffen, ja sogar bezahlen können, aber so war es mysteriöser und unterhaltsamer gewesen. Und es waren auch keinerlei Spuren oder geprellte Mitwisser mehr übrig…  
  
Welch eine Ironie, dass ausgerechnet ich damit Anschläge verhindert habe!  
Na, gut. Sagen wir: hinausgezögert.  
  
Hach, das Leben hat hin und wieder schon einen köstlichen Humor! Manchmal muss man es einfach lieben. Das sollte ich nie vergessen!  
  
„Und ob ich schon wanderte im öden Tal,  
fürchte ich keine Langeweile,  
denn ich bin bei mir:  
Mein Genie und meine Kreativität trösten mich!“  
  
Oh...! Ein Feuerwerk...! Ein richtig geiles Feuerwerk!  
Das wäre doch was!  
Und die Anschläge müssten völlig irreführend sein, was das Motiv angeht. Sinnlos und doch planvoll.  
Ein Rätsel!  
Wird der Consulting Detective das Muster erkennen und den nächsten großen Knall verhindern können?  
Ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit!  
Ich könnte London mein Brandzeichen aufdrücken, wie einem Stück Vieh!  
Hübsch!  
  
Hm, nein, das allein ist noch nicht raffiniert genug!  
  
  
Die Sterne funkelten am klaren Winterhimmel und zwinkerten ihm zu.  
  
"Der Kosmos...Ordnung, Weltordnung, Schmuck...  
Kannst du Griechisch, Sherlock? Ich werde dir die Augen öffnen für die wahre, wirkliche Weltordnung. Die Weltordnung des James Moriarty!  
Und solltest du dich widersetzen, wisse, dass ich deinen kleinen Kosmos ins Chaos stürzen kann!"  
  
Jim atmete erleichtert durch. Ja! Ja, das fühlte sich schon besser an, diese Therapie versprach Heilung – weiter also!  
  
Rätsel...ich brauche Rätsel...!  
  
„Du verachtest also das Universum, Sherlock...", stellte er fest. „Hmmmm, lass mich raten! Seine Rätsel sind wie saure Trauben für dich, du reichst nicht an sie heran. Und wenn du sie entschlüsseln könntest, wozu solltest du dir die Mühe machen? Seine Geheimnisse sind entweder lebensfördernd oder vernachlässigbar, weil ungefährlich oder unabwendbar tödlich – also, wozu sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, nicht wahr?  
Aber was wäre, wenn..."  
  
Ja, was?  
Jim grübelte – doch ohne Druck, er fühlte sich dem nächsten Durchbruch schon ganz nahe.  
  
"Ich benötige eine Situation, in der das Wissen um ein astronomisches...Detail...  
  
Ja: In der einzig und allein eine solche Kenntnis…  
  
…Leben retten kann...!  
  
  
Denk nach, Jimmyboy..., denk nach...", murmelte er bedächtig, als wolle er sich selbst hypnotisieren.  
  
  
Und mit einem Mal kuschelte sich das Plotbunny ganz vertrauensvoll an seine Seite. Sein kleiner Körper war warm und zart wie ein süßer Traum. Jim verspürte einen wohligen Schauer durch seine Glieder rinnen, denn nun hatte er das Gerüst für die Handlung seines Dramas:  
  
Rätsel, Geiseln und Bomben!  
  
„Oh!“ hauchte er fasziniert: „Elegant!"  
  
  
  
  
* Übersetzung von Dorothea Tieck   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Übersetzung von Dorothea Tieck


	34. Eine wahre Sternstunde der Kunst (23. Februar 2010)

   
  
  
Jim erwachte spät an diesem frostigen Februarmorgen. Seit langem einmal wieder fühlte er sich ausgeruht und entspannt.  
Er erwartete großes von diesem Tag. Einen massiven Kreativitätsschub, er spürte ihn förmlich irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Gehirns lauern. Da war so ein kleines, verheißungsvolles Kribbeln.  
  
Endlich! dachte er. Ich lasse es wahr werden. Ich gehe es an. Hab viel zu lange warten müssen.  
  
  
Er machte sich einen Kaffee und trank ihn gemütlich, während er seine noch ein wenig verschlafenen Gedanken ordnete.  
  
Rätsel, Geiseln und Bomben.  
Ja.  
Und zwar fünf wie die Akte eines Dramas...  
  
Ich brauche einen Aufhänger. Ein Erkennungsmerkmal, eine Signatur.  
Ein Pentagramm vielleicht?  
  
Hübsch. Doch abgegriffen.  
Ja, leider. Total überstrapaziert durch lächerliche Satanisten.  
Ha, was für Stümper!  
  
Orangenkerne?  
Er grinste.  
Wenn, dann schon Zitronenkerne!  
  
Ach was, darüber kann ich später immer noch nachdenken!  
  
  
Er öffnete das Fenster und schauderte vor der kalten und vergleichsweise klaren Luft zusammen. Ja, sie war so eisig und trocken, dass sie beinahe vor dem Smog gefeit schien.  
  
„Zieh dich warm an, Sherlock, mein Süßer, oder besser noch, bleib hübsch zuhause am Kamin, dass du dich nicht erkältest!“ säuselte er nach draußen.  
  
Er lächelte amüsiert und zärtlich, als er daran dachte, dass Sherlock seinen Schal genauso band, wie der Kellner in seinem Stammlokal die Serviette um die Hälse von Weinflaschen legte! Bestellte ein Gast eine ganze Flasche, wurde eine der Papierservietten – doppelt gefaltet, so wie sie aus der Packung kommt – der Länge nach zu einem schmalen Streifen zusammengelegt, dieser in der Mitte geknickt, um die frisch geköpfte Flasche gelegt und dabei die Enden in die so entstandene Schlaufe geschoben.  
Jim hatte sich das Lachen kaum verbeißen können, als ihm das aufgefallen war!  
„Nein, du bist natürlich keine Flasche, Sherlock! Du nicht! Aber ich will dich genießen, wie einen erlesenen Tropfen!“  
  
Fast schon schlotternd schloss er das Fenster, wickelte sich – nackt wie er war – in eine exklusive schwarze Kaschmirdecke und schritt, deren Zipfel wie eine Schleppe hinter sich her schleifend, gravitätisch die Stufen hinab.  
  
„Make believe!“ hauchte er beschwörend, „Make it come true!“ als er an dem Schriftzug vorbei kam.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder nach geradeaus und –  
  
„Das ist es!“  
  
Sein Blick war auf die vielen Bilder in seinem Arbeitszimmer gefallen. Verblüfft und entzückt starrte er sie an.  
  
„Aber natürlich!“ jubelte er andächtig.  
  
Da war doch eine Anfrage von dieser selbstgefälligen Ziege von der Hickman!  
  
(Sie wusste natürlich nicht, dass er sie als unauffälliger Museumsbesucher bereits in Augenschein genommen hatte, auch wenn moderne Kunst nicht so sein Ding war. Zu abstrakt. Und wenn es wirklich einmal gegenständlich war, dann zumeist hässlich. Wie gewollt und nicht gekonnt!  
  
So sehr Jim auch den Fortschritt schätzte, es war ein Jammer, was die Technik der Fotografie und des Films der bildenden Kunst angetan hatte!)  
  
  
„Ah, nicht schon wieder abschweifen!“ mahnte er sich halblaut, kuschelte sich in die köstliche, schwarze Wolle und streichelte sich durch sie hindurch seine Oberarme und den Rücken.  
  
Oh, wenn er sich mit Sherlock zusammen in diese Decke wickeln könnte...!  
  
Schluss!  
  
Konzentration.  
  
So!  
  
Diese…Wenceslas, …, genau.  
Sie hatte den Weg zu seiner geheimen Plattform im Netz von seinen Spähern und Werbern gewiesen bekommen und ihn wissen lassen, dass es da einen begnadeten, kleinen alten Mann in Argentinien gebe. Er beherrsche täuschend echt die Stile einiger alter Meister und daraus müsse sich doch Profit schlagen lassen!  
  
In der Tat…! Nun, Jims Liebe zu guten alten Bildern, die Geschichten erzählen oder – noch besser – zu deren Sujet man sich Geschichten ausdenken kann, war ungebrochen.  
  
Ah, hätte ich damit doch früher angefangen! dachte er. Denn sogleich erinnerte er sich an eine seiner schon älteren Ideen: Delft bei Nacht! Vermeer!  
  
Einerseits war es Unsinn. Das wusste er sehr wohl, denn Vermeer hatte dieses Panorama anscheinend mithilfe einer Camera obscura erstellt, das war bei Nacht freilich nicht möglich, aber…  
  
Jim ging in sein Büro, klappte den Laptop auf, mit dem er auch online ging und auf dem er nur unschuldige Dateien speicherte und suchte nach alten, vergriffenen Abhandlungen über Vermeer. Die älteste und am schlechtesten verfügbare davon, würde er als E-Book herausgeben, erweitert um eine Notiz, die angeblich im Manuskript enthalten gewesen, aber dann nicht gedruckt worden war, weil die Angaben nicht ausreichend durch Belege gesichert zu sein schienen.  
  
Kaum hatte Jim das Gesuchte ausfindig gemacht, rief er einen von Moriartys Strohmänner an, der sich auf den Weg machte, um die Monografie in dem Antiquariat zu kaufen, zu ermitteln, ob der Buchhändler sie kannte und ihn gegebenenfalls auszuschalten. Sie im Netz zu bestellen, hätte Spuren hinterlassen und auch zu lange gedauert.  
Bereits zwei Stunden später war schon ein kleiner Kunststudent, der Jim für einen Kunstprofessor hielt, mit dem er auf einem Forum für alte flämische Meister ins Gespräch gekommen war, damit beschäftigt, das Buch einzuscannen, um ein E-Book daraus zu machen. Er bildete sich nämlich ein, die Koryphäe werde ihm im Gegenzug gewaltig bei seiner Doktorarbeit helfen! Gleichzeitig überflog Jim die Monografie, indem er sein Helferlein hackte, um den Stil zu erfassen und kopieren zu können.  
Dann schrieb Jim folgende Entstehungsgeschichte: Die Frau eines Teehändlers war so hingerissen gewesen von der „Ansicht von Delft“, dass ihr Gatte ihr das Bild gerne zum Geschenk gemacht hätte, als sie ihm endlich einen Knaben gebar (nach vier Töchtern!). Doch das Original war erstens bereits in Privatbesitz und derzeit unverkäuflich und außerdem zweitens mit etwa einem Yard Höhe und fast vier Fuß Breite sowieso unerschwinglich und auch einfach zu sperrig! Doch die Frau glaubte an Astrologie und war außerdem noch an Astronomie interessiert – was damals immer noch nicht so ganz klar getrennt war! – und hatte von Kopernikus und Galilei gelesen. Also bat der Teehändler den Maler, eine kleine Kopie des Bildes anzufertigen – und zwar mit einem Sternenhimmel!  
Vermeer gefiel die Idee und er kam daher dem Ansinnen gerne nach. Die Frau des Teehändlers soll danach noch vier Knaben geboren haben, die auch allesamt überlebten und wohl gerieten.  
  
Jim schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Er hatte gerade eine wundertätige Reliquie erfunden – oder so etwas in der Art. Was für ein Kitsch!  
Gewissenhaft überprüfte er seine Dichtung, die er als bescheidene kleine Fußnote zu dem Kapitel „Die Ansicht von Delft“ hinzufügte, ehe er das E-Book fertigstellte und unter dem Namen des Studenten veröffentlichte. Da das Buch von 1927 war und dann keine Spuren durch Zahlungen entstehen würden, stellte er es gratis zur Verfügung. Wirklich nobel von ihm!  
  
So, das war der erste Schritt: Er hatte soeben ein verschollenes Meisterwerk erschaffen! Eine Legende war geboren. Jetzt mussten nur noch der Typ, der das Buch eingescannt hatte und das Buch selbst verschwinden. Alle noch existenten Exemplare, auch die in den Bibliotheken!  
  
Moriarty nahm Kontakt mit einem seiner Leute in Buenos Aires auf und wies ihn an, diesen Maler ausfindig zu machen.  
  
„Also, Sherlock…!“ murmelte er dann. „Was für ein Fehler soll es sein? Woran wirst du die Fälschung erkennen?“  
  
Er lehnte sich zurück, schmiegte sich genießerisch in die schwarze, schmeichlerisch zarte Wolle und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.  
  
Da könnte ein Halbmond sein…zunehmend…  
Und ein Stern rechts davon, ähnlich wie in der türkischen Flagge, aber innerhalb der Mondessichel …  
Nur dass da natürlich gar kein Stern sein kann, weil an dieser Stelle doch die dunkle Seite des Mondes alle Sterne verdecken muss!  
  
Aber darauf konnte jeder Trottel kommen und es könnte ja auch an Vermeers Schusseligkeit liegen. Nein.  
  
Hm…  
Argentinien.  
Südamerika.  
Ja, sehr südlich…  
  
Und wenn er den Sternenhimmel der südlichen Hemisphäre malte?  
  
Nein, nein, nein, nein!!  
Das funktioniert nicht!  
  
Das würden andere eher merken als Sherlock! Vielleicht sogar sein dummer kleiner Doktor.  
  
Aber ich will ihm eine Lektion erteilen und das würde ihm wirklich einen Dämpfer versetzen!  
  
Und ein Komet?  
  
Ein unheilvoller Komet…!  
Allein schon dieser Gedanke gefiel Jim natürlich! Giotto hatte bei seiner berühmten Weihnachtsdarstellung den Halley’schen Kometen als Stern von Bethlehem verwendet – deshalb hatte man die Sonde nach dem Maler benannt.    
  
Ein Komet…  
  
Doch außer diesem einen, der gut sichtbar alle 76 Jahre wiederkehrt, gibt es eigentlich keinen, der wirklich zur Allgemeinbildung gehört. Und vor allem: Er war in dieser Zeit in der Nähe gewesen. Also würde seine Abbildung eher für die Echtheit des Gemäldes sprechen als dagegen!  
  
Mist!  
  
Oh, Moment!  
  
Nein! Das stimmt ja nicht! William Turner hat doch auch einen Kometen gemalt. Richtig!  
  
Erwartungsvoll googlete Jim und fand heraus, dass der Komet 1858 von Giambattista Donati entdeckt und später von einem Briten fotografiert und mehrfach gemalt worden war. Aber er hatte eine viel größere Umlaufbahn als Halley und würde erst im Jahr 3809 wieder kommen. Deswegen war er wohl  
heute nicht so bekannt.  
  
Hm…  
  
  
Jim klappte seinen zweiten Laptop auf: Dieser war und blieb offline, war daher auch nicht zu hacken und obendrein mit allerlei Fallen gesichert. Hierher transferierte er alle relevanten Informationen, hier entwarf er seine Pläne.  
  
„Ich bin noch total auf dem Holzweg…“, murmelte er nachdenklich. „Die Idee hat was, aber sie haut einfach nicht hin… Es darf kein WIRKLICH astronomisches Detail sein!“  
  
Seltsamerweise fiel ihm nun Tim und Struppi im Sonnentempel ein. Da rettet die Helden Tims Wissen um eine unmittelbar bevorstehende Sonnenfinsternis vor dem Tod…  
  
So ein Unsinn, es soll Nacht sein, wie komme ich da auf Sonnenfinsternis? dachte Jim.  
  
Und eine Mondfinsternis? Die Erde genau zwischen Sonne und Mond. Eigentlich sollte Vollmond sein, er ist auch voll – aber rot!  
Wie in der Apokalypse, dachte Jim versonnen. Zum Weltuntergang sollte es ein unmögliches Phänomen geben: Sonnen- UND Mondfinsternis zugleich! Das ginge nur mit zwei völlig neuen, in der Größe genau passenden Himmelskörpern!  
  
„Dann wird die Sonne finster werden wie ein schwarzes Tuch und der Mond wird werden wie Blut und die Sterne des Hummels werden zur Erde fallen wie grüne Feigen vom Feigenbaum…“ Es war freilich nicht der Wortlaut der Bibel der ihm in den Sinn kam, sondern eine Passage aus Jochanaans Text in Oscar Wildes Salomé.  
  
Nein…  
  
Ach, Scheiße! Die Idee war doch so genial gewesen, aber es klappte einfach nicht! Es –  
  
Moment…!  
  
Und wenn es etwas Neues wäre…?  
Etwas komplett Neues. Etwas, das niemand wissen kann, weil es das gar nicht gibt, weil ich das jetzt gleich erfinde?!  
Etwas NEUES! Eine NOVA!  
Nein! Natürlich eine SUPERnova!  
  
Hm, die Bekannteste ist natürlich die von 1054, weil von ihr immer noch der Krebsnebel im Sternbild Stier zeugt und sie eben auch sehr hellgewesen ist.  
Dann gab es die Keplersche Supernova 1604 und davor schon die Brahesche Supernova 1572. Beide hatten damals das christliche Abendland beunruhigt. Waren die ewigen Fixsterne also gar nicht so fix? Beunruhigend…! Aber sie waren beide zu früh für Vermeer…  
  
Jim lächelte grimmig. Er hatte es noch nicht, aber er wusste sich der Lösung ganz nah!  
  
„Ja, so wie ich ein neuer Stern am Schauspielhimmel bin…“, begann Jim versonnen, „so werde ich auch an deinem Himmel aufgehen, mein…Augenstern…!“  
Und dann fing er zu singen an: „You are my lucky Star…!*  
I saw you from afar  
Two lovely eyes at me  
They where gleaming  
Beaming  
I was starstruck  
  
You're all my lucky charm  
I'm lucky in your arms  
You've opened Heaven's portal  
Here on earth for this poor mortal  
You are my lucky star...”  
  
Jim lachte – schrill und schallend.  
  
Ja, genau das war es! Ein neuer Stern! Er würde diese verdammte Supernova einfach frei erfinden!  
Ehm…sagen wir doch wirklich 1858.  
Ja, das ist ein netter Jahrgang! Damals wurde quasi die Daktyloskopie erfunden, Orpheus in der Unterwelt kam zur Uraufführung…,  ja, wieso nicht?! Und jeder, der sich doch irgendwie an Donati erinnert, wird denken, dass es das gewesen sein muss, was er wohl einfach nicht mehr genauer im Kopf gehabt hatte!**  
  
„Ich verkaufe das Sherlock als Allgemeinwissen!“ stöhnte er genüsslich.  
Nun, gut, das würde selbstverständlich noch ein paar Leben fordern, aber ein wenig Blut verleiht einer Geschichte doch erst die rechte Würze!  
  
Ja, und wie nenne ich dieses Phänomen?“  
  
  
Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Der Filmklassiker “Singin’ in the Rain” (dt.: Du sollst mein Glücksstern sein) enthält folgenden Song:
> 
> You are my lucky star  
> I saw you from afar  
> Two lovely eyes at me  
> They where gleaming  
> Beaming  
> I was starstruck
> 
> You're all my lucky charm  
> I'm lucky in your arms  
> You've opened Heaven's portal  
> Here on earth for this poor mortal  
> You are my lucky star...
> 
> Es geht um den fiktiven Stummfilmstar Don Lockwood, seine große Liebe und die Anfänge des Tonfilms 1927.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Das Verrückte dabei ist, es gab in dem Jahr zwar keine Supernova zu sehen, aber einen Kometen.
> 
> Ist das ein Versehen? Also im Sherlockuniversum mag es ja so sein, dass es keine Zufälle gibt, aber in der Realität schon…  
> Aber vielleicht haben sie das gemacht, um uns zu sagen: Neenee, wir waren nicht zu bequem, uns ein echtes Phänomen zu suchen, das ist volle Absicht!
> 
> [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/1858"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/1858[/link]  
> [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donati_%28Komet%29"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donati_%28Komet%29[/link]
> 
> Ein Brite hat diesen Kometen ein paar Monate später, als er besser zu sehen war, fotografiert, das war die erste Aufnahme eines Schweifsterns überhaupt.


	35. So nah und doch so fern (23. Februar, gegen Abend)

 

 

  
  
Verwirrt blickte Jim auf.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment hatte es an der Tür geklingelt. Jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wandte sich Jim zur Gegensprechanlage, als könne sie ihm raten, was zu tun sei.  
  
  
Wer kann denn jetzt etwas von mir wollen? fragte er sich ratlos.  
Nein. Unsinn! Von Richard Brook natürlich – ich Dummerchen!  
  
Oh, na klar, das ist es...!  
  
Er sprang auf und vertauschte die Kaschmirdecke mit dem schwarzseidenen Morgenmantel, der auf dem Sofa lag, drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage und fragte während er den Gürtel zuband: "Wer ist da?"  
"Winnie! Päckchen für Dich!"  
"Ah, okay, warte bitte unten, ja!" Er betätigte die Taste für den elektronischen Öffner der Haustür.  
Dann eilte er zurück zum Schreibtisch, nahm eine kleine Dose Sprühpflaster aus der untersten Schublade und behandelte damit die Fingerkuppen seiner rechten Hand. Er hasste das, aber hin und wieder war es doch nötig.  
Wenn das Dreckzeug nur schneller trocknen würde!  
  
"Tut mir leid, bitte gedulde dich noch ein wenig, ich bin nicht angezogen...!" rief er, als er Geräusche von unten hörte und schüttelte dabei ungeduldig seine Finger in der Luft herum.  
"Oh, das würde mich nicht im Mindesten stören!" feixte eine weibliche Stimme von draußen zurück. Die Sprecherin war außer Atem, aber gut gelaunt.  
Er rollte die Augen und berührte ganz leicht mit dem Daumen den Zeigefinger, um zu testen, ob seine Fingerspitzen wohl immer noch klebrig wären.  
  
So, das Sprühpflaster war trocken. Jim öffnete eine andere Schreibtischschublade und nahm mit der rechten Hand eine kleine, herzförmige Pralinendose heraus, ehe er freudig lächelnd die Stufen hinunter sprang.  
Winnie war Mitte zwanzig, moppelig und wohnte schräg gegenüber in dieser großen hässlichen Mietskaserne. Alleine mit ihrer Katze, von der der Vermieter nichts wissen durfte. Jim – oder besser gesagt, Richard, hatte sie gebeten, ihre Adresse als Lieferanschrift verwenden zu dürfen, weil ihn sicher sonst so eine schreckliche Stalkerin wieder fände, so ein durchgeknalltes Fan-Girl, das ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließe! Er hatte ihr anvertraut, dass sein bürgerlicher Name Jack Black sei. (Schrecklich, nicht?) Winnie war seither begeistert, dieses kleine Geheimnis mit dem aufgehenden Star teilen zu dürfen.  
  
"Winnie, meine Gute!" säuselte Richard Brook freundlich und nahm strahlend das Paket des Weinversandhandels entgegen. "Vielen, lieben Dank, darauf habe ich schon sehnsüchtig gewartet. Du, ich hab leider gar keine Zeit, muss heute Abend noch weg, aber vielleicht trinken wir mal einen Kaffee zusammen", schlug er vor.  
"Jederzeit...!" stammelte Winnie und schmolz unter seinem Lächeln dahin. Als Jim ihr mit der rechten Hand das Blechherz entgegenstreckte, fürchtete er beinahe, dass sie jetzt ohnmächtig werden würde.  
"Damit du mich nicht ganz vergisst...inzwischen!" säuselte er augenzwinkernd.  
"Oh, Jack…! ...du weißt doch, dass ich auf Diät bin!" stöhnte sie halb zerknirscht, halb erfreut.  
"Jedes deiner Pfunde ist liebenswert! Rubens hätte sich darum gerissen, dich zu malen!" schmeichelte Jim.  
"Dann...rufst du mich an...?" fragte sie ungläubig lächelnd.  
"Das werde ich!" hauchte Jim verheißungsvoll und während er langsam die Tür schloss, sah er ihr noch bis zum letzten Sekundenbruchteil zärtlich in die fassungslosen Augen.  
Lautlos lachend flitzte er die Stufen hinauf ins Bad und sprang unter die Dusche, denn er hatte ja an diesem Abend noch etwas vor!  
  
Eine Stunde später kam Jim wieder herunter. Er trug einen dunkelbraunen Vollbart, hatte sich um die Körpermitte etwas ausgestopft, war in einen langen, schäbigen Mantel geschlüpft und hatte eine Reisetasche dabei, in die er nun den Karton und einen Feldstecher packte. Derartig ausstaffiert machte er sich mithilfe eines Taxis im Schutze der Dunkelheit auf in die Baker Street.  
Es war kurz nach sieben Uhr abends, als er gegenüber von 221 die Haustür aufschloss und in die leere Wohnung im ersten Stock hinaufstieg. Dabei war er so voller Erwartung, dass er dabei ins keuchen geriet.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, fühlte es sich an, als träte er als kleiner Junge ins Weihnachtszimmer. Ergriffen blieb er stehen, ließ den stillen, dunklen Raum auf sich wirken und atmete tief die abgestandene Luft ein, als sei sie köstlicher Plätzchenduft.  
Dann trat er ans Fenster und sah andächtig hinüber zu den golden erleuchteten Fenstern im ersten Stock.  
221b!  
Ganz von selbst flossen die vertrauten Zeilen aus seinem Herzen, als er murmelte:  
  
"Doch still, was schimmert durch das Fenster dort?  
Es ist der Ost, und Julia die Sonne! –  
(...)  
Sie ist es, meine Göttin, meine Liebe!  
O wüsste sie, dass sie es ist! –  
Sie spricht, doch sagt sie nichts: was schadet das?  
Ihr Auge redt, ich will ihm Antwort geben. –  
Ich bin zu kühn, es redet nicht zu mir.  
Ein Paar der schönsten Stern‘ am ganzen Himmel  
Wird ausgesandt und bittet Juliens Augen,  
In ihren Kreisen unterdes zu funkeln.  
(...)  
O wie sie auf die Hand die Wange lehnt!  
Wär ich der Handschuh doch auf dieser Hand  
Und küsste diese Wange!"  
Es war die gekürzte Fassung, wie er sie vergangene Woche vier Mal deklamiert hatte – und seit der ersten Leseprobe hatte ihm bei diesen Zeilen sein schöner Prinz mit den Opalaugen, den vollkommenen Lippen und den atemberaubenden Wangenknochen vorgeschwebt.  
Sachte trat er näher an eines der Fenster, so als sei es ein scheues Reh und er müsse befürchten, dass es vor ihm fliehen werde, wenn er es durch eine heftige Bewegung erschreckte. Dann holte er den Feldstecher hervor, spähte hindurch und stellte ihn scharf.  
"Ah...", seufzte er gerührt, als er am rechten Fenster die schlanke Gestalt sich sanft hin- und herwiegen sah, "du bringst mir ein Ständchen? Eine kleine, sehnsüchtige Serenade? Das ist ja so süß von dir..." murmelte er hingerissen und beeilte sich dann, den Inhalt des Kartons auszupacken und zu montieren.  
Es war eine Abhörvorrichtung, die er sich auf verschlungenen Umwegen hatte organisieren und als Jack Black an Winifreds Adresse hatte liefern lassen. Die Apparatur konnte die Schwingungen der Fensterscheibe empfangen und erneut hörbar machen!  
Es hatte länger gedauert, sie aufzubauen, als er erwartet hatte. Lag das daran, dass seine Hände gezittert hatten?    
Oder war es ihm nur vor lauter Ungeduld so vorgekommen?  
Jedenfalls spürte er sein aufgeregt schlagendes Herz, als hätte er gewaltiges Lampenfieber.  
  
Erwartungsvoll schaltete er ein.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Das Geigenspiel blieb stumm.  
  
WAS?!  
  
Ungläubig sah er auf das Kontrolllämpchen, klopfte auf das Mikro – was ein lautes Pochen verursachte –, drehte an dem Lautstärkeregler –  
  
"Du Dreckding! Wie kannst du es wagen?!" schnappte er empört. Dann packte er entschlossen die Apparatur und trug sie nach hinten in die Küche, um die Nachbarn jenseits des Hinterhofs am Allsop Place zu belauschen.  
  
„...Essen ist fertig!" hörte er zu seiner Verblüffung. Klappergeräusche folgten.  
„Das riecht aber wieder lecker, Joan!"  
„Danke, das Rezept habe ich aus dem Internet..."  
„Ja, aber lass uns zuerst bedenken, wem wir die Zutaten verdanken!“  
„Selbstverständlich, Honey!“  
„Herr, wir danken dir, dass du uns auch heute – “  
  
Jim stöhnte qualvoll auf, schnappte den Apparat erneut und hastete zurück in das Zimmer, das auf die Baker Street hinausging.  
  
Nun musste es doch klappen!  
  
Doch das Gerät versagte erneut.  
  
"MYCROFT!!!" brüllte Jim außer sich.  
  
Ja, zweifellos war dies sein Werk! Der ältere Holmes hatte die Fenster seines kleinen Bruders irgendwie abschirmen lassen…,  
...das Signal stören, die Schwingungen dämpfen – was auch immer!  
Die Glasscheiben hätten sich durch diese Technik in Membrane verwandeln müssen – aber er blieb taub!  
  
Atemlos öffnete Jim das Fenster – aber da war nur der banale Lärm der Straße, der ihn grausam von seinem Prinzen trennte, wie einst die Wogen des Hellespond Leander* von seiner Hero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hero_und_Leander"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hero_und_Leander[/link]


	36. Blümchen pflücken (später am selben Abend)

 

 

  
  
  
Jim seufzte jammervoll auf, packte seine Sachen und eilte wie von Sinnen nach draußen über die Straße – ungeachtet der empört trötenden Hupen und entsetzt quietschenden Reifen und öffnete die Tür.  
Er war erst überrascht, als er sich dann wirklich im Windfang des Hauses wiederfand.  
Ihm stockte der Atem. Seine Hand legte sich zitternd auf den Knauf der Türe und er drang behutsam in den Flur vor.  
Es roch nach frittierten Chips und eine zarte Geigenmelodie glitt zu ihm herab...  
Doch nach nur fünf Tönen verstummte sie.  
  
  
Das Stück war zu Ende!  
  
Mit Herzklopfen wartete Jim, dass das Nächste beginnen würde.  
  
  
"Das...war wunderschön...", hörte er nach einer Pause.  
  
Watson! Der dumme, kleine Banause!  
  
"Nicht aufhören!" klagte Jim flüsternd. "Nicht aufhören, hättest du sagen müssen, du Schwachkopf!!!"  
  
Unfassbar, wie taktlos, wie brutal dieser Trottel sein konnte!  
„Spiel noch mal! Spiel nochmal – diesmal nur für mich!“ wisperte er. Doch der Zauber versagte.  
  
"Dinner?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme, in der ein leichtes Lächeln zu vibrieren schien.  
"Ich verhungere!" behauptete Watson vergnügt.  
  
Als Jim hörte, dass sich oben eine Tür schloss, schlich er sich hastig hinaus und platzierte sich vor dem Schaufenster, wo er angelegentlich die Auslagen des Speedy's studierte, als der Prinz und sein überaus lästiger Knappe vor das Haus traten.  
  
"Chinesisch?" fragte Sherlock und Jims kleines Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
Bloß nicht umdrehen!  
"Da überlasse ich mich ganz deiner fachkundigen Erfahrung!" entgegnete dieser Tropf von einem Mitbewohner gemütlich.  
"Taxi!" brüllte der Detektiv mit einer Donnerstimme, die Jim einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Und dann war der Prinz verschwunden wie ein flüchtiger Traum.  
  
Mit einem schwachen Ächzen rettete sich Jim in den Ladeneingang und hockte sich auf die Stufen.  
  
"Oh, wie grausam...", murmelte er tonlos und presste die Hand auf sein Herz.  
  
Da das Café bereits geschlossen hatte, kauerte er unbehelligt dort gleich einem Bettler und starrte trübsinnig und blicklos nach gegenüber.  
  
Jim fühlte sich unbeschreiblich leer und verspürte ein Stechen in der Brust.  
Er begriff nicht, was da gerade eben passiert war. Ihm fiel nicht einmal auf, dass da etwas nicht stimmte, dazu war er viel zu enttäuscht und verstimmt.  
  
Vergebens!  
  
Die Wohnung, dieses blöde Abhörgerät, Winnie... Alles umsonst!  
  
Winnie, richtig.  
  
Seufzend zückte er sein Handy und simste: „Aus Winifreds Wohnung, Keller und Briefkasten alles auf den Namen Jack Black vernichten. Tagebuch nicht vergessen."  
Er steckte das Telefon wieder ein.  
  
Dann raffte er sich schnaubend auf und warf dem ersten Stock gegenüber noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er sich nach rechts wandte.  
  
STOPP!  
  
Das ist es!  
  
Seine finstere Miene hellte sich auf.  
  
Das wird mein Eröffnungszug für unser Spiel sein, Sherlock!  
Ich werde diese nichtsnutzige Wohnung in die Luft jagen! Und zwar während du zuhause bist!  
  
  
Er betrat einen Imbiss, wo er sich auf der Toilette des Bartes und des Bauches entledigte und beides in der Reisetasche verschwinden ließ.  
  
"Ich hasse Mastix...", murmelte er, während er seine untere Gesichtshälfte mit dem Remover bearbeitete. "Du siehst gestresst aus, mein Lieber, abgespannt...", sagte er mitfühlend zu seinem Spiegelbild.  
  
  
Ein wenig später saß er in einem Bus.  
Die Idee, sich an dieser dämlichen Wohnung zu rächen und damit zugleich so etwas wie einen monumentalen Fanfarenstoß für die Eröffnung seines Spiels zu haben, hatte ihn schon wieder aufgemuntert. Er hatte seine Frustration längst beiseitegeschoben, ohne sich darüber klar geworden zu sein, dass er zwar große, auch körperliche Aufregung verspürt hatte, doch seine Gefühle für Sherlock gegen seinen Ärger keine Chance gehabt hatten. Die Empörung hatte sie achtlos zertreten wie zarte Blümchen. Hätte er darüber nachgedacht, wäre ihm vielleicht klar geworden, dass er sich in seiner Vorstellungskraft weit mehr nach Sherlock verzehrt hatte, als gerade eben, wo ihn zuerst Jagdeifer und dann Unmut beherrscht hatten.  
Gerade eben, wo er ihm so nahe gekommen war, dass er fast erwischt worden wäre. Sein Verstand hatte sich glatt geweigert, zu registrieren, wie gewöhnlich und schäbig das schmale Stiegenhaus war und dass er keinerlei Magie vesrpürt hatte, als Sherlock an ihm vorüber gegangen war.  
  
Aber Jim beschäftigte sich längst mit einem anderen, weit dringenderen Projekt. Er hielt Ausschau nach Frauen aus seiner Nachbarschaft. Je näher er seiner Wohnung kam, desto mehr wuchs die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine von ihnen zustiege.  
  
Die nächste Station befand sich in der Nähe eines Supermarktes. Vielleicht würde er ja da Glück haben?  
  
Jim spähte auf die Straße hinaus...  
  
Dann sah er eine mit schweren Taschen beladene Gestalt im Schein der Straßenlaternen zielstrebig seinen Bus ansteuern. Eilig sprang er auf und schlängelte sich zur Tür.  
"Hallo, Daisy! Lassen Sie mich helfen!" begrüßte er sie zuvorkommend und streckte ihr die Hände entgegen.  
Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
Er lächelte: "Wir gehen in dieselbe Bäckerei. Wir sind quasi Nachbarn..."  
"Geht das da heute nochmal voran?!" beschwerte sich jemand hinter Daisy.  
"Kommen Sie schon, geben Sie mir die Taschen...", lockte er vertraulich.  
Daisy gehorchte und stieg erfreut ein.  
"Sie...Sie kennen meinen Namen...", stammelte sie beeindruckt.  
  
Ja, klar, du wohnst in der Seitenstraße über der Bäckerei, bist ein umgängliches, naives Mauerblümchen, das für gewöhnlich gegen sechs Uhr zwanzig Abends mit dem Bus von der Arbeit kommt... Nur nicht, wenn du noch einkaufen gehst. Hast Wellensittiche. Allein, unsicher, findest dich zu groß, zu dünn, zu flachbrüstig.  
Nun, sie war es. Das prädestinierte sie für dieses Amt. Ein Ehrenamt freilich…  
  
"Ja, ich finde ihn reizend...", erwiderte er und sah sie an. "Er passt zu Ihnen..."  
"Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie das ist? Ständig wurde ich aufgezogen, von wegen Daisy Duck! Ich hasse es...!"  
"Oh, natürlich! Das habe ich nicht bedacht! Tja, in so einem Fall sollte man Künstler werden – dann kann man sich ein Pseudonym zulegen", bemerkte er scheinbar beiläufig.  
"Oder einen Ordensnamen...", murmelte sie resigniert.  
Jim tat, als habe er es überhört.  
"Ich mag meinen Namen nämlich auch nicht..." Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: "also..., meinen bürgerlichen Namen..."  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie begriff.  
"Oh, dann sind Sie es wirklich!?" flüsterte sie atemlos. Er nickte nur – scheinbar halb geschmeichelt, halb schüchtern. "Oh, mein Gott! Sie sind der erste Promi den ich treffe! Und Sie wohnen in meiner Nachbarschaft?!"  
"Pst! Muss ja nicht jeder wissen..."  
"Und...und wieso sagen Sie...es...es...mir...?" stammelte sie verständnislos.  
"Ich weiß nicht... irgendwie hatte ich wohl...das Bedürfnis...", behauptete er und lächelte sie verloren an. „Ich glaube, ich kann Ihnen vertrauen…“  
  
Ja, sie ist eine brauchbare Kandidatin für die übernächste Einwegnachbarin.  
Natürlich hatte er noch eine in Reserve, sie wohnte um die Ecke, hieß Rita und glaubte, Richard Brooks bürgerlicher Name sei Wayland Smith.  
Wieso war nur alles so mühsam? Nun musste er sich wieder einen neuen Namen zulegen und das Vertrauen dieser dummen Pute gewinnen, ehe er Rita benutzen und wegwerfen müsste und das Elend von vorne losging.  
  
Wir leben halt in einer Wegwerfgesellschaft, dachte er ungerührt, und human Resources dafür gibt es in Hülle und Fülle. Kriminelles Recycling dagegen ist teuer und lohnt sich nur bei hochwertigem Material. Aber so eine Art Bodyguard werde ich brauchen, einen Scharfschützen. Jemanden, der mein Gesicht sehen wird… Da wird Geld allein nicht reichen, ich werde auch ein Druckmittel brauchen.  
  
„Oh, ich sag’s nicht weiter!“ versicherte Daisy immer noch etwas verdattert.  
„Versprechen Sie mir eines?“ fragte Jim mit treuherzigem Augenaufschlag: „Wenn wir einander wieder über den Weg laufen, zum Beispiel in der Bäckerei, dann darf ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen!“  
  
Gänseblümchen nickte sprachlos.  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Tentatio* (und noch später am selben Abend)

  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem Jim zuhause eingetroffen war, pfefferte er die Tasche mit ihrem gesamten Inhalt kurzerhand in einen Schrank. Unzufrieden und lustlos stand er in seinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer und ließ seinen Blick zu den Laptops schweifen.  
  
Verwünschte Lieferung!  
  
Wäre dieser Apparat nicht eingetroffen, hätte er sich weiter mit dem falschen Vermeer befasst und wäre sicher immer noch bester Laune!  
So sollte es doch wirklich nicht laufen! Nicht für ihn! Er hätte dieses Gerät schneller haben können, doch er hatte es sich ganz heimlich besorgen wollen, und nun war es zum komplett falschen Zeitpunkt eingetroffen, denn es hatte ihn aus seinem Workflow gerissen, nur um in dann maßlos zu enttäuschen.  
Wenn Jim etwas tat, wenn er sich einen Wunsch erfüllte, dann hatte das verdammt nochmal zu funktionieren!  
  
Nein, für heute war die Luft raus. Ihm fehlte die Inspiration, der Antrieb. Morgen würde er dieser Wenceslas die Information zuspielen, dass eine spleenige Milliardärin dieses Bild zu erwerben wünschte. Wegen ihres unerfüllten Kinderwunsches. Sie sei bereit, es dem Museum für vier Wochen als Leihgabe zur Verfügung zu stellen und später, sobald sie glücklich entbunden hätte, auch dauerhaft.  
Und sie würde…  
20 Millionen Pfund bieten.  
Wenn die Museumstante damit zu Moriarty ging, würde der für die entstehenden Unkosten zum Beispiel für Expertisen, sonstige Dokumentenfälschungen, bzw. Bestechungen schon alleine sechs bis sieben Millionen veranschlagen – wenn sie denn sicher gehen wolle, dass auch alles wasserdicht sein würde! – und für sich selbst würde er ein Honorar von… fünfzehn Millionen Pfund verlangen, also müsste das Bild auf einen Wert von mindestens 25 Millionen Pfund geschätzt werden, wenn es sich für Mrs Wenceslas wirklich rentieren sollte.  
Ja, das würde die Sache glaubhafter machen!  
  
Jim seufzte. Trotz dieses großartigen Plans wollte sich die alte Euphorie nicht wieder einstellen.  
  
Er beschloss, sich etwas Abwechslung zu verschaffen, öffnete nachdenklich den Kleiderschrank mit seinen Kostümen und ließ sie auf sich wirken.  
Natürlich könnte er mal wieder in ein Abendkleid schlüpfen, aber ihm war nicht danach, sich aufwändig aufzubrezeln. Und überhaupt, ihm fehlte der passende Anlass für einen solchen Aufwand.  
  
  
Das letzte Mal, als es ihn gedrängt hatte, sich unter fremde Menschen zu mischen, war eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen. Neun Tage war das nun her: Valentinstag.  
Während sich der Prinz und sein Knappe bei einem stumpfsinnigen aber brenzligen Fall vergnügt hatten, hatte Jim alleine zuhause gehockt und das Gefühl gehabt, die Decke müsse ihm jeden Moment auf den Kopf fallen.  
Und dann hatte er etwas sehr dummes und sehr beschämendes getan. Er hatte sich das Haar blond gefärbt, grüne Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt und war in einen Schwulenclub gegangen. Er hatte getanzt und geflirtet und es wahrhaft genossen, doch dann – von einer Sekunde auf die andere – hatte er erkannt, was er in Begriff gewesen war, zu tun! Seinem Prinzen, seiner großen Liebe untreu zu werden! Das durfte nicht geschehen!  
  
Wäre es nicht besser, du wärest ein wenig erfahrener, wenn ihr eines Tages einander endlich begegnen werdet? fragte eine kleine schmeichlerische Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
Nein! wusste Jim plötzlich mit großer Klarheit, nein, er würde sich und seine Liebe nicht durch eine schmutzige Affäre mit einem beliebigen Primitivling entweihen!  
  
  
Er war geflüchtet und hatte das Entsetzen über seinen schrecklichen Beinahefehltritt in irischem Whiskey ertränkt und im Rausch – und mehr noch später in dem mit Abstand grauenhaftesten Kater seines Lebens – zum ersten Mal in seinem Dasein etwas empfunden, das echter Reue wenigstens entfernt nahe kam. Doch dann hatte er den beschämenden Fauxpas rasch zu einer Dyskalkulation umgedeutet, einem abgebrochenen Experiment, das sich aber als aufschlussreich erwiesen hatte, und ihn beinahe ganz verdrängt.  
  
Noch ehe das verstörende Gefühlschaos in ihm von neuem losbrechen konnte, beschloss er, sich selbst nie wieder in eine solche Versuchung zu führen.  
Er griff zu seinem Newcastle United-Trikot. Bei seiner Entscheidung für diesen Fußballverein (irgendeinen musste er als angeblicher Hetero ja haben!) hatte ihn einzig und allein der Umstand geleitet, dass man sie auch 'die Elstern' nennt. Der Sport interessierte ihn nicht, wohl aber der Vogel, seine Eleganz und sein legendärer Ruf.  
  
So machte er sich auf in eine Sportbar in einem der wohlhabenden Vorortgebiete, holte sich einen Whiskey und setzte sich auf die Galerie abseits von den lauten Fans, wo er so tun konnte, als wisse er den guten Blick auf den Bildschirm von dieser leicht erhöhten Position aus sehr zu schätzen. Er wollte nur einfach eine Weile in der Anonymität der armseligen, kleinen, normalen Leute untertauchen. Merkwürdigerweise empfand er das hin und wieder als recht entspannend, doch heute weigerte sich sein Gehirn, einen Gang herunterzuschalten – wenn es dabei wenigstens nicht so schrecklich unproduktiv gewesen wäre!  
  
„Richard?! Na, das ist ja ein Ding, was machst du denn hier?!“  
Jim zuckte zusammen. Er hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt und bei ihm schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken.  
„Lass mich raten: Studien für eine neue Rolle?“  
  
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Oh, hallo, Raoul! Lange nicht gesehen! Was hast du getrieben inzwischen?“  
Da war etwas an dem rassigen Spanier, das Jims Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Etwas war geschehen, etwas hatte ihn verändert. Er entdeckte da eine schwermütige Leidenschaft, die den jungen Mann zuvor nicht bewegt hatte.  
„Oh, eine Menge…  
Wie du ja weißt, bin ich examinierter Krankenpfleger und habe erst später auf Kosmetiker und Maskenbildner umgesattelt, weil mir das zu deprimierend und…glanzlos war; aber inzwischen habe ich einen Weg gefunden, beides zu kombinieren.“ Er sah sich um und fuhr mit gesenkter Stimme fort: „Ich habe vor einem halben Jahr angefangen, Botoxbehandlungen zu machen. Ganz diskret, gehe zu den Kunden nachhause, also kein Getratsche…“  
„Clever, klingt nach einer guten Geschäftsidee!“ lobte Jim freundlich.  
Raoul sah ihn mit bedauerndem Lächeln an: „Du…versteckst dich also immer noch“, stellte er fest.  
  
Jim fluchte innerlich. Damals in seiner Garderobe, allein mit Raoul, der ihn nur rasch für den letzten Akt nachschminken sollte, hatte er ein, zwei Momente nicht aufgepasst, sich ein klein wenig gehen lassen – und der ausgeprägte Gaydar des Maskenbildners hatte ihn durchschaut! Jim war so entsetzt gewesen, dass er der Closing night party** ferngeblieben war. Er war in sein Hotel geflüchtet und hatte sich, durcheinander wie er war, in der Bar einen doppelten Whiskey bestellt.  
  
Er erinnerte sich jetzt, als wäre es gestern gewesen!  
  
  
„Ich werde Sie ganz bestimmt nicht verraten, Mr Brook…“, versicherte plötzlich eine warme, dunkle Stimme sanft und tröstlich. „Und…wenn ich…wenn ich Ihnen meine Unterstützung anbieten darf…ich meine – niemand sollte sich so quälen müssen…schon gar nicht jemand wie Sie, der so…so ein begnadeter Künstler ist…“  
Jim hatte sich schaudernd abgewandt. Er war fassungslos über seinen rebellierenden Körper, der hin- und hergerissen schien zwischen dem bislang ungekannten Horror, enttarnt worden zu sein, und der marternden Sehnsucht, sich endlich seinem Verlangen hinzugeben.  
„Sie werden sich um so vieles besser und freier fühlen…“, wisperte Raoul und setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihn. Ein wenig zögerlich legte er seine Hand auf den Rücken des Schauspielers.  
„Lassen Sie mich helfen… ich bin da…“, raunte er aufmunternd.  
Wer weiß..., wenn ich dich früher getroffen hätte…, dachte Jim, aber du bist zu spät, viel zu spät...!  
Doch es könnte jetzt kompliziert werden, falls ich ihn mit meiner Abfuhr verärgere...  
  
Also straffte er seinen Rücken und lächelte tapfer: „Auch einen?“ fragte er und wies auf sein Glas.  
Raoul hatte sich lächelnd einen kanarischen Honigrum bestellt und dann hatte er von seinem Coming out erzählt. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, in einem anderen Zusammenhang hätte Jim dieses Geplapper genervt; denn Geplapper war es... Doch dabei erstaunlich angenehm. Raoul war mit sich im Reinen, war zufrieden. Jim wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass er ihn ein wenig beneidete. Vielleicht mehr, als nur ein wenig.  
„Raoul…, das ist…, das ist sehr nett von dir. Aber weißt du…“ Er sah ihm in die dunklen, glühenden Augen und sagte: „Ich betrachte mich als mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet. Ich habe eigentlich schon zu spät mit dieser Karriere begonnen, umso wichtiger ist es dass ich jetzt alles dafür tue. Es…es hat sich schon viel geändert ja, aber…, der Wind kann sich auch wieder drehen und es ist immer noch ein Vorteil, wenn…“  
„Schon gut, Richard…, aber du sahst so verloren aus vorhin. Ich respektiere das. Aber…ich rate dir davon ab…“  
  
De Santos hatte sein Glas geleert und Jim ihm ein wenig wehmütig dankbar zugelächelt.  
  
„Nun, du bist ja in dieser Saison mit noch einer weiteren Produktion hier am Haus“, sagte er, indem er aufstand. „Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen, mein Angebot steht.  
Würde es dir auch ersparen, noch ein paar Mal in so einem lausigen Hotel absteigen zu müssen…  
Mach’s gut. Danke für den Drink – “  
„De nada…“, lächelte Jim.  
„Adios, Ricardo!“  
  
„Rich? Alles okay?“  
„Was? Ja, ich – ja, mir ging nur gerade etwas…durch den Kopf.“  
„Nun…, falls du…, falls du jetzt doch so weit wärst…“  
„Nein. nein, es ist…gut so, wie es ist…“  
„Na, schön…  
Um ehrlich zu sein…Nun, es ist auch so, dass ich…in festen Händen bin, wie man so sagt…“, er lächelte verlegen.  
„Ein…ein Kunde eigentlich, weißt du…nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber – naja, wo die Liebe hinfällt, nicht?  
Er hat es nicht leicht gehabt. Und er braucht mich…  
Kennst du dieses Gefühl, Ric?  
Es tut so verdammt gut…! Ich meine…, klar, als Pfleger wurde ich auch gebraucht. Aber nicht ich persönlich! Die Patienten brauchen einfach…irgendwelche fachkundige Hilfe – und nach einer Weile sind sie dann weg. Aber von EINEM Menschen gebraucht zu werden, für ihn unersetzlich zu sein, das – Ric, das ist…das Wahre…! Vor allem, wenn er so…lieb und so sensibel ist…“  
  
...und wohlhabend, wusste Jim plötzlich. Natürlich: Raouls Garderobe hatte deutlich an Klasse gewonnen! Und…  
Moment…, da ist noch etwas…  
  
Er konnte es förmlich spüren: Er witterte Mordpotential!  
  
„Freut mich zu hören, dass du glücklich bist. Was…ist es, was dein…Partner durchgemacht hat…?“ tastete er sich vor.  
„Nun, eigentlich…“ Er brach ab und lächelte entschuldigend. „Wie du ja sicher weißt, kann man sich Verwandte nicht aussuchen…“  
„Nein…, das kann man nicht…“, Jim seufzte verständnisvoll, doch innerlich triumphierte er heimlich. „tragisch, sowas…aber…bekanntlich gibt es ja für alles eine Lösung – oder wie man heute sagt: Eine App!“  
„Schön wär’s…“, brummte Raoul bitter. „Seit Monaten grüble ich – “, er brach ab.  
Jim sah auf die Uhr.  
„Such dir Rat im Internet“, schlug er vor. „Ich sollte früh in die Falle…hab morgen ein Casting.“  
„Oh, Toi toi toi!“  
Jim nickte: „Adios. War nett, dich zu treffen…“  
  
In Gedanken versunken machte sich Jim auf den Heimweg.  
  
„Drei Versuchungen“, murmelte er. „Seltsam…“  
  
Er ging in sein Arbeitszimmer uns stellte an seinem offline-Laptop die Slideshow mit Sherlocks Fotos an.  
Ach, diese schlanke Gestalt, diese energiegeladenen Bewegungen… wenn er sich doch nur nicht immer in diesen Mantel hüllen würde…!  
Das markante und doch so schöne Gesicht flimmerte in zig Variationen über den Bildschirm und ein schmerzliches Glücksgefühl begann in Jims Brust aufzuglühen. Er berührte zärtlich das Display und flüsterte: „Ja, du brauchst mich. Nur mich, meinen brillanten, schöpferischen Geist – du weißt es nur noch nicht, doch du sollst es herausfinden…  
Ich verspreche es…, ich schwöre es dir, Sherlock. Ich werde dir treu sein, ich werde mich für dich, für uns aufsparen, ich liebe dich nun schon seit zwanzig Jahren, deshalb weiß ich, wie stark diese Liebe ist – unveränderlich wie der Fixsternhimmel. Bis wir einander begegnen, bis dein Herz erkennt, wer ich bin und wir uns vereinigen werden – bis dahin werde ich keuscher als jeder Mönch leben…Nein!  
  
Ich werde noch weiter gehen! Ich werde mich so weit das überhaupt machbar ist, von Männern fern halten. Ich werde mich einfach verstärkt weiblichen Personals bedienen!  
Ja, ich werde wie eine Äbtissin sein! Eine Nonne in einem Nonnenkloster...!  
Deine kleine, keusche, standhafte Nonne, Sherlock…!“, gelobte er inbrünstig.  
  
Brave nun…  
  
Die Buchstaben tanzten in seinem Kopf aus der Reihe…formierten sich neu…und bildeten...einen Nachnamen:  
  
Van Buren.  
  
Und das herzerwärmende Glühen in seinem Herzen schwoll zu einem Feuerball heiligen Zorns und entlud sich in einer vernichtenden Explosion:  
  
„Wehe dir! Raoul de Santos! Wehe dir, dass du mich versucht hast, meine Liebe zu entweihen. Ganz zu schweigen von deiner eigenen! Das wirst du bitter bereuen…“, knurrte er.  
  
Ja. Raoul de Santos würde Moriarty im Netz finden. Oder umgekehrt – wie auch immer.  
Jim wusste was zu tun war: Er würde die Schuld sühnen, würde Raoul opfern, das würde das Sakrileg aufheben.  
  
Er würde Raoul zu einem Teil seines Spiels mit dem klugen Prinzen machen.  
  
Nun hatte er schon zwei der fünf Akte und den Prologus.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (lat.) Versuchung
> 
> ** (Auch Dernierenfeier) Party nach der letzten Vorstellung einer Theaterproduktion.


	38. Griff nach dem Stern (24. Februar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In diesem und im folgenden Kapitel spielen wir Mäuschen bei einem ganz normalen Tag im Leben unseres kriminellen Superhirns...

  
Nachdem Jim sein feierliches Keuschheitsgelübde abgelegt und der versucherischen Schlange Raoul den Untergang geschworen hatte, schrieb er zuerst ein Programm, das alle Einträge über diesen Jack Black mit Winnies Anschrift und seine sämtliche Kundenkonten löschte, dann ein weiteres, das selbstständig nach allen frei zugänglichen und wirklich hilfreichen und korrekten Informationen zum Thema „Botoxinjektionslösung konzentrieren“ suchte und sie vernichtete.  
Der mordwillige Verliebte würde schon zu ihm, Moriarty kommen müssen! Es war nicht weiter schwierig, denn für Jim war sofort ganz offensichtlich aus Raouls Bemerkungen herauszuhören gewesen, dass er seit Monaten Botox bunkerte, aber noch nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen musste sollte, wie er es konzentrieren könnte, um es zur tödlichen Waffe zu machen.  
  
Danach hatte sich Jim erschöpft zu Bett begeben. Er war noch so aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen des Tages, dass er schließlich ein paar Schlaftabletten einwarf.  
  
Kannst du auch nicht schlafen, mein Prinz? fragte er telepathisch in Richtung des Geliebten. Ja, große Geister sind schwer zur Ruhe zu bringen und suchende Herzen erst recht! Verzehrst auch du dich, aber weißt nicht, wonach oder nach wem? Habe Geduld, ich will dir beweisen, dass ich es bin, den du ersehnst…!  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fiel es ihm sooo schwer aus dem warmen, weichen Bett zu finden. Er fühlte sich noch ein wenig benebelt von den Tabletten. Oder hatte er zu lange geschlafen? Vielleicht wäre ein dreifacher Whisky doch besser gewesen…  
  
Ach, aber es gab doch so viel zu tun, da musste er sich wohl einen Ruck geben.  
  
Ein Schauspieler braucht Selbstdisziplin,  
ein skrupelloser Zauberer, der für einen freundlichen, harmlosen Gaukler gehalten werden möchte, erst recht!  
  
Nachdem Jim sich mit Kaffee so leidlich aufgeputscht hatte, machte er sich für alle Fälle ausgehfertig, dann begab er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und ging den Stand seiner aktuellen Projekte durch. Als erstes kontaktierte seinen besten Mann in Südamerika, um den Vermeer mitsamt dem eingebauten „Patzer“ in Auftrag zu geben. So verdächtig würde das Ganze gar nicht sein. Wenn jemand ein kostbares Original besitzt und es seinen Gästen zeigen möchte, tut er gut daran, ihnen nur eine ausgezeichnete Kopie zu präsentieren und das Original sicher zu verwahren. Und sowohl er selbst als auch der Kopist machen sich nicht strafbar, wenn ein Detail verändert wird, denn dann gilt es nicht als Fälschung. Und hier kam die van Buren-Supernova ins Spiel: Ein zu heller Stern an einer Stelle, wo sonst zumindest mit bloßem Auge seit Menschengedenken nie etwas zu sehen gewesen war. Ein Komet durfte es nicht sein. Kometen bewegen sich; sie sind über Wochen und Monate zu sehen – aber sie bewegen sich! Und vor allem: Sie haben einen Schweif und auf einem alten Gemälde sind sie von einem Meteor praktisch nicht zu unterscheiden. Und ein Kunde hätte einen Maler ja einfach beauftragen können: Ich will eine Sternschnuppe auf meinem Bild haben – am Besten in meinem eigenen Tierkreiszeichen, denn ich habe einen großen Wunsch, ein Ziel, das ich verfolge und ich hoffe, dass mir das helfen wird, meinen unmöglichen Traum zu verwirklichen und den unerreichbaren Stern zu erreichen…  
  
Jim schmunzelte und stimmte spöttisch den berühmten Song „Die Queste“, bekannt als „Der unmögliche Traum“ an. Es ist die wichtigste Arie in dem Musical der Mann von La Mancha, in dem der Dichter Cervantes im Gefängnis sein eigenes Werk aufführt und in die Rolle des kleinen Landjunkers Don Alonso Quijana schlüpft, der beschlossen hat als tugendhafter Ritter namens Don Quixote durch Spanien zu ziehen.  
Doch natürlich dichtete Jim sich den Text des Ritters von der traurigen Gestalt um:  
  
„Er bricht das so lästige Recht,  
er liebt, keusch und flammend von fern.  
doch greift, clever und unbesiegbar,  
nach Dir, unterreichbarer Stern!  
  
Das ist mein Ruf,  
ich folge dem Stern,  
wie glücklos auch immer,  
wie unfassbar fern,  
Er ist mein Prinz und für mich gemacht,  
wer sich mir in den Weg stellt, wird schnell umgebracht!  
Und ich weiß, dass ich alles erreich‘,  
was auch immer ich will;  
und auch du,  
mein unglaublicher Prinz  
wirst mir dereinst gehör’n…“  
  
Jim kicherte.  
  
Ach, das ist köstlich…!  
Oui, mon petit prince auf deinem fernen kleinen Planeten, wenn du nicht parierst, dann WERDE ich dich wirklich zu einem Ritter von der traurigen Gestalt machen!  
Also erkenne lieber beizeiten, WER ich bin!“  
  
  
Als nächstes schrieb Jim einen kleinen Suchalgorithmus, um als Moriarty zu Raoul Kontakt aufzunehmen. Natürlich würde er den verliebten Möchtegern-Killer auf Umwegen zu sich lotsen, so dass er sich etwas auf seine Findigkeit einbilden würde. Moriarty würde ihm das Knowhow teuer verkaufen und ihn dabei auch dazu verleiten, noch viel mehr des so stark verdünnten Giftes zu beschaffen: Vistabel der US-amerikanischen Firma Allergan. Dazu würde De Santos, um seinen hohen Bedarf zu rechtfertigen, noch viel mehr Kunden erfinden müssen.  
  
Kurz: Jim würde dafür sorgen, dass sich Raoul richtig schön tief in die Scheiße ritt!    
  
Dabei wäre es so viel einfacher und vor allem unverdächtiger, einfach bestimmte Lebensmittelkonserven selbst herzustellen und zu lagern und dabei schlicht alles falsch zu machen, was man falsch machen kann. So züchtet man sich sein eigenes Clostridium Botulinum. Ganz ohne verdächtige Anschaffungen.  
  
Bah! Immer diese Dilettanten!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe diesmal die Sternchen aus dem Text rausgelassen, denn man braucht diese Hintergrundinfos nicht wirklich zum Verständnis und sie stören den Lesefluss.
> 
> **********
> 
> Mit "mon petit prince" spielt Jim natürlich auf Der kleine Prinz von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry an.
> 
>  
> 
> Zu "Impossible Dream":
> 
> To dream the impossible dream  
> To fight the unbeatable foe  
> To bear with unbearable sorrow  
> To run where the brave dare not go
> 
> To right the unrightable wrong  
> To love pure and chaste from afar  
> To try when your arms are too weary  
> To reach the unreachable star…
> 
> This is my quest to follow that star  
> No matter how hopeless, no matter how far  
> To fight for the right without question or pause  
> To be willing to march into Hell for a heavenly cause
> 
> And I know if I'll only be true to this glorious quest  
> That my heart will lie peaceful and calm when I'm laid to my rest
> 
> And the world will be better for this  
> That one man, scorned and covered with scars  
> Still strove with his last ounce of courage  
> To reach the unreachable star
> 
> This is my quest to follow that star  
> No matter how hopeless, no matter how far  
> To fight for the right without question or pause  
> To be willing to march into Hell for a heavenly cause
> 
> And I know if I'll only be true to this glorious quest  
> That my heart will lie peaceful and calm when I'm laid to my rest
> 
> And the world will be better for this  
> That one man, scorned and covered with scars  
> Still strove with his last ounce of courage  
> To reach the unreachable star
> 
>  
> 
> Die älteste gängige deutsche Version ist wohl folgende (ist jedenfalls die, die mit Josef Meinrad aufgenommen wurde):  
> Der Ruf (The Quest) (Mit „er“ ist der echte edle Ritter an sich gemeint – und nachdem Sherlock gegen Moriarty schon wie gegen Windmühlenflügel gefochten hat, kriege ich diese Parallele seit HLV erst recht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf – vor allem:  
> …bekämpft den unschlagbaren Feind,  
> er trägt den untragbaren Kummer,  
> stürmt vor, wo der Tapferste flieht!
> 
> Er bricht das unrichtige Recht,  
> er liebt, keusch und flammend von fern  
> immer willig zur Hölle zu geh’n… - nun nicht für ein himmlisches Ziel, aber für John…)
> 
>  
> 
> Er träumt den unmöglichen Traum,  
> bekämpft den unschlagbaren Feind,  
> er trägt den untragbaren Kummer,  
> stürmt vor, wo der Tapferste flieht!
> 
> Er bricht das unrichtige Recht,  
> er liebt, keusch und flammend von fern  
> und greift, selbst mit müdesten Armen,  
> nach Dir, unterreichbarer Stern!
> 
> Das ist mein Ruf,  
> ich folge dem Stern,  
> wie glücklos auch immer,  
> wie unfassbar fern,  
> ich wage den Weg und frage nicht viel,  
> immer willig zur Hölle zu geh’n, für ein himmlisches Ziel!  
> Und ich weiß, folg auf Erden ich treu  
> Meinem höheren Ruf,  
> dass ich dann  
> tret’ getrost droben an,  
> bei dem Herrn der mich schuf!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfHnzYEHAow  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Impossible_Dream_%28The_Quest%29  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sU8Kef5yac0
> 
> Sorry, es war schwer, eine deutsche Fassung zu finden. Es gab noch eine mit besserem Text, aber ich will sie euch nicht zumuten: Der Typ singt so entsetzlich falsch…!


	39. ♔ Keep calm and ship Jimlock

 

 

  
**♔**  
 **Keep calm**  
and  
 **ship Jimlock**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Während Jim mit sich selbst wettete, dass Raoul ihm heute noch ins Netz gehen würde, blieb er nicht etwa untätig an seinem Laptop sitzen, sondern googlete den Mörder in spe, denn er musste ja herausbekommen, wer da eigentlich vergiftet werden sollte. Es war ja so kinderleicht! Raoul hatte eine Homepage für eine Conny Prince eingerichtet und stand dort im Impressum.  
  
…oh, ja, diese schreckliche Kuh ist das…! murmelte Jim, er erinnerte sich daran, sich mal kurz in ihre Sendung gezappt zu haben.  
Okay, Raoul, hol dir deinen Prinzen mit dem Silberhaar, befreie ihn von der Tyrannei der bösen Königin! Aber im Gegensatz zu mir, wirst du mit deinem Prinzen nicht glücklich werden, ha, welche Ironie!  
  
Anschließend recherchierte er in den Datenbanken des MI-6 und der CIA nach aussteigewilligen Scharfschützinnen, die in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geraten waren oder Schwachpunkte aufzuweisen hatten – wie zum Beispiel Verwandte, die er bedrohen könnte. Er brauchte eine Spitzenkraft und die würde er auch gut bezahlen, aber bei so einer brisanten Aufgabe bietet eine noch so großzügige Bezahlung nun mal keine ausreichende Sicherheit.  
  
Jim überlegte gerade, wie er heute seinen lästigen „Lunch-Hunger“ stillen solle, der gerade seine Konzentration zu stören begann, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
  
Das musste Rita mit der Post sein. Jim erwartete nichts Illegales oder auch nur Verdächtiges, es war meist einfach der übliche Kram an Katalogen, Infopost und Postwurfsendungen und eventuell auch ein Päckchen mit Feinkost, die er bei Tesco’s nicht bekam und sich in regelmäßigen Abständen liefern ließ.  
  
Was für Rich Brook bestimmt war, bekam seine Agentin.  
  
Ein wenig genervt wegen der banalen Unterbrechung seiner brillanten geistigen Höhenflüge, trat er an die Gegensprechanlage:  
„Ja?“  
„Ich bin die Christel von der Post*!“ trällerte Rita aufgekratzt aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher.  
  
Ah, wenn sie doch nur das furchtbare Gesinge sein ließe!  
  
„Lovely Rita**! Komm herein, meine Liebe!“ flötete Jim freundlich und drückte ihr die Tür auf, dann sprang er die Treppen hinunter.  
  
Ich müsste mich ihr gegenüber bald mal ein wenig erkenntlich zeigen, ging es Jim durch den Kopf – ach, wie überaus lästig…!  
Und der Name Wayland Smith ist an sie sowas von vergeudet! dachte er wehmütig. Immerhin ist Wieland. der Schmied, der Daidalos der Nordischen Sagenwelt.  
  
Rita war sportlich und schlank, aber hatte vorstehende Schneidezähne wie ein Hase und eine Stupsnase, die ihrem Gesicht jegliche Würde raubte, sodass niemand, der sie ansah, sie wirklich ernst nehmen konnte.  
„Hallo, Wayland!“ strahlte sie.  
„Oh, du meine Güte! Eine ganze Tasche voll! Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu schwer!“ rief Jim übertrieben fürsorglich aus.  
„Ach was! Aber das ist nicht nur deine Post. Heute…ich dachte, vielleicht …erfüllst du mir einen Wunsch?“ fragte sie ein wenig stammelnd.  
„Wenn ich kann…“, stimmte er vorbehaltlich zu.  
Sie nickte und beförderte aus der Tasche ein rosa Damenshirt hervor, das über einen Pappkarton gezogen war und dazu einen roten Filzstift; sie grinste verlegen: „Richard Brook, wie du weißt, bin ich ein Fan…würdest du mir bitte das Shirt signieren?“ bat sie mit großen Augen.  
Jim grinste gekünstelt: „Ach, das ist ja eine süße Idee! Klar mach ich das, ist mir eine Ehre! Aber verscherble es nicht bei Ebay! – Geht das denn eigentlich nicht beim Waschen raus?“  
„Das ist ein T-Shirt-Stift, man kann die Farbe einbügeln, dann hält sie ganz gut. Warte – wir legen es auf den Tisch und ich halte den Stoff gespannt, während du schreibst… Hast du das denn noch nie gemacht?“  
„Aaaach, weißt du…ich bin furchtbar schüchtern… Ich habe keine Site, bin nicht bei Facebook und…normalerweise mache ich um Fans einen groooßen Bogen…“, sagte Jim zerknirscht lächelnd.  
  
Ein T-Shirt signieren! dachte Jim amüsiert. Natürlich hatte er schon mitbekommen, dass sich Fans so etwas wünschen, aber bisher hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht. Diese Bitte fühlte sich…aufdringlich an. Die Vorstellung, dass diese Rita seinen wohlüberlegten Künstlernamen so dicht an ihren vorwitzigen Brüsten tragen würde, gefiel ihm nicht. Doch Richard Brooks war Profi, also sagte er sich:  
Eines Tages werde ich vielleicht auch einmal einen Fan verkörpern und dann werde ich dem Regisseur vorschlagen, dass ich den Star frage: Würden Sie mein Hemd signieren?  
  
Er beschriftete das Kleidungsstück mit schwungvoller Künstlerklaue und fügte noch ein <3 hinzu, dann sah er Rita mit gewinnendem Lächeln an, während er ihr den Stift zurückgab. Auf dem Shirt, das sie trug, stand: „Mach mich nicht dumm an!“  
„Du hast immer so witzige T-Shirts – das ist neu, nicht?“ plauderte er. Tatsächlich fand er all ihre Sprüche ziemlich einfallslos, das meiste war sowieso nicht von ihr erdacht, so wie die ganzen "Keep calm"-Mottos, aber die Masche an sich gefiel ihm irgendwie.  
„Ja – und es hat auch noch eine Rückseite!“ informierte ihn Rita eifrig und drehte sich um: „Sondern versuch’s mal mit Intelligenz!“ war dort zu lesen.  
„Toll!“ lobte Jim überschwänglich. „Wenn du das nächste Mal kommst, will ich aber dieses Shirt an dir sehen!“  
„Ich werd’s gleich auf meine Facebook-Seite stellen!“  
„Okay! Aber schreib dazu, du habest es von einem Meet ‘n‘ Greet...oder einem Gewinnspiel oder so!“ mahnte er.  
„Na, klar! Ich werde doch nicht durchblicken lassen, dass ich dich privat kenne oder gar weiß, wo du wohnst! Dann bis bald, Wayland!“ Sie warf ihm eine Kusshand zu und Jim tat, als schnappe er sich den Kuss aus der Luft und stecke ihn sich in den Mund, als bestünde er aus einer seiner Lieblingspralinen.    
  
„So…, zurück an die Arbeit…“, murmelte Jim und ging wieder nach oben in sein Büro. Er hatte ein wenig den Faden verloren. Ärgerlich, diese Unterbrechungen immer!  
  
Awwwwww!  
In der Tür stoppte Jim kurz.  
Zuerst, weil er  so etwas wie einen "Niedlichkeitsanfall" hatte...  
und dann...  
Wie unvorsichtig!  
Und wie sentimental...!  
Der Bildschirmschoner seines offline-Rechners mit der Slideshow der besten Sherlock-Fots lief...  
  
Natürlich wusste Jim, dass Bildschirmschoner inzwischen sinnlose Stromfresser sind, aber er liebte diese Schnappschüsse...!  
  
Seufzend setzte er sich und wandte sich seinem anderen Laptop zu.  
  
Ah, ja! Raoul hat angebissen! Dann werde ich ihn mal ein bisschen von Pontius zu Pilatus schicken...  
  
Ein Kinderspiel! Jim hatte mehrere Köder im Internet ausgelegt und überwachte die bekannten Wissensportale. De Santos hatte nun praktisch keine Chance mehr, seiner wohl verdienten Strafe zu entgehen.  
  
Die Teatime war bereits überschritten, als Moriarty eine SMS erhielt. Von seinem Handlanger Malvo.  
  
‚Winifreds Nachbarin hat einen Katalog für Jack Black entgegengenommen. Was soll ich machen?‘  
„WAS?!“ fauchte Jim. „Oh, so ein Stümper!“ Er rief gleich zurück – nicht ohne die von ihm selbst entwickelte Stimmverzerrung einzuschalten.  
„Sie Idiot! Wie konnte das passieren!? Sie sollten das Haus im Auge behalten, um genau so etwas zu verhindern. Spurenbeseitigung gehört immer und grundsätzlich mit zum Auftrag! Predige ich das nicht immer?! – Oder bezahle ich Sie etwa nicht gut genug?!“  
„Doch, natürlich, Mr Moriarty! Ich habe ja auch alle andere Post heute abfangen können – “  
„Sie haben offensichtlich Ihren Posten verlassen!“ donnerte Jim – was wegen des Verzerrers leider weniger einschüchternd klang, als es sollte.  
„Aber, Mr Moriarty! Ich – ich musste mal für – für kleine Killer!“ bettelte Malvo ängstlich.  
„Bitte…!  
Ich habe mir doch alle Mühe gegeben!“  
„Lassen Sie sich das auf ein T-Shirt drucken!“ brummte Jim. „Und auf die Rückseite kommt dann: ‚Aber das reicht eben nicht!‘ Sie werden jetzt – und zwar ohne Bezahlung, diese Nachbarin beseitigen und die Post an sich nehmen – und wenn Sie wieder patzen, dann werde ich Ihnen höchstpersönlich mit dem Eisportionierer Ihre nutzlosen Augäpfel aus Ihrem dummen Schädel holen und sie bei meinem nächsten Kater in ein Glas Tomatensaft*** geben!  
Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt!?“ brüllte Jim.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, beendete er das Gespräch.  
  
„Meine Güte, was für ein Stress! Meine armen Nerven…“ stöhnte er, fühlte sich selbst den Puls und atmete durch, während er sich noch ein wenig den Anblick der Slideshow gönnte....  
Dann simste er an eine andere Nummer: Unterstützen Sie Malvo bei seinem letzten Job. M  
  
„Genug für heute!“ stöhnte Jim geschafft. „Ach, Sherlock! Wenn ich nur nicht immer auf die Arbeit von Menschen angewiesen wäre! Sie haben so eine desaströs hohe Fehlerquote!“  
  
  
Qualitätskontrolle ist das A und O, wenn man der Beste sein will.  
Moriartys Leute waren die Besten: Keiner machte mehr als einen Fehler.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Natürlich sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Britin etwas aus einer zweitklassigen deutschsprachigen Operette singt – aber es gibt sicher englische Entsprechungen…  
> (Aus: Der Vogelhändler)
> 
> **  
> Lovely Rita ist ein Song der Beatles aus dem Jahr 1967  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rj0FuXnfN80
> 
> ***  
> Tomatensaft mit Schafsauge gilt als Katermittel (in der Mongolei).  
> Ich dachte mir, es würde ganz gut zu so etwas passen wie: Ich werde Ihnen die Haut abziehen…ich werde Schuhe aus Ihnen machen…


	40. Prinz frei Haus

  
  
Jim beschloss, zeitig schlafen zu gehen. Er bezog das Bett im roten Boudoir mit samtweicher, rubinfarbener Wäsche, auf der kleine goldene Krönchen glitzerten, nahm ein ausgiebiges Schaumbad mit Rosenöl und kuschelte sich anschließend nackt in seine königliche Schlafstatt.  
  
„Und du, mein Prinz?“ säuselte er zärtlich. „Bist du auch ermattet von deinem beschwerlichen Tagwerk?  
Oder hast du dich gelangweilt?  
Bei mir würdest du dich nie langweilen!“  
  
Er schloss die Augen und fuhr in Gedanken fort, mit seinem Liebsten zu reden, während er sich vorstellte, dass dieser sich ergeben lauschend vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegen würde…  
  
Kennst du das Märchen vom fliegenden Koffer? Oder das blaue Licht? Es gibt viele Variationen dieses Motivs. Und ich denke, die Idee geht zurück auf den Mythos, mit dem schon die alten Ägypter die Herrschaft ihrer Pharaonen legitimiert haben, dass ein Gott in das Gemach einer Jungfrau eindringt und sie schwängert...  
So wie Zeus bei Danaë… Er kam als ein Regen aus Gold, weißt du? Ist das nicht hübsch? Welches Mädchen möchte nicht mit Gold überschüttet werden?  
Doch in den Märchen ist es ein Mensch. Jemand besitzt ein Artefakt, mit dem er in Windeseile überall hin reisen kann. So auch in das Gemach einer schönen Prinzessin, die vor aller Welt in einem Turm verschlossen ihr Leben fristen muss, weil ihren Eltern prophezeit wurde, dass sie – nun, das ist nicht so wichtig…  
Einiges an der Version von Hans Christian Andersen schätze ich sehr…  
Der Besucher behauptet, er sei Gott und er erzählt der Prinzessin Geschichten... Dass ihre Augen tiefe dunkle Seen seien, in denen sich Nixen tummeln und ihre Stirn ein verschneiter Hügel, in dessen Innern sich prächtige Festsäle verbergen…  
Merkst du was? Das ist genial, nicht? Natürlich muss ihr langweilig gewesen sein, aber sie hatte eine tolle Aussicht von ihrem Turm aus und sie hatte Bücher – und vor allem hatte sie Sehnsucht und eine große Fantasie. Die brauchte sie auch, sonst hatte sie ja nichts!  
Also wusste er: Sie hat ihre Welt in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen. Sie hat…einen Gedächtnispalast. Aber nicht, um sich an Dinge zu erinnern, sondern um wenigstens dort zu leben…, frei zu sein…!  
Aber ihr davon zu erzählen, das ist praktisch Cold Reading! Doch sie fühlt sich natürlich durchschaut und verstanden, dabei wertgeschätzt und geliebt, deshalb glaubt sie auch, dass er wirklich Gott sein müsse, denn wer sonst sollte das fertig bringen?  
  
Jim begann sich sachte über die Brust zu streichen, ehe es ihm in den Sinn kam, dass sein Bettgenoss dazu übergehen sollte, neckisch und gedankenverloren lauschend an seinen königlichen Brustwarzen zu spielen.  
Schnurrend fuhr Jim mit seinem kleinen Gedankenvortrag fort.  
  
Aber leider ist es Andersen, der diese Version geschrieben hat und so scheitert der verarmte Kaufmannssohn kurz vor dem Ziel, weil ein Feuerwerkskörper in den Zauberkoffer fällt und ihn verbrennt. Seither zieht er als Geschichtenerzähler durch die Welt.  
  
Ich würde es schlauer anstellen…etwa so wie der Veteran in Das blaue Licht. Es ist nämlich so, immer wenn sich der abgedankte Soldat an diesem blauen Licht seine Pfeife anzündet, erscheint ein kleines, schwarzes Männchen. So eine Art Lampengeist, der ihm alle Wünsche erfüllen kann und weil der König dem alten Haudegen seine Dienste so schlecht gedankt hat, will er sich rächen. Am Ende lässt er den kleinen Kerl sogar die königlichen Richter und die Garde niedermetzeln, sodass der König zu seinen Gunsten abdankt und schon froh ist, sein Leben zu behalten!  
Ha, so eine kleine Ein-Mann-Armee könnte ich auch brauchen. Noch dazu, wo man ihn nicht mal zu bezahlen braucht und er absolut loyal ist.  
Aber ich schweife ab…  
So wie sich also dieser Soldat von dem Lampengeist die schlafende Prinzessin herbeischaffen lässt, so würde auch ich dich holen lassen, Nacht für Nacht… – aber nicht als Putzfrau wie dieser Proll!  
Natürlich nicht!  
Und deshalb würdest du mich auch nicht verraten, so wie diese Prinzessin.  
Du würdest bei mir bleiben wollen…  
Und ich würde nicht müde werden, dir von deinen Augen zu erzählen, die wie abenteuerliche, sturmgepeitschte Meere sind, auf denen Piratenschiffe kreuzen und in deren Tiefen versunkene Schätze ruhen und Seeungeheuer lauern…  
  
„…ach, Sherlock…“, seufzte er selig.  
  
So schlummerte er in einen süßen Traum hinüber...  
  
In seinem riesigen, goldenen Himmelbett räkelte sich James, der Erste und Einzige nackt auf seinem hermelingefütterten Mantel von rotem Samt und Goldstickerei und liebkoste verträumt den kostbaren, weichen Pelz. Dann nahm er sich eine Zigarette aus seinem goldenen Nachttisch und drehte die Flamme der Lampe hoch. Als er die Zigarette mit dem blauen Feuer entzündet hatte und den Qualm des ersten, tiefen Zugs aus seinen Lungen strömen ließ, erschien ein kleines Männchen. Es war blond und hatte blaue Augen, so wie das Licht, in dem es wohnte. Es stand stramm und sah grimmig drein, war dabei aber so niedlich anzuschauen, dass man es einfach nicht fürchten konnte.  
„Herr, was befiehlst du?“ knurrte es widerwillig.  
„Was ist denn das für eine Anrede, Soldat? Nenn er mich gefälligst …königliche Magnifizenz oder besser Magie-Effizienz! Oder wenigstens schlicht ‚Euer Durchlaucht‘ – wo hat er denn nur gedient, dass er so schlechte Manieren hat? Oder sind ihm diese Nieren etwa operativ entfernt worden?“  
Der kleine Kobold verzog keine Miene, reckte nur sein Kinn und schwieg.  
„Und lach er gefälligst, wenn ich einen Witz mache!“ brüllte James der Wundersame erbost.  
Der Kleine hob die Augenbrauen. „Maniereninsuffizienz wäre witzig gewesen“, erwiderte er kühl. „Also…Euer Durchlaucht…, irgendwelche Befehle?“  
„Bringe er mir den klugen Prinzen hierher!“ knurrte der König verstimmt.  
  
Diesem Knirps muss ich eine Lektion erteilen! Er verdirbt mir die Laune!  
…doch er funktioniert einfach fabelhaft! unterbrach er sich selbst in Gedanken, denn schon war der kleine Bote zurück und über ihm schwebte zusammengerollt und fest schlafend der Prinz in eine himmelblaue Decke gehüllt.  
Unwillkürlich seufzte der König auf: „Oh, mein süßer Prinz!“ jubelte er hingerissen, streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und vergaß ganz, ehrfurchtgebietend dreinzusehen. Ums Haar hätte er sich vom Entzücken überwältigt dazu hinreißen lassen, sich bei dem lästigen, kleinen Diener zu bedanken! Welch ein Fauxpas!  
„Leg ihn hierher! Ganz sachte…!“ befahl er leise und der Schlafende schwebte an seine Seite.  
„Wie zart und sanft du aussiehst, wenn du schläfst…“, staunte er und küsste die weiße, glatte Stirn. „Herrscht gerade Ruhe und Frieden im Inneren dieses verschneiten Hügels? Ah, ich möchte wie ein Dieb durch die prunkvollen Räume streifen und die Gemälde, die dort zu Tausenden an den Wänden hängen, aus ihren Träumen wecken...  
…ja, du sollst von mir träumen…du sollst denken, dass das hier ein Traum ist – so wie die Prinzessin im Märchen vom blauen Licht…doch anders als sie wirst du dich danach verzehren, wieder von mir entführt zu werden…  
Oh, du wirst bei Tag ganz krank sein vor Sehnsucht nach mir und…meinem Zepter…!“  
König James der Wundersame blickte selbstgefällig an sich herab auf das goldene Machtinsignie, das zwischen seinen Schenkeln emporwuchs wie ein stolzer Turm.  
„Aufgewacht, mein süßer Prinz! Du wirst doch nicht das größte Abenteuer deines Lebens verschlafen wollen? Auf und…koste meine Macht…“  
  
Träge klappten sich von dichten Wimpern gesäumte Lider auf, senkten sich wieder und hoben sich erneut.  
  
Jim genoss den Anblick der zauberhaften Opalaugen. Es sah Verwirrung…dann…Neugier…  
  
Sherlock hob den Kopf; dann streckte er sich etwas und richtete sich langsam halb auf. Sein Blick huschte über den Körper des Königs und diesem war, als könne er ihn auf seiner Haut kribbeln spüren.  
  
„...Moriarty…!?“ fragte der Detektiv, noch verblüfft über seine Erkenntnis.  
  
„Seeehr gut!“ gurrte Jim hocherfreut.  
  
„Sie…müssen mich betäubt haben…aber wie? …und wie konnten Sie an John vorbeikommen…?  
Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?!“  
  
Jim lachte empört auf und starrte ungläubig in die beunruhigten, vorwurfsvollen Augen. „Hoho! Was? Das ist deine Reaktion? Fühle dich geehrt! Sei fasziniert! Komm…! Komm her…!“ befahl er ungeduldig.  
  
Verwirrt bemerkte Sherlock seine eigene Nacktheit und zog errötend die Decke hoch, während er ein bisschen von Jim wegrückte. Er zog die Beine an, als ob er hoffen könnte, dass seine Knie ein ernst zu nehmendes Hindernis bedeuten würden.  
„Nicht! …so schüchtern!“ mahnte der König lauernd; er sah wie der Prinz schluckte und seinen Rücken straffte. Doch die Falten, die sich auf der marmornen Stirn bildeten, gefielen ihm nicht. Warum nur war sein Gespiele nicht so willig wie er es von ihm gewohnt war?  
„Weshalb auf diese Weise?“ verlangte Sherlock zu wissen. „Warum hast du mich nicht mit einem spannenden Fall angelockt? Das ist doch …plump! Deiner nicht würdig!“ beschwerte er sich angewidert.  
„Oh, habe ich dich enttäuscht?“ fragte der König lächelnd und bemühte sich, nicht zu zeigen, dass ihm dieser Widerspruch missfiel. „Ich zeige dir doch nur den Preis, der dir winkt, wenn DU dich würdig erweist! Sieh dich um! Erkunde nur, welche Genüsse hier deiner harren. Doch kannst du sie dir auch verdienen?  
Du hast erkannt, wer ich bin. Aber was ist mit dem Rätsel, wie du hierher gelangen konntest? Bist du schon mit deinem Latein am Ende?  
Und nimm diese lächerliche Schmusedecke weg – ich möchte dich sehen! …in deiner ganzen Pracht!“  
Damit schnappte er nach ihrem Zipfel – doch Sherlock zog sie noch dichter zu sich, so dass sie außer Reichweite war.  
„Haaaaach!“ fauchte Jim ungeduldig, fasste sich dann aber wieder. Er zog erneut an der Zigarette, diesmal blies er den Rauch genüsslich und sachte in kleinen, bläulichen Kringeln in Sherlocks Richtung, als wollte er ihn damit einfangen wie mit einem Lasso.  
  
„Was befehlt Ihr, Euer Durchlaucht?“ fragte der übellaunige Lampengeist.  
„Nehm er ihm die Decke weg!“  
Triumphierend sah er dem Prinzen in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. „John…, was zum Teufel…?!“ stammelte dieser erbleichend. Der Kleine griff mit entschlossener, regloser Miene nach der Decke und wickelte sie auf wie ein Wollknäuel.  
„Das ist eine Überraschung, nicht wahr, Sherlock? Ich wette, das hast du nicht erwartet!“ neckte er. „Natürlich hatte ich geplant, dass er Hope erschießt! Alles meine Inszenierung! War doch ein toller Plottwist, nicht? Ich hätte dich damals schon betäuben können. Dich hierherbringen.  
Das wäre wirklich unelegant gewesen!  
Außerdem wollte ich, dass du gewinnst!“ behauptete er.  
„Beim nächsten Mal wird’s nicht so leicht! –  
He! Hab ich was von Verschwinden gesagt?!“ unterbrach er sich barsch, als sich der Lampengeist mitsamt der Decke in Rauch auflöste, und tat einen dritten Zug mit seiner Zigarette, sodass der Kleine wieder erschien.  
„Hol seine Geige – MIT BOGEN, natürlich!“ setzte er gleich hinzu.  
„…John…?“ fragte Sherlock noch immer entsetzt.  
„Was ist das für ein Gefühl…? Zu wissen, dass du meinen kleinen Gehilfen um dich hattest? Über drei Wochen lang!“ grinste er.  
„Macht es dich nicht…wütend…? – Nun reiß dich aber mal zusammen!“  
Was lief denn hier schief? Der Prinz sollte doch zornig werden auf den kleinen Doppelagenten! Und auch auf dessen Herrn, ehe er sich dessen bewusst würde, was für eine Ehre das war, derartig das Interesse das Königs geweckt zu haben! Stattdessen sah er drein wie ein Schaf! Seit wann wich sein Sherlock denn von seiner Rollenvorgabe ab?  
Jim drückte sich plötzlich ab, sprang wie ein Frosch und war im nächsten Moment über dem verdatterten Detektiv, der vor Schreck wie erstarrt schien.  
„…aber…!“ schmeichelte er beschwichtigend lächelnd. „Du zitterst ja…“ Dann nahm er mit beiden Händen die Krone von seinem Haupt und setzte sie seinem Prinzen auf, schmiegte sich an ihn und schlang den Hermelinmantel um ihrer beider Körper.  
„Bei mir wird dir rasch warm werden…spürst du, wie ich glühe? Ich werde auch dich entzünden!“  
Gerade noch hatte er etwas anderes tun wollen – doch wie Jim nun diese vor Fassungslosigkeit halbgeöffneten, perfekten Lippen sah, konnte er nicht anders und stürzte sich förmlich auf sie.  
König und Prinz verschmolzen zu einer brennenden Masse und explodierten.  
  
„Ah!“  
  
Jim fuhr mit einem Japsen aus dem Schlaf hoch.  
  
Dann stöhnte er frustriert auf.  
  
Wie zum Henker, kann so ein nichtiger Traum es wagen, sich mir derart zu widersetzen?!  
Ja, wirklich!? Was stimmt nicht mit mir!?  
  
Mit fünfzehn hatte er etwas über das Klarträumen gelesen und er hatte sofort damit begonnen und sich Nacht für Nacht darin geübt, seine Träume zu steuern. Anfangs hatte es unmöglich geschienen, doch er gab nicht auf – wenn es so etwas gab, dann würde er es erreichen! Wer, wenn nicht er?!  
Und so war es auch!  
  
„Ach, Sherlock, was machst du mit mir…?“ stöhnte er kläglich und ließ sich zurückplumpsen.  
„Das ist Sabotage!“ beklagte er sich.  
Dann schloss er die Augen und sah wieder den Geliebten vor sich rücklings aufgestützt, die Beine angestellt, als wolle er im nächsten Moment sein Becken hochstemmen und rückwärts davonkriechen.  
„Du musst dich doch nicht fürchten…“, raunte König James. „Komm schon…, du willst es doch auch…“  
  
Doch Jims scharfer Verstand meldete ihm einen Logikfehler. Das mit der Zigarette war ja in Ordnung, dass er sie wahlweise mal in der Hand hatte und dann wieder nicht, oder dass ihm die Krone nicht vom Kopf gerutscht und nun wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt war – schließlich war es sein Traum –  
  
Aber der Wicht, der die Geige holen sollte – !  
  
„Cut!“ brüllte Jim erbost wie ein missverstandener Regisseur und riss die Augen auf. „Ich KANN so nicht arbeiten! Alles Stümper! Hat denn keiner das Drehbuch gelesen?!“  
  
Er setzte sich auf, presste die Finger an die Schläfen und versuchte hastig, seine aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Gedanken wieder auf Kurs zu bringen.  
Wieso war es nur so schwer? Wieso konnte er sich heute Nacht nicht vorstellen, dass Sherlock sich ihm verzückt an den Hals warf? Sonst war sein Prinz doch immer völlig hingerissen, sobald er begriff, wen er da vor sich hatte?!  
  
Der König packte die Geige um ihren schlanken Hals, dann stellte er sie sich zwischen die Beine wie ein zu klein geratenes Cello und begann an einem der Wirbel herumzuschrauben.  
Das Geräusch war zuerst kaum wahrnehmbar, dann wie ein gequältes Ächzen, das sich langsam zu einem Winseln auswuchs und zuletzt wie die angsterfüllten Schmerzenslaute eines Gefolterten auf der Streckbank.  
„Aufhören…!“ jammerte Sherlock flüsternd.  
„Du hast nicht für mich gespielt…“  
Er sah unerbittlich in das gepeinigte Gesicht des Geigers.  
Mit einem kurzen abgerissenen Todesschrei zersprang die Saite.  
Sherlock zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Aber wenn ich DIR aufspiele, dann wirst du tanzen!  
Tanzen wie die Ratten getanzt haben,  
wie die Kinder getanzt haben,  
tanzen wie in den verhexten ROTEN SCHUHEN!!!**  
  
Jim riss die Augen auf und hielt keuchend inne. Obwohl er wach war – er hatte es nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!  
  
Das ist ganz unmöglich!  
  
Er, mit seiner geschulten, perfekt beherrschten Stimme, der sogar zwei Vorstellungen am Tag bewältigen konnte, ohne auch nur die Spur heiser zu werden – verspürte nach diesem Brüllen einen kleinen, scharfen Schmerz in der Kehle…  
  
Doch…wenn er ehrlich zu sich war…, in den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte er immer wieder mehr oder weniger die Kontrolle verloren. Träume entglitten seiner Macht und er litt unter Schlafstörungen…  
Und schließlich gestern Abend…, den Prinzen und seinen Knappen so vertraut zu einem Dinner ausgehen zu sehen…  
  
Dann war plötzlich alles klar.  
  
„Natürlich…!“ murmelte er.  
  
„Dabei ist es so einfach…!  
Der Knirps muss weg.“  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> http://www.1000-maerchen.de/fairyTale/2060-der-fliegende-koffer.htm  
> http://www.grimmstories.com/de/grimm_maerchen/das_blaue_licht
> 
> **  
> Bezieht sich auf den Rattenfänger von Hameln und auf das Märchen Die roten Schuhe von H. C. Andersen


	41. Plottwist am Morgen (25. Februar)

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Der Knirps muss weg!  
  
Nach dieser Erkenntnis hatte sich Jim noch einige Stunden unruhig hin und her gewälzt, ohne Schlaf zu finden, ehe es ihn ungewöhnlich früh aus den Federn trieb.  
  
Übelster Laune und zu allem entschlossen, wickelte er sich in seinen blutroten Seidenkimono und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer hinunter.  
  
Also.  
Watson muss weg...  
  
Jim zog seine nackten Füße fröstelnd auf den Schreibtischstuhl hinauf und ging in Gedanken seine diversen Stamm-Killer durch.  
  
"Armada" war gerade in Südafrika und "Bullet" ebenso wie "Molotow" waren in Kanada im Einsatz.  
"Botulino" wäre frei... –  
Nein. Keine gute Idee. Das würde mir ja bei meinem großen Rätseldrama den Fall mit Raoul ruinieren.  
Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie gut sich unser kleiner Medicus mit Alkaloiden und exotischen Krankheiten auskennt...  
"Curse" und "Fafnir" brauche ich noch in Italien und "Dynamite" ist (wie überaus passend!) in Schweden, der Golem, haha! Der ist bestimmt doppelt so groß! – nein, natürlich nicht – trotzdem, allein die Vorstellung!  
Jim kicherte – doch dann...  
"Ha! Brillant! Der Golem muss mir in der Vermeer–Sache den Dreck wegräumen! Das wird ein schlechtes Licht auf Mrs Wenceslas werfen!  
Schöne Idee!  
Aber zurück zu unserem lästigen kleinen Pillendreher. Wen nehme ich denn nun als Kammerjäger? „Grenade“? Ich weiß nicht...  
  
Nein, ich muss das anders angehen, unterbrach er sich.  
Er fror immer noch und hielt deshalb Ausschau nach der geliebten schwarzen Kaschmirdecke...  
...ah, da...!  
Er stieß sich am Schreibtisch ab, so dass er zu dem kleinen Sofa rollte und sie sich dort mit den Zehen angeln konnte. Genießerisch hüllte er seine kalten Füße in das köstlich weiche Material.  
Besser so.  
  
Situationsanalyse...  
Sherlock und Watson hingen meistens zusammen, das achte es ein wenig kniffelig. Sein Prinz sollte keinesfalls zu Schaden kommen. Natürlich gab es seltene Gelegenheiten, wenn der Kleine alleine unterwegs war, um einzukaufen, aber das geschah zumeist am helllichten Tag und in der sehr belebten Umgebung der gemeinsamen Wohnung...  
Machbar, natürlich, aber...  
  
Sherlock würde sich auf die Suche nach dem Täter machen, wenn am helllichten Tag der Regenschirmmörder* zuschlüge oder so.  
...hm.  
  
Wenn ich Harry Watson benutze?  
Nein, besser nicht, eine Trinkerin – viel zu unberechenbar!  
  
Und Sherlock darf keinesfalls herausbekommen, weshalb das geschieht. Nämlich um seinetwillen. Das wäre hinderlich.  
  
Ich könnte es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen...  
  
...oder ein Eifersuchtsdrama...  
...eine ausgeartete Kneipenschlägerei...?  
  
Aber dazu müsste ich den Wicht genauer studieren und weglocken. Derzeit ist es schwierig, ihn alleine zu erwischen.  
Und immerhin ist er Soldat gewesen und nicht ganz ungefährlich, außerdem sicher furchtbar pflichtbewusst. Er würde sich nicht einfach so im Tesco anbaggern lassen. Der Lockvogel müsste dann schon wirklich sein Typ sein, es müsste beim ersten Mal klappen..., außerdem hatte Sherlock ihn ja nun auf die Idee gebracht, es Jennifer Wilson gleich zu tun. Also, auch wenn ihm nur Sekunden bleiben sollten, ehe er den Löffel abgab, würde Watson sie nutzen, Sherlock einen Hinweis auf den Täter zu liefern. Da war also Vorsicht geboten...  
  
"Aaach!" machte Jim verärgert. "Und zu Anfang dachte ich noch, du würdest ihn sowieso bald vergraulen! Was ist los mit dir, Sherlock!"  
  
Und eine Intrige, um die beiden zu entzweien?  
  
Hmmm...! ...Donovan...?  
  
Wenn Watson denken müsste, dass Sherlock wieder Drogen nimmt, oder sonst etwas Illegales... –  
Nein, zu riskant.  
Nichts soll das Ansehen meines Prinzen beflecken.  
Nun...  
...sagen wir, JETZT noch nicht...  
  
Und umgekehrt?  
Aber da müsste ich schon unwiderlegliche Beweise auffahren, damit Sherlock sich wirklich enttäuscht von ihm abwendet, statt seinen Unschuldsbeteuerungen zu glauben, und nach Ungereimtheiten zu suchen, die ihn zu dem wahren Drahtzieher führen...  
  
  
Es war wie verhext! Wollte ihm denn gar nichts Gescheites einfallen?  
  
Währenddessen skizzierte Jim auf einem Notizblock kleine Watsons mit großen Köpfen und noch größeren Augen - knuffige Mangamonster – die er dann durchstrich, mit dem Bleistift aufspießte und in kleine Stücke zerriss, danach zeichnete er ihn erstochen, erhängt, gevierteilt...  
  
"Krrrrch!" knurrte er schließlich verärgert, fegte das teils zerfetzte, teils zerknüllte Papier in den metallenen Papierkorb, zündete ein Streichholz an und warf es hinein. "Brennen sollst du! Ich werde dich von der Erde tilgen, wie ein Feuersturm, zu Zwerg!"  
Einen Rauchmelder hatte er in diesem Raum nicht.  
  
Er sah den züngelnden Flammen zu...  
Dann fiel ihm auf, dass der Papierkorb nicht ganz die ideale Position hatte, um hineinzusehen. Jim hätte ein Stück nach links rollen können, doch stattdessen nahm er den zusammengelegten Zollstock und verschob den Eimer –  
  
"Ah, verdammt!"  
  
Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass der Boden des Gefäßes so heiß werden würde, dass er sich wie ein Brandeisen in die Dielen fressen könnte! Hastig sprang er auf, sah sich um, rannte in die Küche, füllte die Kanne der alten Kaffeemaschine und hetzte zurück.  
  
"Untersteh dich!" brüllte er das Feuer an, als er sah, wie nahe seine Decke bei dem Metallgefäß lag, rasch riss er sie aus der Gefahrenzone und schüttete das Wasser in die Flammen.  
  
"Ha!" rief er erbost – aber noch mehr vor Schreck, weil es so heiß war – und dann merkte er, dass der Linke der beiden Kastenärmel Feuer gefangen hatte – hektisch, schlüpfte er aus dem Kimono und erstickte die Flammen, indem er die noch unversehrten Teile des Morgenrocks mit einigen geschickten Fußtritten über das Feuer kickte und es dann austrat.  
Erhitzt beendete er seinen kleinen Flamenco.  
  
"Ach, nun sieh nur, was du angerichtet hast, du – du – du…böser Hund!" brüllte er außer sich. "Allein dafür schon hast du den Tod verdient!  
Du drängst dich zwischen uns! Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich werde zulassen, dass du alles ruinierst! Die großartigste Liebe, die es je gegeben hat? Du bist tot! Du bist TOT!!""  
  
Noch hallten die Wände mit den artig gemusterten Tapeten von dem fürchterlichen Schwur wider, als ein energisches Klopfen erklang.  
  
Ah, Mist!  
  
Mrs Plummer im Haus nebenan mit dem Besenstiel, die alte Hexe! Dabei hatte sie den Fernseher immer so laut, dass er sich jede Folge von Connie Prince's alberner Sendung anhören musste, wenn er nicht wenigstens unters Dach floh!  
Er hatte ja gehofft, dass sie bald ausziehen würde, weil sie kaum noch laufen konnte - stattdessen hatte sie sich einen Treppenlift einbauen lassen. Zu dumm aber auch!  
  
"Ah, auch das noch!" seufzte Jim gequält. Er setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf, griff zum Telefon und wählte ihre Nummer, die er im Telefonbuch gespeichert hatte, einfach weil er vorgewarnt sein wollte, wenn sie es war, die ihn anrief.  
  
"MISTER BROOK...!" begann sie giftig, denn auch sie wusste sofort, wer sich da bei ihr meldete.  
"Oh, Mrs. Plummer! Ich bin untröstlich – die Macht der Muse hat mich fortgerissen! Sie haben ja SO recht! Es ist noch VIEL zu früh! Ich studiere eine neue Rolle ein und – "  
"Selbstverständlich studieren Sie nur eine Rolle ein – gerade deshalb rufe ich ja Sie an und nicht die Polizei! Nehmen Sie sich doch zusammen, junger Mann! Ich kriege noch einen Herzinfarkt!"  
  
Ach, immer diese leeren Versprechungen! dachte Jim bissig. Ich könnte – doch nein, so nah möchte ich keinen gewaltsamen Todesfall haben… Dann kämen Bullen ins Haus!  
Und ich liebe mein kleines Nest doch so...!  
  
"Es tut mir wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig leid...!" beteuerte er in dem zerknirschtesten Tonfall, den er zustande brachte.  
"Das ist mir egal. Hauptsache, Sie sind leise!"  
  
Und weg war sie.  
  
"Oh, Sherlock, was für ein Tag! Ich glaube, ich geh wieder ins Bett!" jammerte Jim kläglich.  
  
Ihm war kalt. Frustriert las er seine Decke vom Boden auf, wickelte sich hinein und warf sich aufs Sofa.  
  
Kurz darauf klingelte das Telefon.  
  
"Gnade, Mrs Plummer!" wimmerte Jim theatralisch in seine Schmusedecke.  
  
Er beschloss, einfach nicht ranzugehen. Wozu denn auch, schließlich hatte er sich ja nicht mehr gemuckst!  
Okay, das stimmte nicht ganz, aber das hatte die alte Schabracke unmöglich hören können.  
  
"Oh, nun gib doch schon auf, du Plage!" jaulte er leise und verdrehte leidend die Augen.  
  
Doch das Telefon klingelte stur weiter.  
Irgendwann würde von alleine das Besetztzeichen kommen.  
Und dann?  
  
Jim gab noch ein wehleidiges Quengeln von sich, zerrte ein Zierkissen unter seinem Körper hervor und legte es sich aufs Ohr.  
  
Endlich verstummte das Telefon.  
Jim hielt die Luft an.  
  
Ja. Es fing wieder an!  
Oh, zum Teufel, was für ein Stress!  
  
"Das ist Terror...!" stöhnte Jim vorwurfsvoll und spürte, wie sein Herz pochte. Er drückte das Kissen noch fester auf sein Ohr, doch das dudelnde Geräusch arbeitete sich unaufhaltsam durch das Polster.  
"Grässliche alte Schachtel...!"  
  
Dann  
endlich  
Ruhe.  
  
Wieder wagte Jim nicht zu atmen. Würde sie nun aufhören, ihn zu quälen?  
Dann schnappte er nach Luft. Das dauerte ihm nun doch zu lange.  
Doch dann erscholl plötzlich ein kurzer Jingle – aber bestehend aus einem ganzen Orchestergraben:  
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5BRfE3RlNQ"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5BRfE3RlNQ[/link]  
  
„…oh…!“ Er setzte sich hastig auf.  
Das war Richard Brooks Handy und der SMS-Klingelton mit der kurzen Wasserfall-Passage aus Richard Strauß‘ Alpensymphonie.  
Mrs Plummer hatte diese Nummer nicht. Und ganz gewiss konnte sie nicht simsen!!!  
Das musste Thalia sein, Richs Agentin! Und wenn sie so früh anrief, konnte das nur eines bedeuten!  
Richard Brook erhob sich würdevoll in seine schwarze Toga gewandet und schritt zum Schreibtisch, wo er sein Smartphone über Nacht ans Stromnetz gehängt hatte.  
„nnnggg…mimimimi…!“ knödelte** er auf dem Weg dorthin. Dann stellte er sich ganz gerade aber locker, etwas breitbeinig gleichmäßig auf beide Beine, brachte bei ganz leicht geschlossenen Lippen Gaumen, Schlund und Nase in eine weite Position, als wolle er herzhaft gähnen, wobei er gefühlt bis in den Beckenboden atmete und sich mit Mutter Erde ebenso verbunden wähnte wie der Titan Antaios, der aus dem Kontakt mit All-Mutter Gaia seine immense Stärke bezogen haben soll, summte zunächst ein wenig und sprach dann ein stimmgewaltiges: “JA!“ in den Raum.  
Während dieses Minimal-Notfall-Trainings seines Organs, sah er die SMS nach.  
„JETZT!!!“  
Er tippte sich also gleich zu „Rückruf“ durch und meldete sich mit einem munteren, freundlichen Säuseln: „Thalliiieee! Verzeih bitte, ich komme gerade aus der Dusche!“  
„Ricky-Schatz, ich habe wundervolle Neuigkeiten!“ flötete sie.  
„Ich lausche hingebungsvoll deinen Gesängen, oh Muse, der Komödie!“ blödelte er schmeichelnd.  
„Am Barbican proben sie bald den Lear, wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, aber jetzt ist ihnen ganz kurzfristig Andrew Scott ausgefallen. Skiunfall. Ganz böse Frakturen, beide Beine! Das Casting ist Morgen. Na, was sagst du?“  
Oh, wie nervtötend! Was kann es schon sein? Eine dröge, kleine Edelkomparsenrolle – und komm‘ mir jetzt nicht mit: Es gibt keine kleinen Rollen, nur kleine Schauspieler…! Du musst mir über Konstantin Stanislawski nichts erzählen! dachte Jim missmutig.  
  
"Rate!"  
  
"Ich werde König von Frankreich?" vermutete er.  
  
"Viiieeel besser!"  
  
Hm, da hätte ich wenigstens mal eine Krone tragen können... - obwohl - die Kostüme sind sicher wieder modern...  
Welche Rolle hat Andrew übernehmen sollen? Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Dann wahrscheinlich den schottischen Herzog, der Goneril, Lears älteste Tochter, freit und später von ihrer Bosheit abgestoßen, sich auf die Seite seines Schwiegervaters schlägt.  
„...den Duke of Albany?“  
„Ricky-Schätzchen, ich sage dir immer, auch du wirst nicht jünger, du kannst nicht immer die netten, hübschen Jungs spielen. Ich weiß, du bist Quereinsteiger und deshalb habe ich auch Geduld mit dir, aber es ist entscheidend, dass du trotzdem frühzeitig den Sprung ins Charakterfach schaffst, damit du auch noch Rollen bekommst, wenn andere Kollegen knackiger sind als du! Hast du denn wirklich nicht verfolgt, für welche Rolle Scott gecastet war?! Meine Güte! Die Konkurrenz schläft nicht, also wach auf!“  
  
Ach wenn du ahntest, was ich alles verfolge – und wen, alberne Gans! dachte Jim spöttisch.  
Moment…?  
Aber nicht den Narren! Das kannst du dir abschminken…!  
  
„Also, nein, du hast mich… Wer ist es?“  
„Edmund!  
Du weißt doch, der Bastard des Grafen Gloucester…, der mit dem einnehmenden Wesen. Anfangs hat man Sympathie für ihn und so ganz wird man das auch nicht wieder los.  Obwohl er seinen Bruder und seinen Vater ins Elend stürzt mit seinen Intrigen und später gleich beiden bösen Schwestern den Kopf verdreht…! Die Rolle ist doch wie für dich geschrieben! Ich weiß, du hast es drauf!“  
  
Tatsächlich…! Ich bin platt. Einer der subtilsten Bösewichte des Barden…?  
(Es waren Richard Brooks Gedanken…nicht Jims – der war gerade viel zu verdattert…!)  
  
„Oh…!“ stammelte Richard hingerissen…während Jim schreien wollte: Finger weg! Das geht nicht! Das können wir nicht machen!!  
Er fühlte sich wirklich, als stünde er neben sich.  
„Ich mail dir alles, was du wissen musst!“ lachte Thalia. „Schnapp ihn dir, Tiger!  
Bis später!“  
  
Jim sackte auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und sah sich zu, wie Richard eifrig den Laptop aufklappte und hochfuhr, wobei der selbstverliebte Tölpel erwartungsvoll auf den Bildschirm starrte.  
"Das darf nicht wahr sein...", murmelte Jim. "Ausgeschlossen...!"  
Wie war das noch? Graf Gloucester liebt seinen unehelichen Sohn zwar ebenso wie seinen legitimen und will ihm sogar ein Erbe verschaffen, doch er erzählt auch ungeniert, dass Edmund ein Bastard ist, aber darum doch nicht weniger prächtig geraten sei – was schon ziemlich kränkend rüber kommen kann (…je nach Regisseur…). Außerdem hat Edmund die letzten Jahre im Ausland zugebracht und soll dort auch wieder hin. Ist es dem Vater doch lieber, das Ergebnis seines Fehltritts ist im Exil? Außerdem ist Edmunds Halbbruder Edgar nun mal der Ältere und würde so oder so den Titel, die Ländereien und die Macht erben, daher fühlt sich Edmund aufs Grausamste von Gesetz und Konvention hintergangen und beschließt, die Natur zu seiner Gottheit zu erheben – was nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass er sich über alles geltende Recht hinwegsetzen will und buchstäblich zu allen Betrügereien und Gewalttaten bereit ist. Er fälscht also einen Brief seines Bruders, in dem der ihn augenscheinlich auffordert, mit ihm gemeinsam den Vater zu ermorden. Er "liest" ebenjenen Brief, als sein Vater dazu kommt und zeigt sich zutiefst entsetzt über diesen perfiden Plan, dem Bruder macht er weiß, ihn vor des Vaters plötzlichem, unbegreiflichem Zorn schützen zu wollen und verhilft ihm zur Flucht, was natürlich wie ein Schuldeingeständnis aussieht.  
Ein grandioses Ränkespiel!  
Doch das ist eigentlich nur die Nebenhandlung, denn König Lear hat durch die Schmeicheleien seiner beiden älteren Töchter verblendet, den fatalen Fehler gemacht, seine dritte Tochter, die aufrichtige Cordelia, zu enterben. Der König von Frankreich heiratet sie trotzdem. Als Lear später von seinen Töchtern, verspottet und vor die Tür gesetzt wird, erkennt er seinen Fehler. Cordelia bewegt ihren Gatten dazu, sie mit einer Streitmacht nach England zu entsenden, um ihrem Vater den Thron zurückzuerobern.  
Edmund verpfeift seinen Vater, der ebenfalls dem alten König beistehen will, Gloucester wird daraufhin gefangen gesetzt und geblendet. Nun wird Edmund tatsächlich zum Grafen von Gloucester ernannt und ist eigentlich am Ziel, doch er greift nun auch nach Englands Krone, bezirzt sowohl die eine als auch die andere der beiden bösen Schwestern und verlobt sich heimlich mit den beiden. Er spielt sie gegen einander aus und führt in der Schlacht gegen König Lear, seine wenigen Getreuen und das französische Heer die Briten zum Sieg. Heimlich befiehlt er einem seiner Offiziere, die gefangene Cordelia zu erhängen und es nach Selbstmord aussehen zu lassen.  
  
Am Ende wird er natürlich doch noch entlarvt. Er hätte gründlicher sein müssen, hat zu viel geblufft, zu wenig und zu spät gemordet – beziehungsweise morden lassen – um letztendlich damit durchzukommen. Seine Machenschaften haben seinem Vater und indirekt den bösen Schwestern das Leben gekostet und auch König Lear den Rest gegeben, doch sein Halbbruder besiegt ihn zuletzt im Duell.  
Trotzdem: beeindruckendes Unterfangen, beeindruckende Figur...!  
Wenn er am Ende nur nicht so widerwärtig reumütig werden würde! Er versucht sogar noch den Schergen aufhalten zu lassen, der Cordelia aufhängen soll!  
Das war das einzige, was Jim an der Rolle missfiel.  
Und genau deshalb DURFTE Richard sie nicht übernehmen! In dieser Figur und ihren Ränken und Mordaufträgen steckte viel zu viel von Jims Wahrheit!  
Das war es, was Jim durch sein geniales, verzweifeltes Gehirn ging, während Richard, der kleine naive Schauspieler in ihm, schon eifrig seinen Text für das Casting zu memorieren begann.  
  
Die Galgenfrist für John Watson hatte sich somit um etwa zwei Tage verlängert.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Am 7. 9. 1978 wurde ein Mitarbeiter der BBC mitten in London an einer Bushaltestelle mit der Spitze eines Regenschirms ins Bein gestochen. Kein Versehen, wie es zunächst aussehen musste: Ihm war eine winzige Kapsel mit Rizin injiziert worden. Das Gift tötete den Journalisten innerhalb von drei Tagen. Er war gebürtiger Bulgare und erklärter Gegner der kommunistischen Politik. Der bulgarische Geheimdienst hatte den unbequemen Autor mit KGB-Technik zur Strecke gebracht, wie es seit 2010 durch das Eingeständnis von Mitwissern gesichert ist.
> 
> ** Eine kehlige Art zu Singen oder zu Sprechen, die der Stimme das Timbre von Froschquaken verleiht.  
> Wenn jemand versucht, wie das Klischee bzw. die Karikatur eines Opersängers zu klingen, wird er das möglicherweise anwenden...  
> Sehr schön erklärt auf [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kn%C3%B6deln."]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kn%C3%B6deln.[/link]


	42. Eine Art heimliches Coming Out...

  
  
  
  
Jim konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, denn Richard mutierte zum Vollblutschauspieler und stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie die Kollegen, die Gloucester und Kents Rollen übernommen hatten – also Edmunds Vater und dessen Freund – diese erste Szene wohl spielen würden und wie er da hineinpassen sollte und grübelte über verschiedenen Textbehandlungsmöglichkeiten für seinen ersten großen Monolog.  
Jim verfolgte diese hingebungsvollen Bemühungen verstört und hatte zum ersten Mal, seit er sich diese Identität zugelegt hatte, das grausige Gefühl, dass er selbst es sein würde, den die Reichenbachfälle ins Verderben reißen würden.  
  
Ich muss ihn loswerden! dachte er im Stillen. So wertvoll er ist, so teuer mir diese Rolle geworden ist...! Der kleine Schmierenkomödiant wird zum Risiko! Ich sollte seinen Tod inszenieren, bevor er meinen eigenen verschuldet – oder mich zumindest meine Freiheit kostet...!  
Die Maske des Edmund wird meine wahre Natur zeigen, diese Verkleidung mich bloßstellen – ich werde aller Welt zeigen, wie ich bin. Werden sie nicht bemerken, dass dieser Monolog die pure Wahrheit ist...?!  
Es war wirklich, als rudere er gegen eine unbezwingliche Strömung an, die ihn in absehbarer Zeit über eine Klippe stürzen würde.  
Äußerlich in freudiger Erwartung focht er tief in seinem Innern einen verzweifelten Kampf mit sich selbst.  
Vergessen war der Störfaktor Watson, ja sogar seinen Prinzen verlor er aus dem Gedächtnis, sein sonst so geniales, vor Fantasie übersprudelndes Gehirn schien völlig blockiert.  
  
Schockstarre.  
  
Um halb acht abends plätscherte erneut Richard Strauß' symphonischer, kleiner Wasserfall los.   
[link href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5BRfE3RlNQ"]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5BRfE3RlNQ[/link]   
  
Jim fand sich in diesem Augenblick in seinem Büro wieder, wo Richard Brook vor dem geöffneten Laptop auf einem Stuhl stand und sich offensichtlich bei seinem Monolog filmte, denn er hatte einen Brief mit einem erbrochenen Siegel in der Hand. Nun ja: Ein Blatt Papier mit Falzen und einem zerbrochenen Klecks Kerzenwachs an zwei Kanten.  
  
Ich muss mir unbedingt einmal ein Siegel zulegen, ging es Jim durch den Kopf. Vielleicht mit einem Schädel oder einer Krone als Symbol...? Einem Schlüssel, als Zeichen für seine Hackerqualitäten...oder doch einem Wappentier? ...dazu blutroten Siegellack…  
  
Richard warf sich noch ein gewinnendes, siegessicheres Lächeln zu, sprang vom Stuhl, verneigte sich vor seinem imaginären Publikum und speicherte die Aufnahme, dann sah er nach der SMS.  
„Na? Wie läuft’s?“ wollte Thalia wissen.  
Richard schmunzelte, wandte sich dem Laptop zu und sah sich die Aufnahme an.  
  
Stolz und energiegeladen trat er auf, den Brief mit einem erbrochenen Siegel in der Hand:  
  
„Natur, du meine Gottheit! Deiner Satzung gehorch ich einzig.  
Sollt ich erdulden feindseliger Sitte Missgunst und gestatten, dass mich der Völker eng Gesetz enterbt, weil ich erst zwölf, erst vierzehn Monat kam nach einem Bruder? – “  
  
Er ballte zähnefletschend die Faust um den Brief, reckte sein Kinn und funkelte voller Hass und Ekel in die Kamera.  
  
(Eigentlich blöd, zu diesem Text nur ein zartes Stück Papier in der Hand zu haben und sich noch dazu in einem Innenraum zu befinden, wenn man doch quasi zur Natur betet?!  
Ein erbärmliches Requisit…Nun ich muss abwarten, welche Möglichkeiten ich haben werde…)  
  
„Was Bastard?“ Richard spuckte die Beleidigung buchstäblich aus.  
„weshalb unecht, wenn meiner Glieder Bau so stark gefügt, mein Sinn so kühn, so adlig meine Züge, gleich einer ehrbarn Gattin Frucht?“  
  
(Wenn schon ein Saal im Schloss meines Vaters, dann wäre es gut, ich könnte hier vor einem Spiegel posieren und das Ebenmaß meiner Körpers demonstrativ bewundern. Dann hätte ich auch eine Adresse, an die ich mich wenden kann, wenn ich sage: Natur, du meine Gottheit, denn ich bin die Inkarnation des Starken, in dem sich der Darwinismus in höchster Vollendung offenbaren könnte – wenn ich so unklug wäre, das zuzulassen. Ich fresse und werde nicht gefressen, bin allen überlegen, aber niemand ahnt, dass ich alles als meine Beute sehe, wonach mir der Sinn steht, alle als Feinde, die mir im Weg sind!  
Ein großer Spiegel und ein Stuhl – besser noch – ein Tisch (es ist schwer dynamisch auf einen Stuhl zu springen, ohne dass er umfällt), ein Tisch würde gehen…, um zu demonstrieren, wie hoch ich mich einschätze, wie ich mich selbst erhöhe…  
Nachdem ich mein ganzes junges Leben lang gedemütigt wurde, bringe ich nun wenigstens mir selbst den Respekt entgegen, den die Welt mir versagt hat!  
Ich sollte dichten...!   
Wenn ich erst mal richtig loslege, kann der alte Shake einpacken…!)  
  
„Warum mit ‚unecht‘ uns brandmarken?  
Bastard!?  
Unecht!?“  
Indem er das aussprach, entrüstet, drohend, als wolle er sein Publikum gleich verprügeln, oder ihm den Fehdehandschuh hinwerfen oder gleich mit noch ganz andern Schimpfworten zurückschießen, stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften –  
verdammt, dieses blöde Requisit behindert mich! dachte er...  
  
„Uns, die im heißen Diebstahl der Natur mehr Stoff empfahn und kräftgern Feuergeist,  
als in dem dumpfen, trägen, schalen Bett verwandt wird auf ein ganzes Heer von Tröpfen, halb zwischen Schlaf gezeugt und Wachen?“  
  
(Interessante Sichtweise: Die Natur hat das Recht, sich zu nehmen, was sie will. Der Erfolg gibt ihr Recht, die Evolution.   
Wie meintest du neulich noch, Irene? Das Weibchen wählt sich das starke Männchen aus und das Männchen ist geschmeichelt, vertraut gerne ihrem Urteil, freut sich ihres guten Geschmacks und Instinkts…und fällt auf sie herein...  
Ja, so hatte es Irene einmal ausgedrückt, als sie mit Jim telefonierte und sie sich für einen Tipp bedankte, den er ihr – ganz eigennützig – gegeben hatte…    
Und Edmund redet sich ein, wenn der Beischlaf mit Lust und wilder Leidenschaft geschieht, so brächte das ein besseres Ergebnis, als wenn der Nachwuchs gelangweilt aus ehelicher Pflicht und um den Namen und die Altersvorsorge zu sichern, gezeugt wird.    
Ein hübscher Gedanke…  
– aber biologisch totaler Mumpitz…!)    
  
„Drum, echtbürtiger Edgar, mein wird noch dein Land!  
Des Vaters Liebe hat der Bastard Edmund wie der Echtbürtige.  
Schönes Wort: echtbürtig!“  
  
Richard prononcierte es voller Häme, als sei es ein Etikettenschwindel dreistester Sorte, nickte dazu, langsam und drohend, als wolle er sagen: Aber ich habe dich durchschaut!  
Er reckte die Faust mit dem Brief Richtung Decke:  
  
„Wohl, mein Echtbürtiger, wenn dies Brieflein wirkt und mein Erfinden glückt, stürzt den Echtbürtgen der Bastard Edmund.  
Ich gedeih, ich wachse!  
Nun, Götter, schirmet Bastarde!“  
  
In seine letzten Worte hatte der SMS-Alarm getönt.  
  
Jim starrte verdattert auf den Bildschirm…dann streckte er langsam die Hand nach seinem Ebenbild aus.  
„Oh, das ist grandios…!“ murmelte er zutiefst beeindruckt. „Du…bist brillant…!“  
Und dann breitete sich ein begeistertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Oh, Richard…! Verzeih! Natürlich wirst du den Edmund spielen, du MUSST ihn einfach spielen – du bist perfekt!  
Und es ist ja Unsinn! Niemand wird die Wahrheit sehen, sie sind ja doch alle so dumm! Alles, was sie sehen werden, ist ein begnadeter Mime, der alles, aber auch alles spielen kann…!“ jubelte er, dann legte er behutsam seine Hände an die Kanten des Displays und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den natürlichen Sohn des Grafen Gloucester.  
Anschließend rief Richard seine Agentin zurück.  
  
„Richard? Lass hören, wie geht’s dir mit dem Edmund?“ fragte sie erwartungsvoll.  
„Oh, wir verstehen uns ausgezeichnet! Wir sind quasi ein Herz und eine Seele, ich könnte ihn vom Fleck weg heiraten!“ sprudelte Rich Brook hervor und mailte ihr währenddessen schon den Clip.  
  
SCHEISSE, WAS SAGST DU DENN DA???? Er verschluckte sich fast vor Schreck.  
  
Thalia lachte aus vollem Halse: „Ah, das ist schön zu hören, so muss das sein!“  
  
„Ja, es…läuft fabelhaft, ganz fabelhaft, du hattest ja sooo recht – ich weiß auch nicht! Aber du weißt ja…“  
Er klopfte dreimal auf den Schreibtisch.  
„…ich sollte es nicht beschreien. Jedenfalls: Danke! Tausend Dank, meine süße, kluge Thalia, dass du nach dieser Chance die Augen offen gehalten hast!“  
„Awww, Ricky-Schatz, das hast du aber lieb gesagt!“ stöhnte sie gerührt ins Telefon. „Oh, du hast mir was geschickt! Ist das – “  
„Nein, nein, nein! Sieh es dir nicht an! Das – das war nur eben so in der Euphorie, das ist noch ganz…provisorisch, weißt du?“ rief Richard völlig verunsichert.  
„Hey! Rickylein! Ganz ruhig! Keine Panik…“, beschwichtigte sie ihn mitleidig.  
„Bitte, bitte, nicht, lösch es einfach…“, jammerte er leise. "Es ist ja auch eigentlich Unsinn, ich werde die ganze Bühne für mich haben und natürlich nicht bloß wie angewurzelt vor so einem Guckloch von Kamera stehen... Aber...so, um ein Gefühl dafür zu kriegen, weißt du...?" setzte er verzagt hinzu.  
„Ist ja schon guuut. Lass mich mal sehen…“, gurrte Thalia. Ach ja, Ricky war schon ein ganz besonderer Klient, so lieb und naiv, noch gänzlich ohne Starallüren – und noch so unerfahren als "Spätberufener" in diesem knallharten Geschäft. Doch die Agentin wachte darüber, dass ihr Schützling keine große Chance verpasste und nicht übervorteilt wurde.  
  
Richard stöhnte schwach auf. Durch sein Handy konnte er leise seine eigene Stimme hören, die den Monolog deklamierte…  
  
„…wow…“, machte Thalia ergriffen.   
Doch etwas stimmte da nicht.  
„Was sagst du…?“ fragte Richard scheu.  
„Diese...diese Entschlossenheit, Leidenschaft, ...diese… ja: Kriminelle Energie...!  
Ich bin sicher, auf einer großen Bühne wird es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen!“  
„Du meinst, es ist zu viel…“  
„Das würd ich nicht sagen...  
Ich meine, Rich, der Edmund hat ja recht, sich zurückgesetzt zu fühlen – aber er ist größenwahnsinnig! Er ist wie... Hitler – nur schöner und scharfsinniger.   
Er ist – ja, er ist wie der talentierte Mr Ripley!"  
"Wer...?" fragte Jim verständnislos.  
"Wie das kennst du nicht? Das ist ein Roman von Patricia Highsmith. Tom Ripley ist ein armer, gutaussehender, charmanter Kerl. Er sieht seine Chance, die Bekanntschaft eines jungen Künstlers aus reichem Hause zu machen und gewinnt dessen Vertrauen, er lernt, ihn zu imitieren, bringt ihn um und nimmt seine Identität an. Die Leiche versenkt er mit dessen Yacht, auf der der Mord geschah. Bei dem einen bleibt es nicht und er spielt auch zwei Frauen gegeneinander aus – ein bisschen wie Edmund. Ach, und falls du jemals den Film mit Matt Damon siehst: Das Drehbuch wird dem Roman nicht gerecht, denn da wird Tom eher von diesem Lebensstil verführt und der erste ...Tötungsdelikt passiert im Streit. Aber im Roman hat Tom alles eiskalt geplant. Er ist eigentlich...entsetzlich, aber man wünscht ihm irgendwie trotzdem, dass er damit durchkommt. Und das tut er!  
Edmund ist ihm sehr ähnlich.   
Aber er verliert den Boden der Tatsachen unter den Füßen. Er ist so verblendet, wenn er glaubt, er könne damit auf Dauer durchkommen...  
Und du kriegst diesen Spagat hin: Skrupellosigkeit zeigen und trotzdem irgendwie die Sympathie des Publikums behalten. Man muss dir einfach wünschen, dass du es schaffen wirst. Oder zumindest bis kurz vor Schluss…oder sagen wir: eine ganze Weile…“  
  
Jim war wie gelähmt.  
  
„Ah, jetzt bist du entsetzt über meine dunkle Seite, was? Keine Bange, Schätzchen, ich denke nicht wirklich so. Solche Finsterlinge sind nur in der Kunst faszinierend!“ lenkte sie ein. „Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme? Dass ich mit dir hinfahre?“  
„Das musst du nicht…!“ ächzte er.  
„Oh, aber das mache ich doch gerne!“ rief sie. „Und es ist ja quasi um die Ecke!"  
"Und...deine anderen Klienten...?" protestierte er schwach.   
"Die verhungern schon nicht, wenn ich mal ein paar Stunden nicht erreichbar bin!   
Ach, Richard, ich freue mich ja so, ich WUSSSSte doch, dass das in dir steckt! Schluss mit den seichten, langweiligen Soap-Romeos! Du kannst alles sein! Also, das Vorsprechen beginnt um zehn. Ich hol dich um – “  
„Thallie, es sind nicht mal fünf Meilen von meinem Haus bis zum Barbican. Ich kann die Tube nehmen – “  
„Unsinn! Ich komme mit dem Taxi. Gegen viertel nach neun?“  
„Eh…, okay…“  
„Ah! Ich bin so aufgeregt, als sollte ich selber vorsprechen!“ jubelte sie aufgekratzt. „Aber mach heute Abend nicht mehr so lange, ja? Du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Gute Nacht, Edmund, mein süßer, schrecklicher neuer Earl of Gloucester!“  
Mit einem zärtlichen Lachen legte sie auf.  
  
Jim fühlte sich verwirrt und hilflos. Was hatte er getan?!  
  
„Sie merkt es nicht! Niemand wird es merken! Sei nicht albern! Wir werden der nette Kollege sein, professionell und gewissenhaft, die Freundlichkeit in Person. Wie immer!“ raunte Richard beruhigend.  
„Ja, ja, du hast recht…, ich mache mich unnötig verrückt“, murmelte er (sich der Unsinnigkeit dieser Formulierung völlig unbewusst, denn verrückt war er doch längst…)  
  
Und dann verspürte er Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Oh, sind die die ganze Zeit schon da? Das würde erklären, weshalb ich so erschöpft bin…, dachte er und schlich müde nach oben in sein rotes Zimmer genehmigte sich noch einen irischen Whiskey und kuschelte sich in die Bettwäsche mit den Krönchen…,  
  
…als eine alte, lang verdrängte Kindheitserinnerung in ihm aufstieg:  
Richtig, dachte er, kurze Zeit habe ich mich mal gefragt, ob ich adoptiert bin... Ich hab mich unverstanden gefühlt. Meine Eltern waren um so vieles dümmer als ich, sogar Daddy. Sie hatten so kleinkarierte, spießige Ansichten! Keinen Sinn für große Zusammenhänge, für große Pläne…! Er dagegen war ein wahrer Freigeist!  
  
Ja, ein bisschen wie der Schwan im Märchen, der…nein, nicht in einem Entenstall…, viel schlimmer noch: Ein Schwanenküken, das unter Kiwis oder Emus geschlüpft ist: Die anderen können alle nicht fliegen! Kein bisschen! Aber er spürt, er wird es eines Tages können, weil er tief drinnen weiß: Ich bin kein Kiwi! Ich bin keiner von ihnen! Sie bleiben immer am Boden im Dreck und werden von Katzen gefressen. Ich bin zu Höherem bestimmt! Meine Zeit wird kommen!  
  
Später hatte er in einer Psychologiesendung im Fernsehen aufgeschnappt, dass fast alle Kinder und Jugendlichen früher oder später diese Idee entwickeln, ihre Eltern wären gar nicht ihre leiblichen Eltern, das sei eine ganz normale Phase auf dem Weg zur seelischen Abnabelung oder so…  
  
Er war richtig enttäuscht gewesen, das zu erfahren, doch dann auch wieder beruhigt.  
  
Und jetzt Edmund… Neun Jahre hatte sein Erzeuger ihn weggeschickt und wollte ihn erneut loswerden. Eine schöne Vaterliebe ist das. Er will ihn bloß einlullen, denkt, der dumme Hurensohn sei zu einfältig, auf die Idee zu kommen, dass ihn das bloß davon abbringen soll, Ärger zu machen...!  
  
Nicht meine Eltern…, oder nur zur Hälfte…der alte Argwohn ist wieder da, schließlich war er doch alles andere als gewöhnlich…!   
Vielleicht war ja sein Vater mehr als einmal fremdgegangen und er war genauso außerehelich wie Janine?  
Vielleicht war ja seine Mutter unfruchtbar gewesen…?  
Vielleicht hatte es einen heimlichen Deal gegeben mit einer Leihmutter?  
Vielleicht hatte er seine Genialität von seiner leiblichen Mutter – denn sein Vater war zwar ein Spezialist gewesen, überdurchschnittlich intelligent – aber genial? Nein, dazu hatte es nicht gereicht. Zu viel der Ehre. Vor allem hatte seinen Eltern an Jims Fantasie gemangelt.  
Oder war auch seine Mum fremdgegangen? Es ist ja wahrscheinlicher, dass so ein "Fehltritt" in der Familie der Mutter blieb... War also vielleicht sein richtiger Vater das Genie...?  
  
...oder er war eben doch adoptiert worden...  
...oder auf der Säuglingsstation vertauscht...  
  
Einer der letzten Sätze aus Hans-Christian Andersens Märchen "Das hässliche Entlein" kam ihm in den Sinn:  
„Es schadet nichts, in einem Entenhofe geboren zu sein, wenn man in einem Schwanen-Ei gelegen hat!“   
  
  
Was, wenn’s doch stimmt?

 

 

 


	43. Stage Fright (Lampenfieber (26. Februar)

Am nächsten Morgen schien es Jim, als habe er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Er fühlte sich müde, schwach und zittrig und bei dem Gedanken an Kaffee oder gar Frühstück packte ihn Ekel –

„…oh, das ist ganz schlecht…!“ stöhnte er leise und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er versuchte, sich das Hochgefühl vom Vorabend ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, aber irgendwie gelang ihm das nicht. Also begann er eben so zu rezitieren:

„Natur, du meine Gottheit! Deiner Satzung gehorch ich einzig.  
Sollt ich erdulden feindseliger – feindseliger –

Scheiße, ich hänge!“

Er rang gequält nach Luft.

Nein, nein, nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!  
Der große Richard Brook HÄNGT nicht!

„Natur, du meine Gottheit! Deiner Satzung gehorch ich einzig.  
Sollt ich erdulden feindlicher… – feindseliger …Dings – Oh, verflucht…!“

Er spürte, wie sein Herz raste und befürchtete, er werde einfach umkippen, wenn er jetzt aufstünde…

„Krank! Ich bin krank…! Diese Krankheit wächst…!“ zitierte er zwei kurze Einwürfe, der von ihrer Schwester vergifteten Königstochter Regan aus dem letzten Akt.

Er kroch aus dem Bett und schleppte sich ins Bad. Er hasste das, es war viel zu unangenehm, als dass er sich derart kasteien wollte, doch heute versuchte er es mit Wechselduschen. Doch das half nichts. Schlotternd und japsend gab er schließlich auf, stolperte zurück zu seinem geliebten Kaffeevollautomaten und nahm ihn in Betrieb.  
Er versuchte, die Übelkeit zu ignorieren, und sog das heiße Gebräu in seinen Mund, schluckte, versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen…  
Dann brach ihm kalter Schweiß aus, er stolperte mit letzter Kraft ins Bad, klappte vor Schwäche vor der Toilette zusammen…

Ich sterbe…! ging es ihm durch den Kopf…und dann –  
–     opferte er den Theatergöttern.

Halb ohnmächtig rollte er sich auf dem Teppich zusammen.

Das ist es? Lampenfieber? Ich hatte nie Lampenfieber! – Gut, ich bin dann meist etwas aufgekratzt, ein wenig kribbelig, ein bisschen unter Strom, leicht außer Atem… – schön und gut!

Aber das!? Das ist die Hölle!

„Ich bekomme keine Luft…!“ jammerte er keuchend. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er lag hilflos zitternd da und ihm war, als müsse er vor Angst zerspringen.

Ruhig, Richard. Ganz ruhig, reiß dich zusammen, du hyperventilierst! versuchte Jim die Situation wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Okay, alter Junge. Erinnere dich an diese Ratschläge, von denen du dachtest, du würdest sie nie brauchen…

Ich kann nicht! Ich kann nicht! hechelte Richard panisch. Mein Kopf ist völlig leer!  
Ich werde hier krepieren…Jetzt, auf der Stelle!

HALT DIE LUFT AN! herrschte Jim ihn in Gedanken an.

Gnade! Ich kann so schon kaum noch atmen! flehte sein Alter Ego stumm zurück.  
Er verdrehte die Augen, wie in Agonie, tastete nach seinem schmerzhaft pochenden Herzen und atmete aus.  
Sein Körper vibrierte und zuckte, fühlte sich tödlich kalt an. Die Angst wuchs und wuchs in seinem Innern, während er sich verbot, wieder einzuatmen.

Hilfe…! Ich halte das nicht aus…! dachte er nur noch. Nie zuvor hatte er so etwas erlebt. Er war fassungslos! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Kann man wirklich vor Angst sterben? Lampenfieber bringt doch niemanden um?!

Wir sterben nicht, Rich! erscholl Jims herrische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Die Leute tun so etwas, sie verrecken – ICH NICHT!

Mein Herz…! dachte Richard panisch.  
Dann schnappte er nach Luft wie ein Ertrinkender. Kälte und Übelkeit überfielen ihn und schienen die letzten Kraftreserven aus seinem Körper zu saugen. Er schaffte es kaum noch, sich an der Klosettschüssel hochzuziehen, ehe sich ihm erneut der Magen umdrehte.

Das ist das Ende...!

Er spürte sein gehetztes Herz und plötzlich kam ihm die Idee, dass er es bestimmt im nächsten Moment – noch pumpend – in die Kloschüssel würde plumpsen sehen... Es würde Blut spucken und im Austausch dafür dreckiges Wasser schlucken, das sich um es herum rosa verfärbte. Er würde seinem eigenen Herzen zusehen, wie es sich die letzten, verzweifelten Male qualvoll zusammenkrampfte, ehe er elendiglich verreckte…

 

Doch dann verspürte er ein wenig Erleichterung. Nur gerade eben genug, um auf die wackligen Beine zu kommen, zum Nachttisch zu wanken und beim nächsten Zusammenbruch das Bett zu treffen. Zitternd griff er nach seinem Handy und schaffte es beim vierten Versuch, Thalias Nummer aufzurufen…

„Guten Morgen, Richard!“ schmetterte sie wie eine Fanfare.  
„Thallie…! Ich…kann nicht…“, hauchte Richard kraftlos. „Ich…bin...krank… Ich sterbe…! Dumusstabsag‘n!!!“ katapultierte er den Befehl aus seinem gepeinigten, unbrauchbar gewordenen Körper hervor.  
„Schnell! …es bringt mich um! …sag mir…, sag mir, dass ich da nicht hin muss…!“ wimmerte er.  
„Ach, Gottchen…! Ricky! Seit wann packt dich denn der Schrecken vor der Bühne?!“ rief sie entsetzt und mitleidig. „Geht’s dir wirklich so schlecht? Ich komme, so schnell ich kann…“  
„Nein, nein…, sag nur ab…ich kann nicht…ich kann nicht…!“ jammerte er atemlos.  
Doch sie musste wohl schon aufgelegt haben.

Verdammt nochmal, Rich! Soll sie diese Bettwäsche sehen? Die Kronen, die Schädel…? Das ist ausgeschlossen!! Reiß dich zusammen! Du setzt alles aufs Spiel – alles! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Los: Alle Muskeln anspannen und bis zehn zählen!  
Du kannst jetzt nicht durchdrehen!

Er nahm sich zusammen, so gut er konnte, obwohl es sich gerade so anfühlte, als habe er gar keine Muskeln mehr und erst recht keine Knochen…  
So musste es einem gestrandeten Wal ergehen. Vom eigenen Gewicht erdrückt…

…8…, 9…, 10…. Und locker lassen! kommandierte Jim.

Richard stöhnte vor Schmerz…Wadenkrämpfe sind wirklich nicht witzig…! Aber immerhin schien sich ein klein wenig Linderung einzustellen. Er schöpfte wieder ein bisschen Hoffnung.

Schön so, Ricky, und jetzt ganz ruhig und langsam durchatmen. Es wird alles bestens laufen…, ermutigte Jim den aufgelösten, kleinen Schauspieler gereizt. Drück dir die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen, oder massiere die Wurzel des Nagels an deinen Mittelfingern oder was auch immer, aber - zur Hölle noch mal! - sieh zu, dass du auf die Beine kommst! Du kannst doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt schlapp machen!

Als er sich etwas erholt hatte, packte er das so verräterisch bezogene Bettzeug in die dafür vorgesehenen Truhen und begab sich ins Bad. Er zitterte immer noch und hatte mit Schwindel zu kämpfen, während er sich fertig machte. Dann kam der Moment, wo er rasch die Toilette zuklappte und sich setzte, weil ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde – wie sollte das nur weiter gehen?

Voller Entsetzen betrachtete er seine bebenden Hände.

„Was ist nur los mit mir…?“ murmelte er.

 

…Sitte…! Feindseliger Sitte Missgunst, das war‘s! wusste er plötzlich.

„Natur, du meine Gottheit! Deiner Satzung gehorch ich einzig.  
Sollt ich erdulden feindseliger Sitte Missgunst und gestatten, dass mich der Völker eng Gesetz enterbt, weil ich erst zwölf, erst vierzehn Monat kam nach einem Bruder? – “

Er seufzte erleichtert auf.  
Okay, okay, du schaffst das…! ermutigte er sich selbst.

 

Es gelang ihm schließlich, sich fertig angezogen, auf vor Anstrengung zitternden Beinen, die Treppe hinunter zu schleppen  
Im Erdgeschoss entriegelte er die Tür, streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus, Kopf zur Tür, so dass er das Fenster im Blick hatte, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, während er seinen Text durchging – vorsichtshalber mit einem Eimer an seiner Seite…

Langsam, ganz langsam ging es bergauf…

 

Dann klopfte es an der Fensterscheibe: „Ricky-Schatz? Kannst du mich reinlassen? Oder muss ich Hilfe holen?“  
Er öffnete die Augen und konnte vage, ganz links hinter den Jalousien ihre Gestalt erkennen und hob matt die Hand, was sie zwischen den fast horizontal stehenden Lamellen sehen würde.

Er stemmte sich hoch, schlug auf den Knopf für den Türöffner und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

Sachte öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür.

„Awww, armes Schätzchen…!“ jammerte sie mitfühlend. Sie schlüpfte herein und zog den Mantel aus, unter dem sie ein langes Strickkleid und einen bunten, ponchoähnlichen Umhang trug – als wolle sie selbst in einem alten Theaterstück auftreten.

Sie fühlte fürsorglich seinen Puls.  
„Es tut mir so leid, aber ich glaube, ich kann nicht…“, flehte er leise und bedauernd. „Es ist etwas besser…, aber ich…bin jetzt einfach zu erschöpft…“  
„Nichts da! Ruh dich aus, geh ganz gelassen deinen Text durch. Ich mach dir ein leichtes Frühstück – “

Richard stöhnte gequält auf.

„Nur etwas Kamillentee und trockenen Toast. Vertrau mir! …Ah... Schon guuut, Ricky-Baby,…du schaffst das…“  
Sie seufzte, die Hand an ihren wogenden Busen gelegt, und strich ihm trösten das schweißnasse Haar aus der bleichen Stirn.  
Jim schauderte, aber sie verstand es nicht.

Während Thalia nach oben in den ersten Stock ging, versuchte Richard, sich weiter zu beruhigen. Wenigstens kam er jetzt durch den Monolog ohne Blackout!

„So. Das wirst du zu dir nehmen. Ganz entspannt, langsam, ordentlich kauen, okay?“  
Er richtete sich mit Leidensmiene auf.  
„Awww, so tapfer, hm?“ bedauerte Thalia ihn – und ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, saß sie neben ihm und hatte sich seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust gelegt.  
„Das wird schon, Schätzchen, nur Mut. Ich bin ja bei dir."

LASS GEFÄLLIGST DEINE GRIFFEL VON MIR, DU SCHNEPFE!!! schrie Jim innerlich, und Richard geriet fast in Panik, weil er befürchtete, ihm müsse jetzt wieder übel werden.

Richard löste sich aus der widerlichen Umarmung, lehnte sich zurück, ächzte leise und wischte sich fahrig über die Stirn.  
„Ist dir schwindlig?“ fragte Thalia teilnahmsvoll.  
„…etwas…“, hauchte er gepresst.  
Sie stellte das Tablett zwischen sie auf das Sofa, was den heimlichen Schwulen ein wenig beruhigte. So konnte sie wenigstens nicht wieder über ihn herfallen.  
Er hatte keine Probleme mit Kussszenen und er machte auch das alberne Über-die-Schulter-Spucken vor den Aufführungen mit – es gehörte nun mal dazu, aber das war ihm zu viel!  
Sie schenkte ihm Tee ein, dann kramte sie einen Zettel hervor.

„Doch habe ich auch einen rechtmäßigen Sohn, ein wenig älter als dieser, den ich aber darum nicht höher schätze. Obgleich dieser Schelm etwas vorwitzig in die Welt kam, eh' er gerufen ward, so war doch seine Mutter schön, es ging lustig her bei seinem Entstehen, und der Bankert durfte nicht verleugnet werden. Kennst du diesen edeln Herrn, Edmund?” las Thalia den Text des alten Gloucester mit übertrieben tiefer Stimme.  
„Nein, Mylord“, antwortete Richard artig.  
„Mylord von Kent: gedenke sein hinfort als meines geehrten Freundes!“ ermahnte sie Edmund.  
„Mein Dienst sei Euer Gnaden gewidmet!“ versicherte Richard unterwürfig.  
Thalia setzte ein nicht nur freundliches, sondern schon fast lüsternes Lächeln auf – du liebe Zeit, war das ihre Auffassung des Grafen von Kent?! – und kniff dem verdatterten Richard herzhaft in die Wange!  
„Ich muss Euch lieben und bitte um Eure nähere Bekanntschaft!“ las sie seinen Text.  
„Ich werde sie zu verdienen suchen…“, ächzte Richard mit ehrlichem Entsetzen.

„Na, siehst du! Das ist doch schon sehr gut. Du packst das! Wir haben noch über eine Stunde Zeit, ehe wir fahren müssen. Alles wird gut…“

Langsam ließ die erdrückende Angst ihn aus ihren Klauen und er begann sich wieder etwas besser zu fühlen.

 

Es wird wahr…! dachte er. Endlich, endlich werde ich ein Bösewicht sein dürfen vor aller Augen! Ah, was für eine Erleichterung!  
[style type="italic"]So viel Glück habe ich mir nicht träumen lassen, als ich noch das hässliche Entlein war…![/style]

Er klopfte dreimal auf das hölzerne Tablett und Thalia lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

 

 

 

 


	44. "Merkt Ihr was von einem Fehltritt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Begriffserklärung im Voraus:
> 
> Bei der klassischen Guckkastenbühne befinden sich gleich hinter der Bühnenöffnung zwei Möglichkeiten Aufzutreten bzw. Abzugehen, die sogenannte Nullgasse, weiter hinten dann die erste Gasse usw. Aber selbst wenn nur die Kulissen die Szenerie von der Hinterbühne trennen, dienen diese gedachten Wege zur ungefähren Positionsbestimmung.
> 
>  
> 
> Der Titel stammt natürlich aus dem Text von Edmunds Vater, dem Earl of Gloucester.

  
  
  
  
  
Eine Stunde später war es Jim immer noch, als hätte er Fieber oder hätte sich bei einem zu langen und zu schnellen Lauf völlig abgehetzt. An beide Zustände konnte er sich aus seiner Jugend nur vage erinnern, aber das genügte ihm auch völlig. Thalia hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, ihren Schützling aufzubauen. Sie waren seine ersten beiden Auftritte durchgegangen und hatten auch darüber gefachsimpelt, wie sich Edmund zu verhalten hatte, wenn er zwar zu sehen war, aber keinen Text hatte, wie er auf die Handlung zu reagieren hätte. Durch diese Ablenkung hatte sich Richards schlimmste Aufregung inzwischen gelegt und die körperlichen Symptome traten nach und nach in den Hintergrund.  
  
"Wenn Cordelia zu ihrem Vater sagt:  
Ich Unglücksel'ge, ich kann nicht mein Herz  
Auf meine Lippen heben; ich lieb' Eu'r Hoheit,  
Wie's meine Pflicht geziemt, nicht mehr, nicht minder" - und auch schon zuvor, da sollte Edmund zuerst überrascht sein und dann höhnisch beiseite sehen: Eine Frau, die keine Liebe vortäuschen kann? Ein Mensch, der ehrlich sein muss, das ist für ihn eine erbärmliche Kreatur!" hatte Richard geplappert.  
"Oh, ja, du hast recht! Er muss ganz abfällig gucken, aber natürlich nur, wenn er so steht, dass dem Publikum klar ist, dass das von den Personen auf der Bühne niemand mitbekommen kann", hatte Thalia eifrig zugestimmt.  
"Also, ich würde das so inszenieren: Den König auf einem ganz hohen Podest in seinem Thron sitzend, etwas tiefer seine drei Töchter und noch etwas tiefer, die restlichen Adeligen... und davor auf der Ebene der Bühne lauter Bedienstete und niederes Volk. Und ganz vorne auf der Rampe, ganz von Ferne beobachtet Edmund die Szenerie. Er schmunzelt, wenn die älteren Töchter ihrem Vater schmeicheln, nickt anerkennend, hämisch, weil sie ihn so um den Finger wickeln...Er könnte pantomimisch darstellen, wie übertrieben das ist, wie das trieft! Er könnte – so tun als spiele er ein rührseliges Geigenstück. Und dann Cordelia mit ihrer Ehrlichkeit – unfähig zu ihrem Vorteil wenigstens ein bisschen zu übertreiben. Sie ist eine echte Lachnummer für ihn. Ein dummes Tier, das sich nicht verstellen kann..."  
"Ricky-Schatz, aus dir wird mal ein umwerfender Regisseur! Das musst du ihnen unbedingt vorschlagen, aber nun konzentrier dich auf deine beiden Szenen. Und sei nur so charmant wie immer, wenn du auf die Darstellerinnen der beiden bösen Töchter triffst. Da sollte man einfach den Eindruck haben, dass die Chemie stimmt, weißt du?"  
"Sie werden mir verfallen, keine Sorge!"  
"Ach, natürlich werden sie das!" hatte sie gegrinst und er hatte sie sogar übermütig in die Seite geknufft.  
  
Und dann waren sie gestartet. Richard versank in andächtiges, erwartungsvolles Schweigen. Noch immer kribbelig und etwas zittrig, doch siegesgewiss und voller Tatendrang...  
Was für ein prächtiger Tag!  
  
Als Richard Brook und seine Agentin Thalia das Barbican erreichten, nahm ein Regieassistent sie in Empfang und brachte sie zuerst in einen Probenraum, wo er die erste Szene zum Besten geben sollte. Er tat devot, katzbuckelte bei jeder erdenklichen Gelegenheit dieses kurzen Auftritts, grinste dabei aber frech. Gloucester spottete: "Seine Mutter und ich verstanden uns nur zu gut, und dies Einverständnis verschaffte ihr früher einen Sohn für ihre Wiege, als einen Mann für ihr Bett. Merkt Ihr was von einem Fehltritt...?" da ließ Richard das Grinsen von  frech zu verletzt und noch später zu wütend wechseln, was er aber vor seinem Vater verbarg, und dafür die Zuschauer sehen ließ. Und als Kent – gespielt von dem 57jährigen John Sessions zu ihm sagte: "Ich muss Euch lieben und bitte um Eure nähere Bekanntschaft",  
da griff der alternde, schon etwas aus der Form geratene Mime herzhaft in Richards dem Publikum halb zugewandte Pobacke.  
Richard ächzte überrumpelt und angewidert, doch er fing sich rasch, verneigte sich und brachte mühsam hervor: "Ich werde sie zu verdienen suchen."  
Noch während der saubere Graf Gloucester, sagte:  
"Er war neun Jahre im Auslande, und soll wieder fort. Der König kommt!"  
sprang die Casting-Chefin auf und rief: "Das ist es! Ganz genau – die gedemütigte, geknechtete Kreatur! Genauso wollen wir das haben! Äh, Richard, nicht? Genau. Kent würde Edmund gerne als seinen Lustknaben annektieren, und wir haben nur diesen einen Moment, das deutlich zu machen. Es gibt in diesem Stück genau einen Teufel und einen Engel auch wenn weder der eine noch die andere sich so beschreiben würden, aber alle anderen sind Menschen! Mehr oder weniger egoistisch. Gratuliere, Sie haben die erste Runde geschafft!" Sie schüttelte ihm die Hand und dann auch Thalia: "Libby? Bring sie schnell runter", sagte sie zu einer jungen Frau und reichte ihr ein Klemmbrett.  
  
Sie folgten der Assistentin ins Erdgeschoss, dann ins Foyer, wo viele junge Männer saßen – 12, um genau zu sein, neun davon nervös, drei standen beieinander und prahlten selbstzufrieden: Die hatten es bereits hinter sich.  
Richard Brook vermied den Blick auf die Nervösen. Er kannte die anderen Drei vom Sehen. Schlecht waren sie nicht, aber Richard wusste, nur er selbst wäre perfekt für diese Rolle.  
Er. WAR. Edmund!  
  
...oder besser gesagt: Edmund war nur ein schwacher Abklatsch von Jim.  
  
"Keine Panik, Kleiner!" spottete einer von den Dreien: "Du bist nicht Nummer 13. Es ist noch einer drin!"  
Was einen von den Nervösen veranlasste, entsetzt aufzuspringen und nach draußen zu rennen.  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zum Parkett und ein Typ steckte den Kopf heraus: "Brook, Richard?"  
Dynamisch wandte sich Richard ihm zu und lächelte gewinnend, während er ihm die Hand gab.  
"Paddy. Hopp, hopp, Sie sind dran! – Hallo, Thalia! Mal wieder selbst vor Ort...?"  
  
Richard fühlte sich wie beschwipst, als er den Zuschauerraum betrat, wo der Regisseur und einige der bereits bestehenden Crew saßen.  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Bühne, sein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Satz und er hätte fast aufgeschrien.  
  
Ah, zum Teufel, das ist ja genial! hatte er innerlich gejubelt.  
  
Die Kulisse war wie ein halber, diagonal aufgeschnittener, rechteckiger Saal mit einer Wand, die fast völlig mit Folienspiegeln bedeckt war zur Linken und zur Rechten einem großen rundbogigen Tor und ganz im Vordergrund auf der Höhe der ersten Gasse einer kleinen Tür. Im Zentrum stand – den Wänden parallel eine große wuchtige lange Tafel, die bis hinaus auf die Rampe reichte, an ihren Längsseiten standen passende Bänke ohne Lehnen und ganz vorne am Kopfende, halb vom Tisch weggedreht, ein großer aus dunklem Holz geschnitzter, thronartiger Stuhl.  
  
Waaah! kreischte er innerlich vor Begeisterung.  
Er würde durch das protzige Tor auftreten und auch abgehen, um dann durch das bescheidene Türchen wieder einzutreten, sobald Edmunds Vater auftreten sollte. Er konnte zwischendrin den blöden Brief ablegen! Er würde sich, dieses Meisterwerk der Natur, selbstverliebt vor diesem Spiegel drehen und wenden, leichtfüßig auf diesen Tisch springen und dort wie auf einem Laufsteg auf- und abstolzieren – und bei "Drum, echtbürt'ger Edgar! Mein wird noch dein Land…" würde er auf den Thron steigen, als stünde er am Bug eines Schiffes, die Arme ausbreiten und zuletzt huldvoll ins Publikum winken...!  
Ja, ja, das ist es...!!  
  
Ich bin der König der Weeelt!  
  
"Du schaffst das!" flüsterte da Thalia neben ihm und sandte ein – erfreulich trockenes „Tse-tse-tse“ über seine linke Schulter. „Hals- und Beinbruch!“ raunte sie und drückte seinen Arm. Doch ehe Richard irgendwie reagieren konnte, kam der Regisseur persönlich auf sie zu:  
"Thalia, meine Gute, du bringst mir dein Protegé selbst vorbei. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf ihn! Wollen doch mal sehen, ob sich dieses frische, liebliche, klare Bächlein in einen tückischen Strom verwandeln kann!" neckte er freundlich und sie schüttelten einander die Hände. Richard grinste dabei.  
"Weit mehr als das!" verkündete Thalia stolz, ehe er etwas sagen konnte: "Er kann ein reißender Wasserfall sein, der alle ins Verderben reißt!"  
  
Jim war es, als stünde er plötzlich an einem schwindelerregenden Abgrund. Wie aus weiter Ferne und durch dichte Nebelschwaden hörte er die Stimme des Regisseurs, setzte sich wie ein rostiger Roboter in Bewegung, überwand kaum die Stufen des mobilen Holztreppchens, das auf die Bühne führte und stand dann ganz verloren in dieser riesigen Kulisse.  
  
  
  
Jim war fassungslos, einfach nur fassungslos.  
Innerlich wie tot hockte er zusammengesunken auf der Rückbank des Cabs neben seiner Agentin.  
  
Wie hatte das bloß geschehen können?  
  
Jim hatte quasi völlig neben sich gestanden und Richard dabei zugesehen, wie er sie beide bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte!  
  
Erstarrt hatte er dagestanden, die Augen weit aufgerissen, ohne etwas zu sehen, als das verschwommene grüne Notausganglämpchen ganz hinten im ersten Rang Mitte.  
Seine Hochstimmung war lähmender Panik gewichen.  
  
Ich kann das nicht.  
  
Sein Gehirn bestand nur noch aus diesen vier Worten.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam noch:  
Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein,  
dazu.  
  
  
„Natur, du meine Gottheit!“  
  
  
W-was?  
  
Oh….  
Oh, das war die Souffleuse…  
  
„Richard? Sind Sie okay?“  
  
Oh, Scheiße…!  
  
Er spürte vage seinen steifen, klammen Körper, der schweißüberströmt im Arbeitslicht stand. Hätte er doch nur mit einem Schlag verschwinden können wie ein Magier!  
  
„Ricky! Ruhig durchatmen! Du kannst es doch. Am besten, du gehst erst mal ab und kommst dann frisch rein. Wir beißen alle nicht!“ versuchte es Thalia.  
  
Er war leer…erloschen…  
...aller Esprit, alle Begeisterung waren dumpfer Verzweiflung gewichen.  
  
„Natur…  
Du  
meine Gottheit…“  
  
Stockend wie ein gelangweilter Schüler die ihm aufgebürdete Ballade leierte er einen der kostbarsten Monologe der Theaterliteratur herunter, als hätte er nie auch nur einen Funken an Interesse dafür aufbringen können.  
  
Als er durch war, sagte der Regisseur zurückhaltend und beherrscht.  
„Nun. Richard. Also, den Text können Sie. Gehen Sie einfach mal auf die Hinterbühne, oder wenn das hilft, ins Treppenhaus, machen Sie ein paar Lockerungsübungen, atmen Sie durch.  
Und wenn Sie so weit sind, kommen Sie rein und legen los.“  
Dabei sah er auf die Uhr, winkte einer jungen Frau, die eifrig zu ihm hinwuselte und bestellte anscheinend einen Kaffee oder was.  
  
Richard drehte sich um, stolperte los, stieß sich ein Knie an der vorderen der Bänke – sie verrutschte mit einem Knarren – er spürte keinen Schmerz.  
  
Die Null-Gasse kam näher, ein schützender Unterschlupf, dein rettendes Ufer. Er tauchte in ihr Dunkel.  
  
Es war alles so sinnlos…!  
  
  
„Ach, Ricky-Schatz! Du kannst es doch! Versuch es doch noch mal! Es ist noch nicht zu spät! Hau sie um!“ flüsterte auf einmal Thalia neben ihm.  
Sie hockten beide auf dem Boden und sie hatte seine Schulter gepackt.  
„Komm schon! Ist dieser Tisch nicht genau das, was du wolltest?  
Jetzt gib dir einen Ruck! Morgen wirst du dich hassen – du wirst die ganze Welt vergiften wollen, wenn du jetzt aufgibst!“  
  
Jim schüttelte den Kopf… Er erhob sich so fahrig und unbeholfen, dass Thalia besorgt aufsprang und ihn stützte. Sie seufzte, als er sich nicht in Richtung Bühne sondern zum hinteren Treppenhaus zu tasten begann, doch sie blieb an seiner Seite, als er am Pförtner vorbei zum hinteren Bühneneingang hinauswankte, legte ihm seinen Mantel um die Schultern und organisierte ein Taxi…  
  
Und da saßen sie nun.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Ricky-Schatz…“, seufzte Thalia weich. „Ich hätte dich nicht so drängen sollen – und es war halt auch so wahnsinnig kurzfristig…  
Eigentlich soll man sich am letzten Tag vor einem Vorsprechen garnicht damit befassen, wie du weißt, sondern etwas Sport treiben, früh zu Bett gehen...  
Ja, es war viel zu knapp...  
Lass dich davon jetzt nicht verunsichern, ja?  
Dein großer Tag wird kommen!  
Versprochen!  
…hat dich erschreckt, dass es so viele waren, hm?  
Oh…!  
Du warst ja praktisch Nummer Dreizehn! Irgendwie… War es das?“  
  
Doch er reagierte nicht.  
  
„Oh, Ricky, du hast einen richtigen Schock. Ich lass dich jetzt nicht alleine, mein Junge…“  
Mitfühlend rubbelte sie über seinen Oberarm.  
  
Diese Künstlerseelen sind ja so empfindlich!  
Aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr Schützling wegen dieses Debakels eine Verzweiflungstat beging.  
Sie musste jetzt nur besonnen und behutsam an im dranbleiben… gewiss hatte er Schlaftabletten und Alkohol zuhause…vielleicht noch anderes?  
  
Noch zwei Querstraßen und das Taxi wäre vor Richards Haus…

 

 


	45. Point of View

 

  
  
  
  
 _Thalia seufzte lautlos. Die Niederlage ihres Schützlings traf sie tief._  
 _Richtig traumatisiert sah er aus._  
 _Armes Baby…!_  
 _Ricky war nun mal keine zwanzig mehr! Viele seiner Kollegen hatten Schauspielereltern und schon als kleine Kinder auf der Bühne und vor der Kamera gestanden._  
 _Er hingegen war ein "Spätberufener", ein Quereinsteiger...Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren!_  
 _Hatte sie doch zu schnell zu viel gewollt?_  
  
 _Das Cab hielt vor Richard Brooks Häuschen. Thalia zahlte und stieg aus, das verlegen fragende_  
 _"Sir?"_  
 _des Cabbies hörte sie nicht, denn sie ging bereits um den Wagen herum, um den geschockten Mimen aus dem Fond zu holen._  
  
 _"Ricky? Wir sind da..."_  
 _Er reagierte nicht._  
 _"Ricky-Schatz, bitte – du kannst doch nicht im Taxi bleiben. Na, komm..."_  
 _Sie zog hilflos aber energisch an seinem Oberarm, was schließlich doch ein wenig Wirkung zeigte. Sein trüber Blick irrte zu ihren Augen empor..._  
 _Richard stöhnte leise, dann setzte er sich langsam und schwerfällig in Bewegung und kroch auf Tür und Dach des Autos gestützt ins Freie. Da er so blass und desorientiert aussah, legt sich Thalia seinen Arm um die Schultern und schloss die Tür._  
 _"Gib mir deine Schlüssel, ja?"_  
 _Doch Richard sah sich in der Straße um, als sei er Ewigkeiten weg gewesen und kehre nun in die völlig zerbombte Heimat zurück._  
 _Seufzend langte sie in seine Manteltasche, zog und schob den Willenlosen zum Haus und schloss auf._  
 _Drinnen lud sie ihn auf dem Sofa ab und setzte sich neben ihn._  
  
 _"Schau, ich verstehe ja, dass du dich ganz grässlich fühlen musst... und es tut mir leid..._  
 _Aber du weißt ja, was Reiter zu sagen pflegen: Wenn man abgeworfen wurde, muss man gleich wieder in den Sattel._   
_Ich werde gleich heute Mittag nach ein paar neuen Projekten für dich Ausschau halten, bei denen die Castings in nicht früher als vier Wochen sind. Das wird schon wieder!_  
 _Lass dich nicht entmutigen..."_  
  
 _Richard schloss die Augen._  
  
 _Oh, weh..., genau das ist er: Entmutigt. Hoffnungslos..., dachte sie mitfühlend._  
  
 _"Weißt du was? Ich mach dir eine heiße Schokolade. Das wird dir gut tun...Oder vielleicht eine Suppe..., du siehst durchgefroren aus...", erklärte Thalia, erhob sich und stapfte die Treppen hinauf. Sie kannte sich zwar in Richards Küche nicht aus, aber sie würde sich schon zurecht finden._  
  
  
Ich bin mit knapper Not dem Ruin entgangen..., dachte Professor James Hawkins junior zutiefst geschockt.   
Noch nie hatte er sich so elend und schwach gefühlt und es war als stecke er seelisch in einer kalten, morastigen Hölle fest, die sein Innerstes zu Tode folterte.  
Doch langsam begann er zu begreifen, was geschehen war.  
Moriarty hatte es Brook doch ausreden wollen! Was für eine törichte Idee! Er konnte alles haben, alles! Doch nur, wenn er es im Verborgenen lebte! Mit dieser Weisheit hatte er sein unsichtbares, magisches Königreich errichtet und nun sollte er riskieren, dass seine Macht entdeckt wurde?!  
Doch sich endlich selbst so sehen zu dürfen, wie er in seinem Innersten wirklich war und immer hatte sein wollen, war ein so überwältigendes Erlebnis gewesen! Ja, er hatte pures Glück erfahren...während er an diesem Monolog gearbeitet hatte und mehr noch, als er sich selbst auf seinem Laptop zusah!  
Fast hätte er sich selbst in die Falle gelockt!  
Richard Brook hatte Moriarty mit seiner Kunst geblendet, seinen brillanten Geist vernebelt!  
Das war das eigentliche Desaster!  
  
Ein so völlig unprofessionelles Verhalten war unverzeihlich!  
  
Tief drinnen jedoch hatte er noch immer gewusst, dass es eine fatale Fehlentscheidung war: Sein Körper hatte alles daran gesetzt, die Katastrophe zu verhindern, doch vergebens... So überwand Richard sogar die mörderischen Qualen des Lampenfiebers...   
  
Doch dann fiel das Schlüsselwort: "Wasserfall" – "Er kann ein reißender Wasserfall sein, der alle ins Verderben reißt!" hatte Thalia gesagt!  
  
Rich Brook.  
Der Reichenbachfall.  
Das war es doch, was er war, was er sein wollte. Das und nichts anderes!  
  
So erstarrt und erkaltet Richard Brook seiner Agentin zu sein schien, so heftig brodelte Moriarty in seinem Inneren.  
  
Sie hätte ihn nie dazu drängen dürfen!  
Was bildete sie sich denn nur ein?!  
Ihn!  
Der, er seit mehr als einem Vierteljahrhundert den netten, gutmütigen Jungen spielte um seine Magie zu verbergen!  
Wer war sie, dass sie sein Werk zu gefährden wagte, diese - diese größenwahnsinnige, dumme Schnepfe?!  
Sie hätte alles – alles, was er sich über die letzten Jahrzehnte mühevoll aufgebaut hatte, zunichtemachen können, mit einer einzigen, törichten, eitlen Aktion!  
  
  
  
  
Was redet sie da...? dachte er gequält.  
  
...neue Projekte...?  
  
Was weißt du schon von meinen Projekten?!  
  
Ich werde mich von dir Schlange nicht verführen lassen!  
  
Moment?  
  
Hat sie vorhin einfach in meine Tasche gegriffen und meine Schlüssel rausgeholt?!  
  
Das ist dreist...!  
  
Er stand auf und stieg die Treppe empor. Im Arbeitszimmer streifte sein Blick den großen Wandspiegel, in dem er sich vorbeiwanken sah, bleich wie eine verlorene Seele aus einem Vampirfilm...  
  
 _" Fühlst du dich ein bisschen besser, Richard? Gerade wollte ich dir deine Schokolade bringen, aber dann setz dich her...", _plapperte Thalia während sie an der Küchenzeile stand und Karotten schnippelte.  
 _" Ich dachte, ich erbarme mich mal über dein Gemüse, es sieht schon etwas lebensmüde aus, deshalb – entschuldige, ein schlechter Witz..." _  
  
Im Innern von Prof. James Hawkins Junior braute sich ein Unwetter zusammen. Er zog sich den Stuhl an den kleinen Wandklapptisch, auf dem die dampfende Schokolade wartete und ließ seinen Blick durch die kleine Küche schweifen.   
  
_"Also, ich bin ja keine Regisseurin, wie du weißt, aber ich erkenne eine packende Performance, wenn ich sie sehe! Und, Ricky – wirklich – du warst total überzeugend auf diesem Clip! Natürlich war das...provisorisch mit der Webcam, aber Mann, das war...sehr intensiv! Man konnte es richtig spüren...! So gekränkt, so verbittert – und so grenzenlos egoistisch! Die Megalomanie in Person! So abgrundtief böse! Absolut skrupellos, weil nach den Gesetzen der Natur das Recht des Stärkeren, des höher Entwickelten gilt. Kein Wahnsinn – aber ein Teufel in Mensc_ hengestalt.  
Glaub mir, Ricky-Schatz, ich weiß, was in dir steckt."  
  
Das Brodeln der Suppe, in die sie nun auch den geschnittenen Lauch rutschen ließ, hatte das Geräusch seiner sachten Schritte geschluckt.  
  
"WAS steckt in mir?"  
  
  
  
 _Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum._  
  
 _"Gott, Richard! Wirklich!" lachte sie erschrocken. "Ahhh, dieser Blick...! Wahrhaft zum Fürchten! Du könntest auch einen irren Serienkiller spielen oder so etwas. Oder einen Vampir. Ich mag's ja nicht so, aber Vampire sind schrecklich in. Ah, wenn du das nur selbst sehen könntest: So gruselig, wahrhaft dämonisch! Dieser Blick...!" schauderte sie hingerissen._  
  
 _Da schnellten seine Hände an ihre Kehle._  
 _"Pass auf, der Topf!" ächzte sie._  
 _"Übertreib‘s – nicht! – Du tust mir weh...!" gurgelte sie entsetzt und griff nach seinen Handgelenken._  
 _"Aufhör‘n...!"_  
  
  
 _Lass den Quatsch, es reicht jetzt!_  
 _...Ricky...?!_  
 _Schatz! komm zu dir?_  
 _Oh, Gott, jetzt ist er durchgedreht...! Das wollte ich nicht!_  
  
 _Bitte, lass mich leben..., ging es ihr durch den Kopf._

  
  
  
**Moriarty dachte durchaus an das siedende Wasser. Er hatte sogar überlegt, ob er ihr nicht den Kopf da hinein drücken sollte, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, sich zu verbrühen, das gibt so hässliche Narben. Deshalb drängte er sie vom Herd weg.**  
  
 **Er sah ihr aufmerksam in die Augen...wartete darauf, in ihnen die Erkenntnis aufglimmen zu sehen: Die Erkenntnis, dass er hier den Mörder nicht bloß spielte, nicht im Eifer der Darstellung versehentlich zu fest zudrückte...**  
 **Ah! Da war es...ungläubiges Entsetzen...!**  
  
 **Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in die zarte Innenseite seiner Arme, direkt  über den Handgelenken. Der Schmerz, der Druck ihrer kleinen Hände spornten ihn nur noch mehr an. Doch nun änderte sie ihre Strategie, ließ los, versuchte, gegen seinen Hals zu schlagen, ihm in die Augen zu greifen, aber er hielt sie einfach weiter von sich weg und lachte, weil sie ihn nicht erreichen konnte.**  
  
 **Diese dumme, kleine Kuh mit ihren kurzen Armen.**  
  
 **Doch es war anstrengend!**  
 **Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass es solche Kraft erfordern würde, das Leben aus einer mittelalten untrainierten, kleinen Frau zu quetschen.**  
 **Dann sackte sie plötzlich zusammen, wurde so schwer, dass sie ihm aus den Händen rutschte, Doch er stürzte sich auf sie und würgte sie erneut.**  
 **"Ich wusste es! Schmierenkomödiantin!" knurrte Moriarty hämisch und stolz. Ja, sie hatte nur so getan! Aber ihn, ihn betrog man höchstens einmal!**  
 **Amüsiert spürte er, wie sich bei ihm rasch eine Erektion aufbaute. Welch angenehme Überraschung!**  
 **"Scheiße, ist das geil!" stöhnte er begeistert.**  
 **Doch dann traf ihn ein Stoß in den Bauch. Als er sich vor Schmerz zusammenkrümmte, lockerte er unwillkürlich seinen tödlichen Griff. Sie schnappte nach Luft, schlug ihm aufs Ohr, so dass ein schmerzhafter Knall durch seinen Kopf gellte, aber unbeirrbar war er schon wieder über ihr, kniete sich auf ihre Oberschenkel und drückte ihr wieder die Gurgel zu.**  
  
 **Er spürte ihren Körper unter sich zappeln und strampeln – hilflos und ausgeliefert wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen...**  
 **Glasklar stieg die Erinnerung in ihm auf: Das Schwimmbad...er fieberte seiner Vergeltung entgegen...würde es klappen?**  
 **Und dann hatte Carl plötzlich angefangen unkoordiniert zu plantschen, verzweifelt um sich zu schlagen... Jim hatte wieder diese panischen Rückwärtsstöhner im Ohr, mit denen der einst so freche Carl nach Luft geschnappt hatte!**  
  
 **Hechelnd rang Jim mit ihr, sein ganzer Unterleib schien heiß und steif zu werden, fühlte sich an, als müsse er platzen –**  
 **Die reine Freude, die Genugtuung, der Triumph von damals kehrten nicht nur in ihrer ganzen Herrlichkeit zurück, sondern nun, da er den Todeskampf aus nächster Nähe sehen, hören und vor allem spüren konnte, verzehnfachten sie sich und trugen ihn wie eine Welle der Euphorie, während er die Bestie unter sich bezwang!**  
  
 **....noch ein paar krampfhafte Zuckungen, die sich in seinen Körper fortpflanzten, dann lag Thalias Körper still und weich unter ihm.**  
 **Die Agonie war vorüber.**  
  
  
 **  
Wenigstens bekam Thalia nicht mehr mit, dass ihr Mörder jetzt auf ihr kam...  
**  
 **  
Moriarty spürte, wie ein warmer, befreiender Strom aus ihm hervorbrach und seine Hosen tränkte. Ächzend ließ er sich neben sie fallen.  
Sein Herz raste, er zitterte und war schweißgebadet. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Lust.  
  
Und dann kicherte er los.  
  
"Du – warst – toll!" japste er. "Die erste Frau, ...die mich ...erregen konnte!"  
Er lachte, obwohl er ohnehin noch außer Atem war, öffnete seine Hose, um den kleinen Jimmy zu streicheln und das unverhoffte Geschenk der Lust noch ein wenig zu genießen....  
  
Das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Das sollte ich wirklich öfter machen, überlegte er glücklich.  
  
Er wartete, bis er sich etwas erholt hatte, dann richtete er sich auf.  
"Ah, du bist ein ungezogenes, schmutziges Mädchen! Meine guten Hosen!" grinste er, zog die Hose wieder hoch, schleppte sich zum Stuhl und widmete sich endlich seiner Schokolade.   
"Was für ein Jammer. Du hast sie kalt werden lassen, Thally. Du warst immer schon überaus lästig. Schnatter, schnatter, schnatter...  
Aber das war ein Ritt, was? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so GEIL sein kann – ich fühle mich riesig!"  
Er erhob sich mit seinem Henkelbecher und ging zu Kessel, um noch etwas heißes Wasser dazuzukippen.  
"Das hättest du dann doch nicht gedacht..., dass ich über Leichen gehe, was? Teuerste?" neckte er höhnisch und stieg über ihren leblosen Körper.  
  
Hm..., noch ein wenig mehr Trinkschokolade? Vielleicht auch einen Schuss Whiskey..? überlegte er.  
  
"Schade, dass du kein Löwe bist!" rief er euphorisch über seine Schulter. "Dann könnte ich dir das Fell abziehen und als Mantel tragen – so wie Herkules!"  
Ja, so musste sich der Halbgott gefühlt haben, nachdem er den nemëischen Löwen erwürgt hatte...  
Sein Ohr hatte gelitten, es schmerzte bis ins Innere seines Kopfes und Jim merkte, dass er auf der Seite schlecht hörte, doch er war noch viel zu gut gelaunt, um sich großartig darüber aufzuregen, außerdem kannte er so etwas von Platzpatronen beim Theater.  
"Ich würde ja sagen, wenn du mir das Trommelfell ruiniert hast, bring ich dich um, aber...", höhnte er amüsiert.  
  
Selig kichernd frischte Jim seine Schokolade auf und wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu, als er plötzlich ein langgezogenes schreckliches Röcheln vernahm.**  
Entsetzt fuhr Jim herum.  
Thalia richtete sich auf wie ein Zombie und rang nach Luft, die Lippen weiß und verzerrt. Ihre verquollenen Augen, um die sich rote Punkte in der Haut gebildet hatten, tasteten nach ihm...  
  
Jim ließ den Becher fallen und packte nach dem erstbesten Griff, der aus dem Messerblock ragte – stürzte vor und stach zu | zu | zu | zu | zu | zu | zu | zu | zu…  
Bei jedem Stoß spritze ihm Blut ins Gesicht.  
  
"Du bist   
tot!!!!!!!!   
Tot!!!!!!!   
Tot!!!!!!  
Tot!!!!!   
Tot!!!!  
Tot!!!   
Tot!!  
Tot!   
Tot..."  
  
  
Dann machte es Klick in seinem Kopf.  
  
Er sprang auf,  
starrte auf seine Hände, die blutbesudelt waren.  
Entgeistert ließ er das Messer fallen und spürte einen scharfen Schmerz.  
Unter der Wucht der Stöße war seine Rechte vom Griff auf die Klinge gerutscht und er hatte sich die Handfläche aufgeritzt.  
  
"Du hast mich verletzt, du dreckige Schlampe!" schimpfte er fassungslos.  
  
Keuchend schnappte er sich das Geschirrtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hand.  
  
Die kleine Küche war ein Schlachthof...  
  
"Nun sieh dir an, was du angerichtet hast, du fette, nutzlose Vettel!  
Was für eine Sauerei!" beschwerte er sich empört.  
  
  
 ** _Literweise Blut...Schleuderspuren: medium velocity…TATORT!_**  
 ** _…OPFER – war die Managerin des Hausbewohners, der seine Identität mit einem Künstlernamen zu verschleiern versucht:_**  
 ** _...Würgemale...Petechien...Abwehrverletzungen..._**  
 ** _Sperma...DNS..._**  
 ** _Overkill...große Aggression...Beziehungstat..._**  
 ** _Stichkanal...passt zur mutmaßlichen Mordwaffe..._**  
  
 ** _HAUPTVERDÄCHTIGER: ist mit dem Blut des Opfers bespritzt worden, hat Angriffsverletzungen..._**  
 ** _Motiv: Machte Opfwe möglicherweise für Blamage am Vormittag des Tattages verantwortlich -- > psychologisches Gutachten erstellen lassen. ...Gelegenheit...kein Alibi...hatte einen Termin mit dem Opfer und es zuletzt lebend gesehen..._**  
  
 ** _ZEUGE(N): Taxifahrer kann bezeugen, Opfer und HV gegen Mittag vor dem Haus des HV abgesetzt zu haben..._**  
 **** _Casting-Team des Barbican-Theaters hat traumatisches Vorsprechen des HV miterlebt._  
  
  
  
"Sch-scheiße...!" ächzte Jim schwach, stolperte zur Spüle und übergab sich.   
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe gehört, die Blutzufuhr zum Gehirn muss 3 Minuten lang unterbrochen werden, damit jemand stirbt. Das ist schon eine lange Zeit, um jemandem den Hals fest zuzudrücken. Wenn es dann noch kurze Pausen gibt, weil sich der Griff irgendwie doch mal lockert, dauert es sicher noch etwas länger.
> 
> Medium Velocity sagen auch deutsche Forensiker, wenn Blut mit mittlerer Geschwindigkeit verspritzt wird, also bei Schlägen oder Messerstichen langsamer als bei Schüssen, aber schneller, als wenn es tropft.
> 
> Petechien sind Punktblutungen, die sich beim Erwürgen/Erdrosseln, aber auch schon bei heftigem Erbrechen und auch bei Meningitis um die Augen bilden.


	46. Serienwunderwoche (26. Februar bis 6. März)

 

  
  
  
  
Noch am gleichen Tag, dem 26. Februar startete im Barbican Theatre um 14: 13 Uhr ein Amoklauf, dem alle zum Opfer fielen, die in irgendeiner Weise an der anstehenden Produktion des König Lear beteiligt waren oder dafür vorsprachen. Der Täter entkam zunächst, wurde dann aber von einem Klavier erschlagen, das in der Beech Street mittels eines Krans in den fünften Stock gehievt werden sollte. Der Kranführer verschwand spurlos, der Amokläufer starb noch am Unfallort.  
  
Auch noch im Verlauf des 26. Februars – aber so genau konnte das Tage und Wochen später, als es auffiel natürlich niemand mehr rekonstruieren – verschwanden neun Schauspieler und Schauspielerinnen, die zunächst in keiner erkennbaren verbindung miteinander zu stehen schienen. Erst später stellte sich heraus, dass sie alle am Nachmittag des 26. und dem folgenden Tag Termine mit ein und derselben Agentin gehabt hatten, die unter dem Künstlernamen Thalia Muse bekannt gewesen war und die nun unauffindbar zu sein schien. Es sah aus, als seien alle zehn Personen geflohen.   
In der Wohnung eines der Schauspieler befand sich ein Messerblock, bei dem ein Messer durch eines einer anderen Marke ersetzt worden war, doch das bemerkte niemand. Ein Philip Anderson leitete die Spurensicherung bei diesem Einsatz und niemand kam auf die Idee, Messer nach Blutresten zwischen Klinge und Griff zu untersuchen. Wozu auch?  
  
(Es stellte sich erst Ende März heraus, dass Thalia Muse – gewissen Kontobewegungen nach zu schließen – sich von Klienten, sowie Theatern und Produzenten gleichermaßen hatte schmieren lassen, damit die Akteure möglichst ihre Traumrollen und die Regisseure ihre Lieblingsdarsteller bekämen, selbst wenn diese auf die Produktion keine Lust hatten. Kein Wunder also, dass das alte Mädchen Feinde gehabt hatte!)  
  
Kurz nach Mitternacht am 27. Februar wurde ein Notfall gemeldet; eine Ambulanz rückte aus und erreichte nach acht Minuten den Einsatzort in einer dunklen Gasse, wo sie von drei schwerbewaffneten Kerlen überfallen wurde, die die Sanitäter töteten und zu einem Notfall in das Haus einer Frau Namens Andrea Scott fuhren. Eine reizend altmodische Lady, mit einem Hütchen mit Schleier und einem kleinen Bartproblem, die völlig aufgelöst war, weil ihre Freundin einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte. Sie holten die leblose Person ab, zogen ihr unterwegs alle Zähne und verätzten ihre Fingerkuppen, dann waren sie an der Themsemündung angelangt und entledigten sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit aller vier Opfer. Es entging ihnen aber, dass eine schattenhafte Gestalt eine Magnetmine an den Boden des Krankenwagens heftete, die sie auf dem Rückweg alle drei in die Luft jagte; der anschließende Brand vernichtete sämtliche DNS-Spuren.  
  
Am 28. Februar fuhren schon vor sechs Uhr früh alle Mitarbeiter eines kleinen Handwerksfamilienbetriebes, der wegen Auftragsmangels kurz vor der Pleite gestanden hatte, zum Haus eines gewissen Richard Brook, der sie telefonisch instruiert hatte. Sie fanden es zwar ein wenig spleenig, dass der Hausherr gar nicht da sein würde und ihnen einfach seine Tür aufließ, und dass ein Ikea-Katalog mit vielen Markierungen und Post-its, einige Tausend Pfund in bar und eine computergeschriebene Nachricht, die ihnen weiteres Geld sowie eine Gratiscateringlieferung noch für denselben Abend versprach, alles waren, was sie von ihrem Auftraggeber zu sehen bekamen, aber sie waren nicht wählerisch. Sie besahen staunend die fast neuwertige, blitzsaubere Küche, zuckten ungerührt mit den Schultern, räumten, wie befohlen die Schränke leer, und rissen alles samt Herd, Spüle, Armaturen, Bodenbelag, Wandkacheln und Tapete heraus, während der Senior-Chef mit dem jüngsten Enkel und Lehrling zu Ikea fuhr, um die neue Ausstattung zu kaufen.  
Dass der Hausbesitzer sich doch nur ein Stockwerk höher befand, entging ihnen, denn sie machten einen Mordskrach, hatten das Radio voll aufgedreht, es gab eine Gästetoilette im Erdgeschoss und Mr Brook nutzte für notwendige Geräusche den Baulärm als Deckung.  
Sie arbeiteten ja auch alle hingebungsvoll und so schnell wie nie und am Abend hatte Richard Brook eine nagelneue und gänzlich unblutige Küche und eine Rechnung über weitere viereinhalbtausend Pfund.  
  
Spät am Abend des 28. Februar fiel ein Wohnhaus, das zugleich Firmensitz eines kleinen Familienbetriebes war, mit allen Bewohnern einer Gasexplosion zum Opfer. Und das tragischer Weise, wo sie sich anscheinend gerade eine neue Kücheneinrichtung mit Elektroherd zugelegt hatten, die sich noch im Lieferwagen befand, der ebenfalls völlig ausgebrannt war.   
Außerdem gab es in dieser Nacht auch einen Brand auf einer Mülldeponie. Eindeutig Brandstiftung, denn das Feuer war gleich an drei Stellen "ausgebrochen": Beim den Kunststoffabfällen, den Tapetenresten und beim Bauschutt, genauer gesagt den Kacheln, was keinen Sinn zu ergeben schien, da die Keramik doch den Flammen widersteht!  
  
In der Nacht auf den 1. März starben in finsteren Gassen ein paar Meilen voneinander entfernt vier Männer, einer an einem Genickschuss, ein anderer wurde garottiert, einer erstochen und dem Vierten der Schädel eingeschlagen.  
Eine Verbindung zwischen den vieren hatte nicht nachgewiesen werden können.  
  
Am 1. März blieb ein Zug bei einem Stromausfall in einem Tunnel stecken und entgleiste dort. Die Bergung dauerte 26 Stunden. Als man den mittleren Wagen endlich erreichte – das Bordrestaurant, waren zehn Personen darin eines qualvollen Todes gestorben. Zwei davon hatten auf einen Gutschein das Tagesmenü genossen, das reichlich Botulinumtoxin enthalten hatte, sowohl im Fleisch als auch im Gemüse. Die anderen acht waren von sich aus so dumm gewesen, dieses Gericht zu bestellen.  
  
Am 2. März gerieten am frühen Nachmittag zwei Polizisten in einen Banküberfall und wurden erschossen. Den Bericht über das Öffnen eines Privathauses auf Drängen einer Nachbarin wegen eines möglichen Notfalls hatten sie nicht mehr schreiben können. Kurz darauf wurde ein Notarzt von einem tobsüchtigen Patienten erwürgt, der wenige Stunden später an einer Überdosis einer neuen Designerdroge starb.  
  
In der Nacht auf den 3. März erhängte sich der Koch des Speisewagens.  
  
Am 6. März wurde gegen zehn Uhr vormittags eine junge Frau totgefahren. Der dritte von 15 tödlichen Fahrradunfällen in diesem Jahr, was eine völlig normale Quote für London ist.   
Ein seltsamer, ironischer kleiner Zufall war allerdings, dass zeitgleich ihr Facebook-Account gehackt und in ihre Wohnung eingebrochen worden war. Zu fehlen schien jedoch nichts, aber das täuschte natürlich: Ihr Tagebuch und eines ihrer T-Shirts waren verschwunden.  
  
Dann war da noch die Sache mit der verschollenen Luxusyacht, die an diesem Tag in Lissabon erwartet wurde und niemals geborgen werden sollte, so dass weder irgendjemand je erfahren würde, dass keiner der toten Passagiere ertrunken war, noch dass es sich dabei um die neun verschwundenen Mimen handelte; und noch am selben Tag warf sich ein junger Mann vor einen U-Bahn-Zug.  
  
  
  
Danach flaute der Hype an gewaltsamen Toden, Unglücken und Vermisstenfällen wieder auf ein normales Niveau ab, weshalb die Medien später jene Woche nur „The bloody bloody Week“ nannten.   
Vielleicht hatte es an den übermäßigen Sonnenprotuberanzen in dieser Zeit gelegen? Oder einer besonders schädlichen Form von Elektrosmog? Oder es war etwas im Trinkwasser gewesen. Hatte nicht der Tee in jenen Tagen ein klein wenig seltsam geschmeckt…?

 

 

 


	47. Die Wahrheit hinter „The bloody bloody Week“ (26. Februar bis 6. März – Teil II)

  
  
  
  
  
Urheber all dieser Wunder und glücklichen Fügungen, welche die Welt wieder in Ordnung brachten, war selbstverständlich niemand anderes als Moriarty, der große Todesvirtuose!  
  
Doch beginnen wir am Anfang!  
  
  
Moriarty war angepisst.  
Extremst angepisst.  
Er war angepisst von diesem kindischen Schauspieler namens Richard Brook, der nie hatte mehr sein sollen, als seine freundliche Maske, die Maske der Komödie, die Maske des artigen, moraltriefenden Kindermärchens.  
  
Aber ihn hatte er natürlich sowieso nie für voll genommen.  
  
  
Erst recht war er angepisst von dem ach so genialen, allseits beherrschten, weisen, vernünftigen Mathematik- und Informatikprofessor Hawkins, dem braven Wunderkind, dem Meister der Machbarkeit, dem Magier der Hintertürchen, der auf eine so unfassbar törichte und desaströse Weise innerhalb von nur wenigen Minuten, in denen er komplett den Verstand verloren haben musste, ihn – IHN! – Moriarty, den mächtigsten aller Zauberer, den heimlichen König des einzig wahren Märchens, das die Menschen "die Welt" zu nennen pflegen, an den Abgrund hatte bringen können!  
  
Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass sich Brook eine Agentin nimmt! Dass er beginnt, sich ernst zu nehmen, dass er ein Eigenleben entwickelt...!!  
  
  
Unterdessen schien es, als sei der empfindliche Mime, als ihm die möglichen Konsequenzen des Blutbads klar wurden, schlicht und ergreifend in Ohnmacht gefallen, denn man hörte keinen Mucks von ihm, während Jim voller Verzweiflung, Scham und Entsetzen immer noch vor Übelkeit würgend in einer Ecke der kleinen Küche hockte und hilflos an den Nägeln kaute...  
  
Lass den Quatsch, wie soll sich das Unwohlsein denn verflüchtigen, wenn du an deinen BLUTIGEN Fingern herumlutschst, du Hanswurst!!!  
  
Mit Grausen sah Jim auf seine Hände, halb geronnenes Blut klebte in jeder kleinen Falte, jeder Handlinie, in den kleinen Runzeln auf der Außenseite der Fingerknöchel. Er schluckte ein paarmal heftig, um nicht schon wieder Kotzen zu müssen.  
  
Das Erwürgen war ja noch okay gewesen...aber das Sperma..., das Blut...das viele Blut…!  
  
"Hatte ich mir nicht niemals die Hände schmutzig machen wollen?" fragte er sich schaudernd und fassungslos.  
Immer im Verborgenen agieren, immer nur die Fäden ziehen, aus sicherer Entfernung auf Knöpfchen drücken...?  
  
Wie hatte es dazu nur kommen können?  
So dilettantisch! So idiotisch!  
  
...Sherlock wäre maßlos enttäuscht...!  
Und das mit vollem Recht!  
  
Denk nach, du Unglückswurm! knurrte Moriarty. Mach jetzt bloß keinen Fehler!  
  
Jim schloss die Augen. Er musste sich jetzt wirklich konzentrieren, schließlich wollte er sich keinesfalls den kleinkarierten Gesetzen der Menschen unterwerfen. Eine lächerliche Vorstellung, grotesk geradezu! Doch genau das würde passieren, wenn er jetzt nicht vernünftig kalkulierte...!  
  
  
1\. Die Leiche muss unauffällig aus dem Haus und darf keine Spuren von mir mehr an sich tragen, am besten sollte sie ganz verschwinden.  
  
2\. Ich brauche einen Sündenbock, falls sie doch gefunden wird.  
  
3\. Der Tatort muss zuerst gereinigt und dann komplett erneuert werden.  
  
4\. Ich muss alle Zeugen und Komplizen beseitigen lassen.  
  
5\. Ich muss alle Killer beseitigen lassen und die Killer der Killer, so dass der, der zuletzt noch übrig ist, keinen Schimmer hat, worin die eigentlichen Motive bestanden haben und wer ihn beauftragt hat.  
  
  
Und so geschah es:  
  
Er recherchierte und plante, er telefonierte mit elektronisch verzerrter Stimme, er simste und er mailte,...er schickte Boten mit geheimnisvollen Päckchen herum und investierte fast eine Million Pfund.  
  
Von der das meiste natürlich wieder zurück in seine Tasche floss.  
Es lief alles perfekt, die Schöpfungsgeschichte selbst ist kein größeres Bravourstück gewesen.  
Moriarty war wie ein genialer, charismatischer Maestro, der ein riesiges Orchester dirigierte. Nur dass die Instrumentalisten ihn nicht sehen konnten, nicht voneinander wussten, ja nicht mal einen Schimmer hatten, was hier überhaupt gespielt wurde.  
Und die Symphonie verhallte lautlos; einzig Moriarty vernahm ihre Harmonie, ihre Dynak, ire teils filigranen, teils monumentalen Melodien.  
  
  


☣

  
  
  
Doch das war nur die Erfolgsbilanz dieser grandiosen, genialen Säuberungsaktion, nur der Teil, der so souverän und cool war wie das Schalten und Walten eines allmächtigen Gottes, doch die Wahrheit dahinter sah ganz anders aus. Sie war niederschmetternd, schmutzig und hässlich. Da war keine Leichtigkeit, da waren keine machtvollen Gesten, keine Zauberformeln oder magische Blitze, denn die ersten dreizehn Stunden nach Jims ekstatischen Orgasmus waren die wohl härtesten und grausigsten seines Lebens, denn diesmal gab es ein paar Dinge, die er nicht delegieren konnte, die er selbst machen musste mit seinen eigenen Händen, seinem Körper, und diese Erlebnisse waren so einschneidend, dass Jim sie nicht nur nie vergessen sollte, sie sollten ihn auch zutiefst traumatisieren.  
  
  
  
Zuerst schleppte er Thalias Leiche aus der Küche im ersten Stock in sein Badezimmer hinauf – wobei er sich das Kreuz zerrte. Er duschte, zog sich um, knöpfte sich den Terminkalender der Toten und ihr Handy vor, organisierte die Entführung ihrer Klienten für diesen und den folgenden Tag, verkleidete sich als Frau, fuhr in einem Taxi mit Thalias Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung, packte dort einen Koffer, unter anderem mit ihrem Laptop, sämtlichen Datenträgern und allen Fotos, die sie von Richard Brook hatte – aber auch denen von allen anderen Klienten, damit es nicht auffiel, dann fuhr er zu sich nachhause zurück.   
  
Nun kam der ekligste Teil: Das Säubern Leiche! Jim lernte eine wertvolle Lektion: Wenn jemand erwürgt oder erdrosselt wird, entleeren sich zumeist Blase und Enddarm...  
Er musste die übergewichtige Fünfzigerin aus den blutigen, eingenässten und eingekoteten Kleidern schälen und ihren bleichen, schlabberigen Körper waschen.  
Daran hätte er früher denken sollen.  
  
Wieso um alles in der Welt habe ich nicht die Bratpfanne nehmen können?!  
  
Nach dieser abscheulichen Schufterei putzte er das Bad und die blutverschmierte Treppe, duschte die Leiche ein weiteres Mal, trocknete sie ab und kleidete sie neu ein, wobei ihm ein Rollkragenpullover wertvolle Dienste erwies, da er die Würgemale verbarg – allerdings war es schwer, ihn ihr überzustreifen. Überhaupt war Jim nassgeschwitzt und außer Atem, bis er den schweren, schlaffen und doch so widerspenstigen Körper endlich ordentlich in den frischen Klamotten hatte! Wenigstens war er schlau genug gewesen, einen Hosenanzug für sie auszusuchen – Strumpfhosen hätten ihn bestimmt in den Wahnsinn getrieben! Und dann musste er sie auch noch föhnen und frisieren! Anschließend trug er sie unter üblen Rückenschmerzen ins Erdgeschoss und wärmte sie mit einer elektrischen Heizdecke auf.  
Als nächstes schleppte er die Suppe ins Erdgeschoss, kippte sie ins Gästeklo und schrubbte dann bis spät in die Nacht auf den Knien und im Schweiße seines Angesichts seine arme, geschändete Küche. Es war der nackte Horror, denn das Blut wurde mehr und mehr! Jim hatte keine Erfahrung in so etwas und hatte ja auch nicht wissen können, dass Thalia die letzten Tage hatte Gerinnungshemmer einnehmen müssen. Jim machte sonst kaum Dreck und um den kümmerte sich gelegentlich Rita, so wie Winnie vor ihr. Außerdem konnte Jim gerade nicht klar denken. Deshalb begriff er jetzt nicht, dass er durch das viele Wasser und das verzweifelte Herumwischen das Blut doch verdünnte und verteilte, dass dieses Gemisch wegen des starken Farbstoffs aber immer noch so intensiv rot aussah, wie pures Blut.   
Er geriet fast in Panik, ehe sich dann doch langsam etwas Erfolg zeigte.  
Dadurch ein wenig beruhigt, riss er sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Vorhaben, dann entfernte er die Sockelblenden der Einbauschränke, für den Fall, dass das Blut unter die Küchenzeilen gesickert wäre – und tatsächlich! Der widerliche Saft war bis dorthin gekrochen. So eine gemeine Hinterlist!  
Jim putzte und putzte, bis er kein Milligramm Scheuerpulver und keinen Tropfen Reinigungs- oder Desinfektionsmittel mehr im Hause hatte, ehe er sich kurz nach Mitternacht duschte, als alte Dame verkleidete und zuerst ein Killerkommando und bald darauf eine Ambulanz rief.  
  
Als er die Leiche losgeworden war, machte Jim mit einem starken Magneten alle Laufwerke, Sticks und Disks seiner Agentin unbrauchbar und nahm es selbst in die Hand, den Koffer samt der blutigen Kleidung zu entsorgen. Nur die Bilder von Richard Brook würde er behalten. Er fuhr als mittelalte, dicke Frau verkleidet zum Flughafen, stieg dort in ein anderes Cab, ließ sich nahe einem verlassenen Industriegebiet absetzen und lief das letzte Stück dorthin.   
In dieser Einsamkeit verbrannte er den Koffer, wobei er sich beinahe selbst angezündet hätte.  
Er hatte es wirklich nicht leicht.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg kaufte er in einem Tankstellenshop so viel Putzmittel, als wolle er eine Reinigungsfirma eröffnen.  
Wieder zuhause – obwohl seine Knie schmerzten und er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kreuz würde durchbrechen – schrubbte er die Küche erneut und dann noch ein drittes und viertes Mal, denn er wusste, dass Blutspuren ebenso hartnäckig sein können, wie die Erinnyen, die Rachegöttinnen der alten Griechen.   
Horrorszenarien von Polizisten, die plötzlich auf seiner Matte stehen könnten, suchten ihn heim, er sah sich schon in Pentonville, wo er auf ehemalige Mitschüler träfe, die ihn gewiss wieder genauso piesacken würden wie damals, als er alleine alle Einsen hatte (außer in Sport, aber das zählt nicht) und niemand eine Zwei bekam, weil er sie alle so himmelhoch überflügelte…   
Er schuftete, bis er so viel ätzende Dämpfe eingeatmet hatte, dass er sich gerade noch ins Bad schleppen und das Fenster aufreißen konnte, ehe er theatralisch nach Luft rang und dann röchelnd und überaus bühnenwirksam zusammenbrach.  
Vor Erschöpfung und Selbstmitleid herzzerreißend weinend lag er dort mit brennenden Augen und Schleimhäuten mehrere Stunden auf der flauschigen Wannenvorlage, hustete und würgte, dachte gar ans Sterben, doch nur für sechs Minuten...  
  
Er verdrehte probehalber verschmachtend die Augen, ließ all seine Muskeln erschlaffen und hielt den Atem an...  
  
Der Hustenreiz in seinen strapazierten Schleimhäuten war schon fies, aber der Lufthunger wurde ganz rasch unerträglich, so dass Jim beschloss, von den Toten zurückzukehren.  
  
  
Als er sich einigermaßen von seinem Kollaps erholt hatte, kontrollierte er nochmals die Küche –  
  
Sie war über und über mit Blut bespritzt und stank bestialisch!  
  
Jim schrie wie am Spieß und kippte aus den Latschen.   
  
  
Als er zu sich kam, stellte er fest, dass die Küche sauberer war, als jede, die er jemals in einem Werbespott für Reinigungsmittel gesehen hatte und so klinisch rein roch, dass er sich beim Zahnarzt wähnte –   
was ihm erneut weiche Knie verursachte.  
  
Erleichtert, aber immer noch bebend vor Schreck, genehmigte er sich einen doppelten Whiskey, ehe er den nächsten Schritt in Angriff nahm, denn er hatte noch ein paar Einsätze zu koordinieren.  
  
  
Wahrlich, von allen Opfern dieser Aktion hatte Jim mit Abstand am Längsten und Grausamsten zu leiden. Sein Schicksal war sogar noch weitaus erschütternder, als das der Vergifteten in dem Speisewagen, die unter schmerzhaften Muskellähmungen innerhalb von Stunden verreckt waren! Besonders tragisch und heroisch war es aber vor allem deshalb, weil niemand je davon erfahren durfte!   
Seitdem er die Küche unter Einsatz seiner kostbaren Gesundheit gereinigt hatte, lag Jim fast nur hilflos in seinem Bett, ernährte sich kümmerlich von Kamillentee, Zwieback, Schlaf- und Magentabletten, halluzinierte den beißenden Gestank von Reinigungsmitteln und Fontänen von Blut, die plötzlich aus dem Küchenboden hervorsprudelten, zu ihm in den zweiten Stock hinaufkrochen und ihn zu ertränken drohten. Dann bekam er grausame Magenkrämpfe, kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, träumte von einer kleinen, dicken Fünfzigerin, die ihn als Zombie mit einem blutigen Messer verfolgte, von Handschellen und versifften Gefängniszellen mit fiesen Schlägertypen, die ihn vergewaltigten, erwachte schweißgebadet, schreiend, mit vor Panik schier platzendem Herzen, schaffte es oft nicht einmal vom Bett ins Bad, wo auch der Wasserkocher stand, und wieder zurück, weswegen auf dieser kurzen Strecke ganze vier Eimer standen, die er in den wenigen besseren Momenten gewissenhaft leerte, ehe er erneut Kamillentee kochte, den er kaum zu tragen imstande war, und sich sterbenselend wieder zurück in sein Bett schleppte, um dort keuchend vor Anstrengung wieder halbohnmächtig zusammenzuklappen.  
  
Doch er hatte noch viel zu viel zu tun, um seinem gemarterten Körper wirklich Ruhe gönnen zu können: Er musste eine Firma finden, die seine Kücheneinrichtung vollständig ersetzte und die alte entsorgte, dazu musste er sich hinunter ins Erdgeschoss quälen, was ihm nur mit Zwischenstopps gelang, während denen er bibbernd und nach Luft ringend auf den Stufen kauerte. Er dachte darüber nach, dass er Geschirr und Vorräte aus den Schränken holen müsste – ganze fünfzehn Sekunden lang erwog er das, aber unmöglich!  
Doch er hatte auch sonst noch einiges vorzubereiten: Eine neue Küche aussuchen, Geld bereit legen, Anweisungen schreiben (etwa, dass sie den Inhalt der Schränke bitte ins Büro stellen sollten…) … und – obwohl ihm schon der Gedanke kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte, er musste den kleinen Hebel im Haustürschloss so einstellen, dass man ohne Schlüssel von der Straße aus hereinkonnte!  
  
Als am folgenden Tag die Handwerker unter ihm in seinem trauten Heim herumlärmten, litt er Höllenqualen, denn er fühlte sich ebenso bedroht, als ob er mitanhören müsste, wie sich eine Einbrecherbande an seinen privatesten Dingen zu schaffen machte. Er bekam zu allem Überfluss auch noch Kopfschmerzen, träumte bei den schrecklichen Klängen des Bohrers vom Zahnarzt und musste sich dennoch so leise verhalten, als sei er hier der Eindringling, damit sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkten.  
  
Als sie spät am Abend endlich wieder weg waren, schlich er sich zitternd hinunter und nahm seine neue Küche in Augenschein.  
Vor Rührung und Erleichterung brach er in Tränen aus: Sie sah so rein und unschuldig aus, wie ein himmlisches Wesen, das ihm versicherte: Alles ist gut! Es ist nichts passiert!   
Wie von einem Engel getröstet, wankte Jim nach unten, legte den kleinen Hebel an der Tür wieder um, schloss ab und nahm den Brief und den Ikea-Katalog an sich, ehe er die schier übermenschlichen Strapazen des Aufstiegs auf sich nahm und sterbensmatt in sein Bett kroch.  
  
Ich schaffe es, dachte er. Es ist fast schon vollbracht…!  
Beruhige dich jetzt, mein Herz, fasse Mut und erhole dich von den Schrecken…  
  
  
Doch die Angst davor, entlarvt und eingesperrt zu werden, hatte so an seinen Nerven gezerrt, dass ihm nur kurze Zeit erquickender Schlaf vergönnt war. Alsbald plagten ihn wieder wirre Träume und sein Martyrium begann von neuem.  
  
  
Ein Pfleger wäre jetzt fein, dachte er einmal in seinem Delirium…  
  
  
Er versuchte, sich Sherlock vorzustellen, der ihn behutsam zudecken und zärtlich das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn streichen sollte, der ihn stützen und seine Hand halten sollte, wenn es ihm ganz dreckig ging und der ihm mit seiner tiefen, angenehm kühlen Stimme liebevoll zuraunen sollte: Ich bin bei dir, mein Schatz, du wirst nicht sterben, das lasse ich nicht zu, ich brauche dich doch…  
  
  
Doch er war dehydriert, hatte inzwischen obendrein noch Fieber und war auch mental furchtbar geschwächt, weshalb ihm das nicht gelingen wollte.  
  
Er war allein.  
Ganz allein.  
  
„Armes Baby! Ich kümmere mich um dich, Rickylein!“ hörte er Thalia säuseln und begann vor Angst zu schlottern und zu hyperventilieren.  
  
  
Zwei Tage nach der Küchenrenovierung kam Rita, um ihm seine Post zu bringen. Sie klingelte, rief an, kam später wieder und versuchte es erneut. Sie wunderte sich am Morgen über das Licht, das im Erdgeschoss brannte, und am frühen Nachmittag noch mehr. Sie sprach mit der Nachbarin und rief schließlich die Polizei, die wiederum einen Schlüsseldienst bestellte. Rita fand den kranken, entkräfteten Schauspieler in einem wahrhaft besorgniserregenden Zustand vor und bezahlte den Polizeieinsatz und den Schlüsseldienst. Dann rief sie einen Notarzt. Nachdem dieser gegangen war, schickte Richard Brook Rita zur Apotheke, denn nun hatte er wieder drei Aufträge zu vergeben.  
In der folgenden Zeit pflegte Rita Richard Brook aka Wayland Smith aufopferungsvoll. Sie wachte an seiner Seite, gestattete es sich kaum, auf einem bescheidenen, unbequemen Stuhl einzudösen, stützte ihren Patienten bei Toilettengängen, wusch ihn, half ihm beim Umkleiden, bezog sein Bett neu, bekochte ihn und nahm ihn in die Arme, wenn er aus einem Albtraum hochschreckte. Sie glaubte ihm sogar seine peinliche, kleine Geschichte, dass das Drehbuch zu einem Splatterfilm ihn in einen Nervenzusammenbruch gestürzt hätte, weil er als Kind das Blutbad eines IRA-Anschlages hatte miterleben müssen.  
  
Es war schon eine Erleichterung, sie da zu haben und sie war ein dankbares Publikum für sein Leid und seine Tapferkeit – doch er musste sich auch so zusammenreißen, ständig Erklärungen erfinden, ihr weismachen, dass Thalia eine Rolle in jenem Drehbuch sei und ähnliches, so dass ihm Ritas Anwesenheit doch auch eine Menge abverlangte.   
Weshalb musste alles so schrecklich mühsam sein?  
  
Rita war sehr froh, als ihr süßer Wayland nach weiteren drei Tagen so weit wiederhergestellt war, dass sie es wagen konnte, ihn für die Dauer eines Einkaufes alleine zu lassen, dass sie ihn zum Abschied scheu auf die Stirn zu küssen wagte.  
  
  
Sie kam freilich nie zurück.  
  
  
Zu guter Letzt war Jim wieder ein freier Mann.  
  
  
  
  
Und Sherlock ahnte nicht einmal, welch großartige Todessymphonie seiner Aufmerksamkeit da entgangen war.

 

 

 


	48. Neue Geheimwaffe (6.-9. März, Teil I)

  
  
  
  
In den folgenden Tagen war Jim nervlich noch sehr angegriffen, fühlte sich noch etwas schwach und ermüdete rasch, dazu plagten ihn hin und wieder noch sowohl im Träumen als auch im Wachen die Schreckensbilder der blutverspritzen Küche oder von der Gemeinschaftsdusche eines Männergefängnisses oder er glaubte sich plötzlich mit der stinkenden, besudelten, nackten, schwabbeligen Leiche seiner Agentin in seinem Badezimmer, wo er sich gezwungen sah, sie zu waschen...  
Letztes war nach wie vor die Hölle für ihn. Inzwischen schaffte er es zwar, dass er sich nicht mehr übergeben musste, doch sein Körper reagierte immer noch mit Schocksymptomen und Übelkeit.  
Er bedauerte, dass er sich seiner Pflegerin Rita so rasch hatte entledigen müssen, denn seine neue "Briefkastenfreundin" Amy war ihm zwar auch verfallen, aber leider hatte sie inzwischen einen Job und war nicht jederzeit für ihn verfügbar.  
Er erwog bereits, einen Taschendieb, den er gelegentlich um mehrere Ecken herum beauftragte, mit der Aufgabe zu betrauen, ihr einen Diebstahl anzuhängen, damit ihr fristlos gekündigt würde... Doch er war noch unschlüssig, da er nicht einschätzen konnte, ob ihr Chef sie nur rauswerfen oder auch anzeigen würde... Außerdem konnte er keine Zeugen gebrauchen, sollte ihn doch mal wieder die Panik überfallen.  
Wie auch immer: Besser, er machte sich bald an die Arbeit, seine Bekanntschaft mit Daisy voranzutreiben...  
  
Am 9. März, einem trüben kalten Tag, raffte sich Jim mühsam auf, kroch aus seiner königlichen Bettstatt, wickelte sich nackt wie er war in seine geliebte, schwarze Decke und schlurfte ins Badezimmer.  
Obwohl noch verschlafen, stoppte er kurz, atmete durch und sagte leise, mit noch belegter Stimme: "SIE IST NICHT DA!" Erst dann wandte er sich dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zu. "Ich sollte das Bad renovieren lassen", dachte er. "Ich wollte immer schon mit 24 Karat vergoldete Wasserhähne... aber nein, das wäre verdächtig. Die Handwerker könnten daraus schließen, ich sei reich..., das könnte sich herumsprechen.  
Blaugrüne Kacheln mit kleinen Glitzerpartikeln wären schön..." dachte er verträumt. Dieser Urlaub am Meer schien ja schon Ewigkeiten her zu sein... ein paar Muscheln als Deko, ein kleines Aquarium vielleicht…?   
Nein, viel zu viel Arbeit!  
Aber in diesen klinisch weißen Fliesen steckten viel zu viel grausige Erinnerungen. Doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Es gab noch so schrecklich viel zu tun!  
  
Gerne hätte er sich noch einige Tage richtig erholt, an einem warmen, weißen Sandstrand…, aber er hatte seit seinem fatalen Ausraster, der ihn nicht nur fast auf Dauer seiner physischen, psychischen und vor allem mentalen Gesundheit und seiner Freiheit beraubt und obendrein viel wertvolle Zeit gekostete hatte, kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, sich mit Gedanken an seinen fernen Geliebten zu befassen und mit welch fulminanten Spektakel er sein Herz zu gewinnen dachte.  
Unseligerweise hatte sich jedoch ein entscheidendes Detail hartnäckig in seinem Hirn festgesetzt: Er wollte, dass das Finale um Mitternacht am 1. April stattfinden sollte. Einer von ihnen – oder sie alle beide – würde den größten Aprilscherz aller Zeiten gespielt bekommen. Sherlock ganz bestimmt. Aber Jim hoffte, dass auch er selbst sich bei dieser Gelegenheit auf eine ganz bestimmte, unbeschreiblich süße Art zum Narren machen würde...denn sind nicht alle Liebenden Narren?  
Wenn das Stelldichein so laufen würde, wie er es ersehnte, dann würde eine Limousine ihn und seinen Prinzen in ein ebenso lauschiges wie luxuriöses Liebesnest kutschieren, sie würden Champagner und Austern genießen und das Liebesspiel mit in Bitterschokolade getauchten Erdbeeren beginnen...  
  
Aaaaach, Sherlock....!  
  
Aber Jim fühlte sich deprimiert und überfordert. Noch weit über die Hälfte seiner Inszenierung war noch nichteinmal ansatzweise auch nur geplant! Und irgendwie schien nach der Bloody Bloody Week seine Kreativität erschöpft zu sein. Er wusste, dass er gerade Großes, ja, GÖTTLICHES geleistet hatte und er hätte stolz und euphorisch auf sein Werk blicken sollen, aber er konnte nicht...  
  
War das der Burnout, den er gefürchtet hatte? Dem er zu entgehen gehofft hatte, indem er dieses Spiel mit Sherlock in Angriff nahm? Hatte er zu spät an sich selbst und an die Liebe seines Lebens gedacht?  
Oh, das wäre wahrhaft tragisch!  
  
Aber vielleicht war es ja doch nur die Erschöpfung und wohl ein wenig auch noch die Scham und das Entsetzen darüber, welche Konsequenzen sein kurzer, törichter Kontrollverlust hätte nach sich ziehen können...?  
  
Um sich ein wenig aufzuheitern und zu motivieren, sah er an seinem offline-Laptop Fotos von Sherlock durch. All die kleinen Schnappschüsse seiner Leute und die Standbilder von gehackten Überwachungskameras... Sherlock vor dem Bart's, Sherlock vor Scotland Yard, Sherlock, wie er in der Baker Street mit herrischer Geste ein Taxi heranwinkt, Sherlock auf dem Dach einer Villa, Sherlock am Erosbrunnen, ein paar seltene von Jim besonders heiß geliebte Piccies, auf denen der Detektiv ohne Mantel und Schal zu sehen war, mal abwesend, oft mit diesem forschenden Blick und Stirnrunzeln, was ihn recht grimmig erscheinen ließ, und ein paar rare Momente mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln oder auch mit Überraschung im Blick...  
Dieses war ihm noch in einer bearbeiteten Version in diesen Ordner geraten: Mit einem Fadenkreuz darüber gelegt, das seine blasse Stirn markierte. Eines der vielen Bilder, die er Mycroft gemailt hatte...   
  
Ich muss mich auch unbedingt einmal wieder bei Mycroft melden..., ging es Jim durch den Kopf. Nicht dass der Gute noch aufhört, sich Sorgen zu machen...  
Ach, konzentrier dich! Das hier ist viel dringender!  
  
Also nahm er seinen anderen Laptop zur Hand und hackte sich in diverse E-Mailkonten und Datenbanken ein.  
Das Projekt mit dem falschen Vermeer lag gut in der Zeit. Aber er würde noch das Tape im Planetarium manipulieren müssen. Das war ein entscheidendes Detail, denn dieser Konservenvortrag war Kult! Er war in den Achtzigern mit einem gefeierten, alternden Bühnenstar aufgenommen worden, der zuletzt auch viel synchronisiert und Hörbücher eingesprochen hatte. Material gab es also reichlich von seiner Stimme. Jim wusste da jemanden, der ihm die Van-Buren-Supernova auf dieses alte Band zaubern würde, als sei es schon immer dort gewesen.  
Raoul de Santos funktionierte auch wie geplant und Jim selbst war locker dreifach in Besitz der maximal benötigten Menge Semtex...  
  
Aber sonst?  
  
Wo blieben nur die brillanten Geistesblitze?! Steckte er in einem schöpferischen Tief, oder sollte das Feuer seines Geistes tatsächlich erloschen sein?!  
  
Unmöglich!  
Er doch nicht!  
  
...oder doch...?  
  
Ein entsetzlicher Gedanke…!  
  
Wenn ich nicht bis Mitternacht keine zündende Idee habe, bringe ich mich um!  
dachte Jim grimmig entschlossen. So konnte und wollte er doch nicht weiter existieren!  
Dumpf dahinvegetieren wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch? Sherlock würde mich langweilig finden und ich...ich würde vor lauter Stumpfsinn an Reizmangel krepieren!  
Würdelos und qualvoll!  
  
Jim schauderte.  
  
Um sich von diesen düsteren Gedanken zu befreien, braute er sich eine heiße Schokolade - doch da sie ihn ganz plötzlich und unerwartet an Thalia erinnerte, schrie er vor Wut auf, beherrschte sich gerade eben, den Becher mit der braunen Brühe nicht in seiner neuen Küche zu zerschmettern, sondern kippte sie angewidert in die Spüle.  
Frustriert setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, presste die Fingerspitzen gegen die Schläfen und murmelte "IdeenIdeenIdeenIdeen..."  
  
Nein...  
So wird das nichts...  
  
Vor allem brauche ich einen Scharfschützen für unser erstes Date. Für alle Fälle!  
Es wird jemand sein müssen, der dann wissen wird, wie ich aussehe. Deshalb brauche ich eine ganz besondere Absicherung.  
  
Und es sollte eine Frau sein.  
Ich habe es dir versprochen, Sherlock. Ich werde ich von jeder Versuchung fern halten.  
Das dürfte schwierig werden...  
Ich brauche eine Killerin, die erpressbar ist. Eine Killerin...  
  
Ah, wieso nicht...? grübelte er. Mycroft wird mir behilflich sein!  
  
Und dann hackte er sich ein eine der allergeheimsten Datenbanken, nämlich die Personalkartei des Secret Service. Ihn interessierten verstorbene Killerinnen.  
Ja, richtig gelesen: verstorbene – ...gut, sagen wir "für tot erklärte" Killerinnen.  
  
Nun kann es selbstverständlich vorkommen, dass Killer vor Erreichen des Rentenalters sterben, natürlich. Dass sie getötet werden, einfach einen Unfall erleiden oder tödlich erkranken. Doch ein gewisser Prozentsatz täuscht seinen Tod bloß vor. Um Auszusteigen oder um den Arbeitgeber zu wechseln bzw sich selbstständig zu machen. Wenn dies zutraf, würde es irgendwelche Spuren geben, auch wenn sie es noch so geschickt anstellten.  
Jim war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Mycroft Holmes überaus scharsinnig war. Was seinen Intellekt betraf, hätte er für ihn sogar von noch größerem Interesse sein müssen als Sherlock, doch abgesehen davon, dass es ihm an Jugend und an Sherlocks hinreißendem Aussehen mangelte, war Mycroft nun mal ein bürokratischer, bequemer, fantasieloser Langweiler! Und was würde ein derart unkreatives, weises Genie tun, wenn es feststellte, dass einer seiner Agenten mit Lizenz zum Töten nicht draufgegangen war, sondern die Flatter gemacht hatte? Klar. Er würde dessen neues Leben beobachten, ihn in Sicherheit wiegen und klug und besonnen auf eine ganz spezielle Gelegenheit warten, um sich dieses bewährte Mordinstrument erneut dienstbar zu machen.  
Neue Identitäten – jedenfalls, wenn sie von Dauer sein sollen und nicht nur für ein oder zwei Coups benötigt werden – lassen sich nicht einfach so aus dem Boden stampfen. Dazu braucht es mehr als nur eine Legende, mehr als die Raffinesse eines Romanciers, um einen Lebensweg zu ersinnen. Eine reale Basis muss gefunden werden. Wenn also nicht allzu lange nach dem Ableben eines staatlichen Profikillers ein verschollener Bürger wieder auftauchte, eine schon als Kind verstorbene Waise oder der totgeborene letzte Nachfahr eines inzwischen erloschenen Geschlechts ein Konto eröffnete, eine Arbeitsstelle antrat oder einen Führerschein beantragte, wenn das Alter und das Vermögen in ungefähr hinkam, wenn sich einige Übereinstimmungen bei an sich unauffälligen Gewohnheiten zeigten, dann würden so kluge Köpfe wie Jim oder Mycroft Bescheid wissen. Irgendwelche Kontinuitäten gab es doch immer! Die Vorliebe für eine bestimmte Zeitung oder ein Hobby, eine Allergie, ein Tattoo...  
Es war eigentlich nicht schwierig. Nicht für jemanden wie Professor Hawkins. Aber es war ein zeitraubendes, mühsames Puzzlespiel, bei dem jemand hunderte von Bildern zerlegt und durcheinander gemischt hatte.  
  
Jim arbeitete konzentriert wie in lange vergangenen Studientagen. Er hatte alles ausgeblendet, es schien nur noch seinen Geist zu geben, der wie elektrischer Strom zielstrebig durch Datenbanken eilte, Parallelen aufspürte, Fragmente verknüpfte und schließlich Fotos verglich.  
Erwartungsgemäß war die Ausbeute gering und nur ein Bruchteil der Kandidatinnen erfüllte Jims Vorstellungen. Doch dann stieß er auf diese eine, die ihn auf fast magische Weise faszinierte. Sie war nicht nur eine höchst funktionstüchtige Killerin und Scharfschützin, nicht nur polyglott und immens clever, liebreizend und hübsch, ohne dabei als verhängnisvolle Sexbombe aufzufallen, sondern wie es schien nett, bodenständig, bescheiden und zuverlässig – einfach perfekt getarnt! – sie hatte auch die nötigen, für Jims Pläne so unverzichtbaren Schwachstellen!  
Hochzufrieden betrachtete er ihr Portrait; diese hohe runde Stirn wirkte so vertrauenerweckend kindlich und unschuldig, so glatt und rein wie die  einer gotischen Madonna, als könnten sich dahinter niemals tödliche oder auch nur unhöfliche oder egozentrische Gedanken verbergen.  
  
Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die sie verraten hatten. Sie kaufte Hefe, weil sie ihr eigenes Brot zu backen pflegte, sie konnte kaum an einer streunenden Katze vorbeigehen, ohne anzuhalten und sie zu streicheln oder zumindest zu locken, sie las den Guardian und noch ein paar andere Details.  
  
Eigentlich hätte ihr Name Anna Galina Ruslana Antonova sein müssen.  
Eigentlich.  
  
Aber natürlich waren schon ihre Eltern nicht mit dem Namen Antonov in die USA eingewandert, schließlich sollten sie als sowjetische Schläfer nicht auffallen. Doch als der Eiserne Vorhang geöffnet wurde, hatte sich die junge Agentenfamilie heftigst zerstritten und im Groll getrennt, weil die Anthonys zu unterschiedlichen Prognosen über die zu erwartende russische Politik der folgenden Jahrzehnte kamen. Der Vater ging mit der 15-Jährigen Tochter Mary-Anne zunächst in die zerfallende UdSSR. während die Mutter mit dem 8-jährigen Sohn Benjamin Franklin aus beider Blickfeld verschwand. Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen: In den Jahren darauf nahm die Präsidentschaft Jelzins nicht die erhoffte Entwicklung und als sich abzeichnete, dass ein ehemaliger Kollege, ein Ex-Auslandsspion des KGB, Wladimir Putin an die Macht kommen würde, floh Antonov, der unter dem Namen Petrov in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt war, mit seiner Tochter Anna nach Australien, wo sie sich mit einer neuen ursprünglich kanadischen Identität in Sydney ansiedelten und der Vater begann, für die Australian Security Intelligence Organisation zu arbeiten, die sich der Ausbildung seiner hochbegabten Tochter annahm. Als der Vater bei einem Einsatz verschwand, stellte die junge Frau Nachforschungen an. Das erste Mal hatte sie im Jahr 2001 getötet. Es war im Rahmen einer Mission nötig geworden, weil die Operation sonst gescheitert wäre. In ihrer Akte war vermerkt worden, dass sie keinerlei Stresssymptome zeige und ihre Haltung zu dieser Tat ganz professionell sei - was soviel bedeutete wie "möglicherweise als staatliche Auftragskillerin ausbaufähig". 2003 entdeckte jemand vom MI6 ihr erstaunliches Potential. Wegen der Aussicht auf eine größere Karriere aber mehr noch, weil ihr Informationen zugespielt wurden, die sie hoffen ließen, sie werde so vielleicht Klarheit über das Schicksal ihres Vaters gewinnen, und dass der Rest ihrer Familie damals in Großbritannien untergetaucht sei, nahm sie das Angebot gerne an. Mycroft hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und sie auf diese Weise geködert. Nicht allzu lange danach hatte man sie für ein paar einfachere Auftragsmorde eingesetzt, einzelne unliebsame Personen auf den britischen Inseln, und später hatte sie auch heiklere und größere Aufgaben zu erledigen gehabt, wobei sie in Osteuropa und in Nahost zum Beispiel Terrorzellen ausgelöscht oder Thronanwärter aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Ihre Recherche über den Verbleib ihres Vaters blieb jedoch ohne Erfolg, doch sie lernte in ihrer neuen Wahlheimat bald ihre große Liebe kennen, arbeitete aber weiter, zumal ihr Freund ein erfolgloser Komponist war. Als sie von ihm schwanger wurde, bestand er darauf, sie zu heiraten. Eine Weile redete sie sich noch damit raus, dass Liebe keinen Trauschein brauche, ja sogar, dass sie diesbezüglich abergläubisch sei und befürchte, das Gelöbnis könne sich wie ein Fluch auf ihre Beziehung auswirken. Aber schließlich gab sie doch nach. Für ihren Mann, für die Nachbarn und die offiziellen Behörden, war sie Linguistin im Staatsdienst. Man glaubte, sie sei einfach eine Top-Dolmetscherin, die mehrere Sprachen so fließend beherrschte, dass sie oft Diplomaten auf ihren Reisen zu begleiten hatte. Inzwischen wollte sie aufhören, doch dazu brauchte sie mehr Kapital, weshalb sie begonnen hatte, ihr Gehalt durch Auftragsmorde für Privatkunden aufzubessern.  
Und hier wurde es wirklich skurril, denn Jim kannte diese "Handschrift"! Vor einigen Jahren hatte ein Geheimdienstler den Rat des Consulting Criminal gesucht. Er war nach einem Einsatz nicht mehr außendiensttauglich und suchte nach einem Weg, sein Wissen und seine Einblicke in die Aktivitäten der Regierung gewinnbringend zu nutzen. Moriarty hatte ihm den Tipp gegeben, dass er dunkle Kanäle einrichten solle, um über potentielle Kunden in aller Welt informiert zu werden, die einen Mord in Auftrag zu geben gedächten. Wenn dann in absehbarer Zeit, ein Agent in der Nähe einen Job hätte, sollte er mit diesem und dem Klienten in Kontakt treten. Dazu wäre es ratsam, Boten zu gebrauchen, die über den wahren Charakter dieser Geschäfte lückenhaft und falsch informiert würden.  
Und an diesen von Jim selbst erfundenen Service war die ehrgeizige Frau geraten, denn auf diese Weise konnte sie ordentlich dazu verdienen, ohne noch mehr Zeit von ihrer Familie getrennt verbringen zu müssen und – wie sie dachte – ohne dass es ihrem Arbeitgeber auffiele...  
  
Als Mycroft dahinter zu kommen drohte, hatte sie die Notbremse gezogen und ihren Tod und den ihrer Familie inszeniert. (Leider konnte nicht mal Jim noch ermitteln, ob sie extra dafür gemordet hatte, oder ob sie die Leichen anderweitig aufgetrieben hatte. Zu gerne hätte er die Bestätigung gehabt, dass sie ein junges Paar und ein Kleinkind getötet hatte, ganz ohne Auftrag!)  
  
Erfolgreich zunächst. Nur: Woher sollte sie nun ihre Aufträge bekommen, wenn nicht aus ihrer bisherigen Quelle für Nebenjobs?  
Doch erstens würde dieser sich hüten, einer Ex-Agentin etwas zuzuschustern. Das Risiko für ihn selbst wäre viel zu groß gewesen, und zweitens konnte sie ihn sowieso keinesfalls wissen lassen, dass sie noch lebte.  
Aber Ehefrauen, die ihre Männer um die Ecke bringen lassen wollen, und ähnlich banale Zeitgenossen sind selten sonderlich liquide...  
  
Jim schrieb eine Nachricht für sie, die ihr ein Handlanger zuspielen würde:  
"Ein gemeinsamer Freund hat sie mir empfohlen. Geben Sie mir eine Probe Ihrer trefflichen Arbeit? 30.000 für Ihr Gastspiel. Vielleicht wird ein Engagement daraus?  
Heute – "  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr.  
Verdammt, so spät schon?!  
Ach, ich hasse diese Recherchen! Sie sind so zeitraubend, als würde ich an der Themse Gold waschen!  
  
"...17 Uhr, Café Chez Pierre. Liverpool"  
  
Er wusste, dass sie mit ihrem Mann und dem kleinen Benjamin Sydney in einem Vorort von Manchester untergetaucht war. Liverpool war viel näher als London, aber noch nicht so nah, dass sie befürchten musste, ihr neuer Kunde kenne ihren Wohnsitz.  
  
So... und wen lasse ich sie denn jetzt abknallen? überlegte Jim.  
  
Eigentlich stand gerade niemand auf seiner Abschussliste.  
Wie unpraktisch!  
Aber es sollte ein Distanzschuss sein. Und er wollte wissen, wie cool sie sein konnte, wenn es kein staatlicher Auftrag war und sie sich nicht einreden konnte, dass ihre Zielperson es nicht besser verdient habe...  
  
Also ging er auf die Site des Liverpool Echo. Da er aber keine Zeit hatte, lange zu überlegen, entschied er sich dafür, dass sie sich während der Vesper in die katholische Kirche schleichen und auf den Südturm steigen solle. Dort werde eine Waffe bereitliegen, die sie zurücklassen solle (ebenso die Patronenhülse) und eine Telefonnummer. Um 18 Uhr 29 hätte sie dort anzurufen und zu warten bis die Turmuhr geschlagen hätte, dann solle sie irgendeine der Personen beschreiben, die mitten über den Vorplatz liefen und diese mit einem Kopfschuss töten. Ihr Gesprächspartner würde dann die Geldübergabe mit ihr besprechen. Später könne sie sich mit den Kirchenbesuchern wieder hinausschmuggeln.  
  
Jim lächelte, während er alle nötigen Instruktionen auf den Weg brachte und weitere Recherchen anstellte, um seine neue Geheimwaffe mit einem neuen Leben auszustatten.  
  
Er malte sich aus, wie die liebe Anna nach ihrem Tagwerk wieder nachhause käme...  
  
"Bin wieder dahaa!  
  
…Darling...?  
Syddy-Schatz?  
  
Oh, wir spielen verstecken?  
  
Mummy findet euch immer, das wisst ihr doch!  
Und Daddy finde ich zuerst, er ist viel zu groß und zu ungeschickt, um sich vor mir zu verstecken…"  
  
Doch wenn sie ins Kinderzimmer käme, würde sie wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
Dort würde ein heliumgefüllter, hellblauer Hasenluftballon am Zaun des Laufstalls befestigt sein und daran ein Zettel.  
  
"Sie haben Post."  
  
Jim schrieb schon mal die dazugehörige Mail, den Clip würde sein Handlanger dann noch erstellen und anfügen:  
  
Hochgeschätzte Mrs Smith!  
Oder lieber dobryj djen, Anna Galina Ruslana Antonova?  
  
Wie auch immer: Ihr Gastspiel war einfach süperb, deshalb habe ich mich sofort um alles gekümmert und Ihre Familie an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Ihr Mann wurde informiert, dass Sie einen Diplomaten auf eine dringende Reise begleiten mussten. Naja, diese Ausrede werde ich natürlich später durch etwas anderes ersetzen, versteht sich! Später kamen Leute von MI5, die ihm erklärt haben, dass das Haus für eine Observation benötigt würde, denn in dem Gebäude gegenüber vermute man die Bombenwerkstatt einer islamistischen Terrorzelle. Es sei also ohnehin ratsam, ihn und seinen Sohn zu evakuieren.  
Wie Sie sich anhand des Clips im Anhang überzeugen können, geht es den Beiden ausgezeichnet. Es wird ihnen an nichts fehlen und Ihnen biete ich ein Engagement für zwei Jahre an, das Ihnen 5000 Pfund im Monat sichern wird, dazu kämen noch Prämien und Gefahrenzulage, aber dazu später. Im Schlafzimmerschrank finden Sie eine Reisetasche mit Einzelheiten zu Ihrer neuen Identität. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir vergeben, dass ich Sie ein klein wenig älter machen musste. Nur so knapp eineinhalb Jahre. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich Sie ganz bezaubernd finde! Und Sie wissen ja selbst, wie so etwas funktioniert... ;-)  
  
Ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit und melde mich wieder bei Ihnen!  
Bis bald, Mary Elizabeth Morstan.  
  
Herzlichst, Ihr aufrichtiger Freund, Moriarty xx  
  
P.S. Es wird Sie gewiss interessieren, zu erfahren, dass Ihr Bruder inzwischen David heißt.  
Benjamin Franklin als Vorname war einfach viel zu amerikanisch.  
  
  
Jim warf sich auf die Couch und seufzte zufrieden. Er fühlte sich berauscht und euphorisch und zugleich kristallklar.  
  
"Ein pinkfarbenes Handy!" murmelte er überrascht. Diese Idee war ganz plötzlich in sein Gehirn geplatzt. "Aber natürlich! Ich werde dir ein pinkfarbenes Handy zukommen lassen, genau so eines, wie Jenifer Wilson es hatte. Das wird dir gefallen, du wirst geschmeichelt sein!  
Und ich werde das Haus gegenüber in die Luft jagen, als fulminanter Auftakt! – das wollte ich ja ohnehin! Und ich weiß ja, wie ich es berechnen muss, dass deiner kleinen Retrobude nichts weiter passiert, als dass die Scheiben rausfliegen werden...  
  
Neue Scheiben werden sich wahrscheinlich auch besser abhören lassen...  
  
Oh, Honey, da fällt mir ein, du könntest Janus Cars für mich vernichten. Diesen Ewert konnte ich nie leiden. Du wirst ihn auch grässlich finden, diesen kleinen Idioten, der sich für sooo cool und sooo clever hält. Zum Kotzen, dieses arrogante, schmierige Würstchen! Und sein Laden ist mir schon lange ein Dorn im Auge...!  
  
Schöne Idee, ja...  
Den Fall wirst du mögen...!"  
  
  
Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, was geschehen war.  
  
  
"Ha!" triumphierte er: „Ich bin wieder da!"  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
tbc


	49. Die Dynamik der Verbrennung (9. März, Teil II)

  
  
  
  
  
Jim hatte mit seiner Mail nicht zu früh frohlockt. Tatsächlich erledigte die 36-jährige Ex-Agentin ihren Probeschuss routiniert und mit Bravour. Sie ahnte noch nicht, dass sie noch in dieser Nacht mitsamt ihrer kleinen Familie in ihrem Häuschen verbrennen würde - um am darauffolgenden Morgen als 37-jährige Mary Morstan wieder aufzuerstehen und offiziell ein kinderloser Single zu sein.  
  
Unterdessen wurden ihr Mann und der kleine Benjamin Sydney in „Sicherheitsgewahrsam“ genommen, eine Familie Miller – Mann, Frau und ein vierjähriger Junge – wurde in ihrem Auto von einer Polizeistreife rausgewinkt und verschwand dann spurlos. Man würde aus ihrem scheinbar überstürzten Aufbruch, auf den der Zustand der Wohnung schließen ließe, und den großflächig verteilten Spuren von Drogen folgern, dass sie getürmt waren.  
  
  
Feuer ist etwas Grandioses, Faszinierendes. Wie eine magische, eine überirdische Macht.  
Und es kann so große Probleme lösen, wenn man damit umzugehen weiß! Brandermittlungen werden zwar auch immer besser, aber gerade bei dieser Spurenanalyse wurde immer noch viel falsch interpretiert. Trotzdem war es immer von Vorteil, man sah hinterher nicht mehrere Brandherde und keine Gießspuren von flüssigem Brandbeschleuniger oder ähnlich verräterische Hinweise.  
Feuer kann so vieles bereinigen. In diesem Fall vernichtete es drei Leichen, die als Dummies für die Agentin, ihren Mann und das Kind dienten. Jims kleine Brandtruppe bestand aus Profis. Wenn sie Leichen verbrannten, war nicht mehr festzustellen, ob sie schon tot gewesen waren, als das Feuer ausbrach, weil die Atemwege dann völlig zerstört waren. Ein Einbrecher kümmerte sich derweil um die Patientenakten und vertauschte sie mit denen der Millers wegen der Zähne und der DNA, die man womöglich noch aus dem Zahnmark würde gewinnen können.    
  
Jim hatte alles aufmerksam verfolgt. Den Meisterschuss, die Beschaffung der Dummies, die Schutzinhaftierung von Vater und Sohn, den Stau, der die Heimkehr der Mutter hinauszögerte und dann ihre Ankunft in ihrem hell erleuchteten aber verwaisten Heim –  
  
Jim wusste nicht nur, wie man sich in die Webcam eines anderen Laptops hackt, er konnte auch die kleine Kontrollleuchte und die Bildschirmwiedergabe austricksen, so dass Anna gar nicht bemerkte, dass jemand sie beobachtete, als sie mit wachsendem Entsetzen die Mail von diesem dubiosen "noreply"-Absender las.  
  
Ihr zorniger Schrei war ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen. (Und das obwohl sowohl Marys Laptopmikro als auch Jims Lautsprecher mit dieser Dynamik überfordert waren.)  
  
Er war zusammengezuckt und hatte dann begeistert gekichert – wie Backfisch bei einem besonders gelungenen Horroreffekt im Kino.  
  
"Ah, Schätzchen! Damit kannst du in der Geisterbahn auftreten!" jubelte er leise und grinste.  
  
Natürlich sah sie sich zuerst den Anhang an, ehe sie weiter las.  
Ja, ihr lag wirklich etwas an diesen beiden Menschen, das war ihr anzusehen. Genug, dass sie als Druckmittel dienen konnten, aber sie war dennoch so professionell und kontrolliert, dass sie besonnen bleiben würde. Eine perfekte Zwickmühle.  
  
Doch Jim las noch etwas anderes aus ihrem Mienenspiel, als sich ihre Augen dem Ende der Nachricht näherten: die Wertschätzung, der Zweijahresvertrag, das Geld und schließlich die Information über ihren kleinen Bruder: Da war ein Funkeln... und ein Zucken des Mundwinkels...  
  
Faszination, Jagdfieber, Gier...Freude..!  
  
"Ich bin wieder im Spiel...!" hatte sie geflüstert.  
  
"Ja, willkommen im Spiel", murmelte Jim. "Meinem Spiel! Ich WUSSTE es!  
...okay, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte es gehofft. Du bist durchgeknallt! Du liebst es, zu töten, dich unsichtbar anzuschleichen und damit durchzukommen! Die Macht, der Nervenkitzel. Du gefällst dir als lautloser Todesschatten – es ist sooo cool! Du kannst nicht aufhören! Und zuhause ist alles sooo gewöhnlich! Und dieses Kindergeplärr...! Es kommt dir zum Hals raus, nicht?"  
  
Sie war ein Profi. Sie wusste, dass sie den Laptop zurücklassen musste. Sie schloss den Account, löschte ihren Verlauf und noch ein paar andere Dinge, inspizierte die Reisetasche, packte noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten ein und verließ das Haus.  
Was Jim entgangen war, war dass sie einen silbrigen USB-Stick eingepackt hatte. Denn eines war sicher: Sollte sie jemals geschnappt werden, sollte sie auffliegen, dann würde sie ihre sämtlichen Auftraggeber preisgeben. Sie würde alle, restlos alle mit ins Verderben reißen! Deshalb würde sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit auch Moriartys Mail mit diesem verräterischen Anhang darauf speichern. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie womöglich abgehört oder vielleicht sogar beobachtet wurde, deshalb hatte sie sich noch nichteinmal auf die Suche nach einer Wanze oder ähnlichem gemacht.   
Sollte er nur denken, dass sie das gar nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte.   
  
Eine halbe Stunde später fuhr ein Taxi vor und eine Frau mit einem Kleinkind und drei Männer gingen hinein, zwei davon kamen bald wieder heraus.  
  
Um Mitternacht explodierte das Haus gegenüber. Brennender Schutt und halbfertige Rohrbomben flogen über die Straße und entzündeten das leere Haus, das ebenfalls hochging und bis aufs Fundament niederbrannte...    
  
  
Mit einem genießerischen Lächeln schaltete Jim seinen Laptop ab.  
  
Wirklich endlich einmal wieder ein durch und durch gelungener Tag!  
Zeit für ein gutes Buch.  
  
Er hatte es schon vor geraumer Zeit bestellt.  
Eine Neuauflage von M.L. Holmes alter Monografie Die Dynamik der Verbrennung.  
  
„Ich hab die Originalausgabe schon mal gelesen, weißt du? Naja, da hatte ich ja noch keine Ahnung!  
Bin richtig neugierig auf sie…“, raunte er Sherlock zu, den er sich irgendwo unter sich vorstellte, was in der Realität für beide wohl recht unbequem gewesen wäre!  
  
Entgegen seiner Gewohnheit schlug Jim das Buch ganz vorne auf und begann zu lesen. Da waren zunächst ein paar trockene Informationen und eine sehr formelle Danksagung an einen Professor und eine kleine Würdigung zweier HiWis aus dem Jahr 1965.  
  
Auf der nächsten rechten Seite begann dann das Vorwort zu dem überarbeiteten stark erweiterten Werk vom Mai 2001:  
  
  
„Liebe Lesende, ob Laien, Studienanfänger oder Fortgeschrittene!  
  
In der ersten Auflage ist mein Titel DDdV eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung gewesen, sachlich und trocken, wie es sich gehört.  
  
Aber das ist diese Materie ja gar nicht!  
...wobei man, wenn es um Feuer geht, ja auch kaum von "Materie" reden kann.   
(Außer im Sinne von E = mc² natürlich!)  
Dieser Themenkomplex ist alles andere als trocken – er ist unfassbar heiß! Buchstäblich.  
Deshalb schlug mir Homer Sheffield, der Journalist und Autor populärwissenschaftlicher Bestseller, als wir uns vor nun mehr fast vier Jahren über den Weg liefen, vor, mit ihm diese Neuauflage herauszubringen.   
Ich war sofort Feuer und Flamme? (Ich meine: Was sonst?!)  
Sie enthält nun nicht nur die Formeln und Beispielberechnungen, die Versuchsbeschreibungen im Fachjargon für Physiker und Mathematiker, sondern auch anschauliche und amüsant zu lesende, allgemeinverständliche Schilderungen dessen, was da passiert, wenn es dampft, wenn sich etwas wie von unsichtbaren Pferden gezogen, fortbewegt, wenn es brennt oder wenn es gar BUMM macht.  
  
Ich selbst hatte viel Spaß dabei.  
  
  
Nicht das Rad, das Feuer war die bahnbrechendste Entdeckung der Menschheit!  
  
Den alten Griechen war das klar, denn Prometheus hat den Menschen nicht das Rad geschenkt, den Faustkeil oder den Pflug, sondern das Feuer!  
Der beste Beleg dafür, dass das Feuer wichtiger ist als das Rad, ist das Volk der Inka gewesen. Sie kannten das Rad nicht und schafften es trotzdem zur Hochkultur.  
  
Aber der Reihe nach.  
  
Die Nutzung und Bewahrung von Wildfeuern in prähistorischer Zeit (beispielsweise aus Blitzschlägen oder Erdbränden) und später die Kunstfertigkeit, Feuer zu entfachen, waren wichtige Schritte bei der Entwicklung der frühen Menschen. Feuer bietet nicht nur Wärme und Licht und dazu noch und Schutz vor Raubtieren und Insekten. Es hat vor allem den Speiseplan unserer Vorfahren revolutioniert. Auf einmal konnte man Fleisch braten oder räuchern, das in rohem Zustand entweder noch zu fest und beinahe ungenießbar war, aber schon kurze Zeit später von Parasiten befallen wurde und in Totenstarre fiel, nur um danach zu Aas zu werden, das für die meisten fleischfressenden Tiere giftig ist.  
Bei Zunahme der karnivoren Diät, die für Homo habilis, mehr noch für Homo rudolfensis mit Veränderungen an Gebiss und Gehirn belegt ist, war die Verwertung dieser Nahrung durch Garen wesentlich effizienter. Erhitzung — durch Kochen oder Braten über offenem Feuer oder Kochen in heißen Quellen — erleichtert den enzymatischen Aufschluss der Nahrung und entlastet damit den Verdauungstrakt. Außerdem konnte Nahrung durch Räuchern länger haltbar gemacht werden (was anhand von Tierleichen nach einem Buschbrand oder sonstigem verbranntem Fleisch erlernt werden konnte). Das Erhitzen verringerte ferner die Belastung der Nahrung durch krankmachende Parasiten, Bakterien und Viren.  
  
Durch diesen neuen Speiseplan wurden unsere Vorfahren weniger krank, ihre Lebenserwartung wuchs, sie waren aber auch schneller satt, mussten weniger Zeit zum Sammeln aufwenden und hatten mehr Zeit zum Denken, zum Forschen und damit zum Erfinden!  
  
  
Okay, das hat nichts mit Physik zu tun, hier spricht auch die Hüterin des heimischen Herdfeuers, die leidenschaftliche Köchin und Bäckerin in mir, aber dieser Exkurs ist mir einfach ein Bedürfnis! ;-)"  
  
  
Soso, ein Bedürfnis, dachte Jim halb amüsiert, halb ärgerlich. Und du bist schuld, dass ich jetzt Hunger habe!  
  
Wenn er es recht bedachte, war es das erste Mal seit...nicht daran erinnern...!..., dass er wieder richtigen Kohldampf verspürte.  
Nach Grillfleisch natürlich!  
Seufzend unterbrach er seine Lektüre und ging in die Küche.  
Zu dumm.  
Bei der Renovierung waren wohl die ganzen Flyer der Lieferdienste unter die Räder gekommen.  
Ganz toll! Nun konnte er den Laptop wieder hochfahren und im Netz rumsuchen – dass es aber auch immer so mühsam sein muss!  
  
Jim fand die Site des Griechen zwei Straßen weiter, bei dem er einen großen Grillteller bestellte und kehrte zu seinem Buch zurück.  
  
"Später ermöglichte Feuer die Härtung von Holz und Stein, seit der Jungsteinzeit (Neolithikum) von Ton oder Lehm zu Keramik und seit der Kupferzeit zur Schmelze von Erzen und auch zur Glasherstellung.*  
Ein weiterer, großer Durchbruch war natürlich die Dampfmaschine, deren Prinzip auch den modernen Verbrennungsmotoren zugrunde liegt.  
Was die physikalische und damit die mathematische Seite des Feuers anbelangt, geht es vor allem um die Ausdehnung erhitzter Stoffe, um Druck – von Dampf, von Gas. Ob bei der Turbine oder bei einer Explosion.  
Unnötig eigentlich, zu erwähnen, dass auch die zerstörerische Wirkung nicht nur zu heutzutage zweifelhaft gewordenen Rodungen sondern auch immer wieder im Kampf gegen Feinde genutzt wurde – seien es kriegerische Heere oder andersdenkende Frauen und Männer, die man zu verbrennen für sinnvoll hielt.  
  
Feuer ist faszinierend und ich bedauere alle meine Zeitgenossen, deren Behausung ein offener Kamin fehlt! Aber natürlich ist es auch gefährlich.  
  
Wir dressieren es, doch wir werden es niemals zähmen. Es wird nie wie die Hauskatze sein, die wir getrost des Nachts ins Bett lassen können, auch wenn wir vor dem Gas in unseren Leitungen und Heizungen die meiste Zeit keinerlei Respekt haben – bis es irgendwo wieder einmal geknallt hat!  
  
Die bisher höchste Vollendung dieser Dressur stellen jene Sprengmeister unter Beweis, die ganze Wolkenkratzer in Schutt und Asche legen können, ohne benachbarte  Gebäude zu beschädigen. Einige besonders spektakuläre Einsätze haben wir hier ebenfalls aufgenommen.  
  
Ein besonderes Kapitel haben wir großen Brandkatastrophen und Explosionsunfällen gewidmet, wie natürlich z. B. dem großen Feuer, das 1987 in der Londoner U-Bahn-Station King's Cross St Pancras 31  Menschenleben forderte. Man konnte sich damals nicht erklären, wie aus einem so kleinen Feuer unter den Stufen der damals noch hölzernen Rolltreppe ein Inferno werden konnte, das sich auch nach schräg oben durch die Schächte ausbreitete. Durch die Ermittlungen entdeckte man im Jahr darauf den sogenannten trench effect (Grabeneffekt). Er entsteht durch eine Überlagerung von zwei gut bekannten Phänomenen: dem Coandă-Effekt aus der Flussdynamik und dem Flashover aus der Branddynamik.**  
Aber ich komme schon wieder vom Hundertsten ins Tausendste!  
  
Außerdem haben wir bemerkenswerte Blitzeinschläge dokumentiert und behandeln einige scheinbar mysteriöse Phänomene, wie etwa die vermeintliche "spontane Selbstentzündung", denn die darf hier natürlich nicht fehlen!  
  
Ein großer Exkurs befasst sich mit einem Zweig der modernen Forensik, der Brandermittlung. Aber nicht immer ist, was nach Brandstiftung aussieht, auch wirklich eine!  
Wussten Sie, dass man in den siebziger Jahren in den USA aus Knausrigkeit häufig Lacke mit Benzin verdünnte, um damit Holzböden zu behandeln?!  
Muss ich noch mehr sagen?  
  
..."  
  
Die Türklingel ertönte.  
Jim nahm seinen Grillteller in Empfang und schlemmte, während er weiter las.  
  
„Schon als Kind hat mich Feuer fasziniert. Im Kamin, Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum, Kerzen auf dem Geburtstagskuchen, Barbecue und Kartoffelfeuer, Wunderkerzen zu Silvester, Freudenfeuer am Guy Fawkes-Tag...  
Es ist feierlich, magisch, archaisch, gleichzeitig anheimelnd und ehrfurchtgebietend,…und geradezu heilig. Deshalb schien es ja auch ein angemessenes Vehikel zu sein, wenn man Gott ein Tier opfern wollte: Es ganz in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Es ist dieses himmelwärts Streben des Feuers und des Qualms, das es so überirdisch erscheinen lässt - nicht nur seine Macht.  
  
Unsere Flammen und Brände hier auf der Erde scheinen Inkarnationen eines viel größeren, jenseitigen Feuers zu sein. Nicht umsonst stellen wir uns Hölle und Fegefeuer brennend vor, aber auch fürchterlichen Zorn und heftige Liebe…“  
  
  
Jim schloss die Augen und murmelte inbrünstig: "Mein Herz ist in Liebe zu dir entbrannt, Sherlock. Und ich werde das Deine auch in Brand zu setzen wissen...!  
Schade, dass wir noch nicht so weit sind, dass du mich deinen Eltern vorstellst, Honey...", sinnierte er halblaut zu seiner Vorstellung von Sherlock, die währenddessen hinter ihm auf dem Sofa hockte und ihm hingebungsvoll seine königlichen, verspannten Schultern massierte. "Ich würde deine alte Dame doch zu gerne mal treffen...“  
  
Den Hähnchenflügel hatte er sich bis zuletzt aufgespart, weil er ihn in die Hände nehmen würde. Als er auch ihn genüsslich abgenagt hatte, leckte er sich die klebrigen Finger, dann räumte er die Reste in die Küche.  
"Bei so viel Brand fehlt doch eigentlich nur noch ein Brandy!" beschloss er grinsend, holte sich einen und nahm ihn und das Buch mit zu seinem Laptop. Eigentlich hatte er für heute Schluss machen wollen, aber er fühlte sich gerade mal wieder so schön im Workflow wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr.  
Nun berechnete er minutiös, wie das Haus in der Baker Street, dem er so zürnte, zu sprengen sei, bzw. seine Eigentumswohnung im ersten Stock, die ihn so bitter enttäuscht hatte.  
Diesmal durfte dem Haus gegenüber nichts geschehen. Nur die Scheiben sollte die Explosion eindrücken.  
  
  
"So, fertig! Ich wünschte nur, dass ich dein Gesicht sehen könnte, wenn es die Frontmauer rausreißt!  
...weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich werde deinen Eltern mal einen Besuch abstatten, das wird bestimmt interessant!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * und **  
> Vor diesen Sternchen enthält der Text einiges aus dem Wikipedia-Artikeln "Feuer" und ein bisschen aus "Grabeneffekt".
> 
> [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feuer"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feuer[/link]
> 
> [link href="http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grabeneffekt"]http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grabeneffekt[/link]
> 
> Ehe die deutsche Synchro rauskam, hab ich recherchiert, was denn Combustion in dem Fall überhaupt sein soll (ich wusste bloß, dass jemand, der beim Poker für dieses Spiel alle Chips verloren hat, "busted" ist und kenne natürlich den "Blockbuster", aber sonst?), dabei bin ich auf Brennkammer und Verbrennungsmotor gestoßen und auf irgendwelchen Blogs dann auch über eine Theorie, dass es ja zu Moriarty auch passt, dass er Explosionen mag (da ja der Titel deutlich an den von Prof. M‘s 2. Buch angelehnt ist). Außerdem merkte ich dann ja auch, dass der Film „Explosionsgefahr: Eine Stadt am Abgrund“ im Original einfach "Combustion" heißt, deshalb kam mir die Idee, vielleicht hat sie das ja alles abgehandelt?  
> Ich bin in ein paar Dokus über dieses U-Bahnfeuer, das mit dem mit Benzin verdünnten Lack und die Sache mit dem Fleisch gestolpert. Wie die im Einzelnen hießen, weiß ich nicht mehr, das mit dem Lack war jedenfalls eine Forensikdoku, ich glaube "Medical Detectives, Mörderisches Puzzle")


	50. Süßes Geheimnis (10. März)

  
  
  
  
Als Jim am nächsten Morgen aufstand, musste er feststellen, dass es einen Kälteeinbruch gegeben hatte. Schneestürme und Glatteis sorgten überall für Chaos. Widrige Bedingungen für einen Ausflug.  
Verstimmt spähte er nach draußen. Eigentlich hatte er überlegt, an diesem Morgen Sherlocks Eltern aufzusuchen. Als Paketbote. Die Temperaturen waren dafür einerseits gerade günstig. Welche netten alten Menschen würden einen vor Kälte schlotternden Paketboten nicht auf einen Tee hereinbitten?  
Doch er müsste ja erst mal dorthin gelangen…  
Außerdem war er nicht sicher, ob sie auch tatsächlich zuhause waren…  
Natürlich konnte er zu einem Prepaid-Handy greifen und einfach mal anrufen…  
  
Nein, die Idee war irgendwie noch nicht ausgegoren…  
  
Nach dem Frühstück beschloss Jim, ehe er sich an die weitere Vorbereitung seines großartigen Kennenlerndramas mit seinem Prinzen stürzen werde, zuerst noch Mycroft ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken solle.  
Er fuhr also seinen Laptop hoch, um eine Foto von Sherlock herauszusuchen, das er wieder mit einem Fadenkreuz versehen könnte, um es dem großen Bruder zu schicken.  
  
Verliebt wie er war, verlor er sich in seiner Bildersammlung und vergaß für Stunden alles!  
Erst, als er über einen Schnappschuss stolperte, auf dem nicht nur Sherlock sondern auch dieser schreckliche kleine Watson zu sehen war und auf dem die beiden Männer sich auch noch verständnisinnig angrinsten, landete Jim äußerst unsanft wieder in der Realität.  
  
Doch dann kam ihm ein weiterer genialer Einfall..  
Er hatte neulich schon einmal nachgesehen: Diese ersten Fotos, die er von Sherlock im Netz gefunden hatte, die Bilder von den Theateraufführungen von vor zehn und noch mehr Jahren, die waren längst aus dem Netz verschwunden. Aber er hatte sie natürlich noch!  
Besonders liebte er die beiden Clips aus der Aufführung von Ein Sommernachtstraum, eine Inszenierung, bei der ganz historisch nur Männer beteiligt gewesen waren. Und Sherlock hatte die Feenkönigin Titania gespielt und dabei auch getanzt…  
Jim musste sich diesen Clip jetzt ganze siebenundzwanzig Mal ansehen, ehe er auch nur daran denken konnte, sich einer anderen Beschäftigung zuzuwenden.  
So…  
Und der zweite Clip war die hochnotpeinliche Szene, in der Titania mit dem eselsköpfigen Weber Bottom turtelt – und zwar in dieser Interpretation höchst…anstößig.  
Pfui, Sherlock, du bist wirklich ein ganz Schlimmer, wer hätte das gedacht…?  
Jim grinste jedes Mal wieder, wenn er den Clip ansah, denn da waren diese Unsicherheit und diese kleinen Anzeichen von Ekel, die er aus der Anspannung von Sherlocks Oberlippe las. Sein keuscher Prinz hatte diese Szene so gar nicht gemocht…  
   
Er hängte den Clip an eine Mail, schnitt dann noch ein Einzelbild heraus, das besonders obszön wirkte und schrieb.  
  
„Teurer Mycroft Holmes!  
  
Heute müssen Sie mir etwas ganz besonders besorgen, sonst wird das üble Folgen haben. Ich möchte ein Geheimnis erfahren – ein Geheimnis nur für mich. Etwas über Sie und Sherlock, das ich noch nicht weiß – etwas, das er selbst nicht weiß! Ich werde es zu überprüfen wissen und wenn es gelogen ist, werde ich Sie bestrafen! Wenn es zu langweilig ist, werde ich Sie bestrafen! Also, kein falsches Spiel! Geben Sie sich Mühe!  
Ich rufe Sie in einer Stunde an, dann will ich eine Antwort!  
  
  
Ein besonderer Freund  
  
P.S. Die kleine Explosion in Cheltenham ist ein lieber Gruß von mir! xx“  
  
Dann gab Jim den Auftrag, eine kleine Bombe in den Sitz des Government Communications Headquarters zu schmuggeln. Er schickte die Mail ab, wobei er es durch seine bewährten Taktiken natürlich wieder unmöglich machte, ihn aufzuspüren, und ließ das Päckchen drei Minuten später hochgehen.  
  
Anschließend vertrieb sich Jim die Zeit, indem er weitere Bilder von Sherlock bearbeitete; natürlich behielt er dabei jeweils die Originale.  
Nach zehn Minuten schickte er Mycroft eines dieser Fotos mit Fadenkreuz: „T – 50 min. Tick. Tack! Tick. Tack! Tick. Tack! Tick. Tack! Tick. Tack!“  
  
Nach zwanzig, dreißig, vierzig und fünfzig Minuten wiederholte er die Drohung. Jedes Mal mit einem „Tick. Tack!“ weniger.  
Und dann schickte er Mails im Minutentakt.  
Am Ende des Countdowns rief er Mycroft Holmes an.  
„Nun?“ schnurrte er durch seinen Stimmverzerrer. „Hurtig, mein Lieber!“    
„Sh-sherlock w-war sieben…er – er – s-sagte unnn- – unserer Mutter, dass unser Vater eine Affäre hätte. Er hatte recht… W-was er nicht weiß…es…es gibt…ein Kind…“  
Mycroft konnte kaum sprechen so sehr zitterte seine Stimme – vor Angst, aber mehr noch vor Abscheu und machtloser Wut.  
„Das…sollte Ihnen wohl …reichen…!“  
„Das ist hübsch! Ich mag Geschichten über Bastarde“, schmunzelte Jim. „Schönen Dank auch, Mycroft! Haben Sie viiieeelen lieben Dank…!“  
Und dann legte er schmunzelnd auf, damit Mycroft die beteiligten Mobilfunkmasten nicht bis in seine Nähe zurückverfolgen konnte.  
  
Anschließend machte er sich an seine Recherche. Er hatte die ungefähre Zeit und er würde an die DNA des Vaters kommen. Er würde ihn finden, diesen dritten, diesen verborgenen Holmes!  
Falls seine DNA noch nirgendwo aktenkundig war, würde es länger dauern, doch da er auch auf die Datenbanken des Geheimdienstes zugreifen konnte, war er zuversichtlich: Mycroft war ein Kontrollfreak. Natürlich würde er alles über den kleinen Bastard wissen!  
  
  
  
Einige Stunden später starrte Jim fassungslos auf den Bildschirm.  
Nicht mal er – er, der größte Geschichtenerzähler aller Zeiten – wäre im Stande gewesen, sich diese Überraschung auszudenken!  
Aber kein Zweifel…!  
Jim kreischte amüsiert auf und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände.  
„Das ist genial! Das – ist – ja so…ABSOLUT IRRE!! HA!  
Irene!  
Ich fass es nicht!  
Aquila-Schätzchen, du wirst meine Schwägerin, weißt du das? Th-hihi! Ich werde waaahnsinnig…!  
Ganz großes Kino…!  
Ah, aber wirklich, wieso habe ich das nicht früher gesehen, du siehst ihm sooo ähnlich. Diese Wangenknochen!  
…das ist ja so herrlich!  
…neulich habe ich doch irgendwo aufgeschnappt, dass sich Geschwister gewöhnlich nicht ineinander verlieben, weil eine gemeinsame Kindheit die Prägung einer natürlichen Inzestbarriere fördert; deshalb passiert das zumeist auch bei Adoptivgeschwistern nicht. Aber Geschwister, die nicht voneinander wissen – so selten so eine Konstellation auch vorkommen mag – fühlen sich zueinander hingezogen und die Inzesthemmung fehlt ihnen…  
  
…ah, Sherlock…ob ich das eines Tages an euch zwei beiden mal ausprobiere…?  
Du liebst doch Experimente…!  
Irene hält sich zwar für lesbisch - aber dabei spielt sicher auch ihre Verachtung für leicht manipulierbare Heteros eine Rolle.  
...und du, mein Prinz…?“  
  
Er hatte keine Angst, dass die beiden vielleicht wirklich zueinander finden könnten, denn er glaubte fest daran:  
Was der Geschichtenerzähler zusammengefügt hat, das kann er auch wieder scheiden.  
  
Anschließend schrieb er noch einen keinen Gruß an Mycroft: „Gratuliere zu Ihrer reizenden, hochbegabten kleinen Schwester – “  
  
Doch dann besann er sich, löschte den Entwurf und wandte sich dringenderen Aufgaben zu…  
  
  
  
  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry, dieses Detail war für diesen Zeitpunkt eigentlich noch gar nicht geplant...
> 
> Aus gegebenem Anlass: [link href="http://cosmoglaut.tumblr.com/post/105687500693"]http://cosmoglaut.tumblr.com/post/105687500693[/link]  
> Wenn er da nicht mal wieder flunkert, was ja nix neues wäre...  
> [link href="http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/105828286109/things-tied-to-sherlock-that-we-have-been-lied-to"]http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/105828286109/things-tied-to-sherlock-that-we-have-been-lied-to[/link]  
> (Dass Sherlock in diesen zwei Jahren niemand getötet haben soll, wo er doch vorher schon Agent Neilson halbtot geprügelt haben muss, finde ich sehr schwer vorstellbar…  
> Und ich glaube ja, Mark hat nur so ahnungslos getan…  
> Ein Downton Abbey Crossover würde die altmodischen Kostüme erklären – haha, wer’s glaubt…! Dann lieber was mit Ripper Street – wo übrigens Loo in der 2. Staffel mitspielen soll…)
> 
> Wie auch immer, als ich die Zeile mit „the other one“ das erste Mal hörte, war gleich mein 2. Gedanke: Kann genauso gut weiblich sein!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dass Sherlock als kleiner Junge so etwas gesagt haben muss, geht aus zwei Stellen in den Audio-Kommentaren hervor. Und weshalb entschuldigt sich Sherlock für seine Einschätzung, Irene sei in den Achtzigern geboren? Niemand würde denken, dass sie erst Zwanzig ist! Es ist eher ein Kompliment, denn Lara Pulver ist Jahrgang ’80! Sie deuten hier also an, dass sie Irene eher etwas jünger machen als Lara.  
> Vielleicht genau deswegen.  
> Dass Sherlock Jahrgang ‘81 sein soll, halte ich wie gesagt aus mehreren bereits erwähnten Gründen für Mumpitz, auch wenn es im Casebook steht…
> 
> Egal, ob ich hier total übers Ziel hinausschieße: Spekulieren macht einfach Spaß und im Gegensatz zu echtem Klatsch tut es niemandem weh!


	51. Edukatives Spielzeug mit schweren Nebenwirkungen

Jim seufzte.  
Es war so bitter. Er kam irgendwie zu gar nichts mehr.  
  
Wie lange hatte er sich nun schon keine Geschichte mehr ausgedacht? Dabei wollte er doch eigentlich unbedingt mal als Geschichtenerzähler ins Fernsehen!  
Oder genauer gesagt, seine kindliche Seele Richard Brook wollte das. Er hatte schon früh You Tube für sich entdeckt und bis letzten Herbst hatte er sich immer wieder mal die Zeit genommen, eine kleine Geschichte zu schreiben, sie selbst ganz schlicht zu illustrieren und davon einen Clip aufzunehmen und hochzuladen. Natürlich hatte er sich damit auch schon beim Fernsehen beworben, aber bisher leider noch nichts gehört.  
Thalia hatte von dieser Sparte übrigens nichts gehalten. „Ricky-Schätzchen! Du willst doch, dass man dich ernst nimmt! Hörbücher und Kindersendungen kannst du machen, wenn du alt geworden bist! Sei doch nicht dumm…!“  
Ja und irgendwie hatte sie ja damit auch recht gehabt.  
Die gute, alte, wenn auch immer etwas lästige Thallie…!  
…Friede ihrer Asche…  
  
Inzwischen schmunzelte Jim über das Ganze, wie über eine alte Anekdote, einen längst verjährten Kinderstreich…  
  
Aber sie hatte sich nun mal nicht vorstellen können, was es ihm bedeutete, selbst Geschichten zu spinnen! Das war doch sein eigentlicher Lebenszweck: Märchen ersinnen und sie Gestalt annehmen lassen: Ob in einem You Tube-Clip oder in der Realität…  
In den letzten Tagen hatte er über seinen Plan, Sherlocks Eltern zu besuchen nachgedacht und seine unausgelastete Fantasie hatte allerlei absonderliche Blüten getrieben. So hatte er sich zum Beispiel ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er den Postboten von gefälschten Aliens entführen ließe – ganz klassisch mit furchteinflößenden Untersuchungen des Erdlings! Der arme Tropf würde hübsch die Füße stillhalten, wenn er merkte, dass niemand ihn vermisst und ein anderer seine Tour übernommen hatte, und keiner Seele ein Sterbenswörtchen sagen… Er würde froh sein müssen, dass er keinen Ärger bekam und sich hüten, den Verlust seines Jobs oder gar die Einweisung in eine Klapse zu riskieren.  
Jim kicherte über dieses absurde Szenario. Was für eine putzige Idee! Aber er konnte natürlich unmöglich selbst all diese Zustellungen erledigen, und damit weder Kollegen noch die Postempfänger etwas merkten, würde es einen Haufen Mitwisser brauchen, die er dann wieder entweder aus dem Weg räumen lassen oder so gründlich in die Irre führen müsste, dass sie glaubten, in ein ganz anderes krummes Ding mit hineingezogen worden seien…  
Diese und weitere schräge Einfälle hatte der Geschichtenerzähler schweren Herzens wieder verworfen. Er würde es simpler gestalten.  
  
Also recherchierte er die Infrastruktur, in der das Ehepaar Holmes lebte. In diesem Kaff gab es so gut wie gar nichts, nur ein Metzgereigeschäft, das sich auch mit Backwaren, Frischfisch und noch anderen Lebensmitteln, die man nicht beim Bauern nebenan kaufen konnte, beliefern ließ.  
Er rief dort an und behauptete, im Auftrag eines staatlichen, ernährungswissenschaftlichen Instituts eine Umfrage zum Thema häusliche Lebensmittelhygiene zu machen, die darauf abziele, gesundheitliche Risiken zu minimieren. Freundlich und besorgt erkundigte er sich, ob man denn den Kunden auch immer gewissenhaft ans Herz lege, rohen Fisch und rohes Fleisch gut zu kühlen und spätestens am folgenden Tag gut durchzugaren, ob man über Salmonellen informiere und ob man denn auch wirklich sicher sei, dass die Erzeugnisse, die dieser Laden vertreibe, nicht doch einmal tiefgekühlt gewesen waren? In diesem Fall sei es hochgefährlich, die Produkte einzufrieren und erneut aufzutauen…!  
  
Die Verkäuferin fand das Gespräch wahnsinnig interessant und informativ und war hingerissen von diesem netten Laboranten. „Kommen Sie doch gerne mal vorbei und testen Sie meine zarten Hähnchenschenkel oder wonach Ihnen sonst der Sinn steht…“, säuselte sie anzüglich.  
Danach musste nur noch von einem von Moriartys Handlangern eine Wanze im Verkaufsraum installiert werden und Jim erfuhr, was Mrs Holmes einkaufte. Es war für sie selbstverständlich, diesen kleinen Laden in der Nachbarschaft zu unterstützen und nur für das, was sie hier nicht bekamen, zum nächsten größeren Supermarkt zu fahren!  
Eigentlich war die vorgeschobene Umfrage überflüssig gewesen, die Dörfler schwatzten ja miteinander und so war es eher allgemein üblich, dass so ziemlich jeder Kunde von sich aus verkündete: ‚Meine Tochter mit ihrer Familie kommt nämlich: Deshalb brauche ich diesen Sonntag mal einen Braten. Und hätten Sie eine Idee für meine Enkelin? Die will jetzt unbedingt vegan leben, was mach ich da bloß?‘ oder: ‚Wir möchten abnehmen, mein Mann und ich, deshalb keine Wurst mehr vorläufig, was können Sie mir denn empfehlen?‘ Oder gar: ‚Die nächsten drei Wochen brauchen Sie uns nicht einzukalkulieren, wir sind dann auf Malle…hoffentlich bricht inzwischen niemand in unser Haus ein – naja, doch nicht hier auf dem Dorf…!‘  
Und wer nicht von sich aus zu erzählen anfing, wurde gefragt – von der Verkäuferin oder der nächsten Kundin: „Drei Pfund Hackfleisch, Mrs Holmes!? Bekommen Sie etwa Besuch von Ihren Jungs? Am Ende sogar mit Anhang?“  
„Ach, nein, schön wär’s. Ich verarbeite das aber alles noch heute zu Fleischbällchen. Die meisten sind dann aber für die Suppenküche übermorgen. Und morgen mache ich den Fisch…“  
  
Nun war die Gelegenheit günstig. Die beiden würden zuhause sein. Eine richtig fiese Schlechtwetterfront war für den nächsten Tag angekündigt, doch heute würde Jim noch problemlos nach Sussex kommen und in der Nähe eines gewissen ochsenblutrot gestrichenen alten Hauses in einer kleinen Pension übernachten können. Darüber hinaus hatte er nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten organisieren müssen. Zum Beispiel wollte er sicher gehen, dass an diesem Tag niemand im Ort ein Einschreiben erhielt. Aber da brauchte er gar nichts zu deichseln, das Kaff war so winzig, dass es wirklich Tage gab, an denen niemandem dort Pakete oder Einschreiben zugestellt wurden.  
Am folgenden Tag regnete es dann auch wirklich, wie man so sagt, junge Hunde. Jim hatte vor Aufregung und vielleicht auch wegen der ungewohnten Umgebung kaum geschlafen. Es war zwar längst nicht so schlimm wie vor seinem desaströsen Vorsprechen, aber etwas Lampenfieber hatte er schon. Er trank zum Frühstück nur drei Tassen Kaffee, wartete ab, bis die Post durch war und fuhr bald darauf los. Nach drei Meilen stand ein ziemlich alter Royal Mail-Transporter für ihn im Gebüsch bereit. Oder besser gesagt, ein knallrotes Vehikel, das aussah wie ein Royal Mail-Transporter. Er zog sich um und fuhr damit bis etwa acht Meilen vor sein Ziel, stieg an einer einsamen Stelle aus, ersetzte den noch einwandfreien Keilriemen für alle Fälle durch einen alten, gerissenen Keilriemen (ein gerissener Schachzug, sozusagen!), fuhr noch ein bisschen weiter, stellte dann den Wagen mit dem inzwischen leicht überhitzten Motor ab, sicherte ihn mit Warnblinker und Warndreieck, nahm sein angebliches Postpäckchen, bestieg das Moped, das im Laderaum deponiert war und machte sich auf den Weg. Kurz vor dem Dorf versteckte er das Moped im Wald, den Rest musste er zu Fuß zurücklegen.  
Und wer demnächst das Moped samt Helm und Zündschlüssel fand, würde vielleicht erneut an den Osterhasen glauben…  
  
Bis das bewusste rote Haus in Sicht kam, war Jim nass bis auf die Knochen und brauchte gar nicht zu spielen, dass ihm kalt wäre.  
Was für ein verschlafenes Kaff! dachte er. Wie kann man bloß so wohnen wollen?  
Kein Wunder, dass du's hier nicht aushältst, Sherlock!  
  
Dann sah er, wie sich die Tür öffnete und ein weißhaariger noch rüstiger Herr mit einem Werkzeugkasten herauskam. Jim verbarg sich und beobachtete, dass Mr Holmes zwei Häuser weiter ging – wohl um einer Nachbarin etwas zu reparieren.  
Ja, das war wahrscheinlich auch besser. Mummy Holmes interessierte ihn ja sowieso weit mehr als Daddy.  
Die Front des Hauses wies nach Norden, weshalb es dort nur wenige und kleine Fenster gab, was dem Gebäude etwas Unnahbares, etwas Burgähnliches verlieh. Der Dachfirst wurde ganz außen und in der Mitte von drei Schornsteinen gekrönt: Ein typisches, englisches, altes, aber sehr solide gebautes Haus, noch komplett mit offenen Kaminen beheizbar.  
Er stapfte über den mit grauen, ungleich großen Steinplatten befestigten Weg, der von der eisernen Pforte in der alten Gartenmauer schnurstracks zu der schweren, hölzernen Haustür führte. Auf halber Strecke befand sich rechts ein kleines, erhöhtes Beet, das zum Weg hin mit einem Brett begrenzt und nach hinten von lückenlos eingeschlagenen Holzpfählen gesäumt war, die acht oder neun Inches emporragten.  
Jim konnte es nicht riskieren, dort einen auffälligen Zwischenstopp einzulegen – nicht bei diesem Wetter und in seiner angeblichen Not! Doch aus dem Augenwinkel erfasste er, worum es sich handeln musste: Ein Grab!* Am wahrscheinlichsten das eines größeren Hundes. Sehr interessant! Rechts direkt neben der Eingangstür stand ein altes Fass als Regentonne und eine große alte Gießkanne aus Zink, links war ein schmiedeeiserner Fußabtreter in Form einer kleinen Katze in die steinerne Stufe eingelassen, daneben lagerte Brennholz. Rechts von der Haustür brannte Licht hinter den Fenstern, augenscheinlich die Küche. Es gab keine Klingel. Belustigt besah Jim sich den verspielten, österlichen Türkranz an, in dessen Zentrum der Türklopfer fast unterging, er war mit Weidenkätzchen, künstlichen Blüten, Küken aus gelben Federchen, kleinen, grinsenden Häschen und natürlich bunten Eiern verziert.  
  
Jim klopfte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
„Guten Morgen, Maam!“ begann Jim schlotternd und lächelte märtyrerhaft die kleine rundliche Lady mit dem silberweißen Haar an. Ohja, das waren zweifellos Sherlocks helle, wunderschöne Augen und auch wenn seine Mum jetzt volle, pralle Bäckchen hatte, konnte Jim noch die typischen Wangenknochen erkennen.  „Einschreiben für – “  
„Um Himmels willen, Sie sind ja klitschnass! Wo ist denn Ihr Wagen?“  
„Keilriemen gerissen. Der Motor begann schon, sich zu überhitzen und das ist meine letzte Zustellung. Ist nicht bei der übrigen Post, weil ein Einschreiben. Das immerhin ist trocken…“  
Jetzt eine kurze Schüttelfrosteinlage, die er rasch tapfer wieder in den Griff bekommen würde. „S-s-sind Sie M. L. Holmes…?“  
„Nun kommen Sie schon rein, Sie werden sich noch den Tod holen! Setzen Sie sich gleich an den Kamin, ich hole Ihnen ein paar Handtücher und setze einen Tee auf…!“ nötigte ihn die Hausherrin entschieden.  
Bingo!  
Jim schlüpfte herein, folgte ihr nach ... in das Wohnzimmer und um die Polstermöbel nicht durchzuweichen – aber Mrs Holmes Herz noch mehr zu erweichen! – kauerte er sich bescheiden direkt vor der Feuerstelle am Boden nieder und begann dort erst recht mitleiderregend zu bibbern und zu husten.  
„Oh, nein, Sie Ärmster…, Sie sind ja schon ganz durchgefroren!“  
„Es geht schon…ich muss nur erst wieder Gefühl in die Finger bekommen…“, versicherte er leidend. „…danke…“ Er nahm zitternd die Handtücher entgegen, presste zuerst sein Gesicht hinein und begann, dann sein triefnasses Haar zu trocknen, wobei er leise ächzend keuchte:  
„Was…für eine…Erleichterung…  
Diese eisige Luft…  
macht das Atmen schwer…“  
„Ja, es ist aber auch ganz fürchterlich! Und gestern gegen Abend dieser Sturm! Da bleibt einem fast die Luft weg! Ich habe Decken über den Sessel hier gebreitet, setzen Sie sich nur…“  
„Sie sind eine Heilige…“, seufzte Jim inbrünstig und arbeitete sich mühsam wieder hoch.  
„Ohjee…, ist Ihnen nicht gut?“ fragte Mrs Holmes mitfühlend.  
„Geht schon…etwas schwindlig… Und meine Füße sind Eisklumpen…“, ächzte er matt lächelnd und ließ sich schwer in den angewiesenen Sessel fallen.  
„Aw, erholen Sie sich erst einmal. Ich bring Ihnen gleich Ihren Tee…“  
Jim setzte sein dankbarstes Lächeln auf und nestelte nun aus seiner Windjacke ein Päckchen hervor, zückte sein elektronisches Signiergerät und den Vordruck, um sich das Einschreiben quittieren zu lassen. Er war immer wieder selbst überrascht, welche Wirkung er auf Frauen jeglichen Alters haben konnte, wenn er nur wollte! Alle wurden vertrauensvoll und mitteilsam, wenn er sich freundlich und ein wenig hilflos gab.  
„Aaah, Sie retten mir das Leben…“, schwärmte er leise, als er den Tee entgegen nahm und schloss erleichtert und genießerisch die Augen.  
„Gut. Trinken Sie ganz in Ruhe…ich muss meine Lesebrille holen…“, sagte Mrs Holmes in tröstlichem Ton.  
Beschwingt erhob sich Jim, in Handtücher und Decken gewickelt und flanierte durch die behagliche Stube. Schon beim Hereinkommen hatte er die Fotos auf der Anrichte an der Wand dem Kamin gegenüber bemerkt.  
Da waren natürlich Portraits von Mycroft und Sherlock neueren Datums. Ein Hochzeitsfoto des Ehepaars Holmes in Schwarzweiß, schätzungsweise fünfzig Jahre alt. Und dann musste Jim an sich halten, um nicht ein hingerissenes „Awww!“ auszustoßen: Sein Sherlöckchen mit einem roten Irish Setter schmusend! Ach, ist das süß…! Acht Jahre alt vielleicht?  
Und – Oh, ein Bild von einer Schulaufführung! Leider nur das Applaus-Gruppenbild, kein Szenenfoto. Der Kleine links hinten? Mit dem Eselskopf in der Hand? Ja! dachte Jim hingerissen. Diese Augen würde ich überall wiedererkennen. Er hat also auch schon den Weber Bottom gespielt…so mit zehn? – und später Titania, das ist witzig! ‚Lasst  mich den Löwen auch spielen!‘ Ach, mein Prinz, wie viel Spaß hätten wir haben können als Kommilitonen…!  
Und da auch ein Foto von ihm als tanzende Feenkönigin Titania…!  
Ach…, noch so jung…! Wie viele kostbare Jahre haben wir verloren, mein Liebster…! dachte Jim wehmütig.  
  
„Aaach…, Verzeihung, eigentlich ist mein Mann derjenige, der ständig seine Lesebrille verbummelt – und wenn ich dann nicht aufpasse, dann schnappt er sich meine, dieser alte Schlawiner…! Oh, fühlen Sie sich schon besser…?“  
Sie ging zum Sofa und durchforstete die Ritzen zwischen den Polstern. „Ha! Hab ich dich…!“ zog sie triumphierend eine kleine, schmale Brille daraus hervor.  
„Ich bewundere gerade Ihre Familienfotos…“, erklärte Jim.  
„Der Lockenkopf mit dem Hund. Ist das Ihr jüngerer Sohn oder die Tochter?“ fragte er arglos.  
„Tochter?“ fragte Mrs Holmes stirnrunzelnd.  
„Na, die Tänzerin hier…?“  
Sie lachte: „Nein, das ist mein Sherlock in Ein Sommernachtstraum. Das war in der Abschlussklasse… alles junge Kerle, auch die Hippolyta und die Helena und die Hermia und natürlich Puck und Bohnenblüte und so weiter… Aber ich hätte gerne auch noch eine Tochter genommen“, sagte sie augenzwinkernd.“  
„Oh!“ lachte Jim. „Er war ja wirklich ein süßer Fratz! Ich will auch mal mindestens zwei Kinder! Und die kriegen Haustiere! Es ist so wichtig, dass sie lernen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen!“ seufzte er betulich.  
„Oh, ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob es nicht eine ganz schlechte Idee war…!“ klagte Mrs Holmes, nahm das Foto des Jungen mit dem Hund und betrachtete es bekümmert.  
„Er hat ihn so sehr geliebt! Und wie untröstlich war er, als er gestorben ist…! Es war ja so schrecklich! Das können Sie sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen!“  
„Oh, nein…, was ist ihm zugestoßen?“ fragte Jim bedauernd, indem er den Kopf schieflegte und seinen Dackelblick zum Einsatz brachte.  
„Wir haben die Jungs schließlich doch noch auf eine richtige Schule geschickt, statt sie hier unterrichten zu lassen. Sie sind so hochbegabt gewesen und dabei so eigenwillig, dass ich sie größtenteils sogar selbst unterrichten musste, weil sie ihre Lehrer einfach nicht für voll nahmen! Mycroft vor allem; der Ältere, aber das färbte auf den Kleinen natürlich ab…  
Naja, aber so in sozialer Hinsicht war das nicht ideal, das mussten wir schließlich einsehen… Nun… ich vor allem! Aber in dem ersten Jahr haben Sherlock und sein Hund einander ganz furchtbar vermisst. Kein Wunder, er hat sich ja fast ganz alleine um ihn gekümmert und sie waren bisher rund um die Uhr zusammen gewesen! Ich sah das arme Tier hier leiden und trauern und die Nahrung verweigern und trübsinnig in der Ecke liegen, sogar dann wenn die freche Katze der Nachbarn durch den Garten lief interessierte ihn das nicht. Ich konnte es kaum aushalten, weil ich mir fortwährend eingestehen musste: Sherlock ist jetzt bestimmt genauso krank vor Sehnsucht.  
Am Ende der Ferien war es jedes Mal wieder mindestens genauso hart!  
Und als dann das zweite Schuljahr am Internat begann, ist der Hund hinter dem Auto hergerannt, als wir unsere Jungs zum Bahnhof fuhren. Unsre Haushälterin hatte ihn an der Leine, als sie uns zum Abschied winkte, aber er ist einfach los, hat sie zu Boden gerissen und nichts wie hinterher. Wir merkten es und ich sag noch zu meinem Mann, du musst anhalten, damit wir ihn einfangen und zurückbringen können – aber da passierte es auch schon und der arme Kerl kam unter die Räder eines Busses! Er hat noch gelebt und gewinselt und gehechelt, aber er war viel zu schwer verletzt… Man konnte ihn nur noch an Ort und Stelle erlösen. Und Sherlock hat alles mitangesehen. Erst war er noch ganz tapfer, hat ihn gestreichelt und ihm zugeredet, aber als sein kleiner Freund wirklich tot war, ist für ihn die Welt zusammengebrochen.  
Es war so grausam! Er hat ihn so geliebt, seinen Redbeard…!“  
Obwohl es ein Vierteljahrhundert her sein musste, war die noch eben so heitere Dame nun ganz erschüttert und zu Tränen gerührt.  
„Es…es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht…!“ Jim mimte den Betroffenen.  
„Ach, schon gut… Das konnten Sie ja unmöglich ahnen, nicht?  
Ich meine – …  
Natürlich müssen sie irgendwann lernen, Verluste zu verkraften, nicht wahr? Aber eine alte, kranke Großtante hätte es auch getan. Oder irgendwer aus dem Dorf! Aber das – das hat ihm sein kleines Herz gebrochen…!  
Wenn der Hund seine zwölf Jahre gelebt hätte, wäre mein Junge nicht mehr so klein gewesen, er hätte gesehen, Redbeard wird alt, es geht ihm nicht mehr so gut…das wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen – aber das?! Ernsthaft! …überlegen Sie sich das mit den Haustieren…! Es war wirklich, wirklich schlimm!“  
Jim seufzte schwer. „Danke für Ihre Warnung!“ sagte er tief beeindruckt und machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause.  
Er nickte bedächtig.  
„War Redbeard nicht mal ein Pirat...?“  
„Ja!“ Mrs Holmes lachte unter Tränen auf. „Sherlock wollte Pirat werden, als er klein war! Blackbeard und Redbeard!“  
„Oh! So etwas…Kriminelles?!“ rief Jim begeistert – doch sie merkte nicht mal, dass er gerade aus der Rolle gefallen war.  
Sie seufzte. „Ja… Das war dann auch vorbei…  
Pirat sein kann man nicht alleine. Und als er sich nach dem Tod seines …Kumpans endlich einigermaßen getröstet hatte, war er fest entschlossen, einen Beruf zu finden, in dem man ganz alleine arbeiten kann…“  
„Oh…, das klingt wirklich traurig…“, murmelte Jim teilnahmsvoll. „Er ist also…einsam…?“  
Mummy Holmes lächelte spitzbübisch.  
„Ach…, ich will‘s nicht beschreien…“, raunte sie vertraulich. „Aber vor ein paar Wochen…hat er jemanden kennengelernt…! Sieht aus, als könnte das wirklich was werden! Aber…es ist noch zu früh!“  
„Ja…, das…bleibt abzuwarten…“, stammelte Jim unangenehm berührt und bemühte sich, ermutigend zu lächeln. Dieser lästige kleine Watson aber auch! „Na, ich wünsche Ihnen, dass es klappt!  
Tja…, Ihr Einschreiben…?“  
„Oh, ja, natürlich… Kann mir gar nicht denken, was das sein soll…?“  
„Na, dann sehen Sie doch gerne gleich nach!“  
„Sind Sie etwas neugierig?“ neckte sie grinsend.  
Er sah scheinbar verlegen zu Boden.  
„Ein Postbote muss seine Neugier zu zügeln wissen. Wir dürfen ja nicht mal Postkarten lesen!“  
„Ach, man kann es aber auch übertreiben…! Postkarten, also wirklich!“  
Sie hatte inzwischen unterschrieben und riss nun gespannt das Päckchen auf.  
  
„Von Professor James Hawkins…“, las sie verwundert. „…ach, du meine Güte, …Jim…! Ich habe doch schon vor mindestens fünf Jahren gelesen, er und seine Frau seien gestorben…?“  
„Oh…, das ist ja ein bisschen makaber…Vielleicht wegen einer verspäteten Haushaltsauflösung? Entrümplung…?“  
„Ja, Sie haben recht, sowas muss es wohl sein…“  
Jim grinste verstohlen. Er war inzwischen darauf gestoßen, dass Sherlocks Mutter bis 1976 an derselben Uni gewesen war, an die sein Vater 1973 gewechselt hatte. Wie klein doch die Welt manchmal ist!  
„Algebra für Oberschlaue  
Gaußsche Lösungsalgoritmen und vieles mehr mit und ohne Tabellenkalkulation am PC lösen…“, las sie grinsend  den Titel vor, obwohl ihre Augen verräterisch glänzten.  
  
„Was ist das?!“ fragte Jim fassungslos und gab den von Mathe völlig Überforderten.  
„Wissen Sie doch noch, was binomische Formeln sind?“ fragte Mrs Holmes.  
Jim gab sich alle Mühe, verständnislos dreinzusehen.  
„Oh, also, ich…bedaure…“  
„Gleichungen mit zwei Unbekannten? Mit x und y?“  
„Oh…, ja… Da gab es dann Linien oder Kurven, nicht? In so einem ...Dings...mit x-Achse und y-Achse…“  
„Ah, also doch noch ein bisschen was hängen geblieben! Aber hierbei sind es drei oder noch mehr Variablen!“  
„Oh…! Geht das denn?“ fragte Jim mit großen Augen verdattert.  
Mrs Holmes lachte. „Aber ja. Es sind lineare Gleichungen und wenn man genügende Daten hat, kommen sogar…alltagstaugliche Lösungen dabei heraus…“  
„Kann ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen!“ behauptete Jim ehrfürchtig.  
Sie schlug das Buch auf und suchte ein wenig herum: „Hier zum Beispiel: Jim kauft drei Schokoriegel, vier Mandarinen und zwei Flaschen Wasser und bezahlt dafür 10,15 £. Janine kauft zwei Schokoriegel, fünf Mandarinen und drei Flaschen Wasser und bezahlt dafür zwölf £. Richard kauft einen Schokoriegel, drei Mandarinen und vier Flaschen Wasser und bezahlt dafür 8,57 £. Verstehen Sie das Prinzip?“  
„Hm, Jim wird Zahnschmerzen bekommen und Richard Rückenschmerzen…oder er wird ständig auf die Toilette müssen…“  
Mrs Holmes lachte schallend. „Der war gut!“  
„Und wieso…bekommen Sie ein ….Mathebuch?“  
„Ich bin Mathematikerin. Hawkins promovierte in Informatik als ich an meiner Habil schrieb…  
Ehm: Er war dabei, seinen Doktor zu machen und ich meinen Professor…“, übersetzte sie, als Jim sie verwirrt ansah.  
„Naja, ich…bin ein kleiner Überflieger und auch ein paar Jahre älter als Jim… Aber das Buch hier, war natürlich viel später. Zu meiner Zeit gab es ja noch gar keine PCs!“  
„Wow!“ hauchte Jim ehrfurchtsvoll. „Keine Karte dabei?“ fragte er.  
„Nein..., Absender ist unsere alte Uni... Seltsam. Wie sind die denn überhaupt auf mich gekommen? Sie hätten es doch eher Jims Angehörigen schicken müssen...“ Sie schlug das Buch vorne auf.  
„Oh, eine Widmung!  
…‚Für Prof. M. L. Holmes:  
Verehrte ‚Emme Elle‘, ohne dich wäre das nie zustande gekommen. Ich denke oft an dich, Jim…‘ Awww…“, seufzte sie gerührt.  
  
„Tja…, ich werd‘ dann mal wieder…“, murmelte Jim nun doch selbst überrascht von dieser Reaktion. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie noch wissen würde, der sein Vater war!  
„Oh, kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, mein Lieber? Ich könnte Sie rasch zu Ihrem Wagen fahren und Sie warten dort im Trockenen auf den Pannendienst!“  
„Oh, wirklich!“ rief Jim aus. „Das wäre ja fantastisch! Ich fürchte, es sind mehr als fünf Meilen!“  
„Was!? So weit sind Sie bei diesem schrecklichen Wetter gelaufen! Nur für Ihre letzte Zustellung! Das nenn‘ ich gewissenhaft!“  
„Äh…, danke… Aber ich finde, so gehört sich das...  
Ehm…, …bitte…, nehmen Sie mir das nicht übel…wissen Sie, was wirklich perfekt wäre? Wenn Sie das Maß Ihrer Güte voll machten und auch noch …einen Nylonstrumpf für mich hätten? Er kann ja ruhig schon eine kleine Laufmasche haben…“, bat Jim verlegen.  
„Oh, aber natürlich! Wenn Ihnen das zur nächsten Werkstatt hilft. Sie wissen, wo?“  
„Ja, danke, ich kenne mich aus…“  


Und so geschah es,

dass Sherlocks Mutter James Moriarty zu seinem falschen Postauto fuhr und nicht merkte, wie sie vom Beifahrersitz aus, vermittels einer Spezialkamera in Jims Posttasche gefilmt wurde,  
dass sie ihm den Regenschirm hielt, während er den gerissenen Keilriemen provisorisch durch den zarten Damenstrumpf ersetzte,  
und dass sie ihm zum Abschied noch herzlich lächelnd hinterher winkte.  
  
„Ein Autogramm und ein Strumpf von deiner Frau Mama, Sherlock!“ plauderte er vergnügt mit seiner Vorstellung seines Liebsten neben sich. „Ich saß neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz! Ich hätte sie wer weiß wohin entführen können! Sie auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden lassen!  
  
…und der Tag wird kommen, an dem ich das Mycroft wissen lassen werde…“  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein seltsames Beet ist. Sollte es wirklich Redbeards Grab sein, hätte man uns das wahrscheinlich gezeigt. Andererseits war ja für Sherlocks Grabstein auch ursprünglich vorgesehen, dass er die Lebensdaten zeigen sollte, aber dann haben sie doch entschieden, sie uns vorzuenthalten, also ganz auszuschließen ist es doch wieder nicht. Ich meine das, was man ungefähr bei 1h 11 min. sieht. Vielleicht ist es auch ein Brunnen oder ein sehr kleiner Gartenteich mit Brunnen – keine Ahnung! Diese Schale ist seltsam. Bisschen klein und flach für ein Vogelbad.
> 
> In FINA heißt es, Prof Moriarty habe ein Buch über binomische Formeln geschrieben. Das fand ich immer schon seltsam. Die gab es doch längst! Schließlich ist schon der Satz des Pytagoras binomisch!
> 
>  
> 
> Apropos:
> 
> Am 15. Februar 2015 wird You Tube genau 10 Jahre alt!  
> Many Happy Returns!


	52. Alle Hände voll zu tun

 

 

  
Jim war wie ein virtuoser Jongleur, er genoss es, sich selbst dabei zu beobachten, wie er komplexe Operationen organisierte.  
Organ…auch ein passendes Bild, dachte er selbstverliebt. Natürlich konnte er Gottesdienste nicht ausstehen und am Christentum interessierten ihn bloß die Verbrechen aus Bibel und Kirchengeschichte, aber ein brillanter Organist war doch ein eindrucksvolles Ein-Mann-Orchester, das bin zu 12 Tönen gleichzeitig spielte. Und besonders beachtlich fand Jim es immer, wenn es einem solchen Virtuosen dann darüber hinaus auch noch gelang. ohne Verzögerungen und Störungen, die Register zu ziehen.  
Ja, Jim war auch genial darin, Register zu ziehen und auf mehreren Manualen zu spielen! Das große Happening, das er vorbereitete, rückte näher, begann, Gestalt anzunehmen, wies aber auch noch Lücken auf.  
  
Der Akt mit dem gefälschten Gemälde stand. Oder so gut wie. Es war fertig und seine Entdeckung vorbereitet. Als Nazi-Beutekunst sollte es nach Argentinien gelangt sein, wo sich ja viele alte Nazis angesiedelt haben sollen.  
Jim freute sich diebisch, dass Oscar Dzundza es einrichten konnte, ihm zur Verfügung zu stehen. Der Golem war natürlich kostspielig. Wenn er zum Einsatz kam, war das immer eine doppelt gruselige Warnung für die Leute, die mit der Zielperson zu tun hatten. Außerdem passte es Jim natürlich ausgezeichnet, dass der Killer und die Kuratorin praktisch dieselben Wurzeln hatten, da ließ sich eine irritierende, falsche Spur legen.  
Jetzt hätte es am Schwierigsten von alledem sein können, einen kleinen Idioten zu finden, dem auffiel, dass in dem alten kultigen Vortrag im Planetarium von dieser Supernova die Rede war – und dass diese auf dem dazu viel zu alten Schinken zu sehen war!  
Er brauchte ja eine Leiche, bei der das Mordmotiv zu dem Fehler auf der Fälschung führte!  
Aber das Schicksal war Jim hold: Da war dieser naive Sonderling Woodbridge, der in der Hickman Gallery Nachtschicht schob, ein kleiner Astronomie-Nerd. Jim brauchte nur noch ein klitzekleines Bisschen nachzuhelfen… Aber noch war nicht die Zeit dazu. Wie in der Musik darf auch in so einer großen Symphonie der Verbrechen kein Einsatz zu spät – aber genauso wenig zu früh erfolgen.  
Es war bereits beschlossene Sache: Westbridge musste auf dem Weg zu seiner Schicht am Abend des 29. März sterben – dabei wusste er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar nichts von dem Gemälde oder der Supernova – zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Moriarty mittels eines Stimmverzerrers und natürlich ohne Bildübertragung seinerseits mit dem Golem skypte und diesen wissen ließ, dass es „waaahnsinnig reizend von ihm sei, dass er ihm bei seinem engen Terminplan mit gleich zwei Aufträgen noch dazwischen schieben kann…!“  
Tags darauf wäre dann noch Westbridges Kontakt in der Sternwarte zu erledigen, die er zweifellos wegen seiner Entdeckung anrufen würde; wahrscheinlich so um die Mittagszeit und wahrscheinlich würde es diese Professor Cairns sein, doch da werde er ihm noch das genaue Startzeichen geben. Dieser Coup erfordere exaktes Timing!  
  
„Das Wichtigste ist aber – und nun sperren Sie gut die Ohren auf, Dzundza, denn wenn Sie darin versagen, gibt es nicht nur kein Geld, sondern dann werde ich Sie bestrafen! Lassen Sie es mich so sagen: Dann werde ich das Aleph auf Ihrer Stirn auslöschen, ich werde Sie auslöschen und Ihr Tod wird nicht schmerzfrei und nicht schnell vonstattengehen! Sie haben genug über mein Lebenswerk gehört, um zu wissen, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin!  
Das Wichtigste, das absolut Wichtigste ist, dass wenn Ihnen Sherlock Holmes und oder John Watson in die Quere kommen sollten, dass Sie sie unter keinen Umständen töten dürfen! Höchstens ein ganz, ganz kleines bisschen würgen oder Schrägstrich und durchschütteln, dass das klar ist!“ hatte Jim ihm eingeschärft.  
  
Gut.  
  
Raoul de Santos sägte derweil auch kräftig an dem Ast auf dem er saß. Hin und wieder, wenn ihm danach war, schrieb Jim unter wechselnden Nicknames Fanpost an Connie Prince – immer mit dem Inhalt: „Ich liebe es einfach nur, wenn Sie Ihren Bruder fertig machen!“ – „Kann‘s gar nicht erwarten, wie du Kenny beim nächsten Mal ärgern wirst, der ist ja so ein Opfer! Das macht jedes Mal meinen Tag!“ – „Dein Loser-Bruder hat sowas von gar keinen Durchblick in Sachen Styling! Mach ihn fertig! Ich liege jedes Mal auf dem Boden vor Lachen! Kann gar nicht genug davon kriegen.“  
Der nervige kleine Raoul hatte seinen lieben alten Freund Richard Brook zwischenzeitlich mal angerufen. Er war ja so dumm! Bestellte nach wie vor das Botox im Ausland! Damit es auch jaaa auffiele! Jim hatte kichernd festgestellt, dass ihn Mycrofts Leute wegen dieser Käufe sogar schon im Visier hatten! Olà! Jetzt durfte es bloß nicht zu schnell gehen! Er sollte wohl die nächste Lieferung abfangen und auf eine kleine Odyssee schicken. Andererseits hatte er aber de Santos auch schon beraten, wie er den Todesfall als Tetanusinfektion tarnen solle – das würde den nötigen Zeitpuffer schaffen, den Jim dann durch seinen eigenen Tipp zum gewünschten Zeitpunkt beenden konnte. Er hatte ihren Fall für den 30. März geplant, dann würde es gut hinkommen, wenn sie am 28. starb und man das Ganze für einen tragischen Unglücksfall hielt.  
Und Raoul ist ja wirklich so ein Schaf! dachte Jim augenrollend. Also wirklich! Kann Wundstarrkrampf und Tollwut nicht auseinander halten! Wie schaffen es gewöhnliche Menschen eigentlich überhaupt, so lange zu überleben???  
Er hatte ihm die hanebüchene Idee, das Gift auf die Krallen der neuen Katze zu streichen ausreden müssen. Die Katze hätte das fremde Zeug doch sofort zu entfernen versucht und alles abgeleckt!  
Und die ganze Tarnung war natürlich auch schwachsinnig: Wundstarrkrampf hätte ihren Mitbewohnern auffallen müssen oder Miss Prince hätte selbst Hilfe geholt! Die Inkubationszeit war viel zu lang und auf den letzten Episoden ihrer Show hätte man dann schon ein Pflaster an ihrer Hand sehen müssen – trotzdem: Das Yard würde das nicht bemerken, es würde Sherlock Holmes brauchen, das zu sehen! Natürlich hatte Moriarty Verbindungen zu einem Notarzt, der ihm gerne zu Diensten war, wenn es galt, auf Totenscheinen eine natürliche Ursache zu attestieren…  
Fein, damit ist ein weiterer Akt geklärt.  
  
Dann hatte er sich ja auch schon überlegt, bei der Gelegenheit Ewert und Janus Cars reinzureiten und sich seiner zu entledigen. Ein alter Kunde von Moriarty, dieser einst erfolglose Autovermieter. Ein widerlicher, schleimiger, arroganter Affe! Er war ein Jahrzehnt älter als Jim selbst und sie kannten sich nicht von früher und natürlich hatte sich Jim ihm nie gezeigt – aber irgendwie erinnerte Ewert ihn trotzdem an einen grässlichen Schulkameraden. Carl Power war nicht der Einzige, den er nicht leiden konnte…  
Der Consulting Criminal hatte ihm vor ein paar Monaten die zündende Geschäftsidee geliefert und nun betrieb Ewert einen gut gehenden Nebenzweig zur schlichten Autovermietung. Er half Verbrechern aller Art, die in der Lage waren, seine Preise zu zahlen, von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. Ein all inclusive-Service! Das Komplettpaket enthielt neue Papiere für eine falsche Identität, passende Flugtickets zu einem Ziel, wo man den Kunden auch im Falle der Enttarnung nicht ausliefern würde und sogar einige Adressen und Anlaufstellen in dem Land, das die neue Heimat werden sollte. Natürlich variierte Ewert von Fall zu Fall sein Vorgehen. Mal wurde ein Leihwagen in einem Gewässer gefunden, mal brannte er aus oder es war Blut auf dem Sitz. Jim hatte ihn immer im Auge behalten. Immer gab es dabei Fehler. Zum Beispiel, wenn die Masche mit dem Blut an der Reihe war, dann verwendete er immer eine komplette Konserve. Blut, das gefroren gewesen war – und immer genau ein Pint. Dummheit gehört bestraft!  
Überhaupt! Ewert war ja sooo kurzsichtig! Das war doch ganz schlechte Publicity, so auf Dauer, wenn irgendwann auffiel, dass so drei Mal im Monat einer seiner Kunden verschwand! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass das irgendwann sogar mal die Polizei merken musste!  
Jim würde es schon so deichseln, dass Janus Cars pünktlich wieder einen Auftrag erhielt. Moriarty bekam häufig Anfragen, wie man am besten untertaucht – er brauchte nur rechtzeitig einen solchen „Patienten“ zu überweisen!  
Noch ein Akt geklärt. Fein, wir kommen voran!  
  
Für die Eröffnung fehlte ihm noch die ein oder andere Pointe. Es war klar, dass er die Wohnung gegenüber 221b in die Luft jagen würde und die Kommunikation mit Sherlock würde er über ein pinkfarbenes Handy abwickeln als Verbeugung vor Sherlocks Genialität, als Bekenntnis, dass er wirklich sein Fan war – sein größter Fan! Sein einzig ernstzunehmender Fan!  
Gut. Aber die Verknüpfung fehlte noch. Und wie soll er ihm dieses Smartphone in die Hände spielen?  
Das ist…noch nicht rund!  
Aber gut, es ist noch genug Zeit, die Inspiration wird schon kommen.  
  
Und wann werde ich Gelegenheit finden, die Wohnung erneut zu verwanzen? fragte er sich.  
Ich MUSS dort wieder meine Augen und Ohren haben! Dieses Mal möchte ich es selbst tun…  
Vielleicht gleich nach der Explosion, wenn alle auf die Straße rennen…?  
  
  
Jim seufzte…die laufenden Geschäfte musste er auch im Auge behalten.  
Diese chinesischen Kunstschmuggler und ihre englischen Kuriere zum Beispiel…  
und diesem Juwelendieb, dem er helfen sollte, ein zweiter Arsène Lupin zu werden und der da demnächst einen dusseligen indischen Diamanten rauben wollte…  
Arroganter Gockel…!  
Und dann war da noch dieser Journalist, dieser schrecklich große und unangenehme Däne. Als Jim aufgefallen war, dass er regelmäßig Tony Blair besuchte, hatte er sich zunächst nichts dabei gedacht. Wohl einfach ein persönlicher Freund!  
Aber dann war im Sommer 2007 Brown Premierminister geworden – und Charles Augustus Magnussen hatte ihm ganz bald seine Aufwartung gemacht.  
Seltsam.  
Und wusste Mycroft Holmes, was da lief?  
Naja, Brown wird es in seinem Amt nicht mehr lange machen und dann wird Cameron ihn ablösen.  
Warten wir mal ab, was C.A.M. dann tun wird.  
  
Und er musste sich auch wieder einmal mit seiner neuen Lieblingsgeheimwaffe befassen: Mary. Bloody Mary, wie er sie insgeheim inzwischen nannte… Sie brauchte mal wieder eine Aufgabe – sonst würde sie womöglich noch den Fehler machen und ihn nicht ernst nehmen!  
  
Ah, viel zu viele Projekte und zu wenig Zeit…!  
  
  
Jim wollte auf alle Fälle Mycroft auch mitspielen lassen, er wusste aber noch nicht so recht, wie…  
Er überwachte Sherlocks älteren Bruder und seinen beeindruckend großen Einflussbereich und quälte ihn nach wie vor mit den bewussten Fotos und kleinen, süffisanten Drohungen…  
Unter den MI6-Agenten gab es Wackelkandidaten, denen es an Patriotismus mangelte und selbstverständlich gab es auch Maulwürfe – und fast die Hälfte davon arbeitete für Moriarty bzw seine Tochterunternehmen… Wenn er einen von ihnen opferte, konnte er also jederzeit einen Fall inszenieren, bei dem ein Agent getötet wurde und brisante Geheimunterlagen verschwanden – aber vielleicht musste er das gar nicht? Vielleicht würde ihm auch hier der Zufall in die Hände spielen. Wie auch immer: Ein geeigneter Kandidat – oder eine Kandidatin, da war Jim ja ganz tolerant! – würde am 27. verschwinden und am 28. tot aufgefunden werden.  
Jim erwog, Mycroft ganz offen dazu zu zwingen, diese Farce mitzuspielen, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass Moriarty selbst hinter all dem steckte! Ihn zu demütigen indem er ihn spüren ließ, wie machtlos der große Mycroft Holmes doch gegen ihn war!  
Noch zögerte er, aber die Idee gefiel ihm immer besser.  
Da war dieser unbescholtene Andrew West…diese interessanten Raketenpläne. Einer seiner Maulwürfe wäre an sie herangekommen oder er hätte Mycroft direkt selbst erpressen können.  
Natürlich war ihm klar: Sowohl Mycroft als auch Sherlock würden ihm nicht die echten Pläne überlassen! Sie würden Fehlinformationen einbauen, die auf den ersten und zweiten Blick noch nicht auffielen – aber was schadete das, das würde dem Spiel keinen Abbruch tun!  
Ja… West eignete sich auch deshalb ausgezeichnet, weil sein Schwager in spe ein dummes, jämmerliches Schlitzohr war. Er dealte, hatte sich verschuldet, Gläubiger saßen ihm im Nacken…vielleicht musste Jim nur warten…vielleicht würde sich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergeben, dass die beiden Männer mal zusammen einen draufmachten und Moriarty würde jemanden vorbeischicken, der Westie ein Wahrheitsserum in den Drink kippte…  
Gewöhnliche Leute sind ja so leicht auszutricksen!  
Und außerdem sah Jim noch dein paar andere mögliche Szenarien mit anderen MI6-Mitarbeitern.  
Ob er vielleicht Anthea verführen sollte…?  
Nein. Selbst ich kann nicht wirklich an zwei Orten zugleich sein, stellte er fest. Und natürlich war es für ihn viel wichtiger, dass er mit Sherlock in Kontakt treten konnte. Nicht nur über das Internet als Anonymous und theimprobableone, nicht nur über Geiseln, die telefonieren mussten oder durch Wanzen und versteckte Kameras in 221b Baker Street – sondern heimlich aber im richtigen Leben, hautnah…! Musste es da nicht passieren, dass ein Funke übersprang? Dass sie auf den ersten Blick einander mit Haut und Haaren verfielen!  
Jims kleines Herz hämmerte heftig bei diesen Gedanken und ihm wurde ganz wirr in seinem sonst so genialen Hirn!  
  
Oh, aber natürlich…!  
Molly!  
Molly beschaffte Sherlock Leichenteile, war hoffnungslos in ihn verknallt, um das zu erkennen hatte ihm schon die Korrespondenz auf dem Forum des Detektivs vollauf genügt!  
Jaaa…! Molllliiiieee, grinste er still.  
War „Molly“ nicht früher einmal ein Synonym für „Gangsterbraut“ gewesen? Was für ein witziger, hübscher, kleiner Zufall!  
Und geradezu poetisch…, tiefsinnig! Ja, solche Einfälle machen ein wahres Meisterwerk aus!  
  
Er machte sich gleich daran, Molly Hooper zu googlen.  
„Was!? japste er amüsiert in sein leeres Arbeitszimmer: „Sie hat ein Onlinetagebuch…?!“ Er klickte den Link an und auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein fast sechs Wochen alter Eintrag, <http://www.mollyhooper.co.uk/blog/02february> nämlich vom zweiten Februar.  
Jim lachte schallend: Die Site war rosa, ein zartes „Klein-Mädchen-Rosa“, mit Blumen und Katzenbabys verziert und sie hatte sich an diesem Tag einen Kater zugelegt und sein Foto gepostet!  
  
Jim las:  
  
„2. Februar  
  
Ich werde sterben. Na ja, ich werde alt. Ich hab mir heute was gekauft.  
Eine Katze.  
Ja, ich werde jetzt offiziell als alte Katzennärrin enden. Ich bin 31 und ich bin Single und ich habe mir eine Katze gekauft.  
Aber er ist großartig. Er heißt Toby. Und das ist er:“  
Und dann folgte das Foto eines kleinen grauen Kurzhaartigers mit weißer Unterseite, die sich über den Hals und bis über das Mäulchen hochzog und erst in der Stirn spitz zulaufend endete. Ein hübsches Kerlchen.  
„Meena hat gesagt: jedes alleinstehende Mädchen in unserem Alter braucht entweder eine Katze oder einen schwulen, besten Freund. Ich dachte mir, eine Katze ist weniger umständlich. Meine Kollegin Caroline hat sich zuerst über mich mokiert, aber dann kam sie mit einer Dose Thunfisch vorbei und hat versucht, sich bei Toby lieb Kind zu Machen. Doch dann fing sie wieder von der dämlichen Hecke an, die ihr Vermieter jetzt endlich zurückschneiden soll, weil sie sonst im Erdgeschoss im Dunkeln sitzt.  
Ich war versucht ihn nach Ihr-wisst-schon-wem zu benennen, aber Toby ist süß und verschmust, also würde Ihr-wisst-schon-wessen Name nicht passen.  
  
  
Kommentare:  
  
Miau! von Toby  
Von Molly Hooper 2. Feb. 23:02”  
  
  
Jim schüttelte fassungslos und amüsiert den Kopf. „Ihr-wisst-schon-wer“?! Ist es denn zu fassen, dass sie sich hier so zum Narren macht…?  
Sie hatte an Watsons Blog gemerkt, dass er bei Sherlock bleiben würde und sich umgehend ein Haustier besorgt!  
  
Er sah ihre ersten drei Einträge an. Ja: Offenkundig! wie Sherlock sagen würde, sie hatte diese peinliche Site nur wegen ihrer unerwiderten Verliebtheit begonnen.  
  
„Ah, ist das furchtbar!“ grinste Jim hingerissen. „Dich krieg ich, du Mäuschen! Das wird spaßig…!“  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls ihr euch über ein paar Daten gewundert habt: Ich werde  
> demnächst nochmal einen Anhang bringen, der sich mit den Chronoligieproblemen befasst. Für den Moment sei mal so viel gesagt: Wenn man mit der Poolszene den 1. April "treffen" will, muss man zwei Tage früher anfangen.


	53. Das blutige Herz - oder Jim und die 8 Blickwinkel

 

Bald nachdem Jim Hawkins sich vor fünf Jahren sein Pseudonym für seine kriminelle Kunst ausgedacht hatte, war er einmal auf einem Flohmarkt gewesen. Hin und wieder suchte er nämlich Orte auf, wo er unter Garantie auf Käuze und Sonderlinge treffen würde, einfach, um sie aus der Nähe zu studieren.  
An diesem Tag freute er sich noch im Stillen wie ein Schneekönig an dem wunderbaren Einfall, sich in der Verbrecherwelt künftig "Moriarty" zu nennen. Steuermann, Navigator.

Umso überraschter war er, als er das Medaillon sah. Es war fraglos antik, aus Silber, ein wenig zerbeult und eine Windrose war darauf graviert – so wie man sie auf alten Kompassen oder auf Seekarten sieht.  
Ein Schmuck für einen Steuermann!  
Es besah es genauer, klappte es auf und zu, um zu sehen, ob das trotz der leichten Schäden noch ginge, und weil dies eine ganz besondere Fügung war, kaufte er es sogar auf ganz gewöhnlichem und legalem Wege.

Er überlegte, was er darin verwahren solle, und obwohl er das nicht aussprach, witzelte die Frau, der er es abgekauft hatte: "Da können Sie ja eine Locke Ihrer Herzdame drin verstecken..."

Eine Locke von seinem Prinzen? Das wäre wunderbar, dachte Jim verträumt...

 

  
✵

  
  
  
A. G. R. A.  
Anna Galina Ruslana Antonova alias  
Mary-Anne Peterson alias  
Anna Petrova alias  
Anna Mariah Paul, verehelichte Sampson alias  
Angelina Smith alias  
Mary Elizabeth Morstan hatte ihren neuen Wohnsitz aus ihrem neuen Personalausweis erfahren. Ihr neuer Boss – oder eher Sklavenhalter – hatte es anscheinend witzig gefunden, sie, "Mary" in Marylebone zu stationieren und zwar in der Church Street. Als Hommage an ihren Probeschuss vom Kirchturm? Oder weil er fand, dass das so schön unschuldig klänge?  
Anfangs vermisste sie ihren kleinen Sohn Syddy schrecklich und auch ihren Mann – und vor allem war sie sauer! Stinksauer, dass ihr das angetan worden war, IHR...!  
Doch sie war anpassungsfähig, so war sie aufgewachsen, so hatte sie schon immer gelebt. Die Notwendigkeit, aus jeder Situation, ja Zwangslage das Beste zu machen, war ihr so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass sie schon bald die Vorzüge ihres neuen Lebens zu schätzen lernte.  
Wieder allein zu sein, hatte Vorteile. Kein Kind, das nachts aufwachte und weinte, kein Mann, der seine fürchterliche dodekakakophonische Musik am Klavier klimperte…  
  
("Schatz, wieso schaffst du dir kein Keyboard an? Oder eine elektronische Orgel?"  
"Verdirbt den Anschlag."  
Grrr. "Es gibt längst welche mit gewichteter Tastatur."  
"Weiß ich, hab ich probiert. Ist nicht dasselbe. Und ich würde den Gebrauch der Pedale verlernen."  
"Aber du trittst doch gar nicht mehr auf!"  
"Wie ich das Tingeltangel gehasst habe...!"  
"Aber so hast du mich kennengelernt!" protestierte Mary und machte einen Schmollmund, schob dabei aber ihr Kinn von hinten auf seine Schulter.  
Er küsste sie und sagte entwaffnend: "Das war aber das einzig Gute daran."  
"Spiel's noch einmal, Sam!" bat sie.  
Und er tat es und spielte As Time Goes By aus Casablanca. Aber danach ging er wieder zu seiner schrecklichen Zwölftonmusik über. Seit er sich dazu berufen fühlte, auf diesem Gebiet möglichst sinnlos klingende, schrille Kombinationen zu erfinden, bereute sie es, einen Musiker geheiratet zu haben.  
"Mrs Wallace stört dein Klavierspiel...", versuchte sie es noch einmal, obwohl die alte Nachbarin noch nie etwas gesagt hatte.  
"Mrs Wallace ist so gut wie taub. Ich traf sie neulich im Supermarkt."  
Und damit war ihr dringlichster Wunsch, dass ihr ein Kopfhörer künftig die Machwerke ihres Mannes ersparen würde, vom Tisch.  
Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, wie sehr sie es hasste! Manchmal verließ sie einfach das Haus, um den Mordgelüsten auszuweichen, die in ihr aufkeimten.)  
  
Und nun war es so traumhaft still. Durch die Dreifachscheiben ihrer modernen, kleinen Wohnung drang nur gedämpft der Großstadtlärm zu ihr durch, gab ihr die Geborgenheit der Zivilisation um sie her.  
Ach, diese Ruhe...!  
Es war so schön, ausschlafen zu können, abends auszugehen oder bis in die Puppen fernzusehen.  
  
Sie könnte wieder nachts joggen, um Überfälle auf sich zu provozieren, das würde ihr helfen im Training zu bleiben. Kaum etwas ist so erfrischend, wie einen großen, kräftigen und völlig verdutzten Angreifer windelweich zu prügeln und sich dann aus dem Staub zu machen.  
Und ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich ja nun eine Katze zulegen konnte.  
  
"Moriarty", sagte sie leise.  
Zweifellos ein brandgefährlicher und dreister Kerl. Und genial. Und vor allem durchgeknallt.  
Das war aufregend und spannend!  
Der Name gefiel ihr. "Mary" ist darin enthalten. O, I, R und T bleibt übrig.  
Riot? Haha!  
Oder Tori, der Angreifer in den japanischen Kampfkünsten – oder eine Koseform von Victoria.  
Trio, drei Musiker oder troi, französisch für drei,  
I rot (ich verrotte)…or it… (oder es),  
Roti, asiatisches Fladenbrot…,  
Orit, eine Firma für Datenfunkgeräte und ein israelische Frauenname…,  
Tiro, italienisch für "ich drehe",  
Rito, italienisch für Brauch, Zeremonie,  
Roi T, ein geheimnisvoller, französischer König Namens T?  
Tior, gotisch für Tier,  
Itor, Otir, Iort, Oirt, Toir,...  
Das Gehirn, der in der Dechiffrierkunst geschulten Linguistin und Ex-Agentin machte so etwas vollautomatisch.  
Sie kicherte zufrieden und elektrisiert zugleich.  
Es war so aufregend und stimulierend, wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen!  
Sie konnte das Signal zum Angriff kaum abwarten.  
  
Natürlich würde sie niemals zugeben, dass Moriarty ihr einen Gefallen getan hatte. Diese spießige Häuslichkeit war einfach nichts für sie. In ein paar Jahren vielleicht, wenn sie nicht mehr ganz so flink und wendig war  
Andererseits war ebenso klar, dass sie diese Kränkung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte. Sie würde sich ihre Familie zurückholen und sich rächen...eines Tages...  
  
Aber das hatte Zeit.  
Sie sagte sich, dass es vernünftig war, dies als Chance zu sehen, denn bei dieser Bezahlung würde sie in wenigen Jahren ein ordentliches Vermögen zusammengespart haben, um sich wirklich zur Ruhe zu setzen. (Was man eben so an Entschuldigungen für sich erfindet, wenn man erst einmal Spion ist und immer Spion bleibt.)  
  
Jetzt freute sie sich erst einmal auf die neuen Herausforderungen – und darauf, hoffentlich bald etwas über ihren Bruder zu erfahren...  
  
Als sie am 13. eine Mail von einem ihr unbekannten no-reply-Absender erhielt, war sie aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten.  
  
  
"Na, meine Liebe?  
  
Haben Sie sich schon ein wenig eingelebt?  
Lechzen Sie schon nach dem nächsten Schuss wie ein Junkie?  
Ich habe Ihnen zwei Fotos angehängt, aber  
STOPP!  
AUFGEPASST!  
Sie sollen die Herrschaften nicht eliminieren! Im Gegenteil! Beschützen Sie sie! Ich brauche sie nämlich noch und sie leben mitunter sehr gefährlich! Wenn jemand ihnen ans Leder will, schießen Sie!  
Sie erhalten per SMS auf Ihrem neuen Handy den Befehl, falls Sie sie verfolgen sollen.  
Übrigens wohnen die beiden gar nicht weit weg von Ihnen in 221b Baker Street.  
Ja, Sie haben es erfasst. Meinem Interesse an diesen Herrschaften haben Sie die Lage Ihrer neuen Wohnung zu verdanken. Wie gefällt Ihnen übrigens die Einrichtung? Ich war so frei, mich ein wenig als Innenarchitekt auszutoben.  
Am Wohnzimmerfenster würden sich noch ein Katzenkratzbaum und ein Körbchen nett machen, nicht wahr?  
Aber bedenken Sie, dass Sie Ihrem neuen Mitbewohner keinen verdächtigen Namen geben dürfen! Am besten lassen Sie ihn nicht raus, könnte ja sein, dass ich Sie wo anders einsetze.  
Und hängen Sie Ihr kleines Herz nicht zu sehr an ihn.  
  
Ciao, meine Liebe!  
Ihr Moriarty xx  
  
  
P.S.: Falls Sie sich fragen, wer den Taxifahrer erschossen hat, das war Watson natürlich selbst!"  
  
  
  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie das bedruckte Blatt Papier.  
Sie sollte Bodyguard spielen? Schutzengel?  
Sie wusste nicht recht, ob ihr das gefiel...  
  
Auf dem ersten Pdf war das Foto eines hageren, bleichen Mannes mit dunklen Locken, dessen Augen sie an die einer Siamkatze erinnerten. Er hatte markante Wangenknochen, einen kräftigen Unterkiefer und einen langen Hals. Um seine auffällig geschwungenen Lippen lag ein spöttischer Zug.  
Nicht gerade die idealen Proportionen – und doch seltsam anziehend. Ein gefährlicher Mann, der das Risiko liebte.  
In so einen hätte ich mich verlieben sollen, dachte sie.  
Der Mann auf dem zweiten Foto war ganz anders.  
Sein jungenhaftes Grinsen zauberte Mary sofort ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
Na der ist doch knuffig! dachte sie.  
Und dann staunte sie über sich selbst.  
Er war ein wenig zu klein, einssiebzig vielleicht, was man dadurch erkennen konnte, weil er wie zuvor sein...was...? Mitbewohner? Kollege? Freund? – wie auch immer – vor derselben Tür fotografiert worden war. Doch für Mary hätte er genau die richtige Größe, damit sie noch leichte Absätze tragen konnte, ohne ihn gleich zu überragen, und ihm in seine stahlblauen Augen sehen und ihn küssen könnte, ohne einen steifen Nacken zu riskieren. Seine Proportionen waren nahezu perfekt, auch wenn er sich vorteilhafter hätte kleiden können.  
  
Unter den Fotos fand sie Namen und Daten und die Adressen zweier Websites.  
"John H. Watson...", murmelte sie und rief seinen Blog auf.  
Eine Studie in Pink?!  
Sie begann zu lesen...und dann war sie froh, dass sie ihn und seinen Freund nicht töten sollte.  
Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Wenn ich meinen Kater "John" nennen würde, könnte Moriarty eigentlich nichts dagegen haben, dachte Mary amüsiert – alle Welt heißt "John"…  
"Sherlock" wäre natürlich undenkbar!  
  


  
***

  
  
  
JIMS FINGER sprangen über die Tastatur seines "externen" Laptops. Er hatte Mary alarmiert und nun hackte er sich hektisch von einer Überwachungskamera in die nächste, denn Sherlock und Watson rannten hinter einem aus der Haft entflohenen Killer her.  
Jim fluchte wie ein Bierkutscher. Er! Er selbst hatte diesen Kerl befreien lassen! Wie kurzsichtig von ihm! Dieser Delinquent hatte auch mal mit verunreinigten Drogen gedealt und das hatte Tote gegeben. Deshalb war Sherlock, der kleine Ex-Junkie übelst auf ihn zusprechen und obwohl das eigentlich kein Fall war, denn es gab kein Rätsel zu lösen, waren die beiden nun hinter ihm her.  
Hätte Jim nicht so viel zu tun gehabt, wäre ihm sicher aufgefallen, dass Sherlock wegen einer Vorverhandlung zu einem ganz anderen Fall im Old Bailey's gewesen war, die sich – für gewöhnliche Leute unvorhersehbar – bis in die Abendstunden ziehen würde, weil Sherlock natürlich darlegte, dass die Ermittler und die Staatsanwälte ebenso wie der Verteidiger völlig auf dem Holzweg waren und sie den Casus ganz anders angehen mussten.  
  
Der Mörder war flink und die dunklen, verregneten Straßen menschenleer. Immer wenn er wieder eine Häuserecke oder sonst eine Deckung erreicht hatte, hielt er an, um auf seine Verfolger zu schießen. Doch darauf waren diese gefasst und wichen ihm aus.  
Wieder rannte Sherlock aus dem Sichtfeld einer Kamera und Jim musste zur nächsten wechseln. Er sah noch, wie John durchs Bild sprintete und anscheinend etwas schrie. Sicher etwas wie: "Sherlock, runter!"  
Dann hatte Jim das Zielgebiet der nächsten Kamera auf seinem Display. Wo blieb dieser Strolch...?  
Jim simste Mary erneut.  
"Sind Sie endlich in Position? Schießen Sie den Kerl ab!! Und zwar plötzlich! M."  
  


  
***

  
  
  
JOHN SCHNAPPTE nach Luft: "Sherlock!" brüllte er außer Atem. Seit er vor zirka zwanzig Yards auf der glitschigen Straße ausgerutscht und nun schon zum zweiten Mal gestürzt war, hatte er Sherlocks Vorsprung nicht mehr aufholen können. Dabei hatte er nur deshalb einen Zahn zugelegt, um sich vor ihn setzen zu können und die Aufmerksamkeit des Killers auf sich zu lenken. Sherlock würde sich noch eine Kugel einfangen!  
Gerade hatte er bemerkt, dass ihr Ziel wieder bremste – also würde er gleich wieder feuern.  
"...bitte nicht...!" murmelte er.  
Wenn er nur seine Waffe dabei gehabt hätte! Aber als sie endlich das Gerichtsgebäude hatten verlassen können, sollte zufällig gerade auch dieser Killer aus einer Zelle im Old Bailey's nach Pentonville verlegt werden. Man hatte absichtlich mehrere Stunden nach der Urteilsverkündung damit gewartet, damit sich die Paparazzi bis dahin verkrümelt hätten.  
Auf der kurzen Strecke vom Gericht zum Gefangenentransporter, war auf einmal ein Pkw auf den Häftling und seine Bewacher zugerast; zwar konnten sich alle vor dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Fahrzeug in Sicherheit bringen – aber das erwies sich als Trugschluss, denn der Mörder hatte plötzlich statt der Handschellen eine Halbautomatik und schoss seine Bewacher alle über den Haufen. Wer noch im Umkreis war, warf sich schleunigst zu Boden – bis auf drei: Sherlock heftete sich direkt an die Fersen des Kriminellen, während das Auto wieder verschwand. Lestrade sprang in seinen BMW, wie John noch aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, während er hinter Sherlock her sprintete. Zuerst war der Flüchtende auf einen Bus aufgesprungen und von da aus auf einen Müllcontainer und hatte sich eine Feuerleiter hinaufgeschwungen. Keine Frage, er kannte sich ausgezeichnet aus dort, da hatte jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht – und nicht einmal Sherlock konnte ahnen, dass Moriarty der Nachhilfelehrer war!  
Der Ausreißer war in einen Hinterhof gesprungen und von dort in ein Kellerfenster geschlüpft und zur Vordertür des Hauses wieder entkommen. Als Sherlock ihm durch den Hausflur folgte, kam jemand aus dem Erdgeschoss und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Womöglich hielt er ihn für einen Einbrecher. Sherlock stieß ihn zur Seite, um keine Zeit zu verlieren. John stockte unwillkürlich – war er hier als Arzt gefragt? Der am Boden liegende stieß sich ab und schnappte nach dem Eindringling – John schlug der Länge nach hin, fluchte, raffte sich auf und startete durch...  
  
Das Nächste, was er hörte, waren Schüsse!  
"Sherlock, bleib hier!"  
Aber das tat er natürlich nicht! Er hätte die Polizei benachrichtigen und seinen Standort angeben sollen, aber das tat er nicht. Natürlich nicht. Er beschleunigte einfach.  
Dann hatte John aufgeholt – nur um auszurutschen und erneut zurückgeworfen zu werden.  
Mist!  
Jetzt konnte er ihn bloß noch warnen.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
SHERLOCK WAR stinksauer. Auf die toten Bewacher, die sich hatten überrumpeln lassen, auf sich selbst – aber am meisten auf diesen lästigen Dreckskerl, der einige seiner alten Junkiekameraden auf dem Gewissen hatte und eben leicht hätte auch noch Lestrade töten können. Er war wild entschlossen ihn zu erwischen und ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen.  
Nun drehte er sich um –  
"Sherlock, Achtung!" hörte er hinter sich, während er sich gegen die Wand neben ihm warf und spürte, wie das Projektil an ihm vorbeipfiff, ehe sich hinter einem Parkscheinautomaten kauerte und überlegte, ob der einer Kugel überhaupt standhalten würde.  
Doch es folgte kein weiterer Schuss.  
"Sherlock, bleib hier!"  
  
Sorry, John, aber ich kann ihn nicht davon kommen lassen!  
  


  
***

  
  
  
LESTRADE DURCHFUHR ein heftiger Stoß.  
"Verdmmmmm!"  
Vor ihm explodierte eine weiße Masse, dann wurde alles schwarz.  
Er rang nach Luft und sein Nacken schmerzte stechend.  
Er bekam die Wagentür nicht auf und musste zweimal dagegen treten, ehe sie nachgab. Als er sich aus dem Wrack zwängte, fiel er schwer zu Boden – für ein paar Momente unfähig, sich zu bewegen.  
"Verdammt!" brachte er endlich seinen Fluch zu Ende, den der Airbag erstickt hatte.  
Ein Helfershelfer hatte ihm beide Reifen auf der linken Seite zerstochen und deshalb war der Wagen losgeschlingert wie ein Besoffener, der zu schnell vom Stuhl aufgestanden ist, und hatte sich gleich um die nächste Straßenlaterne gewickelt, was den Airbag ausgelöst hatte. Lestrade brummte verärgert. Sein Gesicht brannte noch von der Reibung...  
Keine dreißig Yards weiter lagen die Wachleute in ihrem Blut...  
Keine Spur von dem Häftling oder dem Wagen, der da plötzlich angeschossen gekommen war.  
Und –  
  
"Sherlock?! – John...?"  
  
Weg!  
  
Diese Irren haben die Verfolgung aufgenommen! Unbewaffnet! dachte er entsetzt und wütend.  
Lestrade machte Meldung und forderte Verstärkung an.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
MYCROFT SASS schreckensbleich vor einer Wand voller Überwachungsmonitoren, die ihm in raschem Wechsel verschiedene Kameraperspektiven zeigten. Allein von diesen optischen Impulsen konnte einem schwindlig werden und bei einem Epileptiker hätten sie wahrscheinlich einen Anfall ausgelöst.  
  
Sherlock rennt hinter einem schießwütigen Killer her! Keiner meiner Leute ist in Reichweite, um ihn zu beschützen! Oh, mein Gott! Gib doch auf! Ich kriege ihn schon, aber bring dich doch in Sicherheit…!  
  
Er hatte Mühe nicht vor seinen Leuten an den Fingernägeln zu kauen! Es war zum aus der Haut fahren!  
  


  
***

  
  
  
DER KILLER sah sich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal um. Seine Verfolger waren immer noch hinter ihm! Er war nun schon über ein Haus und durch einen Keller geflüchtet, aber es schien nichts zu helfen.  
So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt! Hatte man ihm nicht versichert, es werde alles reibungslos ablaufen?  
  
Soll ich mir hier das Herz rausrennen? fragte er sich fuchsteufelswild vor Ärger. Wieso können mich diese verdammten Idioten nicht gehen lassen? Die haben ja wohl ein Rad ab! Möchtegernbullen!  
Mehr Glück als Verstand! Warum geben die nicht endlich auf – na wartet, da vorne werde ich in dem Hauseingang verschwinden und dann knall ich euch ab wie die Hasen!  
Alles muss man alleine machen! Von wegen "rundum-sorglos-Fluchtpaket". Alles leere Werbeversprechen, Moriarty!  
  
Der Killer sprang in das das dunkle Viereck und legte an –  
Komm schon her, du lästiger Spinner...! Ja, komm näher...  
  
Schüsse prasselten in seinen Rücken und verließen den Körper durch die Brust, während er auch schon zusammensackte.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
DONOVAN BRETTERTE auf ihrem Motorrad durch Pfützen spritzend heran. Sie sah die Katastrophe kommen – noch zu weit weg, um eingreifen zu können: Der Kerl würde gleich auf den Psychopathen und dann auf seinen Blogger feuern!  
  
Verdammt! dachte sie. Der Boss bringt mich um, wenn dem Freak was zustößt!  
Und mit Boss meinte sie nicht Lestrade.  
  
Und dann war da plötzlich diese Maschinengewehrsalve und sie sah, wie der Mörder leblos in sich zusammenfiel.  
  
Sie bremste jäh und wäre fast gestürzt.  
  
Scheiße?!  
Wo ist das denn jetzt hergekommen?!  
  
Für einen Moment überlegte sie zutiefst erschrocken davonzustürzen, sich in Deckung zu bringen – aber wäre das geboten gewesen, dann wäre sie doch bereits tot, oder?  
Oh…!  
Natürlich.  
Klar. Noch jemand, der für den Boss arbeitet.  
Gut.  
Wo sind jetzt diese zwei Verrückten…?  
  
Sherlock Holmes hatte gleich gesehen, wie der Entflohene tot aus dem Hauseingang fiel und hatte gebremst – sich nach rechts oben umgesehen – war der Schütze dort auf dem Dach?  
Nichts mehr zu erkennen…  
"Geh' in Deckung, Sherlock!" hörte sie John zischen.  
  
Natürlich. Der Freak kommt gar nicht auf die Idee, dachte sie belustigt.  
Aber dann sah sie, dass er nun doch in die nächste Seitenstraße verschwand und John ihm folgte. Natürlich fuhr sie hinterher.  
  
Hat sich aber ganz schön abhetzt…  
Ich würde nicht so rennen, wenn ich nicht dafür bezahlt werde!  
  
Der Brustkorb des Freaks pumpte wie ein überstrapazierter Blasebalg. Er sah sich um, stellte fest, dass auf der rechten Straßenseite eine Bushaltestelle war, und setzte sich schwer auf die Bank.  
Jetzt erreichte ihn der kleine Doktor. Seine Hosen waren an den Knien aufgerissen, seine Kleidung stellenweise verdreckt und durchnässt.  
Sie fuhr links ran und wollte ihn schon aufziehen: Na, Captain, wollten Sie mal wieder übers Schlachtfeld robben? oder so, aber dann entschied sie sich dafür, die beiden weiter zu beobachten.  
  
„Sherlock, du Idiot…“ japste er. „Diesmal – hätte er dich – unter Garantie – erwischt!“  
Er ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen und musste einmal tief Luft holen.  
Sherlock hob die Hand, um...den Arm um seinen Freund zu legen?!  
Nein, bloß, um sich über die schweißnasse Stirn zu wischen, stellte sie etwas enttäuscht fest.  
„Hey... Du blutest…“, bemerkte John, indem er seine Hand abfing und in die seinen nahm.  
„Das ist nichts…ist an dem Keller…fenster passiert“, keuchte der Detektiv erschöpft. „Bist DU in Ordnung?“  
„Alles okay“, entgegnete der Ex-Soldat gemütlich.  
  
Auch ihn schien es nicht zu kümmern, dass da irgendwo in der Nähe noch ein Sniper auf dem Dach lauern konnte!  
Diese beiden sind echt irre! dachte sie und überquerte die Straße.  
Der Arzt holte eine Packung Papiertaschentücher heraus, um die Blutung zu stillen und die Schwere der Wunde besser beurteilen zu können.  
Sherlock sah ihn an und lächelte.  
Natürlich hätte er das selbst tun können, er hatte schließlich noch eine Hand frei.  
  
  
„Wollt ihr weiter Händchen halten, oder soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?“ spottete Sally und wies auf die Hände des Doktors, die die Kompresse auf Sherlocks Linke drückte.  
Watson rollte aber nur mit den Augen.  
  
Dann kam ein Streifenwagen, in den sich der Psychopath weigerte einzusteigen.  
Donovan schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr davon.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
MARY LAG noch auf dem Dach, von wo aus sie die drei jetzt nicht mehr sehen konnte, als die nächste SMS kam.  
  
„Guter Schuss. Aber reichlich spät! Lassen Sie die Waffe, wo sie ist, nehmen Sie die Feuertreppe links in den Hinterhof und gehen Sie um den Häuserblock herum: Warten Sie bis die Polizei weg ist, und gehen Sie dann zur Bushaltestelle rechts. Ich will dieses blutige Papiertaschentuch haben, das dort im Mülleimer liegt. Ich sage Ihnen noch, wohin Sie es bringen sollen. M.“  
  
Okay? dachte Mary verwundert. Durchgeknallt, wusste ich ja schon…  
  


  
***

  
  
  
MRS HUDSON hatte ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, als der nette Detective Inspector Lestrade von neulich Sherlock und auch John an diesem 15. März mit zum Gericht genommen hatte, wo ihr Lieblingsmieter eigentlich nur eine Aussage machen sollte. Sie hatte sich noch gefragt, was sie denn nur so beunruhigen könnte…  
Sie hatte sich gewundert, wo ihre Jungs so lange blieben. Waren sie nun doch essen gegangen?  
Und dann hatte sie die Sondermeldung beim Abspülen im Radio gehört.  
Wie schrecklich…!  
Vier Tote, ein Schwer- und ein Leichtverletzter!  
Sofort war sie überzeugt, dass ihren Jungs etwas zugestoßen sein musste und hatte versucht, sie zu erreichen…oder den DI…  
  
„Lestrade?“  
„Mrs Hudson hier! Sherlocks Vermieterin, was um Himmels willen ist denn passiert?“  
„Ich fürchte Sherlock und John rennen hinter einem Killer her. Ich habe eben Verstärkung angefordert. Ich melde mich, wenn ich genaueres weiß.“  
„Grundgütiger…, Sherlock…“, jammerte sie leise.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
MYCROFT SAH auf dem Bildschirm, wie der Killer anlegte und hielt die Luft an, seine Hände krallten sich um die Tischkante, ohne dass er es merkte – doch dann wurde der Schütze plötzlich durchgeschüttelt und ging zu Boden.  
Eine MG-Salve.  
  
Verstört atmete Mycroft auf.  
  
Hubschrauber, dachte er, ich muss wissen, wer da geschossen hat!  
  
Dann wurde ihm schwindlig und er musste sich setzen.  
  
Er hatte gerade zweimal durchgeatmet, als er eine MMS erhielt.  
Wieder ein Foto von Sherlock!  
  
Aber diesmal war eine Art Warndreieck um seinen Kopf gezeichnet.  
Darunter stand: "Fragen Sie nicht!"  
  


  
***

  
  
  
MARY HATTE eine weitere Instruktion erhalten.  
Als sie die kleine schäbige Bar betrat, hatte sie die schwarze Mütze und den zusätzlichen ebenfalls schwarzen Kurzmantel in ihrer Umhängetasche verstaut, blieb in ihrer himmelblauen Jacke einen Moment in der Tür stehen, sah sich um und steuerte dann zielstrebig auf die Toiletten zu.  
„Hey, Miss! Klobenutzung nur für Gäste“, knurrte der Wirt.  
„Jaja, gleich!“ flötete sie freundlich lächelnd.  
  
Mit spitzen Fingern warf sie gleich das blutige Papiertaschentuch in den großen Drahtkorb für die gebrauchten Einmalhandtücher, zog die Handschuhe aus und kämmte sich noch rasch ehe sie in die Gaststube zurückging.  
  
Noch unschlüssig, was sie bestellen sollte, trat sie an den Tresen, als schon ein Longdrinkglas mit hellroter Flüssigkeit, Eiswürfeln, einem Stück Selleriestange und Strohhalm vor ihr landete.  
  
„Von dem Herrn in der Nische“, erklärte der Wirt.  
  
Sie zuckte herum – aber der Tisch in der Nische war frei.  
Also eilte sie zurück in die Damentoilette.  
Das Taschentuch war weg und das Fenster stand offen.  
  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. Okay, war wohl besser, sie wusste nicht mehr.  
Also kehrte sie zu ihrem Drink zurück. Er bestand aus Tomatensaft, Wodka und war scharf gewürzt.  
Wieder kam eine SMS.  
  
"Gut gemacht, BLOODY MARY! M. xx"  
  
  


  
***

  
  
  
  
  
  
MRS HUDSON WARTETE. Sie saß – wie man so sagt – auf glühenden Kohlen.  
Zwanzig Minuten später rief Lestrade sie erneut an und gab Entwarnung. Aber die alte Dame musste noch drei weitere Stunden warten, weil „diese unvernünftigen Hilfspolizisten“, wie Donovan sie höhnisch nannte, noch ihre Aussagen machen mussten.  
Dann erst konnte Mrs Hudson ihre Jungs in die Arme schließen und ihnen zu nachtschlafender Zeit etwas zu Essen machen.  
  
  


  
✵

  
  
  
  
Andächtig faltete Jim in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer das weiße, blutbefleckte Papiertaschentuch auseinander. Es wies ein Muster auf, wie bei einem Rorschach-Test, den Jim mal beim Kinderpsychologen machen musste – nur mehrfach gespiegelt, nicht bloß an einer Mittelachse  
"Hm..., blutige Wolken? Ein ungestalter Drache? Was meinst du, Honey?" grinste er seinen imaginären Liebsten an.  
  
Keine Haarlocke. Aber Blut von meinem Prinzen. Meinem Schneewittchenprinzen..., dachte Jim verträumt.  
Schade, dass es bald gerinnen und braun werden würde. Er nahm seine Nagelschere und schnitt ein herzförmiges Stück aus, stach sich in den linken Ringfinger, so dass auch von seinem Blut etwas auf das Herz tropfte, küsste es, leckte sich die Lippen und legte es in sein Medaillon.  
"Es ist ein starker Zauber, unterschätze ihn nicht, mein Prinz!" flüsterte er verschwörerisch. Dann klappte er den Deckel zu und hängte sich das Schmuckstück an einer langen Lederschnur um den Hals. Kalt lag es auf seinem Sternum knapp unter seinen Brustmuskeln, doch sein Herz würde es bald erwärmt haben.  
  
Jim nahm das zerschnittene Taschentuch in seine Hände, die er zu einer Schale formte. Er sog den metallischen Geruch des Blutes in seine Nase und er leckte daran.  
Dann warf er den Rest mit dem herzförmigen Loch ins Kaminfeuer und sah uz, wie die Flammen es versehrten.  
  
"Wenn du nicht mein wirst, werde ich dich verbrennen, Sherlock...!" versprach er.  
  
  
  
  



	54. (Zur Chronologie von TBB/TGG - ist zu lang für die "notes")

   
  
Es sind nicht genug Tage, deshalb müsste alles eigentlich zwei Tage früher beginnen, damit die Pool-Szene auf den 1. April fallen kann.  
Ich habe hier meine Zeitrechnung vorangestellt.  
  
  
18\. *** 20. früh oder 19. spät: Das Paar Ming-Vasen trifft bei Crispians ein – aber nicht die Jadenadel (einer gestrichenen Szene zu Folge, wollte die Kuratorin sie erwerben! Aber das soll vielleicht doch nicht sein, dann hätten wir ja dicht hintereinander 2 kriminelle Kuratorinnen – okay, nett ist DIE auch nicht…)  
    [Joe Harrison beklaut Westie, versucht Stick zu verkaufen...  
    (Könnte auch erst später passieren.]  
20\. *** 22. Die Chinesen sind bereits in London. Sie brauchten Visa und mussten dieses Theater buchen. Später erfahren wir, dass das Paar Ming-Vasen „4 Tage zuvor“ ein getroffen ist – aber das ist dann recht knapp!  
  
Episode TBB beginnt.  
Nachmittag – nach der Teezeremonie räumt Soo Lin zusammen. man hört eine Durchsage, dass das Museum bald schließt.  
(später fragt Sherlock Andy: „Was hat sie als letztes getan an ihrem letzten Nachmittag?“)  
(23:34 – Nachricht an van Coon in der Bank – und sicher auch Graffiti in der Kensington-Bibliothek. Beides wird sicher rasch hintereinander erledigt, da beide gleich verdächtig sind.)  
21\. *** 23. März: Vormittag: Kampf mit Kasse/mit Sikh-Fechter  
Ankunft in der Bank 12:45  
Wilks Uhr zeigt den 21. – dann ist der Blog mit 23. März mal richtig! „…sie (die Uhr) zeigte vorgestern an…“  
…  
Nacht: Lukis wird umgebracht  
22\. *** 24. Andy sorgt sich um Soo Lin, John stellt sich bei Sarah vor…  
...  
als sie ins Museum gehen, ist es noch hell – als sie rauskommen, ist es dunkel, 2. Auftritt Raz... John findet die Nachricht an der Mauer  
Nacht  
23\. *** 25. wieder im Museum. (Jedenfalls scheint es Tag zu sein, oder haben sie Andy rausgeklingelt und sind nochmal nachts ins Museum und das Gebäude wird von außen angestrahlt? Eher nicht, denn Sherlock sagt: "Gestern hat nur eine dieser Kannen geglänzt, jetzt sind es zwei..." Aber hier hätte man einen Tag einsparen können.) Sherlock weiß jetzt, dass sich Soo Lin im Museum versteckt hat, aber sie finden sie nicht. Sie kommt erst aus den alten Kaminschächten, als das Museum geschlossen hat.  
Nacht: Soo Lins Tod, sie bekommen die Bücher und untersuchen sie bis zum Morgen.  
24\.  *** 26. John schläft auf der Arbeit – Sherlock hat fruchtlos in den Büchern herumgesucht…  
Zirkus…Kidnapping von John und Sarah…Showdown…  
25\. *** 27. Vormittag: 8:55? Uhr außen am Gebäude kurz vor der letzten Ecke auf dem Weg zur Bank. FYI-Post von John - Vielleicht am ehesten an diesem Abend Bond-Night.  
Nacht  
26\. *** 28. Frühstück. Der Fall ist in der Sonntagszeitung. Das TBB-Posting erledigt John anscheinend vormittags, die 1. Reaktion kommt kurz nach 12! (28. war 2010 ein Sonntag)  
Jetzt wahrscheinlich Gittercode von Anonymous, Sherlock veröffentlicht die Nachricht. Abflug nach Minsk (Sherlock beschließt am späten Nachmittag zu fliegen - letzter Kommentar zu TBB, ist also ca 24h weg. Linienflüge dauern eigentlich auch zu lange für einen knapperen Zeitplan)  
Nacht:  
Episode TGG beginnt.  
27\. *** 29. Morgens: Sherlocks Termin im Knast bei Berwick, John arbeitet.  
Wohl unterdessen: Jim deponiert Bombe, Safe mit Handy im Umschlag gegenüber und Carl Powers Schuhe in 221c - sowie eine Wanze/Kamera im Wohnzimmer von 221b?  
Sherlocks Rückkehr von Minsk, lässt sich den Kopf vielleicht liefern oder macht vom Flughafen einen Umweg über das Bart's, Streit mit John, Explosion.  
Westie verschwindet  
Nacht – spätestens jetzt 2. Hidden Message. Muss ja vor Jims Zusammentreffen mit Sherlock sein, danach würde Molly Sherlock nicht mehr dabei helfen wollen!  
28\. *** 30. Westie wird aufgefunden, Monkford leiht Wagen bei Janus Cars – Connie Prince stirbt  
John kommt von Sarah…1. Fall geht bis zum Abend gegen 20:00  
„…im Fox so gegen sechs…“ bekommt Jim die Nachricht von der Lösung der ersten Aufgabe als Molly mit ihm im Fox ist?  
Nacht  
29\. *** 31. Janus Cars  
2\. Geisel wird erst bei Dunkelheit befreit  
Nacht (Woodbridge wird wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit ermordet.)  
30\. *** 31a. Kurz nach 8.00 Frühstück im Schnellimbiss (falsches Datum auf dem Handy, aber vielleicht hat Jim das einfach bei der Inbetriebnahme versäumt?), 12h Frist (TV: CP vor 2 Tagen aufgefunden) – die Sherlock ausnutzt.  
3\. Hidden Message spätestens jetzt! – dann besucht Lestrade Sherlock, dieser diskutiert die Lösung mit Anonymous auf Connies Beileidsforum!  
Nachdem 9h der Frist um sind: Zwischenanruf der alten Lady - Hat Moriarty eine Kamera mit Blick auf die Sofawand in 221b installiert??? („Es macht Ihnen Spaß, nicht wahr, die Punkte zu verbinden?“)  
John als Klatschreporter (AB-Nachricht von Cairns, Einbruch bei Woodbridge und Julie!)  
Ende der Frist bei Dunkelheit. ( – Trotzdem wird Raoul erst im Hellen verhaftet…)  
Nacht  
31\. *** 31b. Vormittag: TV-Nachrichten, Streit, Leiche am Themseufer (etwas länger als 24h tot)…  
(Keine Frist!)  
Bei Joe Harrison ist Sherlock noch überzeugt, dass es einen weiteren Fall geben wird, aber John würde nicht zu Sarah gehen, wenn er dächte, es könnte noch „gefährlich“ werden, oder?  
Könnte Jim Sherlock anrufen, während er von John getrennt ist, weil er Mycroft den Stick (angeblich?) zurückgibt?)  
Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit – aber noch vor dem (anscheinend verspäteten) Tee. John geht zu Sarah, Sherlock lädt Moriarty ein.  
1\. April, gleich nach Mitternacht: Poolszene („Laaannngweilig! Hätte ich auch woanders kriegen können.“ Von Joe? Oder eher von Mycroft direkt!)  
Cliffhanger  
  
  
Quellen:  
  
<http://archiveofourown.org/works/322321>  
(Meta über die Timeline von S1+2 - deutsche Zwischenbemerkungen von mir)  
  
Auszug:  
“…  
23rd March: the start of The Blind Banker case; the Bond night at 221B (letzteres ist nicht ganz sicher, kurz darauf schickt Anonymous die zweite Nachricht, die Molly am 29. Vormittags zu entschlüsseln versucht.  
  
26th March: the date with Sarah (and Sherlock) at the circus; kidnapped by Shan, rescued by Sherlock  
  
27th March: the end of The Blind Banker case; John gets the cheque from Sebastian Wilkes while Sherlock tells the secretary about the value of the jade hairpin; John blogs entry, titled "FYI"  
28th March: breakfast at 221B where John and Sherlock discuss the case. (Note: here's a detail they got right: Sherlock was reading the Sunday Telegraph while he and John had breakfast; in 2010, 28 March was on a Sunday); Sherlock goes to Minsk (aber erst am späten Nachmittag, wie die Kommentare verraten!), and while he's gone, John blogs entry, titled "The Blind Banker" (Nein, das macht er offenkundig vorher, als Sherlock noch da ist!  
"John! I need you to book me some aeroplane tickets! I'm going to Minsk! Sherlock Holmes 28 March 15:55" - Note: in the comments on John's blog entry, Molly mentions Jim for the first time). Later that night (nach etwas mehr als 24h): Sherlock has returned from Minsk and John comes home to find him shooting up the wall; Sherlock mentions he read the 'Study in Pink' blog entry and he and John argue; John gets angry and leaves (saying, "I need some air") and goes to Sarah's (where he spends the night, sleeping on the sofa); shortly after John leaves, there's an explosion across from the flat which blows out the windows of 221B.  
  
29th March: the start of the Great Game: John watches the news on Sarah's television (about the explosion) (Note: clock on Sarah's wall read 8:40 am when John left) and rushes back to the flat to find Mycroft at 221B… (…) (Note: clock on the wall outside Lestrade's office says 10:30 am); trainers found in 221C. As he's looking at the trainers, Sherlock gets the phone call from the 1st hostage (which he puts on speakerphone), telling him he has 12 hours to solve the puzzle (…) Taxi scene suddenly superimposed with image of hostage and a countdown caption: 6 hours. An hour later: Sherlock and John at 221B - John mentions they only have 5 hours left and asks if he can help. (…) John meets Mycroft at Mycroft's office and gets further details about Andrew West and the mystery surrounding his death; scene ends and switches to countdown: 3 hours; John returns to 221B just as Sherlock has figured out the case. (…)  
  
1st April: John blogs about The Great Game (meta note: the BBC writers changed the blog, including the dates - originally the Pool confrontation happened on the 6th of April [based on comments by Harry, Sarah, and Molly on John’s original {but now deleted} blog entry], so the timeline on this is unclear… but according to the new blog entry, The Great Game and the Pool confrontation had come to its conclusion by the 1st of April.)  
(…)"

 

 

 


	55. Jim und das Tüpfelchen auf dem I (18. März)

 

 

  
Professor James Hawkins, alias Jim Moriarty , alias Richard Brook erwachte aus unruhigem Schlaf, weil er einen unangenehmen Druck am Hals verspürte. Noch im Halbschlaf griff er sich an die Kehle, zog an dem dünnen Lederriemen und wuchtete gleichzeitig seinen Oberkörper kurz hoch.  
Dann warf er sich genervt auf die Seite, weil er bei seiner Landung etwas Hartes zwischen den Schulterblättern gefühlt hatte, tastete an der Schnur entlang, bis er das silberne Medaillon zu fassen bekam, führte es an seine Lippen und küsste es: „Guten Morgen, mein süßer Prinz...“, murmelte er rau doch zärtlich. „Hast du mal wieder versucht, mich zu erwürgen? Das ist aber nicht nett, Schatz...“  
Obwohl sich dieser Schmuck in den vergangenen drei Nächten und zwei Tagen als unbequem, ja unpraktisch erwiesen hatte, würde er ihn nicht ablegen: So konnte er wenigstens ein paar Tropfen von Sherlocks Blut ganz nahe bei sich haben...  
Beinahe milde gestimmt durch diesen tröstlichen Gedanken, blieb er noch ein paar Minuten in seinem Himmelbett mit dem blutroten Baldachin liegen und genoss die schmeichelnde Sanftheit der seidenen Bettwäsche auf seiner nackten Haut, eher er sich mit leisem, tapferem Jammern aus den Federn wand und sich in seine geliebte, schwarze Kaschmirdecke wickelte.  
Während er aus dem Dachgeschoss seines spätviktorianischen Reihenhäuschens in den ersten Stock hinabstieg, glitten seine Finger über das Wandtattoo, das er dort, sowie auch im Parterre am Fuße der Treppe in Augenhöhe angebracht hatte: „make believe“...  
In seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen, kauerte er sich in den Schreibtischsessel und fuhr seine beiden Notebooks hoch, dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Datum und er wurde schlagartig nervös: 18. März!  
   
Die Zeit zerrann ihm nur so zwischen den Fingern, bald wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, sein Erscheinen in Sherlocks kleiner Welt endlich in Szene zu setzen. Doch ein paar letzte, schwerwiegende Entscheidungen hatte er noch immer nicht getroffen. Es war ja so schwierig, sich endgültig festzulegen!!  
Dieses Drama, dieses Happening, dieser Wettstreit der Intelligenz und der Liebe musste ein absolutes Meisterwerk werden, denn gegen dieses Ereignis würden die Olympischen Spiele aller Zeiten nur ein erbärmliches Dorffest sein!  
  
Das Turnier des Königs, der selbst gegen den Prinzen antritt, dessen Hand er gewinnen will!  
  
Verschlafen schlurfte er in seine nagelneue Küche, die ihm, seit er sein Trauma überwunden hatte, jeden Morgen ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte, denn sie erinnerte ihn an ein kurzes, rauschhaftes Erlebnis und einen großen, gewonnen Krieg, Sie war das Souvenir einer gemeisterten, geheimen Lektion, die er sich selbst erteilt hatte. Halb philosophierend, halb träumend, kochte sich mit fast geschlossenen Augen und immer wieder herzhaft gähnend, seinen starken rabenschwarzen Morgenkaffee, den dreifachen ERpresso, wie er ihn gerne in Gedanken scherzhaft nannte.  
   
Bald, bald würde er seine geheimsten, süßesten Träume verwirklichen…!  
   
Inzwischen hatte sich auf seinem „Offline-Laptop“ der Bildschirmschoner aktiviert. Lustvoll stöhnend glitt Jim in seinen Stuhl und verschlang schmachtend all die herrlichen Schnappschüsse von Sherlock Holmes mit seinen hungrigen Augen.  
   
Ach, geliebter Prinz…! …nur noch ein paar Tage und das Warten wird ein Ende haben...!  
   
Aber, ach, seine Karrieren ließen dem armen Mann nicht viel Zeit zum Träumen! Schon meldete ihm sein anderes Notebook, dass er Post habe.  
   
 Ah, diese Chinesen…  
General Shan schrieb, dass wohl einer der beiden Londoner Kuriere ausgerechnet das wertvollste und dabei kleinste Stück der neusten Lieferung unterschlagen hatte und dass sie deshalb dringend mindestens vier Visa brauchten, um das Kleinod zurückzuholen!  
Jim fluchte: „Ich bin von Schwachsinnigen umgeben!!!“ klagte er und schrieb zurück: „Was soll das heißen? Sie wissen nicht einmal, WER von beiden dieses Stück geschmuggelt hat?! Was für eine unfassbare Schluderei! Ich sehe mal, was ich machen kann – aber das kostet! Kann jemand von Ihren Leuten irgendwelche Kunststücke? So im Sinne von Peking Oper/Akrobatik/Martial Arts? Dann könnten Sie sich als eine Art Zirkus tarnen. Aber dann nennen Sie sich natürlich nicht Schwarzer Lotus! – Das sollte selbstverständlich sein, aber nach diesem unfassbaren Fehler muss ich ja wohl mit allem rechnen! Und nutzen Sie den Code, um den beiden Kandidaten unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass Sie da keinen Spaß verstehen!...“  
   
Dieser Tag begann nicht gut!  
   
Jim machte sich nicht oft Notizen. Aber das bevorstehende Projekt verursachte ihm übles Lampenfieber und er befürchtete, den Überblick zu verlieren, also, legte er nun doch einen Plan auf seinem Offline-Notebook an:  
   
1.       Die Wohnung gegenüber 221b Baker Street in die Luft jagen. John sollte dann nicht dort sein – aber Sherlock natürlich. Danach erst von einem meiner Leute bei der Feuerwehr einen kleinen Tresor dort verstecken – auf diese Weise muss ich mich um die Stabilität des Safes nicht kümmern! In dem Safe wird das pinkfarbene Smartphone sein...  
   
Er hielt inne…  
   
Ja, aber das…  
Da fehlt noch…ein Hauch Mysterium…  
…ein Hauch von…Romantik…!  
   
Aber ja…!  
Er hatte doch da von einem seiner Fangirls – Richard Brooks Fangirls, um korrekt zu sein – vor Jahren Briefpapier geschenkt bekommen... Ein Prager Fabrikat! Das würde ja ausgezeichnet zu Mrs Wenceslas und dem Golem passen und zusätzlich Verwirrung stiften! Er sprang auf, eilte an einen alten Sekretär und holte es ganz hinten aus der untersten Schublade. Eine sehr gute Qualität und noch wie neu.  
   
Jim schmunzelte, als er seinen Füller hervorholte, er kritzelte ein wenig auf einem Schmierblock herum und schauderte beim Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier – eine neue Patrone musste her… aber das gute Stück war wohl etwas eingetrocknet. Ungeduldig quetschte Jim an der Patrone herum, bis irgendwann die Tinte aus der Iridiumfeder quoll.  
Sauerei!  
Aber wozu gibt es Killer?  
Tintenkiller!  
   
Endlich schrieb der Füllhalter einwandfrei. Jim wischte sich die Finger ab und schrieb probehalber „Sherlock Holmes“  
   
Natürlich liebte Jim seine Handschrift – so wie er alles liebte, was ihn selbst anbelangte, aber dann kam ihm ein weiterer genialer Gedanke: Cherchez la femme!  
Er konzentrierte sich…auf seine weiche, biegsame, lyrische Seite, sein empfindsames und leidenschaftliches Ich – und dann schrieb er den Namen auf eines der Kuverts….so hingebungsvoll, als schriebe er es mit seinem eigenen Herzblut…  
   
Hochzufrieden betrachtete er die klare, rundliche, dabei doch auch reife Schrift: Perfekt!  
Und dahinein würde er das pinkfarbene Smartphone legen, das er besorgt hatte; er hatte denselben Retroklingelton eingestellt, den Sherlock von Jennifer Wilson kennen musste…  
Und was sollte aus der Idee mit den fünf Orangenkernen werden?  
Musste er die verwerfen…?  
…Pips…  
…aber nein! Wieso nicht!?  
Ein Countdown…ein Countdown aus Pieptönen – so ähnlich wie das Zeitzeichen…  
Schlicht, aber stylish!  
Countdowns sind spannend…!  
Kein Wunder! Schließlich stammte die Idee von einem berühmten Filmregisseur, der ihn für den Start einer Rakete in einem Stummfilm ersonnen hatte: Fritz Lang, 1929 in „Die Frau im Mond“  
   
„Gut, also… To Dos: Pieptöne aufnehmen“, notierte Jim.  
   
Außerdem hatte er sich überlegt, dass die Bedrohung, was die Geiseln anbelangte, variieren sollte...sich steigern, in gewisser Weise...  
Als Auftakt diese leerstehende Wohnung. Kein Personenschaden, aber ohne jegliche Vorwarnung mitten in London!  
Dann...eine Frau.  
Würde Sherlock darauf reagieren? Und sein kleiner Gehilfe?  
…er könnte sie zwingen, mit Sherlock zu flirten…  
Er wird angeben und besonders schnell sein wollen! Und dann mache ich die zweite Frist kürzer – das wird ihn ärgern!  
Dann eine Geisel mit markanter Geräuschkulisse im Hintergrund. Piccadilly Circus…ob Sherlock es verstehen würde? Der Erosbrunnen!  
Und natürlich wäre dadurch das Risiko größer, denn selbst wenn es jetzt nicht so viel Sprengstoff wäre, musste sogar jedem Idioten klar sein, was ein Verkehrschaos, bzw. eine Panik an so einem Knotenpunkt für verheerende Folgen haben konnte!  
Die dritte Frist würde Sherlock dann sicher bis in die letzte Stunde hinein ausnutzen und genau dann müsste es passieren, dass das Opfer es nicht überlebt! Dass das Gespräch plötzlich abreißt und –  
Nein.  
Nein: Totenstille. Die dritte Geisel werde ich nicht in London stationieren...vielleicht Schottland.  
Und dann würde bekannt, dass ein ganzes Wohnhaus in die Luft geflogen war – an der Uhrzeit würde Sherlock merken, dass das die Opfer gewesen sind, die er hätte retten müssen. Ob er sich einfach nur ärgern würde? Oder würde ihm das Gewissensbisse bereiten?  
  
Jim rieb sich die Hände und nippte an seinem ERpresso.  
  
Ja, beim dritten Mal würde er Ernst machen – aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass er dazu auch einen Anlass bekam!  
Ein blindes Opfer vielleicht?  
Hm, ja! Es würde seine Stimme beschreiben und – BUMM!  
So nachvollziehbar! Was hätte er denn sonst tun können?!  
Ha, das ist genial…!  
Eine alte Frau…! Ja, das macht es abwechslungsreicher! Ich werde ja sehen, ob er mit irgendwem Mitleid hat, oder ob es keine Rolle spielt, wenn  nur der Unterhaltungswert stimmt!  
   
Doch, ja, dachte er, das ist so vom dramaturgischen Aufbau schon sehr überzeugend. Zunächst diese Wohnung – effektvoll, aber ohne Personenschaden – doch später, um den Einsatz zu erhöhen, ein ganzes Mietshaus, das er mit Mann und Maus dem Erdboden gleichmachen würde…!  
Natürlich würden beide Fälle der Öffentlichkeit als Gasexplosion verkaufen, aber das konnte er später immer noch korrigieren, indem er Informationen an die Presse lancierte. Er hatte beobachtet, wie die Serienselbstmorde auf die Öffentlichkeit gewirkt hatten. Medien sind etwas ganz großartiges!  
   
Aber zurück zu meinen Sprengsätzen und den Geiseln…, ermahnte er sich.  
Beim vierten Mal will ich sehen, ob es ihn nervös macht, wenn ihn keine Geisel anruft und ich ihm keine Frist setze – er wird nur eine Bilddatei erhalten – aber dann! Dann wird das Telefon schließlich doch noch klingeln – und dieses Mal wird es ein kleines Kind sein!  
   
Würde dich das erschrecken, Sherlock?  
   
Und zuletzt?  
   
Jim seufzte abgrundtief.  
  
„Das Finale...“, murmelte er und presste dramatisch die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen: „...das kann ich noch nicht so recht sehen…es ist…nebulös…!“  
Er wartete noch auf den einen visionären Geistesblitz, von dem er sofort wissen würde: Das ist es!  
   
Er könnte natürlich Mycroft kidnappen, aber das war nicht das Richtige: Er war Sherlock persönlich nicht wichtig genug – aber Jim hätte damit verraten, dass er um Mycrofts politische Bedeutung wusste…  
Keine gute Idee also… Nicht hierfür...  
Noch einfacher wäre es, Sherlocks Eltern zu entführen, doch er wollte seinen Liebsten ja nicht verärgern...diesen Trumpf wollte er sich noch aufsparen, für den Fall, dass er härter durchgreifen musste.  
Nein, er hatte jemand anderem im Sinn: Die kleine Molly Hooper! Mal sehen, wie Sherlock darauf reagierte, wenn sie ihm plötzlich ihren Freund vorstellte!  
Würde Sherlock eifersüchtig werden? Oder einfach in seinem Stolz gekränkt sein, weil sie sich über ihn getröstet hatte?  
Oder lag Jim doch richtig mit seiner Beobachtung, dass Sherlock mit Frauen nichts anfangen konnte?  
Ja, was wäre, wenn Sherlock ihm ins Auge springen würde, dass Mollys „Freund“ doch eindeutig eine Tucke war!? Würde er sie beschützen wollen? Würde er dem geheimen Motiv dieses Typen nachgehen, was er mit dieser Liaison eigentlich bezweckte?  
Und Johnny, der für Sherlock schon getötet hatte? Wie würde er reagieren...?  
   
„...und...wenn ich Sherlock anflirte? Als Mollys Freund? Wenn ich ihm meine Telefonnummer zuspiele?“ überlegte Jim halblaut.  
  
Oh, war es das?! War das der zündende Gedanke, auf den er gewartet hatte?!  
  
Ich könnte eine clevere Bemerkung machen..., etwas, das ihn schwer beeindruckt..., sein Interesse weckt...  
Wer weiß...!  
  
Oh, das wäre zu schön!  
  
Wenn er sich mit mir verabreden würde, obwohl er einen Fall hat...oder wenn er sogar denken würde, dass ich ihm helfen kann, diesen Fall zu lösen...?!  
...und Anonymous wird ihm weitere verschlüsselte Botschaften schicken...!  
  
Oh, das ist genial!  
  
Ich könnte sagen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass diese Explosion in der Baker Street von einem Gasleck herrührt! Das sei ganz unmöglich! Weil ich mich mit so etwas auskenne! Er ermittle doch sicher in diesem Fall! Ob es schon ein Bekennerschreiben gäbe? Forderungen? Es sei doch sicher als eine Drohung gemeint...?  
  
Und wenn er anbeißt, werde ich selbst so tun, als sei ich die fünfte Geisel...!  
  
Er atmete durch und jammerte außer Atem:  
"Sherlock, Honey...! bitte, du musst mich retten! Ich bin es! Jim! Ich bin entführt worden – und nun habe ich etliche Päckchen und Drähte an mir und bin gefesselt – ich bin sicher, das ist Plastiksprengstoff oder so! – Nicht wahr, das ist der Kerl, der das Haus bei dir gegenüber gesprengt hat – und das andere...!  Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, aber da ist – "  
Dann senkte er rasch seine Stimme um eine Oktave und sagte beherrscht doch auch angespannt:  
"Nein, sag nichts! Um Himmels willen, sag nichts! Ich rette dich. Halt durch..., Schatz, bitte halt durch...Tu alles, was er sagt, ich beeile mich!"  
  
Jim brach ab und lachte.  
Oh, wenn ihm das gelänge, diese Wendung wäre durch nichts zu toppen, wenn Sherlock dann feststellen würde, dass er sich in den genialen Bomber selbst verliebt hatte! Er würde hingerissen sein...!  
Die Zeit war allerdings knapp dafür – hätte er diesen Einfall doch eher gehabt...!  
  
Okay... Abwarten, dachte Jim seufzend, ich kriege schon noch raus, was am Effektvollsten sein wird…!  
  
Er nahm ein paar größere Schlucke ERpresso – blöde Kalorik! NIE hatte etwas die richtige Temperatur!  
  
Eventuell kam aber auch Mrs Hudson in Frage…  
   
Ja, das würde sich sicher noch rechtzeitig abzeichnen…  
Aber mit welcher Aufgabe sollte er eröffnen?  
   
Die Eröffnung war immens wichtig – zugleich mussten aber die folgenden Runden auch noch eine Steigerung bringen…  
Da war die Sache mit Janus Cars…, aber die konnte er noch nicht fest einplanen, Ewert hatte im Augenblick keinen solchen Kunden. Der falsche Vermeer sollte nicht gleich zu Beginn dran sein, dazu war er zu wertvoll…Nein, das würde Nummer vier sein. Woodbridge würde einen Besuch im Planetarium gewinnen, von der Supernova hören – und wenn er das Bild dann kurz vor der Ausstellung zu sehen bekam, würde sie ihm sofort ins Auge springen.  Das war nun nach all dem Aufwand noch der leichteste Teil.  
Mit Connie Prince konnte er etwas flexibel umgehen, denn die Vorbereitung der Trauerfeierlichkeiten würde etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und da eine weitere Bestellung von Botox gerade erst von de Santos aufgegeben worden war, würde es noch ein paar Tage dauern…vor allem, wenn er sich selbst darum kümmerte, dass die Lieferung nicht zu früh einträfe….!  
   
Auch der fünfte Akt bereitete Jim noch Kopfzerbrechen. Es sollte etwas sein, das Mycroft erschüttern würde – in beruflicher Hinsicht! Er hatte da ja auch schon diesen Joe Harrison im Blick, dessen zukünftiger Schwager Zugang zu Geheimunterlagen hatte, doch bis jetzt schien sich da noch nichts getan zu haben…  
   
„Da werde ich wohl etwas nachhelfen müssen…“, murmelte Jim. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Lucy Harrison und Andrew West am 25. Ihre Verlobung feiern würden. Westie war ein ganz grundsolider, zuverlässiger, kleiner Spießer, aber keine Frage! – zu diesem Anlass würde er trinken…  
„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du dich so richtig entspannst, Andylein…“, schnurrte Jim gemütlich. „Und wenn Joe nicht die Gelegenheit ergreift, wird es wer anders tun…ich kann Manchester-Georgie auf ihn ansetzen… Falls er aktiv werden muss, weil Joe zu dämlich ist, wird eben Georgie sterben – er ist sowieso zu doof für anspruchsvollere Aufgaben!“  
Ja, Jim hatte viele Eisen im Feuer! Einer seiner Leute arbeitete im unmittelbaren Umfeld von Andrew West und war auch zur Verlobungsfeier eingeladen. Der konnte ihm einfach an Ort und Stelle einen Datenstick in die Tasche schieben…irgendwann würde der Trottel den Stick bemerken und glauben, er selbst sei so dusselig gewesen, ihn mitzunehmen – schließlich hatte er die Tage viel um die Ohren gehabt! In seiner Aufregung und mit etwas Wahrheitsserum in seinem Drink und den richtigen Fragen, würde er zweifellos damit angeben, wie geheim diese Daten sind!  
Jim lachte leise: Das war idiotensicher! Wenn Joe zu blöd war, würde eben Georgie den Stick wieder klauen und West erledigen.  
Wichtig war nur, dass Wests Leiche pünktlich gefunden würde – auch da konnte er ja gegebenenfalls nachhelfen.  
   
Und Sherlock?  
Ihm würde er selbst nichts von diesen Geheimdokumenten sagen – nein! – das würde Mycroft besorgen! Umso mehr würde sich der Detektiv darauf einbilden, wenn er selbst den Braten zu riechen meinte, dass der mysteriöse Bombenleger es genau darauf abgesehen hatte! Dass er ihn hatte ablenken wollen – dabei würde er ganz im Gegenteil dessen Köder schlucken.  
Jim grinste. Und dann würde er Aufnahmen haben, die bewiesen, dass Sherlock Holmes Hochverrat beging. Allerdings wollte er sich noch nicht festlegen, was er damit anfangen würde…  
   
   
„Ach, Sherlock...!“ säuselte er, „wenn du wüsstest, wie viel Mühe ich mir gebe, mit welcher Liebe zum Detail ich unser magisches Zusammentreffen in die Wege leite…!  
Gut, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben: Es macht auch tierischen Spaß...!  
 Aber das wird nichts sein gegen die Zukunft, Honey! Du wirst sehen, wenn wir erst unsere Coups gemeinsam planen, wenn wir die Jahrtausendverbrechen ausbaldowern werden, wird das besser sein, als der beste Sex...!“  
  
Mail.  
   
Ah – Shan hatte prompt reagiert und gleich eine Pressemitteilung und ein Pdf mit einem Plakat geschickt: Blue Dragon Circus – was hatte Jim doch für nette, exotische Ideen!  
   
Er verschränkte seine Finger, drehte die Handflächen nach außen und ließ seine Gelenke knacken, dann tippte er flugs:  
„Mein lieber Mr Holmes! Zeit für einen kleinen Gefallen, finden Sie nicht? Ich benötige Visa für eine kleine Gruppe von kulturellen Botschaftern, die dem Abendland alte chinesische Theaterkunst nahebringen können. Das ist doch gewiss auch in Ihrem Sinne? Völkerverständigung ist Diplomatie an der Basis, das muss ich Ihnen nicht sagen!...“, begann Jim vielsagend – was er verschwieg, drückte ein Bild aus: Sherlock, wie er in einem chinesischen Restaurant saß und gerade geschickt mit seinen Essstäbchen etwas von Johns Teller mopste. – Was für eine trügerische Idylle!  
Dazu suchte sich Jim das chinesische Wortzeichen für Tod heraus und platzierte es über Sherlocks Kopf: 死  
   
So, den Rest mussten die Herrschaften aus Fernost selbst erledigen! Was für ein Patzer!  
Zurück zum Wesentlichen…!  
   
Als Ausweichmöglichkeiten konnte Jim – wenn sich einer der Fälle verzögern sollte - auch noch eine Aufgabe aus dem geltungssüchtigen Idioten machen, der den Jaria-Diamanten stehlen wollte, der würde auch innerhalb einer Woche zuschlagen. Er konnte ihn an den falschen Hehler geraten lassen…oder ihm einen indischen Killer auf den Hals hetzen.  
Und das war nur eine von vielen Variationen, die Jim einfielen. Da lief so vieles unter seiner Protektion: Ein Überfall auf einen Geldtransporter, die Entführung eines Rennpferdes, ein Politiker, der seinen Erpresser demnächst um die Ecke bringen würde, ein Schauspieler, der demnächst bei einem tragischen Bühnenunfall zu Tode kommen würde, wodurch einer seiner Kollegen – ein überaus ehrgeiziger, aufstrebender Bursche, in die glückliche Lage käme, die Produktion zu retten und in der Titelrolle einzuspringen, die er natürlich auch studiert hatte…!  
   
Aber nichts davon sagte Jim wirklich zu.  
Nichts war gut genug, um seinem Prinzen damit ‚Hallo‘ zu sagen…  
   
Jim ließ seine Gedanken schweifen…, so viele geniale Coups hatte er schon gelandet – da musste ihm doch etwas einfallen! Gewiss sah er vor lauter Wald diesen einen, ganz bestimmten Baum nicht…  
   
Und dann war der Gedanke ganz plötzlich da: Klar und atemberaubend schön wie ein makelloser Brillant!  
   
Jim stöhnte auf: Tief betroffen, gerührt und absolut hingerissen!  
Der Einfall trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Fantastisch…!“ flüsterte er ergriffen.  
Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er die Latexhandschuhe überstreifte, ehe er den unscheinbaren Schuhkarton aus seinem Aktenschrank holte.  
  
Wie der Schein doch trügen kann: In Wahrheit war dies ein Reliquienschrein!  
Er atmete tief durch.  
   
Voller Andacht hob er den Deckel und legte ihn beiseite. Im Innern dieser bescheidenen Hülle verbarg sich Jims vielleicht kostbarstes Kleinod…!  
Er schlug das blassgraue Seidenpapier auseinander und hob sie behutsam heraus:  
   
Carl Powers‘ geliebte Joggingschuhe…!  
   
„Das ist genial…!“ murmelte Jim, ehrfürchtig lächelnd.  
„Ja…! Ihr….! Ihr habt ihn auf mich aufmerksam gemacht! Und mich auf ihn! Durch euch hätte ich damals straucheln können, wäre er nicht noch ein zarter, zwölfjähriger Knabe gewesen, wären seine weisen Worte nicht verschmäht worden…! …mögt ihr mich ihm verbinden mit euren tödlich-verhängnisvollen Schnürsenkeln!“ deklamierte er. Dann umschloss er andächtig das Medaillon mit beiden Händen, und flüsterte ihm zwischen seinen Daumen hindurch zu: „Ja, Sherlock, mein Prinz! Das...! Das sind die Schuhe, an denen ich dich erkennen werde! Hat dein Verstand die richtige Größe für sie? Das sind die Schuhe, in denen dein Geist für mich tanzen wird, bis du mir erliegst – oder bis zu deinem Tod! Das sind die Schuhe an denen du den König deines Herzens erkennen wirst!“  
   
Er betrachtete die alten und doch so gepflegten Schuhe wehmütig.  
   
„Ihn werdet mir fehlen, meine Schätzchen! Aber wisst ihr was? Er hat euch verdient! Ich werde euch meinem Liebsten schenken – das wird ihm sagen, dass wir für einander bestimmt sind, dass wir zusammengehören, so wie ein Paar Schuhe…!“  
   
Jim lächelte breit und seine fast schwarzen Augen funkelten.  
Das war absolut genial!  
Auch wenn ein paar Details noch offen waren, auch wenn er noch ein wenig würde improvisieren müssen – er war jetzt überzeugt, dass dies ein unübertreffliches Gesamtkunstwerk sein würde!  
   
Rundum zufrieden mit sich und der Welt schlüpfte Jim zurück in sein fürstliches Himmelbett im roten Boudoir, wühlte sich in die in bordeauxrote, mit kleinen, neongelben Zitronen bedruckten Seidenbezüge gehüllten Kissen und Decken. Er schnappte sich stürmisch das Medaillon, schob es sich in dem Mund und träumte den Rest des Tages wunschlos glücklich von endlosen Schäferstündchen mit seinem heiß ersehnten Prinzen…  
   
   
  



	56. Ein Fehler schleicht sich ein (18.-21. März)

  
  
  
  
Es war die Nacht der Verlobungsfeier von Andrew West und Lucille Harrison. Manchester-Georgie lieferte die wahrscheinlich beste Arbeit seiner Karriere ab. Er mixte Westie bloß etwas in den einen oder anderen Drink und sorgte unauffällig dafür, dass Joe mehr Zeit in unmittelbarer Nähe seines langweiligen Schwagers in spe verbrachte, als dieser sich je hätte träumen lassen. Georgie war stolz auf sich! Der Boss hatte mit ihm geskypet – höchstpersönlich! Gesehen hatte er ihn natürlich nicht, aber er hatte ihm ein paar Sätze beigebracht – nicht nur den Wortlaut, sie hatten die Textbehandlung ausgearbeitet, so dass es ganz natürlich und unverdächtig klingen sollte, wenn er beiläufig erwähnte, wie bedeutend Andys Job sei oder wie gewissenhaft er sich doch immer verhielte. Es fiel nicht als Schmeichelei auf, aber es streichelte sein Ego umso mehr, weil es so absichtslos wirkte…  
  
Freilich ahnte Georgie nicht, dass er die Gunst, die ihm widerfahren war, teuer bezahlen würde. Er würde freilich kaum Zeit haben, diesen Verlust wirklich zu spüren…  
  
Kleindealer und Junkie Joe Harrison seinerseits funktionierte wie eine Marionette. Als er, ganz der fürsorgliche Bruder der Braut, ihren sturzbesoffenen Zukünftigen nachhause bugsierte, wechselte ein unscheinbarer, kleiner USB-Speicherstick den Besitzer.  
Was Joe Harrison nicht ahnen konnte: Den Stick mit den echten Raketenplänen hatte er nur für Sekunden in seiner Tasche gehabt, dann war er ausgetauscht worden. Eventuelle  Kaufinteressenten würden bei einer Überprüfung entweder zu dem Schluss gelangen, dass die Daten wertlos waren, oder dass jeder, der hier zugriffe, unweigerlich seinen Untergang heraufbeschwöre, weil er sich in einen Coup des Großmeisters Moriarty einmischte! Letztere, klügere Kunden würden Harrison natürlich nicht warnen…   
  
Den echten Datenspeicher erhielt Jim noch ehe die Sonne aufging.  
  
In derselben Nacht brach jemand unbemerkt und man könnte sagen "minimalinvasiv" in den Hindu-Tempel in Neasden ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde entdeckt, dass der Jaria-Diamant, auch „Gangas Herz“ genannt, fehlte. Welcher Ungläubige kannte sich gut genug aus, um zu wissen, dass dies nach profanen Gesichtspunkten der mit Abstand kostbarste Gegenstand unter den Heiligtümern war? Oder eher gesagt, das Einzige, das es sich zu stehlen lohnte: Ein großer feinweißer Diamant mit nur minimalen Einschlüssen, der nur poliert war und natürlich auch keine Registriernummer hatte!   
Jim las die Schlagzeile am späten Morgen in den Online-News...und zwar mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen: Von einem Jahrhundertraub war da die Rede! Von einem zweiten Arsène Lupin...!   
Ha! Was für ein Schmarren! ICH war das! Ohne mich könnte dieser Trottel nicht mal ein schlecht angenähtes Swarovski-Steinchen von einem Abschlussballkleid klauen...!  
  
Dann kam Jim eine hübsche, kleine Idee und er schrieb flugs eine "alte" Moritat von einem sagenhaften Diamanten, der einst in einem indischen Tempel als drittes Auge einer Götterstatue gedient hatte und von den englischen Kolonialherren  geraubt worden war. Ein indischer Diener wusste seinem Herrn zu berichten, dass fromme Mönche beim Überfall auf ihr Kloster die Götter beschworen hätten, das Heiligtum zu schützen, oder alle Schuld ihrer Feinde in dieses Juwel zu bannen, auf dass es den Barbaren zum Verhängnis würde. Das geraubte Kleinod habe daraufhin eine breite, blutige Spur von Tod und Verderben hinter sich hergezogen; und zwar in einem solch verheerenden Ausmaß, dass es sogar Scotland Yard zu den Tätern geführt hatte, die es den unrechtmäßigen britischen Besitzern keck entwendet hatten! Man sagte, es sei erst Ruhe eingekehrt, als der heilige Stein nach über hundert Jahren in die Hände hinduistischer Mönche zurückgekehrt sei, wo er von Güte und Gelassenheit und nicht mehr von Gier und Hartherzigkeit umgeben war.  
Ob es nun neue Katastrophen geben würde?  
  
Auf unerforschlichen Umwegen lancierte Jim die kleine Horrorstory an die Klatschblätter, dass sich das Ganze anhörte wie ein Plot zu einem verschollenen Abenteuerroman von Wilkie Collins* störte dabei nicht – im Gegenteil!  
  
  
Ansonsten half Jim am 19. März noch dem Blue Dragon Circus auf die Schnelle einen Veranstaltungsort für ihre Show zu finden. Außerdem überprüfte er John Watsons Konto und schrieb eine bedrohliche Mail an Mycroft – woraufhin Watsons Bezüge gekürzt wurden: Auf die ihm angesichts Dienstgrads und Dienstjahren zustehende Armeepension abzüglich Invalidenrente versteht sich; der entsprechende Betrag, den er im Februar "zu viel" erhalten hatte, wurde zurückgebucht.    
  
  
Da in der IT-Abteilung des Bart’s Hospital nichts frei wurde, beschloss Jim, etwas nachzuhelfen. Ein Kinderspiel für ihn.   
  
Auf Mollys Tagebuch tat sich so gar nichts.   
Armes, kleines Mäuschen! Wie kann jemand in solcher Ödnis existieren?! fragte sich Jim schmunzelnd. Nur Geduld, du wirst bald in das größte Abenteuer deines armseligen Lebens stolpern! Ich hoffe nur, mein Geist wird keinen Schaden nehmen, wenn er mit dieser langweiligen, stupiden Sphäre in Berührung kommt…! …nun, ja…letztlich auch nichts anderes als eine der üblichen TV-Rollen für Richard Brook. In der Tat war die kleine Hooper genau die Art Mädchen, die man diesen Charakteren in Seifenopern an die Seite zu stellen pflegte; selbstverständlich arbeiteten sie dann nicht gerade in der Pathologie…    
  
Jims Werk schritt voran, er fühlte sich voller Tatendrang. Doch jeden Abend packten ihn neue Zweifel darüber, was er anziehen sollte, wenn er seinem Prinzen das erste Mal gegenüber träte. Es sollte...bemerkenswert sein...aber nicht protzig, geschmackvoll, aber doch nicht overdressed...  
  
Kein Sterblicher war im Stande sich vorzustellen, wieviel Planung es schon immer erfordert hatte, Schicksal zu spielen!  
  
Er lauerte darauf, einmal wieder die Wohnung seines Prinzen zu verwanzen, aber da dieser keinen Verdacht schöpfen sollte, verboten sich Ablenkungsmanöver…  
Außerdem wollte Jim es dieses Mal selbst machen, aber es gab so viel zu tun! Jede Nacht wurde es später und später…und auch jeden Morgen…  
  
Am Morgen des 21. März erhielt Jim einen automatischen Alarm, doch er lag noch in den Federn und ignorierte die dreiste Störung seiner geheiligten Ruhe.  
Erst gegen Mittag bequemte er sich, nachzusehen, was es damit auf sich gehabt hatte:  
  
Ah, die Kamera  gegenüber von Sherlocks Wohnsitz…!  
  
11:26 Watson verlässt das Haus und läuft in südöstlicher Richtung. Naja, wahrscheinlich zu Tesco’s. Wie langweilig.   
11:31 Ein Taxi fährt vor.   
Klient womöglich?  
  
Eine exotisch gewandete Gestalt stieg aus, den Kopf in eine Art Turban aus feingestreiften Stoffbahnen in erdigen Farbtönen gewickelt - und in einem knöchellangen Mantel, ähnlich gemustert, aber mit einem ebenso hohen Anteil an Grün… Als sich der Mantel etwas auseinanderschob, sah Jim da etwas langes, knallrotgemustertes, als baumle dem Mann ein Spazierstock von seinem Gürtel – nein, das war dicker…   
Alarmiert stoppte Jim den Clip und zoomte heran: WAS IST DAS??? Ein…Degen? Säbel?! Das war zweifellos die Scheide für eine Fechtwaffe!  
  
…Sherlock…!“ flüsterte Jim fassungslos und sein liebeskrankes Herz pochte voller Besorgnis unter dem silbernen Medaillon.  
Der Jaria-Diamant! Die Hindus wollten ihren Stein zurück und ausgerechnet sein Sherlock sollte ihn wiederfinden?!    
Jim hielt es nicht aus! Er spulte vor - DA! …dieser exotische Kerl kam wieder zur Tür heraus…!  
Er lief gekrümmt und hinkte…! Bleich und übellaunig schleppte er sich über die Fahrbahn in Richtung U-Bahnstation, von wo ihn die Jubilee-Line zurück zum Tempel bringen würde.  
  
Also hatte Sherlock ihn in die Flucht geschlagen?! Ging es ihm gut?! – Das war ja zum aus der Haut fahren!!  
  
DA! – Eine Ambulanz!   
…nein, sie bremst nicht…sie fährt vorbei…  
  
„Puh…!“ hauchte Jim: „…mir wird schlecht…“  
  
Dann sah er Watson zurückkommen. Er marschierte entschlossen die Straße entlang, als zöge er ins Feld! Gleich würde Jim erfahren, ob Sherlock den hinterhältigen Anschlag hatte abwehren können, oder…  
  
Ein fieser Schmerz fuhr durch Jims Mittelfinger – er sah verdutzt hin und begriff, dass er wohl vor Aufregung an seinen Nägeln gekaut hatte…und nicht nur an den Nägeln…  
  
Wieso hatte Watson keine Taschen? Und wenn er alarmiert worden war, wieso kam er zu Fuß, wieso rannte er dann nicht wenigstens?!   
Der kleine Armydoc verschwand im Haus und die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss; Jim sah, dass sie vibrierte, Watson musste sie heftig zugeworfen haben.  
  
Jims Blick saugte sich förmlich am Bildschirm fest…  
  
„Ich sterbe…!“ flüsterte er theatralisch – und natürlich meinte er das nicht ernst. Absurder Gedanke!  
  
Wieder ging die Tür auf; wieder Watson, wieder dieselbe Richtung…  
„Das ist ja zum wahnsinnig werden!“ ächzte Jim gequält.  
Erst als er Atem schöpfte, begriff er, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.  
Aber das hieß wohl, dass mit Sherlock alles in Ordnung war…Watson musste wohl…  
„Oh, natürlich, ich Dummerchen!“ kicherte Jim. „Na, klar! Er ist blank! Ah, das ist köstlich!“  
  
Aber was noch viel besser war: Sherlock hatte seinem kleinen Assistenten offenkundig nichts von dem Sikh gesagt!  
  
„Das ist guuut…!“ murmelte Jim zufrieden schmunzelnd. „Du hast also Geheimnisse vor deinem Schoßhündchen, richtig so…! Ach, ich hätte dich so gerne kämpfen sehen, mein stolzer, tapferer Prinz…!“  
  
Um 12: 26 kam Watson zurück, diesmal mit Einkaufstüten bepackt. Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich erneut die Haustür…  
  
„Aaah!“ entfuhr es Jim und er presste ergriffen die Hand auf sein Herz, während er mit der anderen zärtlich und beinahe ehrfürchtig den Bildschirm berührte.  
„Da bist du ja…! Mein schöner, strahlender Prinz…!“  
  
Sherlock fegte geradezu auf die Straße, der dunkle Mantel wirbelte dynamisch und geheimnisvoll um seine schmale, majestätische Silhouette! Jims Blick hing an den aristokratischen, elfenbeinernen Zügen und er beobachtete voller Neid den Wind, der mit diesen wunderbaren Ebenholzlocken spielen durfte…!  
  
Aber ach! Wie flüchtig war dieser Augenblick, der ihn für die ausgestandene Herzenspein entschädigen sollte! Schon hatte der lästige, kleine Watson sein Herrchen eingeholt und sie stiegen in ein Taxi…  
Um 12:45 betraten sie die Bank im Tower 42.  
Oh, bitte? Wirklich? Sherlock will seinem Haustier Geld leihen? Oder ihm gar ein Gehalt zahlen?!  
Wie enttäuschend! Und wie unfassbar langweilig…!  
  
Jim seufzte…  
  
Ach ja.  
Zeit für sein Casting…  
Also: Vorstellungsgespräch als James Webber…  
  
Jim schüttelte sich, als er an das grauenhafte Vorsprechen für den Edmund denken musste…!  
  
Aber das hier war etwas anderes…  
  
  
An diesem Abend standen der Chef der IT-Abteilung des Bart’s und die Personalchefin ziemlich ratlos da. Alle Bewerber bis auf einen, waren wieder abgesprungen. So etwas hatten sie noch nie erlebt!  
Wie sollten sie aber auch ahnen, dass alle diese Kandidaten an diesem Nachmittag schreckliche Geschichten über vertuschte Zwischenfälle mit multiresistenten, tödlichen Krankenhauskeimen gehört hatten…oder Unfälle erlitten hatten…oder von den Getränken aus dem Automaten in der Lobby fürchterlichen Durchfall bekommen hatten…  
  
Seltsam, wie das Leben manchmal so spielt…     
  
 „Tja, guuut…“, brummte der Ober-ITler, „nehmen wir halt die kleine Schwuchtel, kompetent isser ja anscheinend… – “  
„Das will ich aber nicht gehört haben! Sonst gibt‘s noch Ärger!“ wies ihn die Personalchefin zurecht.  
„Jaja, schon gut, ich weiß…! Also, rufen Sie…“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Bewerbungsunterlagen: „Mr Webber an, okay? Soll gleich morgen anfangen. Nachtschicht.“   
  
„Oh, wirklich!“ jauchzte Jim überschwänglich ins Telefon. „Das ist ja fantastisch! Vielen lieben Dank, Ma'am! Ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden das nicht bereuen! …Nein, nein! Nachtschicht ist wunderbar…! Ich freu mich!! Dann bis morgen!“  
  
Jim legte auf, ein breites Grinsen auf dem blassen Gesicht.   
Aber nicht einmal er konnte alles wissen.   
Es interessierte ihn nicht, was diese Chinesen unternahmen, um ihre abhanden gekommene Sore zurückzubekommen, also hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass sie den beiden Verdächtigen ihre Todesdrohung übermittelt und den ersten, der sie bereits gesehen haben musste, schon in der Nacht ausgeschaltet hatten.  
  
Am frühen Abend machten sich Detektiv und Ex-Soldat erneut auf den Weg.   
Hatte ein Restaurant in der Nähe dieser Bank ihr Interesse geweckt?   
Sie kamen aber nach einer Viertelstunde wieder heraus. Wahrscheinlich musste man dort reservieren.  
Sherlock stiefelte abwesend vorweg, sein Hund folgte ihm widerwillig.  
  
Jim kicherte leise. „Aaah, armer kleiner Wauwau! Schlimmes Herrchen hat ganz vergessen, dich zu füttern!“ spottete er und dann prustete er los und wollte sich schier ausschütten vor Lachen.  
  
Er beschloss, Sherlocks Website zu besuchen, aber da tat sich leider gar nichts. Also rief er den Blog von Sherlocks Anhängsels auf.  
Es gab sogar zwei Posts an diesem Tag – aber sie waren langweilig. Jim war zwar beruhigt, es nun Schwarz auf Weiß nachlesen zu können, dass Sherlock den Fall des Jaria-Diamanten abgelehnt hatte, aber das war es auch schon. Dass Sherlock anscheinend eine Leiche gefunden hatte, beunruhigte ihn nicht, das würde seinem Unternehmen keinen Abbruch tun.  
  
Watson hatte eine doofe Liste eröffnet, eine Art Beschwerdethread.  Wie unbeschreiblich öööde…!  
  
Anscheinend hatte sich das Doktorchen bei seinem ersten Supermarktbesuch mit einer unbemannten Registrierkasse herumgeärgert und wollte sich nun so abreagieren. Wie niedlich und zivilisiert!   
Harry hatte was gegen Leute, die erst am Tresen überlegen, was sie trinken möchten – kann man NOCH unmissverständlicher zeigen, dass man an der Flasche hängt?!  
Stamford jammerte über Aufzüge, die nicht funktionierten,  
Molly über ihren neuen Lippenstift   
und Mrs Hudson – oh! – über Schwertkratzer an ihren Möbeln!  
Das musste an diesem Vormittag passiert sein!  
  
„dummheit“, schrieb er als theimprobableone – und als wisse sie Bescheid – was sie natürlich nicht tat – kommentierte gleich darauf Donovan, indem sie einfach nur „Freaks“ schrieb.  
  
„Pass auf, was du sagst, Salome!“ knurrte Jim gefährlich leise. Aber natürlich konnte er sie unmöglich anweisen, nicht so über seinen Liebsten zu reden, er musste sie darin bestärken, denn das war ja ihre Aufgabe!  
Seufzend widmete er sich anderen Dingen, doch keine zwanzig Minuten später hörte er ein Signal, denn seit er auf Sherlocks Forum davon gelesen hatte, dass Stamford den Detektiv über Watsons Blog informiert hatte, hatte sich Jim einen Alarm eingerichtet, der ihn würde wissen lassen, wann Sherlock etwas postete und auch, wann er sich auf Johns Blog registrieren und zu Wort melden würde.  
Nun war es also so weit!  
Aber bei dieser albernen Aktion? Jim sah nach. Tatsächlich:  
Sherlock beteiligte sich ebenfalls, aber mit der gebührenden Herablassung.   
  
Den niederschmetternden Stumpfsinn langweiliger Leute mit ihren langweiligen Alltagssorgen, hatte der clevere Detektiv geschrieben.  
  
Jim lächelte anerkennend und verträumt zugleich und dann begann er wieder in seiner Fotosammlung zu stöbern und zu schwelgen. Ach, Sherlock…!  
  
Dann stellte er überrascht fest, dass er im Laufe des Nachmittags oder frühen Abends ganze vier Kommentare von Sherlock verpasst haben musste – ja, wie das denn?!  
  
Oh, richtig! Klar!: Watson hatte ja an diesem Tag zwei Posts geschrieben.  
  
Jim rief die kurze Meldung über den langweiligen Diamanten und die vielleicht interessantere Leiche erneut auf.  
"Diamonds Are Forever".  Als sein Blick erneut auf die Überschrift fiel, begann er zu singen:  
   "Diamonds are forever  
     They are all I need to please me  
     They can stimulate and tease me  
     They won't leave in the night  
     I've no fear that they might...desert me...!"  
  
Ach ja, einmal in einem James Bond mitspielen...! ...am besten als Bösewicht!  
Für den Titelhelden war er freilich etwas zu klein.  
Connery ist großartig gewesen...!  
Aber er hatte auch Brosnan sehr gerne gesehen. Kein Vergleich natürlich - aber ein wirklich hübscher Bursche - freilich zu alt für Jim...  
"Diamonds are forever...forever...forver..." schmetterte er und ließ seine Stimme vibrieren wie Shirley Bassey persönlich - dann musste er lachen.  
   
"Wo habe ich diesen Satz schon mal gehört. Diamonds are forever?"  
Sherlock Holmes 23. März 17:08  
  
"Och, Sherlock, wirklich!"  
  
"James Bond. Du hast schon von James Bond gehört?"  
hatte Watson einige Zeit später reagiert. Obwohl Jim es nur las, konnte er sich vorstellen, wie es klingen müsste - naja, Schauspieler müssen natürlich ein Gespür für so etwas entwickeln...  
Und dann wurde ihm klar, dass dieser Kommentar von eben ja der allererste von Sherlock auf Watsons Blog gewesen war – nicht der andere, den er vorhin gelesen hatte. Vielleicht auch deshalb die lange Pause: Watson hatte noch nicht gewusst, dass der Detektiv seinen Blog kannte!  
  
"Ich habe von ihm gehört, ja."  
Sherlock Holmes 23. März 18:04  
  
"Echt jetzt? Hast du einen Schimmer, wie peinlich das ist?!" stöhnte Jim mit halbem Lachen. „...“gehört“...!“  
  
"Aber du hast noch keinen gesehen, hab ich recht? Gut, dann machen wir mal eine Bond-Nacht", hatte Watson zurückgeschrieben.  
  
„Ist doch nett, wenn man sich auf etwas freuen kann.“  
Sherlock Holmes 23. März 18:09  
  
Jim konnte förmlich hören, wie Sherlock das gemeint hatte – und Watson anscheinend auch:  
  
"Sarkasmus ist die niedrigste Form von Humor, Sherlock", hatte er nämlich geantwortet.  
  
„Das ist nachweislich falsch. Der Clip dieser Katze, die vom Schrank fällt, zB. Dieser Clip, den du dir partout zwölfmal ansehen musstest, liegt definitiv darunter.“  
Sherlock Holmes 23. März 18:16  
  
Ach was! Sherlocks Schoßhund sah sich Katzenvideos an? Witzig!  
  
...Katze ist definitiv praktischer als Hund (...oder ein bester schwuler Freund, was, Molly?), dachte Jim. Ob ich mir auch mal eine zulegen sollte?  
Er stellte sich vor, wie er so ein kleines, kuscheliges Wesen nachhause holen würde und es dann zunächst mal aus der Reserve locken müsste: Komm, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty...!   
Und dann las er kichernd weiter.  
  
„Der WAR komisch! Wie auch immer: Wieso schreibst du in meinen Blog, wenn du nur ein Stockwerk unter mir sitzt?“ stellte Watson ausnahmsweise mal eine vernünftige Frage.  
  
„Mir. Ist. Langweilig.  
Ich frage mich, auf welche Temperatur ich dein Dosenbier erhitzen muss, damit es explodiert...“  
Sherlock Holmes 23. März 18:23  
  
"OK OK Ich komme runter" hatte Watson geschrieben und in der Hast die Satzzeichen weggelassen. Mit anderen Worten: Sherlock war so etwas durchaus zuzutrauen!  
  
„Wie gerne würde ich mit dir eine Bond-Nacht machen...!“ seufzte Jim verträumt. „...obwohl ich natürlich in einer Nacht mit dir viel besseres zu tun wüsste...! Eines Tages wirst du von mir einen Diamanten bekommen, den du nicht langweilig finden wirst, mein schöner Prinz...!“  
  
  
Schließlich las er erneut, was Sherlock besonders hasste:  
„Den niederschmetternden Stumpfsinn langweiliger Leute mit ihren langweiligen Alltagssorgen.“  
  
Und als Anonymous schrieb er dazu: „In der Tat.“  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Zeitgenosse von A.C. Doyle, schrieb den Krimi Der Monddiamant. Besagter Stein zierte die Stirn einer Statue der Mondgöttin, was dem Krimi ein mythisch-exotisches Kolorit verleiht…
> 
>  
> 
> Ich habe das jetzt auch in NfdB geändert: Sikhismus ist eigentlich eine monotheistische Religion mit einer gestalt- und geschlechtslosen Gottheit. Der alte Sprachgebrauch der Orientologen, eine hinduistische Kriegerkaste als Sikh zu bezeichnen, hat sich aber hartnäckig gehalten. Ich hoffe, dass es so jetzt einigermaßen hinkommt. Jaria habe ich jedenfalls als Bezeichnung für eine Region in Indien gefunden. Ganga kommt natürlich von Ganges.
> 
>  
> 
> ******
> 
> (In dem besagten Restaurant haben Sherlock und John natürlich Sebastian Wilkes aufgesucht, um ihm von Eddie van Coons Tod zu erzählen usw. …)
> 
>  
> 
> Ich gebe zu, dass ich in NfdB die Bond-Nacht zu spät angesetzt habe, denn sie muss ja vor der Reise nach Weißrussland stattgefunden haben, jedenfalls äußert sich Sherlock dazu auf seinem Forum und Johns Bemerkung nach zu schließen tut er das, während sie einen der Filme sehen. Nun haben sie aber in den folgenden Nächten genug mit der Suche nach dem Code zu tun. Der einzig mögliche Zeitraum, scheint mir der Rest der Nacht nach der Entführung von John und Sarah zu sein. Sherlock hat sich ja schon erinnert, wo er die Jade-Nadel gesehen hat und langweilt sich nun bis die Bank öffnet. (John könnte allerdings definitiv den Rest der Nacht zum Schlafen gebrauchen!)


	57. Ein willkommener „Störfall“ namens Sarah… (22. März bis zum späten Nachmittag)

  
  
  
  
Jim hatte sich selbstverständlich niemals ernsthaft Gedanken über Religion oder Philosophie gemacht – wozu? Schließlich war er selbst – mit absolut unüberwindlichem Abstand zu allen anderen Lebensformen, die er je kennengelernt und von denen er je gehört hatte – der perfekte Intellekt mit der genialsten Fantasie! Zu sagen, dass er an sich selbst glaubte, wäre am Kern der Wahrheit vorbeigegangen. Jim WUSSTE, dass er der cleverste und einzig anbetungswürdige Geist im Universum war!  
Doch auch wenn es ihm fernlag: Kleine Geister würden ihn wohl in so einige Schubladen stecken wollen. Die Psychologin würde sagen, Jim sei Narzisst, der Philosoph würde sagen, Jim sei Hedonist – und so weiter…  
Wie auch immer, zu einem Hedonisten passte es jedenfalls, dass Jim zunehmend später ins Bett und auch später wieder herausfand, so emsig er auch arbeiten konnte, wenn es um sein Werk ging.  
Da es für ihn noch eine Menge zu tun gab – er hatte zum Beispiel das Treiben der Kuratorin der Hickman-Gallery und den von ihm selbst eingeschleusten Gutachter zu überwachen, er hielt Ausschau nach einem möglichen Kunden für Mr Ewart von Janus-Cars, außerdem musste er von General Shan für seine zusätzlichen Gefälligkeiten in Gestalt der Visa, zu deren Ausstellung er Mycroft gezwungen hatte, seiner Idee für den Zirkus als Tarnung, sowie die Buchung dieses alten Theaters, noch eine zusätzliche Gebühr verlangen (Er kam mit ihr überein, dass er ein Paar Ming-Vasen online zu einem geradezu lächerlich niedrigen Preis ersteigern würde. Er wusste, Crispians würde ihm ein Vielfaches zahlen und sie dann auch noch bei der Auktion einen geradezu lächerlich horrend hohen Preis erzielen! – Handel ist eine wunderliche Erfindung – und dass sie so funktioniert, beweist einmal mehr, wie dumm die Menschheit ist…! hatte Jim schon vor langer Zeit festgestellt…) – kam Jim erst am Nachmittag dazu, sich einmal wieder der Baker Street zuzuwenden.   
Sieh an, schon früh am Morgen hatte sich die Haustür geöffnet. Watson kam heraus – aber er zog die Tür hinter sich wieder zu.  
Jim spulte weiter. Nein, kein Sherlock. Bloß, dass nach knapp zwei Stunden der kleine Armydoc zurückkam.   
Irgendetwas ist anders..., dachte Jim und spulte nochmal zurück. Es geschah nicht oft, dass er nicht hätte sagen können, WAS da vorging – für gewöhnlich, sprang ihm mit jeder Beobachtung auch gleich ins Auge, was sie zu bedeuten hatte – aber das hier irritierte ihn – und er mochte es gar nicht, irritiert zu sein!  
Er ist nicht anders angezogen als sonst auch, überlegte Jim: schwarze Jeans – die hätten enger sein können – rostbraune Strickjacke, nichtssagendes, weißgrundiges Oberhemd mit schüchternem Karomuster – wie spießig! Die schwarze Jacke war noch in Ordnung, die hatte wenigstens ein bisschen Pepp… Na, egal…  
Aber was ist da los?   
Also, er ist langsamer unterwegs als gestern, als gewöhnlich…wirkt zögerlich…unentschlossen…widerwillig…hm,  ja, er zwingt sich, irgendwo hinzugehen, wohin er nicht will…  
…etwas, das mir nie in den Sinn käme!  
Also, Johnnyboy…, wohin gehst du…? Was passiert da in deinem dummen, kleinen Leben…?  
Jim hackte sich bei der Überwachungszentrale ein, um die Aufnahmen weiterer Kameras von diesem Vormittag durchsehen zu können.       
Watson stieg mal wieder in die U-Bahn. Er ließ sich in eine langweilige Gegend bringen, hauptsächlich von Angehörigen der unteren bis mittleren Mittelklasse bewohnt. Dort kam er aus der Tube-Station herauf, sah sich um – auf seine Armbanduhr…lief auf und ab – da war nichts: kein Café, kein Kiosk, kein Laden – wie auch immer: Watson hatte dort einen Termin, für den er viel zu früh dran war, das war ganz offensichtlich. Und Jim hatte auch schon eine ganz starke Vermutung, was das eigentlich nur bedeuten konnte!  
Schließlich betrat Watson in besagtem Viertel ein dreißig bis vierzig Jahre altes Gebäude, das ein eher mickriger und unauffälliger Vertreter des Brutalismus war und das der Arzt bereits kurz nach seiner Ankunft in diesem wahrscheinlich stupidesten Fleckchen von ganz London aufgesucht hatte, um nur kurz das Klingeltableau zu studieren und dann weiterzuschlendern.   
Ein Klacks für Jim, nachzusehen, was dieses mickrige Hochhaus beherbergte: Ein mieses Immobilienbüro (oh bitte – ein Makler in einer so erbärmlichen Immobilie?! Was konnte der schon zustande bringen?!), …ein Notar, …ein aufstrebender Winkeladvokat mit einem Dreierexamen, …eine kleine Zeitschriftenredaktion, die aus dem letzten Loch pfiff, …eine Zeitarbeitsfirma, eine Internetagentur …und eine Psychologenpraxis, die Bewerbungscoaching und Selbstfindung anbot – wie lachhaft…! …eine Eventagentur mit einem völlig einfallslosen Firmenschild… Etliche Etagen standen leer – ha! welch eine Überraschung! – aber DAS…! Na, klar! Eine Gemeinschaftspraxis! Garner & Garner, Sawyer und Jones – anscheinend zwei Internisten, ein Allgemeinmediziner und ein HNO-Spezialist – na, egal!  
Jim grinste triumphierend: Also sucht sich Johnnylein nun wirklich einen Job! Das ging ja schneller, als ich dachte! Hoffentlich hat er ihn bekommen – er sieht nicht gerade sehr motiviert aus, wie er da zur Tat schreitet… – es ist ihm lästig…! Na, egal – falls nicht, werde ich ihm ein bisschen helfen! Hauptsache, er klebt dann nicht mehr so an meinem Sherlock! Er soll wieder alleine ermitteln! Das passt doch viel besser zu ihm…! – oh, natürlich! DAS ist es gewesen! unterbrach sich Jim in Gedanken und spulte vor –   
DAS war es gewesen, was ihm an Watson aufgefallen war, als dieser von seinem Ausflug in die Baker Street zurückgekehrt war…!  
WAS ist bei diesem Bewerbungsgespräch vorgefallen, Johnnyboy…?  
  
Ah, jetzt!   
Watson verließ das hässliche Gebäude. Sein Gang war federnd – nicht ein energischer Marsch wie sonst – nein, elastischer, fast tänzerisch…lockerer…beschwingt – das war der richtige Ausdruck, ja!   
Jim erhaschte einen Blick aus kürzerer Distanz auf sein Objekt: Oh, was für ein verträumtes Lächeln!  
So dumm und so harmlos sah der kleine Ex-Soldat aus! Es gab nur eine Erklärung – er musste sich in diesem langweiligen Kasten verliebt haben. In wen? Einen Kollegen? Oder eine Patientin?  
Jim hätte es natürlich nie zugegeben, aber diesbezüglich war er aus Watson noch nicht recht schlau geworden… er himmelte Holmes doch an, oder nicht…? Er hatte für ihn getötet – naja, das durfte man bei einem Veteranen, der noch ein Vierteljahr zuvor im Krieg gewesen war, wohl auch nicht überbewerten… aber wie weit ging das denn nun…?  
Auf dem Rückweg stieg Watson an einer anderen Station aus. Anscheinend war ihm nicht danach, direkt nachhause zurückzukehren, wo Sherlock –   
Richtig. Er hat gestern eine Leiche gefunden, hat Watson in seinem Blog geschrieben. – Vielleicht sollte ich mal nachsehen?  
Jim hackte sich in den Polizeicomputer, fand einige Tötungsdelikte und auch ein paar Selbstmorde, aber nichts, was interessant zu sein schien.  
„Armer Sherlock! Dann ist dir ja sicher schon wieder langweilig!“ grinste Jim. Er sah auf die Uhr und überlegte, wie er Watsons „love interest“ am schnellsten auf die Schliche kommen könnte. Dann spulte er einfach zurück, um zu sehen, wer an diesem Morgen bereits das Gebäude betreten und bis zur Ankunft des Doktors noch nicht wieder verlassen hatte.    
…alles in allem gab es wenig mögliche Kandidaten  oder auch Kandidatinnen…  
Also beschloss Jim, sich Garner und Garner, sowie Sawyer und Jones genauer anzusehen: Wie er rasch herausbekam, war das Ehepaar Garner gerade in Urlaub und die HNO-Ärztin Mrs Jones stand wohl kurz vor der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes – also waren nur Dr Sawyer und eventuelle Sprechstundenhilfen sowie Patienten dagewesen.  
Dr. Sawyer…?  
Es kostete Jim nur ein paar wenige Klicks und dann hatte er sie –   
Ja, eine SIE!  
Seine Unsicherheit bezüglich des Doktors war also wohlbegründet – was sonst!?! Aber was hieß das denn nun genau? Dass er bi war? Oder dass er sich nicht eingestand, dass er sich n den Detektiv verknallt haben könnte?    
Sarah Sawyer, also…  
Siebenunddreißig, Internistin, ledig, zierlich – noch so drei Zoll kleiner als Watson, hatte wenig für auffälliges Makeup übrig – was auch nicht wirklich zu einer Ärztin gepasst hätte – langes Haar…was war das eigentlich? Brünett? Dunkelblond mit Rotstich? Egal…  Ja, das musste sie sein!  
…doch aus der Warte eines braven, langweiligen, kleinen Arztes betrachtet, musste die Kleine schon fast so etwas wie eine Traumfrau sein – …für einen realistischen, bodenständigen Traum für eine öde, spießige Zukunft mit Häuschen, Garten zwei Kindern und Hund…!  
„Ausgezeichnet…!“ murmelte Jim lächelnd. „Mein armer, süßer, kluger, einsamer Prinz…! So schnell kann es gehen, siehst du? Böse, dumme, treulose Kreaturen diese Menschen…! Aber nur Geduld! Nur eine Woche noch, mein Liebster, dann wird dein Leiden ein Ende haben…!“  
Keine fünf Minuten nach Watsons Rückkehr in die Baker Street öffnete sich die Haustür erneut.  
Jim entschlüpfte ein Ächzen – ein Laut der Enttäuschung – und er wäre beinahe aus seinem Chefsessel aufgesprungen: Detektiv und Blogger verließen gemeinsam das Haus und bestiegen zusammen ein Taxi! – Hatte er sich zu früh gefreut?!  
Jim verfolgte, welchen Kurs das Taxi genommen hatte – oh: New Scotland Yard!  
Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis die beiden wieder aus dem Gebäude kamen und mit einem jungen Anzugträger in ein Zivilfahrzeug stiegen und nach Earls Court, südwestlich des Hyde Park, fuhren.   
Mit lächerlich wenig Aufwand ermittelte Jim, dass es sich bei dem Bullen um einen frischgebackenen DI namens Dimmock handelte und in dem Haus, das das Trio ansteuerte in der vergangenen Nacht ein freischaffender Journalist den Tod gefunden hatte, ohne dass man sich erklären konnte, wie es dem Mörder gelungen sein sollte, in diese Dachwohnung im vierten Stock einzudringen. In den Online News wurde doch ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, der Eindringling müsse wohl imstande sein, durch Wände zu gehen!  
„Tja, wie wohl?“ spottete Jim, als er den Artikel überflog. „Er ist die Fassade hoch, durch ein Dachfenster und als der Schmierfink nachhause kam, war der Killer schon da – furchtbar einfach, nicht wahr, Sherlock?“  
Später fuhren Sherlock und sein Anhängsel zur nahe gelegenen West Kensington Bibliothek, dann nachhause und bald darauf zum Trafalgar Square – für ein paar Momente sah es so aus, als wolle der Detektiv in die National Gallery, doch dann gingen sie um das Gebäude herum, Sherlock steuerte auf einen Typen zu, der beidhändig ein Graffiti an eine Stahltür sprühte. Der Blickwinkel der einzigen Kamera war ungünstig, aber Jim verfolgte die kleine Szene, so gut es eben ging… Sherlock hielt dem Sprayer sein Handy hin und der warf eine der Spraydosen Watson zu, um die rechte Hand frei zu haben…  
„….Achtung, Kleiner, da kommen die Herren Ordnungshüter…!“ murmelte Jim amüsiert, als zuerst Sherlock sein Handy dem Sprayer aus der Hand riss und losrannte und gleich darauf dieser Bursche die andere Spraydose fallen ließ und ebenfalls Fersengeld gab – Jim sah gebannt zu, wie sich nun die beiden Streifenhörnchen den biederen  Doktor zur Brust nahmen – der sich natürlich keiner Schandtat bewusst war – so ein Schaf…!   
Dieser belämmerte Blick, als dem Spießer dämmerte, wie das aussehen musste, er mit der Sprühfarbe in der Hand – dabei war das doch so was von absurd…! Er, ausgerechnet er, der Verteidiger des Vaterlandes, der gute Samariter, der aufrechte, unbescholtene Bürger – !  
„Unbezahlbar…!“ …und? Und?? UND…?!? fieberte Jim noch nachträglich mit: „Yessss!!!“ jauchzte er in sein kleines Büro: Watson hatte sich brav verhaften lassen! Oh, wirklich, wie „treudoof“ er doch war! Nicht zu fassen!  
Die beiden Flüchtigen trennten sich nach der nächsten Ecke. Der Detektiv blieb unschlüssig stehen – blickte kurz auf sein Handy…doch dann steckte er es ein und ging weiter, stieg in das nächste Taxi, das er erwischen konnte, und fuhr nachhause.    
Über drei Stunden lang tat sich nichts.  Dann tauchte Watson wieder auf der Bildfläche auf. Der forsche Marschschritt verriet zweifelsfrei, dass er stinksauer war, und erst recht das förmlich sichtbare „Rumms“ mit dem er die Haustür hinter sich zuwarf.   
  
Jim kicherte. Er konnte es sich vorstellen: Johnny war sauer, dass Sherlock ihn hatte hängen lassen und Sherlock war sauer und enttäuscht, weil John nicht einfach auch getürmt war!  
  
Dennoch verließen kurz darauf sowohl Detektiv als auch Doktor das Haus, schlugen zwar getrennte Wege ein, doch es war für Jim offensichtlich, dass sich Watson in Sherlocks Auftrag in Bewegung setzte…  
…und eine kleine, schwarzhaarige Touristin mit einer großen Sonnenbrille fotografierte sie dabei – sicher eine Japanerin, diese Japaner fotografieren doch alles…! dachte Jim kopfschüttelnd.  
Natürlich folgte er nun der Spur seines Prinzen. Was wollte er denn jetzt schon wieder im Tower 42?   
Wieder in der Shad Sanderson Bank?!  
  
„Oh, ich Rindvieh…!“ murmelte Jim entsetzt. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht?! Er wusste doch über Sherlocks und auch über Watsons Konto Bescheid – keiner von beiden war bei der Shad Sanderson Bank - ! Sherlock ermittelte hier! Aber natürlich! Seltsam nur, dass sich Sherlock mit etwas so langweiligem beschäftigte…, naja…  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam der Detektiv wieder aus der Bank, nahm ein Taxi und fuhr zum Piccadilly Circus…auf der Shaftesbury Ave suchte er irgendetwas – ein Gebäude? Einen Laden? An einer Bushaltestelle verlor Jim ihn aus den Augen – Sherlock lief von der Kamera aus gesehen hinter einen haltenden Bus und musste dann unter dem Peristyl der Hausnummer 23 verschwunden sein, als er an der nächsten Ecke – gegenüber dem McDonald’s – wieder zum Vorschein kam,entfuhr Jim ein Fluch: Watson schon wieder! Wo war der denn jetzt hergekommen? Zusammen schlugen sie nun den Weg nach Chinatown* ein…   
Was konnten sie da nur wollen…?  
  
Es klingelte – ein Anruf – und wie Jim sofort an dem speziellen Klingelton, den er dafür reserviert hatte, erkannte, von seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle – was wollten die denn jetzt? Es waren noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Schichtbeginn!  
„Webber?“ meldete sich Jim mit einem leicht gezierten Unterton. „Ach, Hallöchen, Chef! Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ flötete er diensteifrig.   
Wie sich herausstellte, hatte sich das Intranet des Bart’s einen Virus eingefangen – oder so etwas in der Art – und ob er nicht schon früher anfangen könnte – schließlich wäre es eine Katastrophe, wenn strenggeheime Krankenakten ausgespäht würden!   
Ach, ihr Unschuldslämmchen…! dachte Jim amüsiert.  
„Oh, das wäre natürlich der Super-GAU, verstehe! Selbstverständlich! Geben Sie mir ein halbes Stündchen und ich bin da, Chefchen! Ich eile – bis daahann! Toodeloo!“ Jim legte auf, hob theatralisch den Handrücken an seine Stirn und seufzte leidend: „Ah, welch eine Hektik…!“ Dann kicherte er, flitzte ins Bad und beeilte sich, sich wieder ganz in James Webber zu verwandeln. Sicher würde er von seinem Arbeitsplatz aus noch Gelegenheit haben, Sherlocks Tun weiter zu verfolgen – er würde halt hinterher alle digitalen Spuren beseitigen müssen…!  
…ob Jim Webber von der IT wohl heute schon der kleinen Molly begegnen würde? Naja…, die musste er sich ja noch nicht gleich antun…aber gegebenenfalls würde er sich darum kümmern müssen, dass sie ganz überraschend zur Nachtschicht wechseln musste – doch das würde natürlich nicht weiter schwierig sein.  
  
Jim sah sich im Badezimmerspiegel in die Augen – ihm war mit einem Mal mulmig und sein Herz schlug rasch und heftig gegen seine Rippen. Lampenfieber…und noch etwas…!  
„Es geht los…!“ flüsterte er atemlos seinem Spiegelbild zu, dabei ballte er seine Faust um das silberne Medaillon und presste sie auf seine Brust...   
„Bald, Sherlock…! Bald…!“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> ...eigentlich zeigt John ja in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung (der McDonald liegt ja auf der Nordseite der Straße) - und dort gehen auch gar keine Gassen von der Shaftesbury Ave ab (nach Süden!) - aber der Optik nach, sollen sie anschließend natürlich in Soho sein...


	58. Dilemma (Nacht auf den 23. März)

  
  
  
  
Diensteifrig aber demonstrativ abgehetzt rauschte Jim Webber an seinen neuen Arbeitsplatz grüßte reizend-tuntig aber auch hektisch entschuldigend in die Runde, da er sich ja gleich ans Werk machen müsse. Natürlich hatte er den Fehler schnell behoben und die neuen Kollegen klatschten Beifall. Ein gelungener Einstieg!  
  
Wenige Stunden später begann dann wirklich die Nachtschicht, es wurde ruhiger in den ehrwürdigen alten und neuen Gebäuden des Bart's – natürlich abgesehen von der Notaufnahme. Jim war allein im Büro und überlegte, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte. Computerschach? Sich in Überwachungskameras hacken? Er hätte gerne das Intranet sabotiert und die Datenbanken sabotiert, dann hätte er zum Beispiel dafür sorgen können, dass Patienten falsche Medikamente bekamen oder man jemandem statt der rechten die linke Niere entfernte...was für ein Spaß! Naja, das konnte er immer noch tun, wenn er seinen letzten Arbeitstag hier haben würde und vorher wären solche Zwischenfälle bloß hinderlich. Tja, selbst Jim konnte nicht alles haben - zumindest nicht gleichzeitig.  
  
Er beschloss, sich eine Kanne Kaffee zu kochen und seine Nachrichten zu checken.  
  
Ach, der Kaffee – grauenhaft… –  und überhaupt, ich Dummerchen hätte vielleicht doch noch etwas schlafen sollen… Oh, ich hasse diesen Job jetzt schon!  
  
Und dann traf ihn fast der Schlag. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte er auf das Display:  
  
Ungelesene Nachrichten:  
  
MM 21. März – Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse  
  
Wie hatte er denn Bloody Mary vergessen können?!  
Und was sollte das denn bitteschön heißen?  
  
Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse?! Du taube Nuss!  
  
Was war mit dem Sikh-Krieger?! Da hätte sie doch einschreiten müssen?! Wozu hatte sie denn den Schlüssel zum Haus gegenüber? Es war doch ihr Auftrag, seinen Liebsten und dessen Anhängsel zu beschützen!?  
  
Vor heißem Zorn bebend öffnete er die Nachricht:  
  
„3/21  
  
0923 MLH geht ins Café  
0958 MLH betritt 221 – Ich mache mich auf den Weg in die BS.  
Alles normal. H + W frühstücken im Wohnzimmer.  
1126 JW verlässt das Haus  
1131 Ein Orientale steigt aus einem Taxi - da er ein Samuraischwert oder so etwas dabei hat, habe ich ihn rangezoomt.  
Er sieht nicht nur schlecht, er schielt auch - ich vermute, er hat eine rituelle Funktion, eine Gefahr wird er nicht sein.  
H wird gut mit ihm fertig: Er ist viel schneller als der Angreifer – ich hätte aber auch kein klares Schussfeld gehabt.  
Ich vermute, es hat mit dem Jaria-Diamanten zu tun. Deshalb sollten Sie das wissen.  
1139 W kommt zurück. Scheint mir wütend.  
1142 W geht wieder.  
1226 W kommt mit Einkaufstüten.  
1229 H+W fahren mit Taxi weg - verfolge sie mit Motorrad. Tower 42, anscheinend die Bank. 1245-1324*.  
  
Es folgte ein Bericht, demzufolge Sherlock ein Wohnhaus betrat, während Watson unschlüssig und schlecht gelaunt davor stehen blieb. Als gut eine Viertelstunde später die Polizei eintraf, ging er dann doch mit ihnen hinein. Später ließen sich der Detektiv und sein Assistent von einem jungen Bullen im Anzug mit zu New Scotland Yard nehmen.  
Den Rest ihres Tagesablaufs kannte Jim. Er hatte sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Anscheinend machte Mary doch keinen so schlechten Job, wie er für eine Minute hatte glauben müssen.  
(Er hatte schon eine Bestrafung im Sinn gehabt!)  
Ich hätte mich auch in die andere Kamera hacken sollen, dann wäre mein Blickwinkel auf den Kerl günstiger gewesen, dachte er übellaunig.  
Im nächsten Moment traf eine neue Nachricht ein:  
  
MM 20.37 – Dringend!  
„Achtung! – Details später, aber H lässt jemanden nach Grafitti suchen - und zwar gelbe chinesische Zahlen – ich fürchte, er kommt einem gefährlichen Killer in die Quere – soll ich den ausschalten? - Geht es um "Ihre" Chinesen?“  
  
Jim flippte fast aus und schrieb zurück: "Bleiben Sie dran! Nur im Notfall eliminieren. Besorgen Sie sich schwarze Airbrush und suchen Sie nach Grafitti! Am Ehesten auf Bahnhöfen. Wenn Sie diese Zahlen finden, übermalen Sie sie sofort. – Aber fotografieren Sie sie vorher, ich muss die Nachricht lesen!"  
  
Im Augenblick war keine Zeit, genaueres zu erklären – aber das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben!  
  
"Chinatown!" knurrte Jim in das leere Büro: "CHAY! NAA!! TAAAUNNN!!!" brüllte er und ohrfeigte sich bei jeder Silbe.  
Dann besann er sich und beauftragte weitere Leute, nach den Grafitti zu suchen. Ob es mehrere waren? Es konnte ja immer mal passieren, dass jemand drübersprayte!  
  
In dieser Nacht gab es dreizehn Überfälle auf acht Tankstellen. Jeder Räuber nahm mehrere Dosen Sprühlack mit. Und das Bargeld, falls er nicht zu spät dran war. Dann musste er sich seinen Einsatz anders bezahlen lassen.  
  
Jim hätte sich in den Hintern beißen können! Er hatte automatisch angenommen, dass wenn Sherlock kein Interesse an verschwundenen Diamanten hatte, er auch den Fall eines verbummelten chinesischen Artefakts oder ähnliches ablehnen würde. Und er hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass die Chinesen jetzt schon kurzen Prozess gemacht hatten – das war doch dumm ohne Ende! Wenn die Schmuggler tot waren, konnten sie nicht mehr preisgeben, wo sie die Sore versteckt, oder an wen sie sie verscheuert hatten! Und jetzt?! Wollte Shan sich an Sherlocks Spuren heften, um ihm dann das Kleinod abzujagen?  
  
Ich Idiot! dachte er. Ich hätte Sherlock mit interessanten aber ungefährlichen Fällen beschäftigen sollen, um genau so etwas zu vermeiden!  
  
"Denk nach! Denk nach! Denk nach!" presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
Er hatte einen Deal mit den Chinesen – aber Sherlock durfte nichts zustoßen - auch nichts geringfügiges, denn er hatte einen engen Zeitplan für ihr Turnier! ...also, was sollte er tun?  
Er musste Sherlock irgendwie ausbremsen, sein Liebster durfte keine weiteren Spuren finden, aber allein damit war es nicht erledigt, Shan war ja bereits auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Und inzwischen war der Fall für Sherlock viel zu interessant, als dass er sich noch hätte ablenken lassen! So ein MIST!  
  
Oder sollte er Mycroft kidnappen? Oder die Eltern?  
  
Nein, das passte ihm jetzt gar nicht in den Kram! Das würde das Turnier ruinieren!  
  
Er kontaktierte einen seiner Handlanger und instruierte ihn: "Töte eine Katze. Am besten eine schwarze. Stecken Sie den Kadaver in eine Plastiktüte und knoten Sie sie zu, dann stecken Sie sie in einen Karton und kleben ihn zu." Er gab ihm die Adresse, wo er das Paket abliefern sollte, dort würde ein anderer Handlanger es so präparieren, dass es wie eine normale Postsendung aussähe und es dann auch zustellen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam eine neue Nachricht.  
"Übermalt. Nachricht im Anhang. Suche weiter."  
  
Rasch rief er das Foto auf.  
  
Also: Welches Buch würden sie benutzen? Londoner, die für Chinesen schmuggelten, bzw Chinesen, die Londoner für sich schmuggeln ließen – einen Diktionär? Aber welchen?  
Und wie sollte er den jetzt auftreiben? Ein E-Book würde ihm nicht helfen, weil es keine fixen Seitenzahlen hat!  
...vielleicht konnte ihm eine Vorschau bei Amazon zumindest helfen, das Buch zu identifizieren?!  
"Wo sind Sie jetzt?" wollte er von Mary wissen.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"ANTWORTEN SIE!!!"  
  
Um zwölf Minuten nach elf* meldete Mary:  
"Noch eine übermalt, kurz bevor H sie gefunden hätte, verfolge ihn jetzt."  
  
Fünfunddreißig Minuten später schrieb sie, Holmes und Watson seien nachhause gefahren.  
  
Nachhause? Gut.  
  
„Jetzt bist du sicher frustriert, Darling! Na, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Nächste Woche wirst du ganz viel Spaß haben!“ säuselte er zärtlich.  
  
Doch es blieb nur gut eine Stunde ruhig, dann brachen Detektiv und Anhängsel erneut auf. Mary folgte ihnen.  
  
Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunde, ehe sie schrieb, dass sie in einem Museum sei, wo eben eine Frau erdrosselt worden war. Der Killer habe Holmes und Watson durch Schüsse abgelenkt, das seien aber nur Platzpatronen gewesen – Watson sei vielleicht zu weit weg gewesen und Holmes musste es wohl erst zu spät klar geworden sein. Sie hingegen habe das sofort gehört.  
"Bleiben Sie dran! Sofort Meldung über Standortwechsel der Zielpersonen machen!" war Jims Antwort.  
  
MM 03:21 NSY  
  
MM 03:49 H ist mit dem Bullen zum Bart’s gefahren, Sie gehen in die Pathologie.  
  
MM 04:27 BS  
  
MM 05:11 2 Bullen liefern Kisten mit Büchern. MLH nimmt sie an. Sicher die der getöteten Schmuggler. Das ist es doch, was da vorgeht?"  
  
Jim starrte auf die Nachricht. Aber sie haben doch kein Grafitti gefunden!? Nur die Todesdrohung, oder!?!  
Er spürte, wie sein Herz klopfte. Was lief da schief?!  
Dann riss er sich zusammen und schrieb:  
"Da waren Sie wohl doch zu spät! Bleiben Sie auf Ihrem Posten! Wenn H das Haus verlassen sollte, heften Sie sich an seine Fersen!"  
Da kam schon die nächste Nachricht.  
  
"Der Bulle von gestern ist gekommen."  
  
"Das ist nicht!... Gut!..." murmelte Jim.  
  
Warum, zum Henker, hatte Shan ihn nicht wenigstens um Rat fragen können? Schließlich war das SEIN Revier!  
  
"Du bist tot, Shan!" murmelte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
Sollte er es gleich erledigen? Alle anwesenden Gangmitglieder ausschalten lassen? Sein Honorar aufgeben? Aber er brauchte eine schlüssige Begründung, sonst würde er seinen Ruf als harter aber fairer Vertragspartner ruinieren und einen Krieg mit diesem Kartell entfesseln. Sicher, er würde sie schlagen können, aber er hatte keine Lust auf derartige Schwierigkeiten...  
  
Den Verlust seiner Einnahmen hätte er verschmerzen können, was sind schon 4 Millionen?  
  
    Ein Pokerspieler würde sagen, dass dies ein guter Laydown gewesen wäre.  
    Aber wie es beim Pokern manchmal geht,  
    man hofft, sein Blatt wäre noch gut, auch wenn der Gegner erneut reraised hat.  
    Und man will noch den Turn sehen, die vierte Karte.  
    Und dann auch die letzte, den River –  
    …vielleicht hat der andere ja doch nichts…  
    – oder macht mit einem kleinen Paar eine Menge Wind...?  
  
Mary meldete, dass der junge DI wieder ging.  
  
Im Morgengrauen saß Jim zitternd vor Nervosität und einer mittelprächtigen Koffeinvergiftung immer noch vor dem Rechner.  
  
Sherlock schien mit den Büchern nicht weiterzukommen.  
Was gut war.  
Vielleicht war Shan ja wenigstens schlau genug gewesen, zu ihrem Killer zu sagen: Bring die Bücher mit.  
Aber inzwischen traute er ihr das nicht mehr zu. So viel Dummheit gehörte wirklich mit dem Tode bestraft!  
  
Wie bekomme ich raus, welches Buch sie benutzen...?! grübelte Jim.  
  
Dann ging die Tür auf und ein Kerl kam herein.  
  
"Nanu? Ach, Sie müssen der Neue sein! Hallo! Ich bin Peter."  
"Jim", erwiderte er müde.  
Der andere lachte. "Diese Nachtschichten sind echt scheiße, ich weiß! Nun zischen Sie schon ab, ehe Sie hier doch noch einschlafen. Ich übernehme das jetzt und die anderen kommen sicher auch gleich!"  
  
Jim kochte innerlich. Am liebsten hätte er den Typen aus SEINEM Büro geworfen. Stattdessen lächelte er fahrig und sagte: "Danke, Dann bis morgen..."  
  
Auf dem Flur textete er Mary: "Was Neues?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"W bricht auf. Hat nicht geschlafen und fährt wohl zur Arbeit."  
  
Jim nahm ein Taxi nachhause rief noch seinen „Postboten“ an und sagte: „Hab’s mir anders überlegt. Liefern Sie das Päckchen in die Baker Street, das Haus direkt gegenüber Speedy’s, erster Stock.“  
Sie würde es auch ohne Worte verstehen: "Beim nächsten Patzer ist es dann Ihre Katze, falls Sie dann eine besitzen sollten. Wenn nicht, fällt mir etwas anderes ein."  
  
Zuhause fiel Jim erschöpft in sein Bett, doch der Kaffee hielt ihn noch stundenlang wach.  
Und die Angst um seinen Prinzen.  
  
Später schreckte er immer wieder aus dem Schlaf hoch, weil er ein Signal seines Smartphones zu hören glaubte.  
  
  
  
  
   
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Man sieht die Uhrzeit 12:45 für London und kurz bevor sie gehen 7: 21 für New York.  
> Ganz kurz bevor Sherlock die Spraydose findet, sieht man im Hintergrund eine Uhr, die genau elf zeigt.


	59. Merry Crimimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ein neues Kapitel - aber keine Fortsetzung, denn wie euch der Titel schon verrät, hat es etwas mit dem heutigen Datum zu tun und passt nicht zur aktuellen Handlung. - es spielt knapp 9 Monate in der Zukunft.  
> Wir schreiben den 24. Dezember 2010 (Filmchronologie).  
> Sollte ich hier jemals weiterschreiben, werde ich dieses Kapitel löschen oder auch nach hinten verschieben - mal sehen...

 

 

☃★☆☘☃★☆☘☃★☆☘☃★☆☘☃★☆☘☃★☆☘☃★☆☘☃★☆☘☃★☆☘☃★☆☘  
  
Er hat es natürlich Sebastian überlassen, das Geschenk zu verpacken. Er selbst macht sich doch die  Finger nicht schmutzig – und Sebs waren ja eh schon besudelt.  
Jims Plan ist mal wieder perfekt – wie immer. Er hat für jede Eventualität vorgesorgt.   
Für Irene hat es zwar so ausgesehen, als hätte bereits ein fataler Zwischenfall beinahe alles ruiniert, aber das ist natürlich blanker Unsinn. Selbstverständlich hat er auch bei der CIA seine geschickten Fingerchen drin. Mary Morstan ist nicht die einzige Doppelverdienerin unter den Agenten, auch Neilson und Archer gehörten dazu und… – er konnte sich den Namen einfach nicht merken!...ach, egal!   
(Archer, was für ein nettes kleines Detail! Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis der süßen Detektiv dieses Symbol verstand? Der Bogenschütze – Amor. Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck und der Anspannung in seiner Stimme nach zu schließen, hatte er sehr wohl einen Schuss abgegeben. Jim hatte ihn mit dieser Drohung nicht zum ersten Mal in sein kleines, verleugnetes Herz getroffen... Und Jim hatte mit der kleinen bösen Falle, die Sebastian für Irene installiert hatte, den Gott der Liebe selbst getötet – symbolisch. Aber für ihn, die Inkarnation des Verbrechens, ist selbst das nicht zu hoch. Er wird es beweisen!)  
Sherlock schien es, als habe er Irenes Herz mit seinem kleinen Feuertrick ans Licht gezerrt. In Wahrheit war es Jim, der einen weiteren Blick in das Seine geworfen hatte.   
Und auch John Watson hatte ihm seinen Verdacht nun unumstößlich bestätigt: Er traf sich nicht deshalb mit Frauen, weil er seine Liebe zu Sherlock verschleiern wollte – er verleugnete sie vor sich selbst und er war bi – sein Blick angesichts der unverhüllten Schönheit hatte ihn verraten.   
Gut.   
Jim hat längst mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass er Bloody Mary mit dem kleinen Ex-Soldaten verkuppeln könnte. Aber zuvor musste Sherlock...  
Er kicherte in froher Erwartung.   
Irene war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als Jim sie angewiesen hatte, Sherlock ihr Kamerahandy zu schenken.  
Irene – griechisch für Friede – und ihr Geschenk war ebenso trügerisch wie die Kapitulationsgabe von vor 3000 Jahren: "Ich fürchte die Griechen, auch wenn sie Geschenke bringen...", hatte einst der groß Dichter Vergil den Laokoon sagen lassen – noch so ein nettes Detail…!  
Ausnahmsweise würde er mal am Weihnachtsabend Gesellschaft haben. Wie ungewohnt…  
Gerne hätte er auch noch Mary und seine Halbschwester Janine dazu gebeten, aber es war klüger, die Damen noch nicht miteinander bekannt zu machen.   
  
Ja, ich sollte Jan wenigstens eine SMS schicken…  
  
  
"Staying alive" reißt den Consulting Criminal aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja? – Gut..." Er klebt rechts unten ein Post-it auf das Display seines Laptops und wechselt vom Textverarbeitungsprogramm mit dem neuesten Märchen, an dem er gerade für seine Fernsehserie schreibt, zu der Kamera in einer leerstehenden Lagerhalle, um zuzusehen, wie Sebastian Irene Adler hereingeleitet. Sie trägt einen prächtigen, weißen Zobelmantel über einem tannengrünen, glänzenden Kostüm, das Haar wie gewohnt kunstvoll aufgesteckt, damit ihr schlanker Hals und das scharf geschnittene, etwas freche Kinn besser zur Geltung kämen.   
„Ah, ja, selbst sie lässt sich von dem Humbug anstecken…“, murmelt er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, als er ihre Ohrringe bemerkt und heranzoomt, denn da baumeln doch tatsächlich zwei schlanke goldene Tannenbäume mit Perlen als Kugeln!  
Er ruft sie auf ihrem anderen Handy an.  
   
„Hallo, Irene, meine Liebe! Also, wenn du dir dein Geschenk wirklich ansehen möchtest, nur zu. Col. Moran wird es für dich öffnen.  
Sebastian rollt die Augen und löst die blutrote Schleife, an der er so lange herumgezupft hat. Wozu hat er eigentlich die Verpackung, die aus schwarzen Müllsäcken besteht noch mit goldenen Klebesternchen verzieren müssen? Sein Boss hat schon einen seltsamen Humor…!  
Irene stößt einen kleinen Schrei aus. Vor Begeisterung.  
„Oh, Jim! Sie ist…sie ist…einfach perfekt…!“  
Wie alles, was ich anpacke! denkt dieser; und: Ja, diesen Trick werde ich sicher noch öfter einsetzen, er ist so genial und ich liebe es, den Tod auszutricksen: Staying alive!  
„Nicht wahr?“ grinst er.   
"Und sie ist das mit Abstand seltsamste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das ich je erhalten habe.  
Und das absolut abscheulichste...!" Doch dazu grinst auch sie.  
„Und wann schickst du diesen grässlichen Nelson zu ihm?“   
„Silvester. Zuerst wird John aus dem Haus gelockt, dann Sherlock und dann werden er und seine Jungs der guten Mrs Hudson einen Besuch abstatten, aber das erkläre ich dir später, wir haben noch genügend Zeit, während du tot bist.“  
„Was für ein gerissener Teufel du doch bist“, schmunzelt sie mit diesem erotischen Unterton, der ihr so leicht über die schmalen Lippen kommt.  
An ihn leider völlig verschwendet.  
Aber das weiß sie selbst, es ist eher ein kleiner Running Gag zwischen ihnen beiden.  
„Ja, nicht? Immer wenn ich dich sehe oder auch nur deine Stimme höre, bedaure ich es fast, nicht wenigstens ein klein wenig bi zu sein.  
Wie das wohl wäre…?“  
Auch das nur ein Scherz. Der einzige Mensch, den er begehrt, ist der clevere Detektiv. Und er wird ihn sich schon weichklopfen! Dazu hat er mehr Alternativpläne als das Alphabet Buchstaben!  
„Nun sei schön artig und lass dich von Sebby zu deinem Versteck bringen. Ich komme bald nach.“  
„Tödliche Weihnachten, Jim!“  
„Ja, auch dir, meine Liebe – und Seb, vergiss nicht, den Truthahn zu übergießen – und lass die Finger von meinem Karamellsahnelikör! Bis dann!“  
Er sieht noch, wie Sebastian finster in die Kamera blickt. Er wirkt zumeist wie ein grober Klotz, aber er hat seine niedlichen Seiten...  
Seufzend, aber mit einem Lächeln unterbricht er die Verbindung und wendet sich wieder der Geschichte von der cleveren, unartigen, wunderschönen Prinzessin zu. Zugegeben, sie ist eine Mischung aus Turandot und König Drosselbarts Zukünftiger…  
Aber ist es nicht die wahre Kunst, mit dem auszukommen, das zur Verfügung steht?  
Erleichtert zieht er das Post-it vom Bildschirm. Er weiß, es ist besser gewesen, zu diesem Hilfsmittel zu greifen, sonst hätte er irgendwann doch in das zerschmetterte Gesicht von Irenes Double gesehen.  
  
Brrr…!

 

 

  
********************************  
  
  
  
Ich wünsche euch noch – äh, weniger blutige Weihnachten…  
  
Eure Nothing


End file.
